Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo
by minafan
Summary: Te amo... Mi corazon se rompio en pedazos cuando dijo Yo No... pero aun asi decidi luchar por un amor que ya tenia dueña. Y me perdi en el camino mientras intentaba que Peeta viera cuanto lo amaba / La amistad en su expresion mas real: El amor...
1. Prologo El paso de el Tiempo

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**PROLOGO:**

**EL PASO DEL TIEMPO**

Toda nuestra familia y amigos habíamos corrido para contemplar el anuncio. Iba a ser un anuncio presidencial y no podía ser nada bueno.

Nos amontonamos en la sala y al verla tan llena de gente, no compuso en nada mi corazón, faltaba alguien, faltaba esa persona que tanto amaba y quería creer que también me amaba.

El silencio reinó cuando la imagen del televisor se aclaró mostrando el tan conocido logo presidencial y después la vista del salón ovalado de la Casa Blanca, detrás del escritorio estaba nuestro presidente: George W. Bush y aunque intentaba sonar tranquilo se podía notar la tensión.

—_Buenas noches pueblo americano, hoy es un día de luto y desgracia para nuestra nación…._

Mi cerebro no trabajó tan rápido porque mi corazón me decía que algo pasaría, lo sentía.

—_Han llegado los primeros informes sobre nuestra ubicación en…._

Sentía un zumbido en mis oídos por el latir tan fuerte, algo iba, mal, muy mal. Haymitch tuvo que sostener a Effie cuando dieron la noticia. Annie me vio con ojos acuosos

Necesitaba respirar, no las entendía, las palabras del presidente no podían ser ciertas:

"_**Por la intensidad de los ataques se estima que sean pocos los sobrevivientes"**_

Escuché llanto y gritos, escuché mi nombre y una petición para que me detuviera pero ya nada importaba.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitieron

—_Tienes que sobrevivir_—grité al vacio del bosque.

* * *

**¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA LA PERSONA QUE CORRE AL BOSQUE? ¿Katniss o Peeta?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, yo por mi parte solo puedo llorar con el, esta historia es una forma de tributo a todas aquellas chicas que hemos amado tanto y aun asi no hemos sido correspondidas.. Agradesco a Zoalesita por darme su permiso para adaptar esta maravillosa historia y espero que mis fieles lectores me acompañen en esta nueva travesia, alos que ya leyeron la historia original y a los que no lo han leido, les aseguro no se arrepentiran de leerla**

**El prologo no es el principio de esta historia... lo que esta en el prologo es algo que pasara mas adelante, tenemos que pasar muchas cosas antes de llegar a eso. :)**

**ahora! que es lo que dire de esta historia! aqui tienen una participacion especial la gente de afuera, me refiero a los personajes como Annie, Finnick, Effie, etc...los capitulos no estan escritos desde el punto de vista de ellos, los capitulos solo estan escritos en PPOV KPOV pero a diferencia de mis otras historias, lo que hagan estos personajes influira mucho en como se desarrolle la historia de Katniss/Peeta!**

**Realmente espero que sigan por aqui! si alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo (que a todas nos pasa) se que te identificaras**

**Chicas sin cuenta en fanfiction! me encantaria contestarles pero no se puede! si gustan dejenme sus correos y yo les contesto!**


	2. Una Palabra Que Cambia La Vida

_********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Debo sonreír porque somos amigos o llorar porque no seremos más que amigos.**_

-Anónimo-

Canción: _**Sognare – División Minúscula**_

**Capitulo 1: Una palabra que cambia la vida**

Me miré frente al espejo una y otra vez, me sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y es que nunca había sentido tanta confianza en mí misma. Mi reflejo mostraba una chica linda y feliz. Mi cabello achocolatado caía en rizos bajo mis hombros, mis ojos delineados haciendo un lindo contraste con el tono de mi piel, una blusa color uva de manga tres cuartos junto a unos jeans oscuros entubados y a juego unas altas zapatillas negras.

Cuando me miré frente al espejo de cuerpo completo solo un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza: Perfecta. No tenía miedo, tenía que tener confianza él no me podía rechazar.

—_Katniss_—gritó mi madre desde el cuarto de abajo— _Ya llegó Peeta por ti._

—_Ya Voy—_grité.

Agarré mi bolsa de la cama y me di un último vistazo. Mis ojos brillaban como nunca los había visto, mi sonrisa era enorme y frente al espejo me vi como nunca me había visto, era yo, era Katniss, era un Katniss llena de ilusiones y esperanzas, con un corazón latiendo a más no poder por una sola persona, por el que yo consideraba que era el amor de mi vida, por lo menos de mi corta vida.

Cuando bajé mi madre me vio con una sonrisa de felicidad y es que cada vez que yo salía con Peeta, me arreglaba mucho y me veían más alegre que otros días. Mi madre lo sabía aunque no me lo dijera… Ella sabía que yo lo amaba. Me hubiera gustado decirle que hoy yo le confesaría mi amor pero no me atrevía a decirle a mi mamá algo así, ella pensaba que las chicas teníamos que darnos a desear y ser las que siempre esperáramos a que los chicos llegaran, y yo también lo pensaba, pero con Peeta mi paciencia había llegado al límite, ¿para qué perder el tiempo? Tal vez a él le daba pena decirme que me amaba.

—_Regreso en la noche_—le di un beso y salí de la casa.

Afuera en todo su esplendor estaba mi Peeta… Recargado en su Aston plateado con su cabello rubio despeinado, una camisa de botones azul y unos jeans, su belleza era abrumadora, o tal vez eso decía yo por estar enamorada de él. Pero bueno, lo había visto en cada una de las etapas de su vida y no existía una que yo recordara en la que se hubiera visto mal, sus genes eran perfectos.

—_Pero que bonita te ves Katnisita_—caminó hacia mí.

—_No me digas Katnisita_— refunfuñé acercándome para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—_Sabes que siempre serás mi pequeña amiguita Katnisita_—me devolvió el beso.

—Vámonos Peetita—marqué el sobrenombre para molestarlo.

—_de acuerdo asunto aclarado, tu no Katnisita_— me señaló con su dedo— _y yo no Peetita ¿estamos_? — se señaló a él con cara de enojo a lo que solo me reí.

El camino hacia Port Ángeles fue tranquilo como siempre que estaba con él, **era como saber que estaba en el lugar correcto y con la persona correcta**, hablábamos de las clases, el clima y una cita que él había tenido, tema que traté de cambiar rápidamente.

En un momento del viaje nos quedamos callados y lo agradecí mucho, una cosa era tener valor en mi cuarto y otra armarme de valor con él frente a mí. Dejé que mi mente vagara por varios recuerdos, por ejemplo muchas cenas en mi casa, películas en la suya, platicas por teléfono o a veces cuando entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto "según el" a escondidas pero al final Paylor entraba y le decía que se fuera antes de que mi padre llegara. Mi mamá siempre cubriéndome.

Pero bueno esa era mi vida, compartía cada segundo con él y no era para menos, estábamos juntos desde chicos, y con el paso del tiempo ocurrió lo inevitable, me enamoré de él, pero era imposible no hacerlo, el era todo lo que una mujer pudiera pedir, atento, caballeroso, educado, culto, hijo ejemplar y amigo incondicional.

Yo era su amiga, me cuidaba como si fuera lo más preciado para él, y él decía que así era_:_—_Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en mi vida_—Decía algunas veces, para después agregar_: la mejor de las amigas_.

Y aquí es donde empezaba la principal razón de nuestra salida al cine. El y yo acostumbrábamos ir cada quince días o cada semana si él no tenía citas íbamos a cenar y al cine, pero hoy yo le había pedido que cancelara una cita que tenia porque lo necesitaba, obviamente el aceptó pero ni se imaginaba lo que yo necesitaba.

Me le declararía… Le declararía mi amor a él, abriría mi corazón y le demostraría que lo amo con locura, y es que esto de guardar el amor no era algo fácil y mucho menos lindo, ya que me estaba matando día con día, hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor era decirlo. Yo era linda, educada, y lista, tenia lo mío para defenderme no podía ver alguna razón por la cual el no me escogería… Lo tenía que intentar, tenía que por lo menos confesárselo si él no quería mi amor, pues… ya me las arreglaría después.

Pero esta era una opción que yo no contemplaba. El y yo éramos perfectos para estar juntos, así que no tenía porque no aceptarme, yo le ofrecía amor incondicional.

Llegamos a nuestro restaurant favorito, uno de comida italiana, él como siempre me abrió la puerta del carro y con su mano en mi espalda entramos al lugar, todo el mundo pensaría que éramos novios. Ordenamos rápido ya que no teníamos que mirar el menú, lo sabíamos de memoria.

—_Sabes, he estado pensando seriamente en lo que me dijiste hace días_— le dije para romper el silencio, no porque fuera incomodo, si no porque lo sentía un poco distante, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa.

— _¿Se puede saber que exactamente?_ — Soltó una sonrisa hermosa de lado… mi favorita— _Hablamos sobre demasiadas cosas tu y yo._

—_Me aconsejaste que me le declarara al chavo que me gusta_— su rostro se vio desconcertado.

— _¿lo harás?_

—_Si_—susurré

—_Me da gusto por ti, sabes que te ira muy bien, sería muy tonto para decirte que no._

—_Eso espero—_

Yo le había contado que me había enamorado, que el chico era lo mejor de mi vida, pero que el parecía no verme, el me decía que me animaba y ese era un cuento de nunca acabar, yo sin decir el nombre, el celándome porque lloriqueaba que un Nerdethal le quitarían a su amiguita.

— _¿y por eso vinimos a cenar?_ —él sabía que había algo que todavía no le decía. Se acomodó mejor sobre la silla para quedar sentado recto frente a mí.

—_Peeta—_ lo miré fijamente a la cara y agradecí que estuviéramos en uno de los cubículos de privado del restaurante, así nadie nos vería.

—_Dime—_Se inclinó un poco en la mesa, recargándose en sus brazos.

— _¿Crees que él me acepte?—_

—_Estoy seguro._

Suspiré y me armé de valor, en un segundo vi pasar en mi mente mis momentos con él, mis sonrisas, sus sonrisas, nuestros abrazos, nuestros secretos, mis lagrimas por callarme y me di cuenta de que era lo correcto, esto era lo correcto, ahora seguía la mejor parte de mi vida, el me amaría igual.

—_Peeta… yo estoy enamorada de ti, ese hombre del que tanto te he hablado eres tu—_Las palabras abandonaron mis labios, casi que acariciando y saboreando este dulce momento, mi corazón latió tan rápido que me empezó a doler.

Mi sonrisa decayó en cuanto deje de pensar en mis estúpidos sueños y realmente lo vi, observando lo que su cara me gritaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y me veía profundamente, su cara no era nada agradable, porque no mostraba la felicidad que yo esperaba, solo mostraba tristeza y algo mas… tal vez vergüenza.

—_Katniss, yo…—_pasaron unos eternos segundos en los que casi podía ver su mente tratando de arreglar las palabras que decir.

— _¿Tu? —_ lo presioné.

—_Katniss…_—dijo en tono de suplica antes de bajar su cara y enterrarla en sus manos—_no me hagas esto._

¡Esto estaba jodido!

—_Yo te quiero como amigos, como hermanos, no te puedo corresponder_— su mirada era triste y me hablaba como si no me quisiera romper con sus palabras.

Pero eso ya estaba hecho, yo había sido sincera y no era correspondida, me tenía que aguantar y no llorar hasta llegar a casa, aunque lo quería hacer en este momento, quería llorar y mucho.

— _¿no tengo ninguna posibilidad?_ — le pregunté.

—_Kat—_repitió mi nombre en suplica.

—_Te amo Peeta_—mi voz salió entrecortada.

—_Yo no pequeña, perdóname pero yo no te amo y…_

— _¿y?_

—_Hoy en la mañana le pedí a Delly que fuera mi novia—_

Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, Peeta tenía un año sin novia, si salía con algunas pero nunca a formalizar, y justo hoy había decidido sentar cabeza y no conmigo

—_Ahh, yo entiendo—_bajé mi mirada. ¡No llores Katniss!

El jaló su silla y se fue a sentar a mi lado, levantó mi mentón para que lo viera.

—_Lo siento, te juro que lo siento y daría lo que fuera porque tú y yo no estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación ahorita, sabes lo mucho que yo te quiero_—Su mirada era de agonía, me sentía tan mal.

—_No te preocupes Peeta, solo necesito un poco de aire y veras como hacemos como que nada pasó_

Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida, agarrando mis cosas. El me detuvo a medio camino.

—_No te puedes ir así… ¿Cómo regresaras a casa?_

—_Peeta, no tienes de que preocuparte, soy una chica grande y me se cuidar, solo por favor, necesito esta noche_—con mi mano, le solté los dedos que me sujetaban el brazo, no quería sentirlo.

—_Kat_— agarró mi cara entre sus manos, una lagrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla y él se apresuró a limpiarla, como no queriendo dejar rastro de mi dolor.

—_No puedo entenderlo… me prometiste que él me haría caso y no fue así, tengo todo para darlo, pero si no lo quieres aceptar no te puedo obligar, no te perderé como amigo, pero realmente necesito salir de aquí, y alejarme unas horas de ti… Todavía puedes rescatar tu sábado, háblale a Delly._

—_Katniss—_ me dijo en tono de reproche— _No voy a correr con ella, necesitamos hablar._

—_No te das cuenta de que no quiero hablar, ¿me contaras que la amas? ¿O me obligaras a que ya no te ame yo a ti? En este momento, sobre esta situación no tenemos nada de qué hablar._

—_Necesito una buena razón para que te deje ir_— me advirtió.

—_Peeta… mi corazón me está matando con tus manos en mi cara, y mi alma se está rompiendo al verte aquí y saber que nunca te podre tener… ¿no es esa una buena razón para ti?_

Pareció como si mis palabras lo hubieran quemado, porque me soltó y me vio impresionado.

Salí rápido del lugar y me puse a caminar, no sabía a dónde ir, pero encontraría algún lugar, gracias al cielo todavía los lugares no cerraban, apenas iban a dar las 7 pm, me fui al puerto, y me senté a la orilla de un muelle, y dejé que mi vista se perdiera en el mar, ojala llorara tanto que eso me hiciera dejar de amar a Peeta…u ojala saliera un tiburón y comiera y así todo acabaría.

Estaba siendo drástica y dramática pero lo único que quería era despertar de esta pesadilla y volver a mi vida de antes donde tenía la esperanza de que él me correspondiera una esperanza vana, pero esperanza al fin, y ahora no tenía nada, porque el había sido claro, me quería como amiga, como mujer yo no era lo suficientemente buena.

Las nubes se hicieron espesas y el aire se volvió más frio de lo normal. Saqué mi celular y le marqué a Finnick, le pedí que viniera y él me prometió llegar en un minuto. Guardé mi celular ignorando las llamadas perdidas. Para cuando llego Fin llovía no tan fuerte, pero si lo suficiente para que mis ropas cayeran empapadas.

— _¿Qué paso?_ — se sentó a mi lado.

—_Me declaré con Peeta—_ empecé a llorar y me recargué en él. Era tan buen amigo que estaba dispuesto a escucharme aun bajo la lluvia. Me envolvió en un abrazo.

—_Te rechazó_— aseguró.

—_Si—_ lloré mas fuerte—_me rechazó no me quiere_.

—_Tranquila cariño, ya estoy aquí—_las lagrimas se perdían entre la lluvia y mi llanto y volvió a sonar mi celular.

— ¿No vas a contestar?— me preguntó.

—No, es Peeta me ha estado marcando pero no quiero hablar con él.

—_Deja que yo hable con él—_ me pidió y me dio lo mismo mientras no fuera yo, le pasé mi celular.

—_Peeta—_ contestó.

— _¿Dónde esta Katniss?—_lo oí hablar y su voz me hizo llorar mas.

—_Está conmigo—_ le contestó Finnick.

—_Pásamela, necesito hablar con ella—_ le oí decir y es que yo al estar abrazada a Finnick escuchaba toda la conversación.

—_Es mejor que no hables con ella ahora… Ella esta indispuesta._

—_Pásamela—_ exigió.

—_No_— Finnick sacó su parte más formal y dura, y amaba a mi amigo por eso, era capaz de defenderme y protegerme ante sus propios amigos.

—_Finnick_— le urgió— _necesitamos hablar, tú no sabes…_

—_Claro que se, si no, no estaría aquí con ella— lo cortó_

—_Necesito… por favor dile que pasaré a verla en la noche._

—_No, me la llevaré a mi casa, y no te quiero ver por allá, somos amigos Peeta, pero debes de respetar los espacios de los demás, si ella no está lista para hablar, no te aparezcas, por favor._

—_Dile que la quiero mucho._

—_No mas que ella_—y colgó.

Hundí mi cara en su pecho y dejé que sus brazos me apretaran mas, estaba dolida, triste, decepcionada y lo peor es que estaba avergonzada, y eso era lo que más me dolía, mi amor era puro y lo único que había conseguido con él es verme como una ofrecida, rogona y para rematar deprimente. «_paquete completo»_

El viento se volvió helado, o tal vez era el hecho de que estábamos mojados hasta el tuétano, no importaba mucho, Finnick no dijo nada después de colgar y yo se lo agradecí, lo único que quería era que me abrazara.

Cuando se hizo lo suficientemente oscuro me ayudó a ponerme de pie, y me cargó, no es que no pudiera caminar, tal vez solo me quería ahorrar la molestia de hacerlo, yo no quería pensar en mover mis pies, lo único que quería era dormir, dejarme ir en los brazos de Morfeo y olvidar, hacer como que este día no pasó.

Me colocó en su coche y los asientos de piel chillaron al entrar en contacto con mi ropa mojada, el entró enseguida al carro y lo puso en marcha, no dijo nada, no hizo comentario y era bueno, el era después de… después de "_él_"… Finnick era mi mejor amigo, los dos éramos serios y se podía decir que centrados y sabia que en este momento yo no quería hablar.

Le debí decir que me dejara en mi casa, pero no mencioné nada, el nudo en mi garganta era tan grande que no me dejaba hablar, solo me dediqué a ver los arboles pasar a un lado de nosotros en la carretera de camino a casa, hasta que se volvieron una mancha borrosa y mi mente fue trayendo recuerdos que yo en este momento quería olvidar, me vi a mi con Peeta en mi cuarto mientras yo le tocaba alguna pieza en mi violín, o mientras le cantaba alguna canción el día de su cumpleaños, decía que le gustaba mi voz, pero a él, era la única persona a la que yo le cantaba.

—_Ven Kat—_ Finnick me tomó entre sus brazos distrayéndome un poco de mis pensamientos, no me percaté en qué momento aparcamos, pero si me di cuenta cuando subí las hermosas escaleras que no eran mi casa, eran las de Fin, para resumidas cuentas me daba lo mismo.

Cuando entramos, escuché que alguien me llamó, vi la cara de Glimmer, pero me giré y hundí mi cara en el pecho de Finnick, me llevó hasta su habitación y ahí hasta su baño.

—_date una ducha, no quiero que te enfermes_— tomó mi cara entre sus manos—_Katniss en este momento tal vez no haya mucho que yo te diga que te haga sentir mejor, tu sabes que yo ando en la calle de la amargura, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, y que eres una chica extraordinaria, tal vez él no sea lo suficientemente listo para verlo, pero lo eres, no dejes que nadie te quite eso._

—_Gracias Finy—_

—_De nada Kat aunque no me gusta ese apodo_— besó la punta de mi nariz— _le pediré a Glim que te pase un cambio de ropa de la que seguro tienes aquí y me encargaré de ella para que no te moleste._

Solo asentí, no supe exactamente como me bañe, pero el frio se hizo presente cuando salí envuelta en una toalla hacia el cuarto de Fin, me coloqué la ropa que habían dejado sobre la cama, de manera automática y con un leve cepillado de mi cabello me metí a la cama.

Tiempo más tarde Finnick entró y se acostó conmigo, en cuanto lo hizo yo me acurruqué a su lado para abrazarlo… no sabía cuánto se podía necesitar a una persona, me acarició mi espalda, y me acompañó en un silencio prolongado. Finnick era una persona genial, me había vuelto su amiga al igual que todos desde que éramos chicos, pero él y yo nos entendíamos de una manera especial, después de Peeta, Fin era mi mejor amigo, y junto a él también me sentía segura, lástima que los dos estuviéramos tan lastimados.

—_Glim le habló a tu mamá y le dijo que te quedarías aquí con ella, ya sabes una noche de chicas._

—_Mañana se lo agradeceré—_susurré.

—_Sí, sería bueno, está muy preocupada por ti._

—_Sí, lo sé y siento mucho que te mojaras por mi culpa_— suspiré.

—_Lo volvería a hacer, lo sabes, solo que… no entiendo porque te rechazó, si yo tuviera a alguien que me amara como tú lo amas a él se que no la dejaría ir._

—_Fin tu tenías a alguien que te amaba más que a su vida… y aun así no lo supiste apreciar._

—_Lo sé, Annie me quería más que a nada, y yo lo eché a perder, y no sabes cómo me siento por eso, porque yo la amo y ella ya no me quiere escuchar._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste Fin? ¿Por qué la engañaste con Johanna? Simplemente no lo entiendo, ella te dio todo, se entregó a ti de la manera más sincera que nosotras podemos, y tu no lo viste… realmente nunca lo he entendido._

—_Fue una estupidez, no fue amor, fue puro deseo, me sentía un poco ahogado en el compromiso de ser novio de Annie, todo tenía que ser perfecto, todo tenía que salir bien, a veces me asfixiaba, ella tiene tantas manías que busque una salida rápida y pensé que nadie se enteraría, pensé que sería una vez, pero…_ — suspiró y me soltó para sentarse en la cama mientras se agarraba el cabello entre sus manos— _si te lo cuento todo, ¿prometes que quedara entre nosotros?_

—_Claro Finnick—_ me incorporé para quedar sentada frente a él, no lo veía muy bien, porque el cuarto estaba a oscuras y atrás de su cama estaba un enorme ventanal que dejaba entrar un poco de luz de la noche, tal vez yo no estaba en la mejor condición, pero en este momento los dos nos necesitábamos demasiado.

—_Fui alguien despreciable, no solo engañe a Annie la vez que ella nos descubrió y terminó conmigo, Johanna y yo ya teníamos tiempo viéndonos, Johanna lo aceptaba, dijo que se había enamorado y yo lo deje pasar, era más cómodo para mí; pero las cosas se salieron de control, a veces cuando acababa de ver a Annie iba a buscar a Johanna y viceversa, entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y fue demasiado tarde._

—_Muy tarde_— que fuera mi amigo no significaba que lo solapara, de hecho en este momento que sabía más cosas me enfurecía.

—_Ver a Annie tan destrozada fue demasiado para mi, terminé de tajo mi relación con Johanna, aunque sabía que Annie no me perdonaría… menos después de saberlo todo._

— _¿ella sabe que duró tanto tu otra relación?_

— _¿Por qué crees que no me perdona? Sé que ustedes no lo supieron pero Annie me pidió cuentas claras, cosa que no pude negar, ella no pudo soportar que Johanna y yo lleváramos un par de meses, dijo que si hubiera sido la primera vez tal vez lo entendería, pero tanto tiempo… entonces me di cuenta de lo que ella me amaba para aceptar una traición._ — agachó su cara y vi como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla_— Yo la amo y ella no me cree, tampoco espero que lo haga, no merezco que me perdone pero eso no quita que yo siga intentando, pero la amo demasiado, y la extraño, todo de ella, su risa, sus manías, sus gritos, su piel… yo le fallé pero no estoy preparado para dejarla ir._

— _¿no crees que sería lo mejor para ella? Tú no sabes lo que es para nosotras el elegir a alguien como el primero y saber que nos equivocamos, pero además de eso, Annie ha aguantado todos los cotilleos que han hecho a sus espaldas… no sé si deba decirlo pero ella se siente como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente mujer para tuvieras que buscar otra, y eso es la peor humillación que le puedes hacer a una mujer, a veces la he visto llorar cuando piensa que nadie la ve y está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, porque está decidida a dejarte atrás._

—_Pero yo…_

—_tú debes de darte cuenta que ya saliste de esta partida, ya no se trata sobre ti, se trata sobre lo que ella necesita para sanar._

—_Tal vez deberíamos de dormir de una vez, tú te ves agotada_— cuando Finnick terminaba una conversación no había nada que lo hiciera hablar sobre ese tema otra vez.

—_Como sea Fin—_ me acomodé otra vez sobre la almohada y abracé mi cuerpo.

Finnick se acostó frente a mi también viéndome y ahora si aseguré que sus ojos estaban rojos.

—_**No te preocupes Katniss, yo se que tu harás las cosas mejor—**_

No era raro dormir con Finnick, era tanta la confianza que sabía que nunca se sobrepasaría, solo que esta vez, no veía a Finnick mi amigo, veía a Finnick el hombre y me daba mucho coraje saber cómo habían destruido el corazón de mi amiga, él como ella ahora no estaba dispuesta a amar otra vez.

Aún después de que él se quedara dormido yo no podía, aunque me comenzaba a doler la cabeza, así que empecé a cantar una canción que Peeta me cantaba cuando me sentía mal _«Come Josephine, In my flying machine»_ la habíamos escuchado en la película _Titanic_ hace tiempo y como a mí me había encantado él me la cantaba, decía que un día yo también tendría mi Jack… después de este día yo no quería mi Jack, yo quería mi Peeta.

Recordé su cara hoy, lo hermoso que se veía mientras reía y su mirada optimista antes de saber lo que yo le quería pedir, ese Peeta de hoy se quedaría toda la vida en mi mente grabado, **sería como un antes y un después en mi vida, y yo lo único que esperaba era algún día volver a tenerlo conmigo**; la cabeza cada vez me dolió mas hasta que me quedé dormida viendo a Peeta reír antes de que se desvaneciera.

* * *

**Primer Capitulo listo, espero les haya gustado****, yo por mi parte solo puedo llorar con el, esta historia es una forma de tributo a todas aquellas chicas que hemos amado tanto y aun asi no hemos sido correspondidas.. Agradesco a Zoalesita por darme su permiso para adaptar esta maravillosa historia y espero que mis fieles lectores me acompañen en esta nueva travesia, alos que ya leyeron la historia original y a los que no lo han leido, les aseguro no se arrepentiran de leerla**

**El prologo no es el principio de esta historia... lo que esta en el prologo es algo que pasara mas adelante, tenemos que pasar muchas cosas antes de llegar a eso. :)**

**Realmente espero que sigan por aqui! si alguna vez te has enamorado de un amigo (que a todas nos pasa) se que te identificaras, espero sus comentarios por favor y muchas gracias por leer**

**Chicas sin cuenta en fanfiction! me encantaria contestarles pero no se puede! si gustan dejenme sus correos y yo les contesto!**


	3. Amar Por Dos

_****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Que tú serás el cielo que jamás podre tocar Que tan solo tú me das La vida que yo siempre quise para mí Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname Por pensar solo en mí Por no darte más de lo que te doy Por amarte simplemente [No me pidas hacer] Lo que no puedo hacer Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú**_

_**Tan solo tu – Franco de Vita con Ale Guzmán**_

**Capitulo 2: Amar por Dos**

**PPOV**

Me giré sobre mi espalda para quedar boca arriba, por más que intentaba dormir no podía, mi mente no lo permitía, era un hervidero de ideas, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, quería encontrar una imagen, un gesto, una señal en todos estos años con Katniss que me hicieran darme cuenta de lo que ella sentía… pero no podía

Yo pensaba que esas atenciones eran para mí como para Marvel o Finnick, ahora sabía que no, esas atenciones eran por mí, esos sonrojos, esas miradas, toda ella era por mí.

Y lo que peor me hacía sentir, es que aun sabiendo todo eso, aun viendo en mi mente las imágenes de hace unas horas cuando se me declaró, yo no le correspondía, no me imaginaba besando a Katniss, no me imaginaba más que un abrazo; y eso también me mataba, porque la quería consolar, sabía que lloraba, la conocía como la palma de mi mano para saber que en este momento ella lloraba y que se sentía morir, y tal vez no me quisiera hablar en mucho tiempo.

El destino era un desgraciado, ¿Por qué justo hoy? Hoy yo saldría con Delly, pero le cancelé diciéndole que me había surgido un problema en cuanto Katniss me pidió salir por un asunto importante, Delly entendió y sabía que saldría con mi amiga… Yo quería a Delly desde hace tiempo, primero la había visto en la escuela, luego poco a poco y discretamente me fui acercando hasta que llegó la primera cita, pero me volví adicto a ella, Delly era linda, educada, culta, refinada, tenía una plática fluida, era hermosa, ella era todo lo que yo buscaba, así que me vi envuelto en ese cuento, hasta que llegó lo inevitable, me enamoré.

No lo había querido comentar con nadie, por el miedo al rechazo, pero en la mañana cuando la fui a ver para cancelar la cita de hoy, no lo pude evitar y la besé, en nuestras citas pasadas le había dado uno que otro beso, pero este fue el decisivo, le dije que la quería y que no me movería de su casa hasta que aceptara ser mi novia; cuando lo hizo casi brinqué de alegría, me sentía feliz, la chica linda, a la cual yo amaba me había dado el sí. En ese momento lo único que pensé es que esa noche se lo comentaría a Katniss y le diría que ya tenía cuñada.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere…

Me paré de la cama y salí de mi cuarto, buscaría alguna medicina para el resfriado, lo que fuera necesario, pero tenía que dormir aunque me tuviera que dopar, apenas di unos pasos por el pasillo cuando escuché el teléfono de la casa. Di un pequeño brinco del susto ¿Quién hablaba a las 3 de la mañana?

Me quedé quieto esperando escuchar algo, pero no pasó nada, de este lado de la casa en el tercer piso solo dormía yo, del otro lado dormían Annie y Marvel porque ese lado era más ancho para dos grandes habitaciones. Bajé las escaleras y entonces escuché unos murmullos, me quedé quieto casi a punto de llegar a la planta baja, cuando la puerta del cuarto de mis padres se abrió, vi el resplandor por el pasillo y enseguida llegaron hasta mí en las escaleras, mi madre gritó del susto

— _¿Qué haces aquí Peeta? —_dijo sosteniendo su mano en su pecho

—_iba a la cocina… ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van a esta hora?_ —la miré percatándome que llevaba un abrigo

—_Vamos al hospital, tu papá tiene una emergencia_

— _¿desde cuándo tu lo acompañas a las urgencias?_

En ese momento mi padre llegó a nuestro lado, poniéndose su chamarra.

—_Es Katniss, Lilí Odair nos acaba de llamar_

— _¿La mama de Glim y Finnick? —_ tardó un segundo en golpearme las palabras de Finnick, diciéndome que se la llevaría a su casa

—_Sí, Katniss se puso muy mal y se la acaban de llevar al hospital, dicen que esta hirviendo en fiebre y ha empezado a temblar_

— _¿Va a estar bien? —_ susurré

—_No lo sé Peeta, no la he visto_— dijo exasperado— _pero creo que es claro que si esta ya teniendo convulsiones es que no está bien, han tratado de bajársela, pero no han podido, hasta lo que se, Finnick se metió con ella en la regadera en su desesperación pero ni así lo consiguió_— una molestia me inundó por esto, era mi culpa.

—_Voy contigo_

—_Te doy un minuto para que vayas a tu cuarto y te pongas algo, no podemos perder tiempo._

—_Si papá_—corrí escaleras arriba y lo escuché susurrar a mi madre

—_Tengamos Fe Effie, llegaré al hospital y la curaré antes de que una temperatura tan alta afecte su cerebro, me preocupa que no se le haya quitado con el baño…_

No, ella no podía pasarle nada, era mi amiga, mi hermana… corrí mas rápido hacia arriba, cada segundo era un minuto robado a ella.

Me coloqué lo primero que encontré y antes de 5 minutos estaba cerrándome una sudadera mientras me subía al coche de mi padre. Llegamos rápido al hospital, en la sala de espera nos encontramos a toda la familia Odair y a los Everdeen. Paylor estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y mi padre solo se detuvo a saludarlos antes de irse corriendo hacia las puertas de área restringida del hospital.

En Forks había otro par de doctores, pero mi padre era el director y además todo mundo sabía de la gran amistad entre las tres familias. Me senté a lado de Finnick que tenia la preocupación grabada en el rostro.

— _¿Qué sucedió Finnick? —_el me observó un momento. No es que no fuéramos amigos, pero desde que pasó lo de Annie y Johanna yo no le hablaba mucho, me dolía ver a mi hermana en el estado en el que se encontraba, aunque ella nos había pedido a mí y a Marvel que no rompiéramos nuestra amistad de toda la vida con Finnick, aun así era un poco tensa la convivencia.

—_No se Peeta, estábamos dormidos y entre sueños escuché a Katniss hablar, primero pensé que estaba platicándome algo porque antes de dormir estuvimos conversando, pero cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que ella también dormía aunque estaba empapada en sudor y decía_…—me vio un momento y suspiró—_cuando la toqué me di cuenta de que estaba muy caliente, la traté de despertar pero no la pude sacar del sueño así que le avisé a mis padres y mi mamá trató de bajarle la temperatura con compresas de agua fría pero no sirvió de nada, ella estaba llegando a los 40 grados así que la tomé en brazos y me metí con ella a la ducha_—agachó su cabeza para sostenerla entre sus manos, se notaba cansado, preocupado y tenso—_su temperatura muy a penas bajo a los 38.5 así que mi madre me ayudó a sacarla de la ducha y traerla al hospital_

— ¿Deliraba?

—_Mucho_

— _¿Qué decía? ¿Por qué no podía despertar?_

Se quedó callado un largo momento en el que estuvo meditando si contestarme o no, el dilema se notaba en su mirada perdida.

—_No entendí que decía cuando deliraba_

—_Dímelo Finnick, se que si lo escuchaste, no hay nada que me pueda hacer sentir peor en este momento._

—_No tienes por qué sentirte mal Peeta, ella entiende lo que paso, ella esta obviamente triste pero comprende que no la ames._

—_Me siento mal, porque Katniss es una chica grandiosa, linda, divertida, cuando tenga novio se que el chico tendrá mucha suerte por todo lo bueno que ella posee…_

—_Pero tú no serás ese chico_

—_No Finnick, yo no seré ese chico, porque yo no la amo, ojala las cosas fueran como en las películas que te enamoras de tu mejor amiga y cuando ella te lo dice tu le correspondes, pero aquí las cosas no son así, me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ella pero yo quiero a mi novia y estoy muy enamorado de Delly_— cuando dije esto nos embriago un silencio tan duro, fue reconocer en voz alta que yo no le correspondía a Katniss y aunque el peso de esas palabras era muy grande, no pensaba cambiar, porque yo había luchado, conquistado y ganado el corazón de Delly, la chica a la cual yo quería y eso era por lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar todo.

—_Cuando Katniss deliraba te estaba pidiendo perdón, no sé exactamente porque, pero decía: Peeta perdóname; y también decía que te amaba._

Cada palabra era un nuevo dolor, no por amarla como mujer, pero si por amarla como hermana, y me dolía su dolor y me dolía ser el causante de ese dolor, pero existían cosas con las cuales uno tenía que aprender a vivir.

—_Ella es una chica fuerte Peeta, saldrá adelante_

—_Sé que es fuerte, pero a veces es como una muñeca de porcelana a la que no quiero que le pase nada… va a ser muy duro cuando la tenga que ver._

—_Ella saldrá adelante Peeta, porque esa es la Katniss que conocemos, por lo menos la que yo conozco sí, es frágil por fuera, pero es una guerrera por dentro, esto la devastó y puede que te llore un par de semanas, pero se va a levantar_

—_Lo sé, se va a poner de pie dentro de un tiempo y será otra vez mi Katniss_

—_Sería mejor que ya no utilizaras el "MI" con ella. No lastimes mas una herida que ella tiene que cerrar sola._

—_Van a ser tan putamente difícil las cosas ahora_—mi amigo me sonrió de lado al escucharme decir malas palabras, decía muchas gglimrías en mi cabeza, pero en voz alta casi nunca.

—_Si la quieres tanto, si aprecias un poco lo que ella hizo hoy por ti, pero sobre todo por el respeto que se merece el amor que ella te tiene a ti, la ayudaras a sanar._

—_Lo voy a hacer Finnick. A veces es bueno hablar con un amigo sensato, amo a mi hermano y tiene momentos de lucidez pero Emm es un espíritu demasiado libre y además, no le he dicho lo que paso hoy con Katniss, lo más seguro es que me quiera patear el trasero y también Annie_—después de que pronuncié el nombre de mi hermana, nos quedamos en silencio, la cara de mi amigo se volvió pensativa, y me pregunté: ¿Realmente sé lo que siente Finnick?

— _¿Cómo esta ella? —_susurró

— _¿La verdad?_

—_Sobre ella siempre quiero saber la verdad_

—_Ha pasado un mes desde que descubrió que le eras infiel con Johanna… nunca pensé que una persona pudiera llorar tanto como ella ha llorado, me preocupa, la he visto pálida, ida, casi no come, su depresión es muy fuerte y a veces me da miedo que la sobrepase, pero sé que Annie está viviendo su dolor y también se que solo se irá, le daremos el tiempo que ella necesite para que vuelva a ser mi Annie… Hay cosas que no te perdonó Finnick, una de ellas es arrebatarle la sonrisa a mi pequeña, pero también he ido comprendiendo que son cosas de pareja, cosas que solo a ustedes les incumben, tus padres y mis padres piensan que solo terminaron y que ella esta triste por eso, pero si se llegaran a enterar de lo que pasó, Haymitch te golpearía sin lugar a duda._

—_Y yo lo dejaría hacerlo_

—_Lo sé, aunque con eso no se solucionaría nada_

—_Deberíamos de tener una vida más simple y sencilla como de película, la vida real es tan complicada, no importa la edad que tengas siempre hay algo que lo jode._

—_Profundas palabras— _solté una risita, era bueno saber que no era el único pensando que la vida se complica de buenas a primeras.

—_Peeta… yo amo a Annie_

—_Yo en este momento no quiero hablar de eso, arregla las cosas Finnick, pero no conmigo, con ella, para que los dos lo dejen atrás y se den cuenta de una vez por todas que ustedes no están destinados a estar juntos_

—_Me rehusó a pensar que…_

—_Hola Peeta—_ la voz de Paylor interrumpió nuestra conversación. Me puse de pie para saludar a la mamá de Katniss

—_Hola Paylor ¿alguna novedad?_

—_Todavía tu papá no sale a decirnos algo, solo que quiero hablar un momento contigo_

—_Claro_— la seguí hacia un extremo de la sala donde no había nadie, Glimmer me vio a lo lejos y su mirada me dio miedo. Glimmer es una chica lindísima a la que yo quiero demasiado además de que es mi cuñada y como Katniss estaba en su casa, supongo que sabe lo que pasó

¿Qué nadie estará de mi parte y de la de Delly? ¡Mierda! Ni siquiera saben que ando con Delly

—_Peeta, ¿pasó algo con Katniss? Discúlpame que te lo pregunte así tan directo, pero nunca, en tantos años que ustedes llevan saliendo ella se había ido con Finnick cuando podía estar contigo_

—_Yo_—pasé mis dedos por mi cabello de la nuca_— Paylor, creo que cuando mi papá salga y nos deje entrar con Katniss, deberás preguntárselo a ella._

—_Pasó algo… mi bebé—_Paylor se fue dejándome ahí parado y solo.

Vi a Paylor irse con Boss y abrazarlo, mientras mi mamá y Lilí hablaban con ellos.

Me senté en una silla incomoda de la sala de espera y decidí ponerme a buscar una solución, no tenía nada más que hacer, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie me hablara, solo quería entrar con ella y decirle: _Kat todo va a estar bien_.

A las 7am salió mi papá luciendo cansado pero relajado, todos nos reunimos rápido con él, mi cuerpo tronó de por fin estirarse.

—_Katniss está bien_

Tres simples palabras que regresaron la calma a mi cuerpo

—_Le hicimos los exámenes necesarios, la tuvimos que meter a la ducha con agua fría y administrarle suero y medicamento_

— _¿Pero la temperatura tan alta? ¿Afectó su cuerpo?_

—_Afortunadamente no, le debemos la vida de Katniss a Finnick, que él se metiera a la ducha con ella en su casa y lograra bajarle aunque fuera un poco la temperatura ayudó a que ella resistiera hasta llegar aquí. Aunque quisiera saber si ella ya estaba resfriada ayer_

—_No—_contestó Finnick—_ lo que pasó es que, Katniss y yo ayer anduvimos en un muelle de Port Ángeles, y nos agarró la lluvia, Katniss se quiso quedar un rato y nos mojamos, no pensamos que saldría algo como esto_

Debí de haberla ido a buscar al muelle…

—_Realmente no debió de haber pasado pero Katniss tiene sus defensas bajas, deben de cuidar que come y más que nada el simple hecho de que coma bien y a sus horas—_ se lo dijo a los Everdeen— _está un poco anémica pero con vitaminas y reposo se recuperara, la fiebre solo empeoro por sus bajas defensas pero no es algo por lo que preocuparnos._

— _¿Podemos pasar?_

—_Hijo, primero que pasen Paylor y Boss, Katniss se puso un poco histeria cuando despertó, pero cuando me vio y le expliqué donde estaba y por qué se calmó, pero es preferible que vea a sus padres primero._

—_Está bien_

Vi a Boss tomar a su esposa de la mano y seguir a mi mamá, me senté en la silla incomoda otra vez.

_Necesito hablar con mi padre sobre estas sillas, son una tortura_

Mi mamá se sentó a lado de mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—_A veces cuando alguien que amamos mucho esta en una situación de riesgo, nos damos cuenta del valor que ellos tienen en nuestra vida._

—_Tuve miedo por ella_

—_Cuando entres a verla, te sentirás mejor._

—_Necesito hablar con Delly—_ me puse de pie para irme

— _¿Delly?_

—_Es mi novia… luego te cuento_

—_pero ¿y Katniss?_

—_Katniss es mi amiga, y nunca va a cambiar eso_

—_Nunca digas nunca Peeta_— mi madre suspiro triste— _yo pensé que ustedes tenían algo…_

—_No tenemos nada más que amistad y siempre va a ser así_

—_Nunca diga nunca Peeta, eres muy joven y te queda un camino muy largo por recorrer, tú no sabes lo que pasara más adelante._

—_Yo solo digo que quiero a mi novia—_ susurré para que no me escucharan los demás, aunque estaban hablando entre ellos

Mi madre se puso de pie, aunque quedara más bajita que yo, tenía una personalidad tan arrolladora.

—_No te pongas a la defensiva, me hubiera gustado saber que amabas a Katniss pero si no fue así, no podemos hacer nada por cambiar eso, solo entiende algo, cuando yo te digo algo es porque ya recorrí ese camino, tu padre no fue mi primer novio, tuve una vida antes de él, y amé a otros hombres tanto que hice estupideces que nunca podre olvidar, pero de eso se trata, de vivir y probar, si un día quieres saber realmente quien fue tu madre antes de ser Effie Mellark te lo puedo contar, el corazón de una mujer es un gran mar de secretos_

—_No entiendo por qué me dices esto_

—_Yo sé lo que pasó ayer_

—_Pero…_

—_Katniss me lo contó hace una semana, estaba muy emocionada y te preparó una cena especial en casa, yo la ayudé, preparamos todo, pero cuando te vi llegar supe que algo había salido mal, nunca recibí la llamada de Katniss donde me diría que iban para la casa._

—_No entiendo porque ella te contaría_

—_Tu todo quieres entender en 5 minutos, no se puede, no tienes porque saber todo, si no sucedió pues ni modo._

—_Quiero saber por qué si tú sabías no me dijiste nada a mí_— apreté mi mandíbula, eran demasiadas emociones y la ultima era coraje

—_A mi no te me pongas como toro enojado, concentra tu ira en otro lado Peeta, que yo no soy Katniss, ni Glimmer ni mucho menos Annie. Le hablare a tus hermanos para que vengan, y después cuando estés calmado y haya pensado todo podemos hablar de esto, pero ahorita no es ni el lugar ni el momento._

Mi madre agarró sus cosas y se fue para hablar por celular.

Estaba cansado, enojado, agotado pero sobre todo estaba desilusionado conmigo mismo, Katniss me amaba, me amaba de una manera tan linda, tan entregada que me dolía tanto saber que mi NO, no cambiaria.

Solo había algo que yo podía hacer, y era mi forma de pedirle disculpas.

**KPOV**

Por fin después de recibir la visita de todos me habían dejado sola, mi padre tenía que ir a la estación de policía, y mi madre había ido a la casa por ropa para salir del hospital.

Aun tenía en mi mano la intravenosa y me sentía muy cansada, con un poco de temperatura y resfriada, pero bien. Glimmer y Finnick también habían pasado a verme, y sus papas y todos los Mellark hasta Annie y Marvel que los acababan de levantar, todos excepto uno, y sabía que estaba afuera, Ali me lo había dicho, pero sabía lo que hacía. Esperaba, quería ser el último porque sea lo que sea que me quisiera decir no quería que lo interrumpieran.

Me arreglé con mis manos mi cabello y tomé un poco de agua para quitarme el mal sabor de boca, me acomodé la bata y las almohadas, me moría de pena que Peetame viera en un estado tan deplorable, por lo menos que no dijera: "Ves Katniss es por eso que no te acepto"

Sentí las lagrimas formarme en mis ojitos cuando pensé en la noche anterior, pero tenía que ser fuerte, yo podía demostrarle a él que era un excelente partido, mucho mejor que la bonita y buena onda de Delly.

_Carajo Katniss deberías de tener un poco de odio hacia ella… _Pero no puedo, la desgraciada me cae bien y siempre ha sido amable conmigo

Iba a agarrar una almohada para tapar el grito que quería salir de mi boca, era imposible, mi Katnissciencia* y yo chocábamos mucho.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando…

—_Hola hola_— unos enormes payasos se metieron en mi cuarto

Se acomodaron frente a mi cama, viéndome con intriga, y mirándose entre ellos.

— _¿No habían dicho que estaba la pequeña Everdeen aquí?_ — dijo el payaso que iba vestido como policía y una pistola de algodón enorme colgaba de su brazo

—_Supuse que era una niña, escuché decir eso en el pasillo_— contestó el payaso que iba vestido como una versión remasterizada del Tío Sam

—_Estúpidos, preséntense que la están asustando_— habló el que iba vestido de muchos colores y con una gran película rizada con los colores del arcoíris

— _¿Gale?_

—_Hola Katniss_— contestó tímido, acercándose a mi— _no te asustes, somos nosotros los chicos de La Veta_

Los demás se quitaron sus pelucas y las grandes narices y los fui reconociendo.

Rory, Polux, Cato, Darius, Leevy y por ultimo Gale

— _¿Qué diablos?_ — casi grité antes de ponerme a reír como loca, siempre los había visto como los chicos malos, pero verlos vestidos a todos de payasos era una gran diversión

—_Hey Katniss no te rías de nosotros, estamos haciendo un bien a la comunidad, llevamos diversión a los enfermos—_ se defendió Cato quitándose la gran pistola de algodón

—_Préstamela—_ estiré mi mano mientras me calmaba_— y si me acaban de dar mucha diversión_

—_Eres perversa Everdeen_— me dijo Polux mientras se sentaba muy a fuerzas en la sillita a lado de mi cama, los globos que llevaba en su traje no lo dejaban estar en paz, hasta que se levantó—_Hazlo Leevy, estos pinches globos no me dejan_

Se inclinó un poco y Leevy con su gran zapato le dio dos patadas en su trasero haciendo que los globos se reventaran causando un fuerte sonido

—_Mucho mejor—_ se sentó a gusto

—_Están locos chicos, pero díganme en serio ¿qué hacen ustedes a las 8am de un domingo en un Hospital?_

— _¿No se lo contaste Gale?_ — Darius se acomodó en la cama de al lado que estaba vacía

—_Bueno, digamos que Katniss me ha estado ignorando_

—_No te ignore, protejo mi salud mental, 67 llamadas en un día fueron suficientes, estuve a punto de decirle a mi padre que te diera un tiro—_ como pude agarré el arma de algodón que tenia de Cato y le apunté a Gale

—_Muy graciosa, ha-ha_

—_Muy bien señorita, usted protege su salud mental y a los chicos de La Veta que nos cargue la chingada con este emo—_ Rory se fue a sentar con Leevy

—_No soy emo_

—_Perdón, Emo/Enamorado_

—_Cállate, en fin…_

—_En fin nada, no inventes Katniss, por favor, solo sal con él una vez, estoy hasta la madre de que no deje de hablar de ti, digo me caes bien y todo nena, pero no quiero escuchar tu nombre todo el día, estuve a punto de decirle a Clove tu nombre mientras estábamos juntos_— Cato alzo las cejas sugestivamente

—_Hay Cato eso fue_— le apunté con la pistola— _lástima que no tenga balas_—suspiré dramáticamente— _no quiero escuchar otra vez que piensas en mi mientras haces cositas con Clove_

—_Bueno entendiste el punto_

—_Sí, lo entendí y prometo en algún momento pensar lo de Gale_

La mirada de Gale se iluminó. Creo que más que nada decía que lo pensaría porque en este momento entendía como se sentía él, con que yo siempre le dijera que no. Era exactamente la misma historia, Gale y yo amigos desde niños, mi papá era su padrino y el estaba enamorado de mí y yo de Peeta.

_Definitivamente Cupido necesita unos pañales Extra-Grande*_

—_Ahora cuéntenme ¿qué hacen aquí?_

—_Es que… hace tiempo tuvimos un accidente, chocamos mientras íbamos borrachos y destruimos unos carros que estaban estacionados en la calle que pasábamos, nuestro padres pagaron los carros y estuvimos a punto de entrar en una gran demanda._

—_Pero…_

—_Llegamos a un acuerdo con las partes afectadas, como les pagamos los carros ellos no nos denunciarían, pero tenemos que hacer servicio comunitario, es una mierda hacer servicio comunitario afuera, ya que siempre llueve, así que llegamos a un acuerdo con tu padre, hacemos visitas a los enfermos y les damos alegría, las primeras veces supervisaban nuestras visitas, pero ya vieron que somos inofensivos, y ya estamos viendo la posibilidad de hacerlo un programa voluntario, estamos arreglando los últimos detalles con el Dr. Mellark_— terminó de explicar Gale

—_Oh eso es genial, digo lo del servicio comunitario, aunque fue una gran estupidez el manejar ebrios, pudieron haber muerto._

—_Sí, lo hemos visto, pasar tanto tiempo en un hospital te hace ver las cosas de otra manera, no digo que ya no beberemos pero si lo pensaremos antes de agarrar un coche sin un conductor sobrio_— suspiró Darius

—_Eso se me hace muy sensato, un día me gustaría venir con ustedes_

—_Claro chica, eres bienvenida, pero te tienes que disfrazar así como nosotros, bueno, tú un disfraz más bonito porque eres mujer_

—_Estás loco Embry_

—_Ya sabes cuando quieras… mira_— se acercó a mí, y me mostró su flor de su solapa

—_Que linda_

Apenas terminé de decirlo cuando un chorro de agua me llenó la cara

—¡_Darius!_

—_Katniss no puedo creer que cayeras en esa broma, es de niños_— se reía Leevy

—_Me quitare la intravenosa y te picare Darius._

—_El Cisne asesino_

—_Calla_

Gale se acerco a mí y muy delicadamente limpió mi cara, me entristeció su gesto, verlo a él, era verme a mí.

—_Gracias_—sonreí

—_Cuando quieras_— me imitó

— _¿Se puede?_

Su sola voz hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera, y mi corazón latiera tan fuerte que me dolió.

—_Claro Peetapasa_— traté de quitar a Gale de encima, me tapaba la vista de mi amor

—_Vámonos chicos, tenemos más gente que visitar_— Sam se puso de pie y le entregué su pistola

—_Cuídate… y nos tienes que contar porque estas en el hospital_

—_Lo hare, cuando vaya a contarle a Clove lo que me dijiste_

—_Eres el Cisne maldito_

—_Claro_— sonreí inocentemente

Todos se acercaron a mí para despedirse, algunos me dieron besos en la frente y otros en la mejilla, Gale tomó mi mano y la besó

—_No se te olvide pensarlo—_miró rápido a Peeta— _tu ansias ese: "Solo una oportunidad" tanto como yo._

Tragué en seco al entenderlo

—_Lo pensaré_

—_Me basta por ahora cariño_

Se puso bien su peluca y salió dándole un saludo a Peeta que estaba parado esperando que salieran, Gale era tan natural que no le importaba que el chico que su chica amaba lo viera vestido de payaso. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como el

Peeta cerró la puerta cuando todos se fueron y lo vi caminar hacia mi cama. Dolía demasiado verlo, con un gran ramo de rosas en su mano derecha y un peluche de algo que no entendía en la izquierda con un montón de globos de helio que decían: "Recupérate"

—_Hola Kat— _se sentó en la cama a lado de mí

—_Hola_— mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se veía cansado, desvelado y sumamente guapo y lo único que quería era besarlo.

—_Yo… esto es para ti—_me entregó las flores y los globos

—_Gracias, son muy lindas, no debiste molestarte_

—_Sabes que tú nunca serás una molestia para mi pequeña_

— _¿Puedes ponerlas sobre la mesita?_

—_Claro_

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio en los que solo se escuchaba la gota de mi suero, quería irme, era tan raro, quería estar con él, abrazarlo y quitarte su mirada de tristeza, pero también quería golpearlo por no quererme. Soy una bipolar

—_Siento mucho que te pasara esto_— dijo en un voz bajita_— me hubieras contestado ayer y hubiéramos podido hablar_

—_Realmente ayer no hubiera podido aguantar otra conversación contigo_

—_Kat… no debiste de haberme dicho lo que me dijiste, estuvo mal, fue un error._

Mi corazón se quebró, creo que escuché cuando golpeó el piso y se quebró en pedacitos que yo sabía que Peeta no recogería.

—_Mira Peeta, puedo aceptar que me digas que no, pero no acepto ni permito_— mi voz se fue haciendo chillona— _que me digas que fue un error, tal vez para ti lo fue, pero no me insultes, yo necesitaba ser libre, yo necesitaba intentarlo, no me digas que estuvo mal._

—_Me refiero…_

—_Te refieres a que somos amigos y yo vine a joderlo todo, si, eso sí lo acepto, pero no lo podía ocultar, ¿yo qué culpa tengo de haberme enamorado de ti?_

—_Me hubiera gustado que nunca me hubieras amado_

—_Tus palabras me hacen daño ¿te avergüenza que yo te ame?_

—_Claro que no Katniss, eres una gran chica y yo se que habrá un hombre que…_

—_No, no me digas que habrá un hombre que me amara, ni ninguna de esas cosas estúpidas, porque no lo acepto, no quiero hablar de otros hombres cuando yo te amo a ti, no tengo fe en que llegara otro, porque yo solo tengo fe en ti, solo déjalo así, no me amas punto. Pero no salgas con el rollo barato de que llegara el amor de mi vida bla bla bla, no me interesa escucharlo._

—_Lo siento, siento mucho lastimarte_

_Maldito corazón de pollo que tengo_

—_No te sientas mal Peeta, acércate._

Se pegó mas a mí, para que al estar sentados quedara muy cerca

—_Te amo—_tomé su cara entre mis manos— _y eso nunca nadie lo va a cambiar ¿sabes por qué_? —Negó—_ porque hay amores que duran toda la vida, el mío durará toda la vida, aunque no lo aceptes, porque tú no puedes mandar en mi corazón, solo no me mates Peeta, déjame quedarme a tu lado, yo te necesito, de una forma que nunca he necesitado a nadie, no seré una molestia ni para ti, ni para Delly_

—_Eres maravillosa y lamento mucho hacerte esto, pero tú tampoco puedes mandar en mi corazón—_ me encogí ante sus palabras

—_Lo sé, y le tendré mucha envidia a Delly porque se lleva al chico que amo y que además es un gran chico, pero te juro que tratare de entenderlo, solo no te culpes de algo que tu no podías evitar._

—Y_ las cosas entre nosotros…_

—_Seguirán igual, sigo siendo tu hermana y tu mi hermano de alma_

—_Se que no tengo derecho a preguntarlo_— bajó su mirada apenado— _pero ¿hace mucho tiempo que sientes eso por mi?_

—_No te puedo decir una fecha exacta, pero un par de años, primero me asuste al notar que te necesitaba mucho, luego mis celos, y después el llorar por verte besar a otra o imaginar que harías con ellas, hasta que me di cuenta de que era amor._

—_Eso es mucho tiempo_

—_El amor no se rige por lugares o tiempos o espacios, simplemente pasa, y se queda en tu corazón para bien o para mal_.

—_Gracias por la cena de ayer, y gracias por amarme como me amas—_ sus hermosos ojos verdes se pusieron vidriosos, NUNCA había visto llorar a Peeta

—_Mi amor—_ acaricié su cara— _te mereces ser amado de esa forma, eres un gran chico, un gran hombre y un precioso ser humano. ¿Quieres que sea sincera contigo?_ —asintió— _Peeta, algún día vas a amar de la forma en la que yo te amo a ti, vas a querer que esa persona te abrace, te bese y te consuele, vas a necesitar verla, como si fuera una adicción y solo entonces, cuando sientas eso, me vas a entender._

— _Yo quería todo de ti Peeta, todo, si en algún momento llegas a amar a Delly de esta forma que te digo, sentirás el fuego en tus venas… Anhelaba tus "Te Amo", que me vieras con amor, que me tomaras de la mano y dijeras orgulloso: "Ella es mi novia" no es un sentimiento nuevo para mí, llevo muchos meses viviendo con él, yo quería ser tuya Peeta, completamente tuya, y tu sabes que yo no tomo esas decisiones en balde, pero hay cosas que no van a pasar y que yo voy a aprender a vivir con ellas._

—_Me hubiera gustado amarte_

—_Pero no se pudo, y de amor nadie se muere—_ le sonreí para quitar ese gesto triste de su cara.

—_Yo siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase, y yo voy a estar ahí para darle la bienvenida al chico que te ame, porque lo mereces._

—_En algún tiempo, si es que en algún tiempo te dejo de amar_

—_**Katniss, eres una chica joven, vivirás muchas cosas, te comerás al mundo, conquistaras muchos corazones, y el tiempo te hará olvidar, te hace falta mucho por vivir.**_

—_Yo no creo…_

—_Vas a ver que si, el tiempo te hará olvidar, pero prométeme que lo intentaras, no te dejaras vencer como Annie,__** tu saldrás y veras que el mundo te hará cambiar la manera en la que ves las cosas, serás una nueva Katniss y dirás: "Hubo una vez en la que ame mucho a un chico de cabello cobrizo" y lo recordaras como una anécdota porque tu herida habrá a vivir Katniss y me vas a olvidar**_

—_Algún día recordaré estas palabras Peeta, y veremos quién tenía la razón._

—_Todo lo que necesitas es tiempo_

Me entregó el peluche que tenía en su regazo, era un peluche mediano de la figura de Ding Dong el reloj de la Katniss y la Bestia, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, Peeta realmente quería que lo olvidara.

—_Tiempo al tiempo Peeta_

—_**Yo te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, hasta que vuelvas a mi Katniss**_

Se acercó a mí y sus suaves labios se depositaron en mi frente, lo abracé mientras un sollozo se escondía en mi pecho.

_**Te amo tanto que yo puedo amar por los dos**_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: Hola mis chicas lindas... primero que nada, muchas pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios y compartir conmigo sus experiencias, para mi es especial saber que todas nos entendemos. bueno a lo que vine.**

***Katnissciencia ( Katniss / Conciencia) es aquella voz que todas tenemos, aquella con la que hablamos solas, para que me entiendan mejor, es cuando hablamos con nosotras mismas y nosotras mismas nos contestamos, a veces saldra, a veces no. cuando salgan estos simbolos es que katniss esta hablando consigo misma, es la voz de la katnissciencia. No es un personaje fisico, solo es su propia voz, esa que todas tenemos.**

***Cupido necesita pañales porque la caga! oh sii!**

**Chicas, en serio, amo a Peeta con todo mi recochino corazon, pero en esta historia Gale es un personaje hermoso que se merece una oportunidad, no me le hagan el feo, que se que se ganara su corazon, obviamente Peeta primero, pero veran como va la historia. No se dejen guiar por la tipica historia, esta no es la tipica historia, si creo en los finales felices, pero para ver lo que pasa tenemos que pasar muchas cosas mas. Si son amigos etc etc, pero la personalidad de los personajes es muy diferente a lo normal, ahi tneemos a Annie y Finnick.**

**que mas que mas... ahh si! Gracias por sus felicitaciones, son unos amores! las llevo en mi corazoncito.**

**Ya vimos los dos puntos de vista chicas, agarren sus pañuelos, que estos dos caps solo eran una muestra e introduccion a la mente de estos dos locos, viene lo bueno... **

**Bueno, me despido y les mando un beso, espero que el capitulo les agrade tanto como a mi, y regalenme una sonrisa que son gratis y me hace reketefeliz, y cuentenme que piensan que pasara.. al fin que ya saben que yo les contesto y debatimos sus teorias :)**

* * *

_**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores **_

_**Siento el atraso en los capítulos, pero el dia martes que tenia pensando actualizar mi compu murió y perdi todo los capítulos que llevaba de esta maravillosa historia y de las demás que estoy adaptando, y lamentablemente no estoy en una ciudad con internet, solo el de el teléfono :`( por eso no había podido actualizar hoy baje ala ciudad me acaban de entregar la compu y lo primero que hize fue ponerme a adaptar para ustedes lamento la demora, y contestare sus reviews en inbox… muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia y por el apoyo y cariño que me han brindado siempre que para mi es muy importante y sus comentarios que me dan animos a seguir adaptando para ustedes.**_

_**También quiero agradecer a Zoalesita, que además de brindarme su permiso para adaptar la historia se ha tomado la molestia de leerla y agregarla para que le lleguen las notificaciones de actualizaciones… gracias zo por tu apoyo y consejos**_

_**Besos y Abrazos**_

_**Elizabeth**_


	4. Lagrimas En Mi Violin

**__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

**DREW ME MIRÓ,  
YO...FINGÍ UN SONRISA PARA QUE NO SE DIERA CUENTA  
DE QUE QUERÍA Y ESTABA NECESITANDO TODO LO QUE AMBOS DEBERÍAMOS SER  
APUESTO QUE ES HERMOSA, ESA CHICA DE LA QUE ÉL HABLA  
Y QUE TIENE TODO AQUELLO QUE YO NO TENGO**

**DREW ME HABLA, YO ME RÍO A CARCAJADAS PORQUE ES DEMASIADO GRACIOSO**  
**TANTO QUE NO PUEDO VER A NADIE MÁS CUANDO ÉL ESTÁ CONMIGO**  
**EL DICE QUE ESTÁ TAN ENAMORADO, QUE FINALMENTE HIZO LO CORRECTO,**  
**ME PREGUNTO SI SABE QUE ES ÉL EN QUIEN PIENSO POR LAS NOCHES**

**DREW CAMINA A MI LADO, SERÁ QUE PUEDE NOTAR QUE NI SIQUIERA PUEDO RESPIRAR?  
Y AHÍ VA EL, ES TAN PERFECTO,  
TIENE ESA IMPECABILIDAD QUE YO DESEARÍA TENER  
SERÁ MEJOR QUE ELLA LO AMARRE FUERTE, Y QUE LE ENTREGUE TODO SU AMOR  
YO MIRO A ESOS OJOS HERMOSOS Y ME DOY CUENTA LO AFORTUNADA QUE ES PORQUE**

**ÉL ES LA RAZÓN DE LAS LÁGRIMAS SOBRE MI GUITARRA**

**TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR – Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Lagrimas en mi Violín**

**KPOV**

Difícil es una palabra muy complicada de explicar, difícil es cuando algo se te hace prácticamente imposible de hacer pero sabes que al final lo lograras. Es como presentar un examen y decir: "Será difícil hasta la madre, pero pasaré el examen aunque sea la última cosa que haga en mi vida".

Así me sentía yo, a diferencia de que yo no tenía que presentar ningún examen, bueno, ningún examen escolar, tenía mi cita a las 8 en punto de la mañana para presentar un examen más difícil con mi vida.

Era la mañana del miércoles después de mi incidente, no me había presentado los días anteriores a la escuela porque mis padres me tenia de sobremanera vigilada. Mi madre no había ido a su trabajo y mi padre llegaba temprano a casa, para hacer la cena en su respectiva hora.

Después de dos días de cuidados intensivos y asfixiantes había dicho basta, me puse firme con ellos y de buena manera les dije que tenía que ir a la escuela y ellos continuar con sus vidas normales, una anemia no me iba a matar y por sobre todas las cosas, yo no quería morir, así que me cuidaría de comer bien.

Creo que mi madre estaba más que nada preocupada por mi salud mental, me preguntó y por poco le faltó para encerrarme en un cuarto con un solo foco colgando para que le confesara que era lo que había pasado con Peeta, pero decidí callar: Discutimos, le dije, pero de eso no sacó mas información.

No es que no confiara en mi madre, pero con saber que Effie mi adorada y platónica suegra lo sabía me era más que suficiente. Effie me había visto correr por su casa para preparar mi post cena con Peeta, esa con su comida favorita, sin velas porque a Peeta no le gustaban mucho y con música de fondo el Rock Clásico que el tanto amaba.

No había recibido visitas de nadie, cuando venían mi madre les decía que yo estaba dormida, era mejor eso a que me vieran llorar, veía una revista y lloraba, veía la televisión y lloraba , veía a una estúpida ave volar por el cielo y lloraba…

Era tan deprimente.

Sin embargo, la noche pasada fue diferente…

_Estaba en mi habitación a oscuras no pasaban de las nueve de la noche y ya había cenado, solo pensaba en él y en él y en él, en su boca, en qué estaría haciendo, ¿le mandaría mensajes de texto a Delly para desearle buenas noches? ¿Qué sentirá ella de que él le diga que la quiere?_

_Miles y miles de preguntas se pasaban por mi mente… cuando sentí a alguien entrar a mi cuarto_

_Estúpida dejaste sin seguro_

_Me quede quieta esperando que mi madre pensara que estaba dormida, pero sentí como la cama se hundió a mi lado y unos brazos me abrazaron._

—_Se que mañana regresas a la escuela, solo vine a desearte suerte pequeña— Effie susurró sobre mi cabello_

—_Gracias, la necesitaré_

—_Va a ser muy difícil mañana, pero no imposible, y esa es la clave, que difícil significa que lo puedes superar. Siento mucho que las cosas no terminaran como tú y yo las queríamos_

—_Pero ahora él tiene a alguien a quien amar y tú tienes una nueva hija en tu familia_

—_No tengo nada contra ella— me giré sobre mi cuerpo para poder ver bien su cara— pero no porque sea la novia de mi hijo significa que ya la amaré, eso se gana con el tiempo._

—_Pero ellos seguramente se quieren_

—_Y yo siempre agradezco que amen a mis hijos, pero Katniss…—acarició mi cabello— mi pequeña niña, nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti… Amo a mi Annie por sobre todas las cosas, pero tú me recuerdas mucho a mi Isis…_

— _¿Quién es Isis? — pregunté intrigada_

—_Era la hermana mayor de Peeta_

— _¿Qué? — Casi le grité en la cara— Peeta no tiene hermanas mayores, Annie es su gemela._

—_Ahora no es el momento de contar esa historia, pero quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, el único que sabe de esa historia es Marvel. Te prometo que te la contare pero en este momento no es lo primordial._

—_Effie no puedes esperar que no pregunte nada, cuando me sueltas algo así_

—_La historia de ella ahí quedara siempre, que te la cuente ahora o mañana no va a cambiar en nada el curso de las cosas, solo quiero que entiendas que te quiero mucho porque eres una chica que se ha ganado mi corazón con el paso del tiempo y porque me recuerdas a un ser al que yo amaré toda la vida pero que ya no está conmigo… y si no es el momento de que tu estés con Peeta yo se que llegará._

—_Yo no creo…_

—_Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no te darás por vencida, no sé qué harás, solo ten cuidado, cuando Peeta toma una decisión no es fácil que la cambie._

—_Yo lo amo— mi boca tembló hasta que empecé a llorar y Effie me consoló_

—_Yo lo sé, y te agradezco que lo quieras tanto_

—_Effie…_

—_Dime_

—_Te juro que Peeta va a ser mío_

Me levanté de la cama y dije hasta aquí. Ya le lloraste a Peeta tres días seguidos es suficiente.

Es momento de seguir adelante.

"_**Levántate… Arréglate… y Preséntate**_" era mi lema y lo seguiría siendo hasta el último día de mi vida.

Fui hacia mi gran armario y tomé unos bonitos Jeans, una blusa blanca de manga larga y unos botines negros para combinarlos con lo demás.

Tomé una ducha larga y relajada, me tomé mi tiempo en lavarme mi cabello y en dedicarme cinco minutos para mí. No tarde demasiado en todo mi arreglo una vez que salí de la ducha, solo me maquillé ocultando muy bien mis ojeras y colocando rímel en mis grandes pestañas.

Yo no podía aceptar que Peeta me viera demacrada y llorando por los rincones, me tenía que ver llena de vida para que él quisiera reconsiderar su NO.

Bajé corriendo, encontrando en la mesa de la cocina una nota de mi madre donde me recordaba llevarme mi almuerzo y me dejaba dinero para comer MAS en la escuela.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche y salí mientras masticaba una manzana y tomaba un jugo de naranja, me acomodé en mi hermoso Beatle Cabrio color beige, amaba demasiado este carro, con su capota negra y sobre todo porque en él sentía que era libre. En cualquier momento agarraba mi coche y me iba lejos… No es que pensara en irme, amaba Forks, me encantaba su aire de misterio y su clima frio, sus lluvias me daban paz y me gustaba las pocas raciones que teníamos de Sol.

Hoy agradecí que no había Sol, hoy me quería sentir en casa, el frio en mi me hacía sentir cálida… una extraña sensación, pero hace mucho que dejé de preguntarme exactamente que es lo normal en una.

Llegué a la escuela justamente a las 8:00, me bajé corriendo y casi tirando mis cosas mientras llegaba al pasillo que tenía que atravesar…

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con los penetrantes ojos de Annie viéndome a lo lejos, lo que me extrañó fue que no me veían contenta, más bien parecía que iba a gritar en cualquier momento.

Solo hizo un pequeño movimiento, un solo segundo de distracción, sus ojos solo se desviaron un instante hacia su izquierda, cuando lo vi.

Peeta sostenía a Delly contra él, estaban abrazados afuera del salón de Química y él besaba su hermosa melena rubia.

Quiero vomitar… quiero vomitar… quiero vomitar.

Quiero… mire mis botines que parecían mi mejor armamento, unos buenos zapatos te salvan, bueno eso me decía mi madre… en este momento no me importaría si fuera con sandalias, estos zapatos se me quedarían grabados en mi mente toda la vida, como los zapatos con los que enfrenté mi destino.

Respiré hondo y avancé.

Annie me dio una sonrisa de alivio muy tenue en su demacrado rostro. Caminé con paso seguro, firme y decidido hasta su lado. Annie tenía la primera hora conmigo.

—_Amiga— _me abrazó_— Te extrañé— _sus delgados brazos me apretaron, era bueno tener un poco del cariño de Annie después de que ella casi no mostraba sus emociones en las últimas semanas.

—_Pero ya estoy de regreso — _me solté de su abrazo para verla y darle un beso en la mejilla— _Gracias por los chocolates que me mandaste con Effie_

—_De nada, sé que el chocolate te calma la ansiedad y te relaja_

—_Hola Katniss_— escuché la voz de Peeta tras de mi, y juro que mis piernas se sintieron de gelatina y una rara sensacion se instaló en mi estomago.

—_Hola—_ me giré para verlo, esperando ver la hermosa cara de Delly, pero él ya estaba solo.

—_¿Cómo estás? —_ preguntó timido

—_Bien gracias… Bueno te veo luego_— no lo dejé decir nada mas y entré al salon.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual y Annie se sentó a lado de mí en la mesa de Dibujo que teniamos para esta materia.

Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y no dijo nada mas…

A la hora de tener que ir a la cafeteria las cosas no fueron mejores, no me habia detenido a pensar si ella se sentaria con nosotros, solo bastó un pie dentro del lugar para saberlo. Si ella estaba en mi mesa.

Estaba en la fila para comprar mi comida cuando fui abordada por Pollux.

—_Hola Katniss Dama_— dijo mostrandome su perfecta sonrisa. Esos chicos de la Veta eran todos unos Don Juanes.

Todos eran atractivos, pero ademas de eso, tenian un carisma y simpatia enorme. Me recordaban a la gran Hermandad Cynster*

—_Hola Pollux_

—_Me muero de hambre—_dijo para el mismo— _Si la señora Smith no avanza rapido en servir las cosas, a mi me dara algo en medio de la cafeteria, me empezare a arrastrar_— su ceño serio me hizo reirme

—_Mujer contigo no puedo hablar nada serio_

—_Sabes que siempre me rio de todo, no se de que te extraña._

—_Es cierto, por eso de que eres tan encantadora es que Gale esta tan enamorado de ti—_ dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

—_No me digas que el te mandó a decirme eso…—_ me giré para buscar a Gale con la mirada

—_Claro que no. ¿Qué clase de mariquitas crees que somos?_

—_Yo pense…_

—_Vine por mi propio pie_— me interrumpió—_Una porque tengo hambre y dos… este fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Darius, haremos una fiesta allá en la Veta, bueno no tanto como fiesta, ya sabes que nosotros preferimos convivir entre nosotros mismos._

—_¿Qué tengo que llevar?_

—_Chica_— dijo riéndose — _Esa es la actitud, pero no quiero que lleves nada mas que tu grata presencia._

—_¿Solo quieres que vaya?_

—_Katniss… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que le des una oportunidad a Gale? Es un gran tipo que te haría feliz, sabes que por muy mi amigo que fuera no le echaría porras si fuera un mal partido._

—_Solo que no se…_

—_¡Hey! No te pido que te cases con él… es mas, ni que andes con él. Pero quiero mucho a ese idiota y se merece una oportunidad._

—_Yo no voy a andar con Gale…_

—_¿Qué mas da? Solo ve el sabado pasatela bien y deja que él tambien se alegre un poco la noche, está tan enamorado_ _de ti, que con que solo estes ahí te puedo asegurar que el estará contento._

—_Iré… pero eres un desgraciado, no me invitas a mí, me invitas para hacer feliz a tu amigo._

—_Chica sentida_— me abrazó y besó mi mejilla—_ tu tambíen estas invitada, aunque no quieras nada con mi amigo, sabes que eres parte de la manada a pesar de que te guste más andar con los riquillos_

—_Pollux… tu eres riquillo… tú y todos los chicos de la Veta son de buena clase social, asi que ni digas nada._

—_Sabes a lo que me refiero_

—_Te ignoraré— _me crucé de brazos haciendome la enojada

—_No podras… si lo haces te llamaré tanto o más a tu celular como lo hizo Gale._

—_Horror—_ exclamé— _Chicos… ustedes tienen un gran problema mental_

—_Puede ser… pero que mas da, asi somos mas divertidos— _tomó una bandeja con comida y me la dio a mi, y el agarró la suya—_Te hablo en estos dias_

Tener la breve platica con Pollux alivió un poco mi tension y estress. Suspiré y supe que no tenia mas opcion que ir a mi destino.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, me sorprendio ver que no habia lugar para mí, todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, incluyendo mi silla a lado de Peeta donde se sentaba su bonita novia.

_*Avientate contra ella como en la pelicula "Chicas Pesadas*_

No voy a hacer eso.

—_No sabía que estaba lleno_— dije mirando a mis amigos con reproche ya que estaban muy entretenidos escuchando una historia de Delly

—_Lo siento Katniss—_ Finnick inmediatamente se puso de pie, seguido de Peeta y Marvel. Me senté en el lugar que me habia dejado Finnick y el jaló una silla a mi lado. Annie quedaba justo enfrente de nosotros y aunque esta vez Finnick no la veia, ella no dejaba de enviarnos miradas, porque Finnick acariciaba vagamente mis hombros.

Ella sabía que Finnick y yo eramos como hermanos, pero me extrañaban sus miradas celosas…

_*Esos dos necesitan mucho tiempo*_

Comí en silencio, escuchando una historia de Delly en no se donde, lo peor es que ella se estaba ganando a los chicos super facil, maldito Peeta no podía buscarse una novia que no fuera tan gentil y agradable.

Alguna que otra vez Finnick se acercaba a mi oido y me susurraba en voz baja si necesitaba algo, yo solo negaba con la cabeza y acariciaba brevemente su mejilla. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los minutos, y empecé a ver la interacción entre Peeta y Delly me fue más dificil continuar, pero salir corriendo no era una opcion.

Delly se acomodó mejor sobre su costado y dejó que su cuerpo descansara sobre el de él. Mientras él le pasaba un brazo para sujetarla.

_*Sueltalo maldita*_

Katniss… respira, inhala, exhala.

Sujeté la mesa para ponerme de pie cuando Finnick acarició mi mano y la puso sobre su regazo mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Lo miré un momento, perdiéndome en la tierna mirada verde de mi amigo, apretó mi mano y me giré para seguir en la plática, tenía que quedarme, mas por mí que por Peeta.

La intensa mirada azul de mi amor me traspasaba, todos seguían atentos ahora a una plática de Glim, pero él no. El me veía a mí, su ceño fruncido, clara señal de que algo intenso pasaba por su mente.

Mis manos temblaban un poco por el duelo a muerte de miradas pero Finn ajeno a todo este hecho porque miraba a su hermana, depositó un beso en mi hombro.

Peeta giró su cara y me ignoró casi todo el resto del almuerzo.

La siguiente hora la tenía con Peeta así que era casi obligatorio que tendría que hablar con él. Además de que siempre nos sentábamos en la misma mesa.

Antes de irnos al salón pasé al baño con Glim, queríamos alcanzar a Annie que se nos había adelantado, tratábamos de estar pendientes de ella, porque Johanna iba en esta escuela y no queríamos que la fuera a encontrar sola. La verdad yo no sabía qué clase de chica era Johanna pero no me iba a arriesgar a que me lastimara más a mi Annie.

Marvel me agarró del brazo en lo que Glim me daba una mirada de complicidad y se metía al baño.

—_¿Pasa algo Marvel? —_

—_No… solo queria que supieras que lamento mucho lo que pasó con Peeta—_ parecia apenado de decirlo, pero tenía que decirlo, todos nosotros eramos como hermanos.

—_Gracias… aunque preferiria que ya no me lo recordaran, me siento como si Peeta hubiera sido mi marido y se hubiera muerto… No quiero mas condolencias_

—_Si, lo entiendo, solo que pues no quiero que te sientas mal porque nosotros le hablamos a ella, la verdad es que me cae bien._

—_No te preocupes pequeño oso, por mi no hay problema_

—_¿Segura? Tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, pero tampoco quiero tener problemas con mi hermano._

—_Si, estoy segura, es como… Si tú te hubieras enamorado de Glim_— asintió— _y ella no te hubiera correspondido, porque estuviera enamorada de… no se… Matthew_

—_No me gustan tus ejemplos_— dijo haciendo un mohin

—_Pero son necesarios… Ahora, si ella estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Matthew y ella decidiera que lo quiere incluir en nuestro grupo porque quiere hacerlo parte de su vida, sinceramente ¿Qué harias?_

—_Creo que aunque me doliera lo aceptaria porque es lo que ella quiere y yo quiero que ella sea feliz._

—_Ahora me entiendes_— acaricié su mejilla— _Gracias por quererme Marvel pero debemos seguir adelante_

—_No se realmente como lo haces… como haces para continuar— _me abrazó fuertemente.

_*ni yo*_

Glim salio del baño en ese momento, llegó hasta nosotros pero estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—_Mas tarde tenemos que hablar—_ me dijo antes de tomar a su novio de la mano y llevarselo.

Solo Dios sabe qué se le metio a esta loca en la cabeza.

Llegué a mi salon y me iba a sentar en mi lugar cuando una hermosa cabellera rubia me daba la espalda en mi sitio.

_*Te hubieras aventado en la cafeteria como Lindsay Lohan y nos evitariamos este problema*_

Suspiré ignorando a la Katnissciencia que hablaba cada vez mas alto, tal vez… me estoy volviendo loca.

Me senté en la ultima mesa que era la que estaba desocupada, algunos me miraron cuando obviamente no me senté en mi lugar habitual

¡¿Qué esperan, que me siente arriba de Delly?

¡Idiotas!

Saqué mi celular y decidí hundirme en mi miseria, me puse mis audifonos y por alguna estupida razón mi celular no quería leer la memoria interna asi que como no podia escuchar mi musica, sintonicé una estacion de radio. Necesitaba musica, lo que fuera, pero queria desconectarme.

Sonó una cancion que cada letra, cada palabra se iban clavando en mi corazon, me ví transportada a la pelicula la boda de mi mejor amigo.

Ya para que mi vida se pareciera a la de Julia Roberts es que estaba en un estado critico.

Una mano en mi mesa me hizo levantar la cabeza, una calida sonrisa de su delicada boca me desconcertó, no tanto por la sonrisa en sí, si no por la primera pregunta que se vino a mi mente.

¿Cuántas veces tu boca habrá probado los dulces besos de mi Peeta?

Gesticuló un hola y me quité los audifonos para escucharla.

—_Hola Delly_

—_Hola… yo solo, bueno me senté en tu lugar, no quiero que te sientes aca atrás sola, asi que te puedes ir a sentar con Peeta como siempre_

—_No, no te preocupes, ustedes andan_ idiotamente felices _muy_ _contentos y yo no me voy a meter en medio_

¡Que el cielo me agarre confesada por mentir y blasfemar tanto!

—_Me siento mal Katniss, no quiero que tú y yo vayamos a tener problemas ni que te sientas rechazada por mi culpa_

¡Delly tienes tu boca llena de razon!

—_No, por supuesto que no me siento rechazada_— miré rapido a Peeta que nos veia curioso

—_Es un poco nervioso_— dijo siguiendo mi mirada— _le dije que queria hablar contigo y como que no le parecio mucho la idea, pero aún asi me dio luz verde_

—_Si, él es asi_— suspiré

—_¿Puedo? —_ señaló la silla a mi lado

Le hice un ademán para que se sentara.

—Peeta_ me comentó que habías tenido un problema el sabado… _—jadeé por la impresión ¡Él se lo contó! — _Tranquila, tus asuntos con Peeta solo son tuyos, te digo esto porque él habia quedado de salir conmigo ese día, y me dijo que tú no te encontrabas bien, y despues el domingo amaneciste en un hospital, y él no se despego de ahí en toda el dia hasta que te dieron de alta_

—_¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

— _Saliendo del hospital él fue a mi casa a verme, se veia muy cansado y triste… le afectó mucho el verte en cama, el pobre se quedó dormido sobre mis piernas mientras platicabamos en la sala… Debo confesarte_— se acercó a mi en tono complice— _que tuve dolor de espalda en la noche por permanecer muchas horas con su cabeza acostada en mi regazo, pero lo valía, yo tambien estoy enamorada de él Katniss… Tal vez te preguntes porque vengo a decirte todo esto._

—_La verdad si_

—_Bueno…—_ me dio una sonrisa sincera y hermosa— _yo sé que no eres la hermana de Peeta, pero si eres la más cercana a él, cuando ustedes dos estan juntos es algo muy lindo de ver, se complementan muy bien, yo nunca he tenido un amigo asi y te lo envidio… pero tambien sé que si no tuviera tu aprobación lo mas seguro es que yo tendria problemas con Peeta. Soy una chica Katniss y sabemos como manejar las cosas, Peeta confía ciegamente en ti, lo que tu digas para él es la ley._

—_Yo lo quiero mucho, y quiero que tome las desiciones correctas, eso es todo._

—_Te da pena aceptarlo, pero esta bien, no reconozcas ante mi que Peeta te idolatra tanto como tu a él._ —Suspiró mientras veía hacía el otro lado del salón, yo seguí su mirada para encontrarme a Peeta platicando con Eric— _Lo quiero Katniss, y esta relacion es importante para mi, no lo dañare porque se que él tiene mucho tiempo sin novia despues de aquella chica que le rompió el corazón, y sé que si yo se lo llego a romper a él, aunque tu seas pequeña vendras a mi y me darás mi merecido._

—_Creo que nos vamos entendiendo— _dije riendome.

—_Exacto, entiendo en lo que me meto con el grupo Mellark… — _se pusó de pie— _solo quería que supieras que vengo en son de paz, solo quiero hacerlo feliz… ¿amigas? —_ me tendió la mano

—_Por el momento ya estamos más arriba que conocidas, pero menos que amigas ¿te parece_?

—_Me gusta tu honestidad_— apretó mi mano

Se dio la vuelta para irse

—_Delly…_

_*NO SE TE OCURRA*_

—_Dime_— se giró

¡Callate Katniss!

—_Cuentame cómo fue que Peeta te pidio ser su novia—_ me vio interrogante— _Es que la verdad no me lo imagino como el principe encantador_

Simples palabras que la hicieron regresar a mi asiento

—Fue muy lindo, me avisó que no podriamos salir porque tú tenias un inconveniente, luego cuando ya se iba regresó a mí y de la nada me tomó en sus brazos y me besó…

Escuché toda la historia reviviendo en mi mente las imágenes, sintiendo el amor que Delly emanaba por él, la sinceridad, la emoción y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

¡Maldita suertuda!

—_Debio de haber sido algo lindo de ver—_ mi voz habia bajado mucho hasta convertirse en un murmullo, pero si hablaba mas alto lo mas seguro es que notaria mi voz chillona

—_Fue hermoso, para mi el mejor dia de mi vida, este sabado nunca se me olvidara_

—_Ni a mi—_ dije mas para mi misma

—_Katniss… no te pongas triste ¿no te da gusto saber que le pude sacar por fin el lado romantico a Peeta?_ — lo dijo en tono de broma para hacerme sonreir

—_Claro— _sonreí_— me da mucho gusto que él si pueda ser feliz_

—_¿Él si? ¿Quién no? ¿tú?_ — me vio detenidamente— _Estás enamorada_

Mi cuerpo se estremeció

_*Si de tu novio*_

—_Si, pero no soy correspondida_

—_Hay Katniss, pero no te sientas mal, tal vez si tengas una oportunidad_

—_No lo creo… el es algo asi como prohibido_

—_Oh por Dios Katniss_— se acercó a mi para que nadie nos escuchara— _¿Estás enamorada de un casado?_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, por supuesto que no era casado, si fuera casado yo estaria tirada en mi cama sin levantarme… pero era mas facil que decirle que amaba a mi amigo que era su novio

—_Por favor, no digas nada_

—_Claro que no Katniss… ahora entiendo la actitud de Peeta_

—_¿Qué actitud?_

—_Me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti, Katniss… ¿él y tú tienen una relacion? ¿me refiero al tipo casado?_

—_No…_

—_¿tu quieres que eso cambie?_

—_No lo sé, él no es libre, asi que realmente no se lo que quiero ahorita_

—_Katniss… alejate de él. Si él esta casado es como tu lo dijiste: prohibido._

—_Lo amo demasiado_

—_Es muy complicado_

—_Solo por favor, no quiero que le digas nada a Peeta de esto, digamos que él no esta muy agusto con la persona que amo_

—_Claro que no dire nada, aunque entiendo su actitud, tal vez ese tipo solo quiere aprovecharse de ti._

La ví horrorizada

—_Katniss dejame ser sincera contigo, ya que me has dado la pauta para hablar de esto… Si un hombre casado quiere algo contigo, o mejor dicho, si te quisiera de verdad, nunca se fijaría en ti, porque sabe que él no es libre, Perdoname que sea cruel pero a lo mejor si él te llegara a hacer caso solo sería para llevarte a la cama._

—_Si Delly lo entiendo, aunque no esperó que eso pase, él no me verá, y en algún momento lo olvidaré_

¡Peeta nunca en su vida me haría algo asi!

—_Solo cuidate Katniss no vayas a salir lastimada de una relación que no te dará nada bueno, tú tambien mereces un chico que te quiera tanto como Peeta me quiere a mi._

—_Quien sabe, ese chico se está escondiendo de mi._

Ya no seguimos hablando porque entró el señor Banner y se puso a explicar el tema del día, un tema obviamente que no me interesaba para nada.

Pasé mi hora analizando cada frase de Delly, cada cosa que ella decía, como hablaba de él, y lo peor es que ella era agradable conmigo.

_*eres un fracaso como chica quita novios*_

Suspiré resignada… ni yo me apoyaba.

Recogí mis libros cuando terminó la clase, pensando en la tortura que sería Gimnasia, me gustaba esa materia pero de el buen animo que tenía al despertar ahora no me quedaba mucho, me sentia como juguete de Toy Story, tratando de guardar todas las fuerzas posibles que me quedaran en el camino.

—_¿Podemos hablar un momento?_ — me interceptó Peeta cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie para irme

—_¿Justo ahora?_

—_Solo un minuto_

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví a acomodar en mi banco. El apoyó sus manos en la mesa y suspiró, hizo tiempo hasta que el salón se quedó vacío y fue a cerrar la puerta.

—¿_Necesitas algo?_ — pregunté confusa

—_No… bueno si—_ dudó un momento

Sin mas me tomó en sus brazos y me apretó contra él, abrazandome tan fuerte que me sentia romper. Pero no dije nada, yo estaba donde deberia estar siempre: En sus brazos.

Se despegó de mi para agarrar mi cara entre sus manos, delicadamente limpió unas lagrimas que ni sentí cuando salieron de mis ojos.

—_Perdoname Katniss_

—_¿Por qué mi niño?_ — dije acariciando su mano que estaba en mi mejilla

—_Porque fue muy pronto presentarme con Delly ante ti, vi tu expresión… Katniss te conozco casi más que a mi mismo, vi tu dolor y tus lágrimas calladas en el almuerzo_

—_Pero quedamos que de eso nadie se muere—_ dije en tono conciliador. Una parte de mi odiaba a Peeta por rechazarme, pero habia una parte mas grande que lo amaba tanto que no queria verlo sufrir, ni sentirse mal por ningúna razón.

—_Lo sé pequeña, pero el lugar de Finnick es mío, yo te debo de consolar, yo te debo de cuidar… yo quiero arreglar tu corazón roto._

—_Peeta… tu sabes como arreglarlo_— susurré

—_Katniss, mi respuesta sigue siendo no_

A mi corazón en el piso hecho trizas, Peeta se paró sobre sus restos y brincó haciendolo añicos.

—_Entonces sabes que no me puedes reparar—_ quité sus manos de mi cara

—_Me duele mucho esto que esta pasando… ¿no te das cuenta? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Te necesito_

—_No me digas a mi que soy una mala amiga, te amo y lo sabes y aún asi le estoy dando una oportunidad a tu novia, a mi no me salgas con tus cosas Peeta._

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada, tu peleas conmigo y te vas con tu novia, a que te abrace a que te apapache, a que te bese y te diga que todo va a estar bien ¿ y yo?_

—_Tal vez deberias de conseguirte un novio… o alguien—_ soltó las palabras cuando me di la vuelta

En seguida regresé mis pasos y me paré frente a él con muchas emociones haciendo ebullición en mi interior.

—_Eres… ¿Qué te sucede? Crees que me gustas porque estas guapo ¿o que?_

—_Me refiero_

—_Si entiendo a lo que te refieres, crees que es un capricho y no es un capricho_— lágrimas empezaron a salir otra vez. Aunque me habia prometido no llorar enfrente de él, sus palabras lastimaban más y más_— Puta Madre Peeta—_ me vio sorprendido por mis palabras— _Yo amo lo que hay aquí_— golpeé su pecho, sobre su corazón— _yo amo lo que descubrí que había debajo de lo que todas las chicas veian, yo amo ese ser tuyo bueno y noble, amo al chico que me enseño que soy hermosa, que me ayudó a levantarme cuando me caía de la bicicleta, amo a aquel que golpeó al chico que se quiso sobrepasar conmigo… amo la seguridad que me das, el amor que me tienes, y la lealtad que tenemos… y ¿sabes qué?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Escucha mis palabras… Delly nunca pero nunca te va a amar ni una decima parte de lo que yo te amo y cuando te des cuenta de eso vendras a mi._

—_Pareces una mujer despechada_— dijo enojado

—_Soy una mujer enamorada y herida y eso me lo justifica todo_

Me di la vuelta para irme, ya no tenia caso seguir hablando de un tema que no nos llevaba a ningun lado.

Dejé unas cosas en mi locker y lo demás me lo llevé a mi coche, no me quedaria a la estupida ultima hora, tambien la tenia con Peeta …

¿Por qué habiamos llegado a esto?

Nunca le habia gritado de esa manera…. Pero no me arrepentia. El creia que eran enchiladas y no son asi las cosas.

Manejé sobrepasando por mucho los limites de velocidad, estaba empezando a dudar de mi moralidad y mi buen juicio.

Entré hecha una fiera a mi casa, tanto que la señora Cope, la que se encargaba de venir a hacer la limpieza un par de veces a la semana, no me dirigió la palabra.

Entré a mi cuarto azotando la puerta y grité tan fuerte que me dolió la garganta, tenía que encontrar una manera de sacar este dolor que me oprimia el pecho.

Saqué a mi hermoso bebé que descansaba sobre el diván que tenía en mi cuarto, tomé su fina fugura sobre mis manos y supe que solo él me consoloría.

Mis padres me habían obligado a aprender tocar un instrumento, porque a veces cuando me enojaba, yo prefería callar para evitar problemas, pero me enseñaron que atraves de la musica yo podía sacar la frustración. Despúes se me hizo habito y adopté a mi bebé como mi mejor aliado, mi hermoso violín fue regalo de Peeta en un cumpleaños mío, sabía que sus padres lo habian pagado pero el detalle de comprarme uno fue de él. Ese violín habia compartido conmigo muchas cosas, pero era la primera vez que compartiria el desamor.

Me fui al ventanal de mi cuarto para ver la vista del bosque que me ofrecia. Y comencé a tocar.

Un acorde… Dos acordes… las primeras notas, y despúes cobró vida.

_Winter de Vivaldi_ me hizo gritar con musica lo que ya no podía decir, lo que me había cansado de repetir, y lo que simplemente no podía dejar de sentir.

Algunas veces la melodia fue linda, otras veces fue dura, hasta que llegó el momento de que mis brazos dolian. Solo me detuve cuando unos pequeños brazos me envolvieron por la espalda.

—_Calma Katniss_— me dijo Annie mientras me liberaba de su abrazo y tomaba a mi bebé para dejarlo en su sitio.

Con el llanto a flor de piel, las mejillas manchadas y el corazon partido me sentia un poco mas libre.

—_Sientate un momento y respira_— me acomodó sobre mi cama.

_*Soy tan patetica que mi amiga que esta en una depresion enorme me tiene que venir a consolar*_

—_No te preocupes Annie, de repente lloro pero solita me vuelvo a calmar, solo siento como si la tristeza en mi nunca acabara_

—_Te entiendo amiga, yo más que nadie te entiende._

—_No es que no te quiera—_ sorbí mi nariz— _pero a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Glim me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que era urgente que nos vieramos en tu casa, pero ella no ha llegado._

—_A mi solo me dijo que teniamos que hablar, quien sabe, está loca—_ me rei quedamente.

—_Es Glim, ha estado loca toda la vida_.

Annie se puso de pie y fue a mi computadora, yo me deje caer sobre la cama para amortiguar un poco el dolor de cabeza que se empezaba a formar por tanto llanto.

Annie puso un poco de musica de fondo, algo de _Nivea_ para tranquilizarme.

Por primera vez en varios dias mi mente se quedó en blanco, dejandola seguir solo los acordes de la musica, sintiendola y relajandome.

—_No hay nada—_ escuché mascullar a mi amiga

—_¿Qué buscas?_ — giré mi cabeza para ver la ventana abierta de Facebook en mi ordenador

—_Nada…—_ contestó sin verme, pensando que yo no vería que ella revisaba el perfil de Finnick.

Me puse de pie y jalé una silla para sentarme a su lado.

—_Annie… él nunca va a subir fotos con ella, o cambiará su estado de soltero a una relacion con ella, ni nada de ella que te pueda afectar, ella a él no le interesa, aunque tu no lo creas._

—_Lo extraño, pero no puedo volver con él…_

—_Entiendo tu punto pequeña, el tiempo arreglara las cosas para que ustedes esten juntos o separados, pero este trago amargo pasara, ya lo veras._

No me contestó, solo suspiró antes de darle click en el botón de inicio, por pura inercia me fijé en lo que le mostraba sus noticias nuevas y para toda mi desgracia la primera era:

_**Peeta Mellark tiene una relación con Delly Catwright**_

—_Ve al perfil de Peeta—_ dije automaticamente

—_Katniss, no es necesario, ahí no hay nada que ver_

—_Siempre que tu me niegas algo es que hay algo, asi que lo vere ahora contigo o cuando te vayas a tu casa lo checaré._

—_En serio Katniss_

—_Ahora Annie—_ le ordené perdiendo la paciencia y por poco mi corazón que latía locamente.

Un par de clicks y estuvimos en el perfil de Peeta, su foto era la misma, pero entre sus fotos etiquetadas aparecia una de él con Delly, abrazados en una sala.

Maldita perfeccion, maldita compatibilidad, maldito amor que ellos dos se tenian.

Tal vez me iria al infierno por envidiosa, pero no lo podia evitar.

—_La quiere mucho—_ afirmé

—_Mucho… Lo siento Katniss pero nada ganaré ocultandolo. Olvidalo Katniss, Peeta no es para tí._

—_El es para mí, porque se me hace imposible que tanto amor en mi solo haya surgido para ser herido. No lo acepto Annie._

Me fuí a acostar a mi cama otra vez, volviendo al estado desanimado de los ultimos dias. Destendí mi cama y me metí bajo las cobijas para que aunque fuera eso me diera calor.

Tomé mi celcular y mandé un simple mensaje.

"_**Chica En Llamas confirma asistencia"**_

Saqué un momento mi cabeza de la cama para checar que Annie no estuviera todavia en el perfil de Finnick, para mi suerte no. No tenia ganas de pararme y desconectarle desde la energia la computadora. Solo escuchaba el rapido tipeo de lo que sea que escribia.

Dormité un rato, esperando a Glim, pero nada que llegaba, y antes de quedarme dormida recibi un mensaje

"_**Te espero. Atte: Riquillo Discreto"**_

Estupido Pollux, pero logró hacer que sonriera

De repente alguien abrió la puerta de mi cuarto bruscamente, algo rebotó en mi cama y escuché el sonido de tacones amortiguados por la alfombra. Glim, ¡por fin!

A Annie la escuchaba todavia tipear y yo ni me movi, ella caminó hasta el ventanal y se quedó mirado hacía afuera. La veía por el raz de mis ojos que no estaban cubiertos por la cobija.

Miró hacía la nada, pero con el ceño fruncido, me acomodé en la cama, esperando que se le diera la gana hablar, otra vez me estaba quedando dormida cuando su voz me sobresaltó.

—_¿Por qué Diablos no nos habias dicho nada?_

_*Adios horas de descanso*_

Ninguna contestó, todavía escuchaba las teclas sonando bajo los dedos rapidos de Annie.

Glim se giró, ¡mierda! Su mirada era intimidante ¿pero de que hablaba? Tal vez me iba a regañar por estar deprimida ella pensaba que nadie valía la pena para llorarle o destruir tu vida.

Pero una sensacion de alivio me inundó, sabiendo que me dejaria disfrutar mi miseria, cuando se quedó viendo fijamente a Annie.

—_¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que estas esperando un hijo de Finnick?_

Me senté rapidamente, aventando las cobijas por todos lados, sorprendida por la declaración.

El cuarto quedó en silencio cuando Annie se giró para ver horrorizada a Glim y despúes a mí.

Su mirada lo dijo todo.

Annie va a ser mamá.

¡Mierda! Marvel y Peeta van a matar a Finnick…

* * *

**Nota De la Autora: Hola chicas! uff primero que nada! muchas gracias por seguir aqui conmigo.. gracias por los reviews.. ustedes lo saben yo no soy chica de muchos reviews.. pero amoo cada uno que me llega.. asi que agradezco a las que se tomaron 5 min de su vida para hablar conmigo y contarme que pensaban... hubo otras que pasaron por aqui pero no comentaron, y se que lo leyeron porque me lo dijeron, tambien gracias, el dia que quieran hablar sobre el fic, solo tienen que darle abajito y listo.**

**Uff pues que les parecio? El final del capitulo define cosas que pasaran adelante.. y solo para que no tengamos duditas.. SI Annie SI esta embarazada.**

**Otra nota aclaratoria.. Las partes del prologo... NO estan situadas en el 11 de sep. :)**

**Las canciones... Winter de Vivaldi.. la amo! y Nivea es un grupo de R&B que tambien me gusta.**

**bueno me despido.. ahh si una ultima cosa.. tengo duda... Ustedes porque creen que el fic se llame: Mas Hermosa que el Cielo? me gustaria saber sus teorias a esto...**

* * *

**_Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo en esta magnifica historia... gracias por sus comentarios, por compartir conmigo sus sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos... aprecio que no me abandonen y que al igual que a mi encuentren a la historia preciosa... actualizare entre cada 10 y 14 dias esta historia y hare todo lo posible para contestar sus reviews en privado._  
**

**_besos y abrazos_**

**_Elizabeth_**


	5. Lo Que Una Chica Tiene Que Hacer

_********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,  
voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo.  
y un día verás que este loco de poco se olvida,  
por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida.  
El día de la despedida  
de esta playa de mi vida  
te hice una promesa:  
volverte a ver así.**_

_**La Playa - La Oreja de Van Gogh**_

**CAPITULO 4: UNA CHICA TIENE QUE HACER... LO QUE UNA CHICA TIENE QUE HACER**

Puedo jurar que me quedé un momento sin respirar, mi enorme cuarto se quedó en silencio. Las tres nos veíamos las unas a las otras, hasta que Annie de repente empezó a llorar.

Me caí cuando intenté pararme porque tenía los pies enredados en las cobijas, pero me importó muy poco mí golpe en la rodilla y llegué casi arrastrándome a la silla.

—_No llores mi niña—_ la sujeté por sus hombros temblorosos.

Glimmer también se puso a su lado y la abrazó

—_Tranquila Annie—_ dijo con tono cálido—_respira y tranquilízate, en tu estado no debes llorar._

—_Es… que…—_ Annie no pudo decir nada más, porque ya tenía otro ataque de llanto.

La levantamos de la silla y nos fuimos todas a sentar en mi gran cama,

— _¿Cómo lo supiste? —_ le pregunté a Glim

—_Saqué conclusiones—_ Annie alzó su cabeza y la vio interrogante

—_Pero nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera tu hermano_

—_Lo sé—_ Glimmer se puso de pie, aún se notaba tensa— _Mira, se que estabas deprimida, porque era obvio, el idiota de mi hermano te engaño y tu lo querías mucho._

—_Lo amaba—_ corrigió Annie

—_Lo amabas… o lo amas, eso ya es cosa tuya. Pero la depresión no causa mareos ni nauseas, aunque lo tratabas de ocultar bien, yo me daba cuenta que a veces sutilmente te llevabas la mano a la boca, cuando poníamos ciertos alimentos cerca de ti, pero hoy te seguí al baño y te escuche vomitar, y es simple la conclusión, o estabas embarazada o te habías vuelto bulímica, pero dado que las tres siempre hemos estado en contra de la bulimia, entonces tenía que ser lo primero._

—_Pero…_

—_Era normal que sacara esa conclusión, de las tres tú eres la única que hace mucho ya no es virgen ¡Por favor! Entre nosotras nunca ha habido secretos, hace dos meses todavía eras novia de Jazz y sabíamos que ustedes eran sexualmente activos._

La forma de decir las cosas de Glimmer siempre era directa, ella no se andaba con rodeos y en esto no la podía contradecir, si ella me hubiera dado la oportunidad yo hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras.

—_Cuando mis padres se enteren me van a matar—_ Ahora Annie se puso de pie para caminar por el cuarto desanimada.

—_Y tus hermanos mataran a Finnick_— dije

Glimmer soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al caer en la cuenta de esto, uno era su novio pero el otro era su hermano.

—_No quiero ni pensar en eso_— Annie se posó frente a la ventana, viendo a la nada— _no quiero pensar en nada, me gustaría dormir y nunca despertar._

—_Cállate Annie Mellark, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más_— me levanté exaltada—_ Ahora tienes una vida dentro de ti, y debes de ser responsable, sonara cruel lo que te diré pero es la verdad. Que tú y Finnick no hayan sido responsables no significa que ese bebé tenga la culpa._

Una lágrima bajaba tras otra en las mejillas de Annie. Glimmer había decidido sentarse en el diván pensando en algo. Seguramente en que es lo que haría para controlar a su enorme novio cuando se enterara de la noticia.

—_No sé como decírselo a Finnick, tengo miedo, ni siquiera hablamos… La semana antepasada me hice una prueba casera, tenía un presentimiento, la última vez que estuve con Finnick no nos cuidamos del todo…_

Annie se quedó unos minutos callada y avergonzada, se notaba en sus mirada fija en el piso

— _¡Vamos Annie! Que hables de sexo no nos va a espantar—_ dije nerviosa, no por el tema, si no por toda la situación

—_El y yo a veces teníamos relaciones sin protección, el se retiraba antes de…_

— _¡Por todos los cielos! —_ Glimmer gritó enojada— Eso es estúpido ¿Qué no has escuchado las clases de sexualidad?

—_Si—_ se defendió Annie— _y !cuando hicimos eso fue de mutuo acuerdo¡_

—_Está bien—_ intervine antes de que siguieran con esta plática_— creo que fue suficiente de saber como había sido engendrado tu hijo, eso no cambiara nada, ahora lo importante es saber que harás._

—_Le estaba escribiendo un correo a Finnick, pero borro y escribo, creo que lo mejor es decírselo en persona— _Annie lentamente se dejó caer sobre el piso, recogiendo y abrazando sus piernas mientras nos veía _—Necesito que vayan conmigo, yo no puedo hacerlo sola_

— _¿Estás segura? Eso es algo que solo les corresponde a ustedes— _dije nerviosa

—_No voy a poder hacerlo sola, soy capaz de quedarme callada y no decir nada, ni a ustedes que son mis amigas de toda la vida se los había podido decir_

—_Iremos contigo, no sé cómo esto le vaya a afectar a mi hermano— _dijo Glimmer más tranquila

— ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

—_Dejaré pasar unos días, todavía no estoy lista y además_…— Annie me mandó una mirada calculadora— _No sé ni cómo preguntarlo pero… ¿tienes algo con Finnick?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿o el bebé no te deja respirar bien?_ — mi voz salió brusca

—_Los he visto muy unidos, si tú tuvieras algo con Finnick pues yo no me opondría_

—_Claro que te opondrías, me matarías. Y no tengo nada con Finnick, solo es mi amigo, lo adoro, y me ha dado mucho apoyo en estos días. ¡Por Dios mujer, te has vuelto loca o que!_

—_Solo preguntaba_

—_Pues no preguntes esas cosas. Es como si me ofendieras, nunca tendría algo que ver con Marvel o con Finnick es como urg—_ hice un mohín

Se rió quedamente por mis ademanes locos.

—_Finnick es una persona maravillosa, y yo lo quiero o más bien lo necesito en este momento pero no quiere decir que lo vea como hombre, lo veo como amigo._

—_Tal vez son las hormonas del embarazo—_ Glimmer se acercó a Annie hasta ponerse en el piso a un lado de ella— _Las amo chicas, a las dos,__**si llegara el día en el que nos tuviéramos que separar yo sufriría mucho**__, porque ustedes han sido parte trascendental de mi vida, con esto quiero decir que siempre estaré con ustedes para apoyarlas, en este momento nos necesitas Annie y te apoyaremos y trataremos que estés bien y pase lo que pase Katniss y yo estaremos aquí para ti._

—_Gracias chicas, solo necesito saber que todo estará bien, porque no tengo palabras o más bien no puedo pensar en un momento en el cual decírselo a mis padres, aunque no lo puedo esconder para siempre, tengo algo así como dos meses_

— _¿Ya te checaste? — _Pregunté, sentándome a un lado de ellas

—_Sí, hace unos días fui a Port Ángeles a un ginecólogo, no lo podía hacer en el hospital de aquí con mi padre dando vueltas tan cerca, y con un ultrasonido me lo confirmaron._

—Por lo menos cuando estés con nosotras no vas a tener que estar triste, porque nosotras ya amamos a nuestro primer sobrino, ¿verdad Glim?

—_Sí y ya podremos ir pensando en nombres y cosas que necesites. No te preocupes Annie_— acarició su mano— _Se que sientes que el mundo se te viene encima, pero ya verás cómo vamos a salir de esta, porque no estás sola._

Las horas se nos fueron volando entre hacer comer a Annie y pensar en muchísimas cosas que le compraríamos, me moría de ganas de ir de compras para mi futuro sobrina o sobrino, ni siquiera podía imaginar que sería pero ya lo quería, por el simple y sencillo hecho de ser de Annie y Finnick.

Las emociones de todo el día, habían sido suficientes para cobrarme una factura, le mande un mensaje a mi madre diciéndole que me dormiría temprano porque me sentía cansada y aprovechando que las chicas ya se habían ido a su casa, solo me contestó que llegarían tarde, porque mi papá iría por ella al trabajo e irían a cenar.

Elegí los nocturnos de Chopin en mi Ipod para que me ayudaran a dormir, y rápidamente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté por un ligero toque en mi espalda, acompasado, casi siguiendo el ritmo del nocturno que sonaba de fondo y que se iba aclarando entre las penumbras de mi sueño.

No necesite estar completamente despierta para saber sobre que estaba dormida y entender que era ese delicioso masaje que bailaba por mi columna vertebral.

—_Tu respiración ya cambió, lo siento en mi pecho, eso quiere decir que estas despierta— _su melodiosa voz me embriagó

¿Se puede amar tanto a alguien?

¡Sí!

—_Tal vez, si me muevo, tu ya no estarás_— apreté un poco mi brazo sobre su estómago— _prefiero tenerte en sueño que no tenerte de ninguna manera_

—_Tú me tienes, eso lo sabes, aquí estoy Katniss, solo no me presiones, no me quiero alejar de ti, pero yo te causo daño_—Su voz se escuchaba tan triste

—_No—_ me enderecé un poco para poder quedar a su altura, nuestras caras solo a centímetros— _no lo digas_— puse mis dedos sobre su boca—_no hables de dejarme, yo prefiero mil veces verte sin tenerte, a no verte y tenerte, eso no cabe en mí_

—_Perdóname por lo de la tarde, fue insensible de mi parte hablarte así, a veces me desespero, porque no sé qué decir, siento que ahora tengo que cuidar todo lo que digo o hago para que no vayas a obtener una mala imagen de mi, pero ya no pude más, y vine porque te necesitaba, contigo me siento seguro, me siento en paz, contigo soy yo mismo, y solo tú me conoces completamente como soy_—tomó mi mano entre la suya— _también necesitaba saber que tú estabas bien_

—_Estoy bien—_ dije apretando su mano

—_Ahora lo sé, pero si no te hubiera visto, no hubiera estado tranquilo_

—_No quiero que cambies, no quiero que dejes de ser tú mismo, o que estés cuidando que decir, no quiero que me restringas tus pendariusientos, yo entiendo o por lo menos ahora comprendo que tu no me amas, no como yo a ti, así que ya no malinterpretare tus palabras o atenciones._

—_Creo que es bueno que lleguemos a un término medio, por el bien de los dos_

—_Sí, es lo mejor_

Por lo menos el no me presionó en que me retractara de lo que había dicho yo en la tarde, porque por nada del mundo podía cambiar eso. Delly nunca lo amaría como yo, tal vez lo amaría, pero nunca de la manera e intensidad en la que yo lo hacía.

Nos quedamos unos momentos en un silencio agradable, solo disfrutando los minutos en paz entre nosotros, yo era feliz sintiendo mi pecho subir y bajar al compas de su respiración.

—_Peeta…_

—_Dime_

—_Te acuerdas que hace tiempo te hice una promesa, un pacto de amigos entre nosotros_

—_Si_— se rió quedamente— _prometimos estar juntos para siempre_

— _¿Por qué te ríes?_

—_Por qué no necesitamos eso… __**tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos de una u otra manera**_

—_Quisiera hacerte una promesa, de acuerdo a nuestra situación actual_

— _¿y es necesario?_

—_Por lo menos para mí sí, porque yo siempre cumplo mi palabra_

— _¿Y cuál es esa promesa?_

Me levanté y él se enderezó al instante, nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, y ya que el tenia sus piernas recogidas, me recargué con mis brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—_**Te prometo que nunca voy a dejar que nada nos separe,**__ ni mi amor por ti, ni mi necedad, y si llegáramos a un punto donde tú y yo ya no pudiéramos estar juntos, __**te juro que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por arreglarlo, pero no dejaré que sufras de más**_

—_Creo que esa promesa me deja en desventaja ¿yo que te puedo prometer para compensar esa promesa?_

—_Me puedes prometer que cuando tenga que usar esta promesa, estarás atento y si que aceptaras sean cuales sean las consecuencias de estas… no te preocupes, que nunca te afectará a ti, yo te metí en esto y si se llega a hacer demasiado para los dos, yo te sacare._

—_No necesitamos promesa Katniss, tu y yo tenemos una amistad…—_justo en ese momento su celular sonó haciendo que nos asustáramos porque él lo tenía en su pantalón—_Discúlpame_— y contestó

Era Delly para toda mí jodida desgracia, cuando por fin, Peeta y yo tenemos un momento en el que no estamos llorando, ni peleando ni tensos tiene que llamar ella y arruinar mi perfecta noche de paz.

Tal vez era una señal del destino, tal vez y solo tal vez… yo no quería ver lo que el Cosmo, Destino, Karma, o cualquiera de esas cosas que dicen que te ayudan a encaminar tu mal camino me quería decir, tal vez… también tenía que luchar contra lo que ya estaba escrito.

Pero ni eso me haría rendirme, yo tenía dentro de mi todas aquellas fuerzas que en su momento le faltó a todos mis héroes de las películas, yo no quería tener que esperar como _Matt en "Como si tuviera 30"_ para encontrar el destino, no quería correr como _Julia Roberts en "La boda de mi mejor amigo"_ para decirle que lo amaba, era más fuerte que _Julia Stiles en 10 cosas que odio de ti_, no tenía miedo como _Jamie Sullivan de " Un paseo para recordar_" y era mucho más lista que _Laney en "Ella es así"_… entonces se suponía que mi historia debería de ser mejor, más fácil, yo me brincaba el tiempo de llorar por los rincones y me quería comer rápido el felices para siempre, pero no contaba con que el no me quisiera.

Mientras Peeta seguía hablando por teléfono, me puse de pie y me fui a parar delante del espejo de cuerpo completo. Con un pequeño short y blusa de manga corta, el precioso juego de pijama color negro, que siempre me había gustado como me veía en el, ahora no me sentía tan hermosa, era fuerte y tenía confianza, estaba luchando una batalla en la que mis amigas no creían en mi, aunque cada no de Peeta era un impulso para decir: _Lo volveré a intentar_, algo dentro de mi autoestima se estaba rompiendo, no necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta, yo no me consideraba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero bonita si, y ahora tenía peros para mi nariz, para la forma de delinearme la ceja, para mi vientre plano o mis piernas las veía demasiado largas para mi cuerpo.

—_Eres hermosa—_ lo vi por el reflejo de mi espejo, acostado sobre mi cama, ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono

—_Tu opinión no es objetiva, dado que no me puedes ver como mujer solo como hermana o amiga_

Me arrepentí de mis palabras al instante, cuando su hermosa sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente de su cara, se puso de pie para irse, y un fuerte dolor se acumuló en mi pecho, rápidamente corrí hacia él y lo abracé, dejándonos caer en la cama.

—_Gracias por decir que soy hermosa_

—_Katniss, quítate de encima, ya me voy_

—_No—_ le hice un puchero— _no te vayas, perdóname por lo que dije, a veces hablo sin pensar_

—_Creí que estábamos en término medio_

—_Lo estamos, podemos intentarlo, por los dos_

—_Sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa—_ intentó quitar mis brazos de él, pero yo no lo dejé

—_No seas así, quédate_

—_No—_ su cara seria seguía presente—_Con un demonio, quítate Katniss_

—_Dije que no— _me reí y recurrí a lo que sabía que no resistía, encajé delicadamente mis dedos en su estómago provocándole cosquillas

Empezamos un forcejeo en mi cama que desató las carcajadas fuertes escuchándose por todo el cuarto, Peeta era demasiado cosquilludo para su propio bien, yo estuve arriba de él, y él aprovechó para hacerme cosquillas, amé verlo reír tan alegremente después de los días que habíamos pasado, me intenté zafar de él, pero cuando casi me salía de la cama, me jaló de un pie y me regresó a la cama, él quedando sobre mi

Mi corazón latía descontroladamente, porque era la primera vez que Peeta estaba sobre mí, normalmente yo era la que estaba sobre él. Mechones de su cabello caían en su frente, y su respiración era agitada, su nariz rozaba la mía y pude jurar que me besaría.

Nunca había besado a Peeta, mi primer beso me lo dio mi único novio que había tenido: Micheal, un chico demasiado lindo para andar con él, yo lo quería, no estaba enamorada de él, pero si sentía la emoción del primer amor adolescente, pero sentía que él me quería mas de lo que yo a él, yo soy un alma libre, que necesita espacio, me gusta llevar las cosas a mi manera, y siempre me han dicho que en una relación yo llevare los pantalones.

Peeta no me besó, por lo menos no es los labios, sentí un dulce beso depositarse sobre mi frente.

—_Es hora de dormir, quiero que se te quiten esas ojeras que se te están formando_

—_Me veo horrible, lo sé_

—_No, eres hermosa princesa, pero es hora de dormir, quiero ver otra vez a mi Katniss_

—_No te vayas, quédate conmigo_

—_Pensaba hacerlo, ya le había avisado a mi mamá que pasaría la noche en tu casa._

—_Effie es un amor_

—_Sí, un gran amor_

Se quitó de encima de mí y yo me hice un ovillo hacia el lado opuesto. El se acomodó a mí, como muchas veces lo habíamos hecho.

—_Duerme Katniss_— dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, haciendo que me quedara dormida_— el camino es largo, pero no imposible_.

Aunque fuera de esta forma lo podía tener, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla, mientras apretaba sus brazos con mis manos, y ahí donde yo sabía que era mi hogar me quedé dormida…

El sábado en la tarde me arreglé para irme a la fiesta de Darius, unos jeans una blusa de cuadros y mis zapatillas que nunca faltaban, me maquillé y me peiné, cuando me iba ya era de noche y mi mamá no había regresado del trabajo, según lo que sabía tenía un buen proyecto que las tenía muy ocupadas.

Mi madre trabajaba en Port Ángeles con Effie y Lilí Odair, las tres habían puesto un local hace mucho que ayudaba a la decoración de casas así como a la curación de arte y cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por el camino, hacían manualidades y todo lo que involucrara fiestas, con el largo de los años se habían hecho de buenas clientas y por eso es que tenía un buen nivel de vida. Mi padre su pasión era la justicia, así que era Jefe de Policía, aunque por parte de los abuelos Everdeen le habían dejado algunos negocios de los cuales también recibíamos mucho dinero extra, entre ellos la escuela de Arte también en Port Ángeles en la que estudiamos todos en algún momento, pero que al final solo Peeta y yo seguimos perfeccionando nuestras habilidades, yo en el violín y Peeta en el piano.

El hermoso crepúsculo me fue conduciendo hasta La Veta, pisé el acelerador mientras tomaba la desviación hacia la Reserva. Me estacioné afuera de casa de Darius; Venia y Octavia estaban en el corredor platicando.

Decidí que no me importaría que Peeta hubiera salido esta noche con Delly… "Feliz estúpida Primer Semana de Novios" Delly tan ridícula, Delly tan cursi, Delly tan malditamente afortunada de festejar ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiré despacio y me relajé, no debía de pensar en eso, esta noche se la dedicaría a mis amigos y a festejar a Darius y reírme con todos ellos.

Octavia me chifló cuando baje del carro, la maldita sabía que siempre me avergonzaba.

—_Tonta, calla—_ le grité divertida mientras cerraba mi coche

— _¿Qué? Es la verdad te ves hermosa, a Gale le dará un paro cardiaco_

Solo me reí tímidamente, me daba pena gustarle a Gale, no porque él me avergonzara ni nada de eso, simplemente porque yo conocía ese sentimiento de amar tanto a alguien, de sentir ese amor incondicional, y despertaba algo en mi, el imaginar que yo despertaba eso por alguien.

Los chicos llegaron de comprar cerveza y botellas, botana y cena para nosotras tres, que éramos las únicas chicas ahí.

Darius llegó directo a abrazar a Venia y darle un sonoro beso antes de irse a dejar el hielo en la nevera.

Lo felicité y le entregué una botella de colección de Whisky que le traje de regalo.

—_No te hubieras molestado. Gracias_— me abrazó fuertemente y después siguió acomodando cosas en su patio trasero.

Los chicos de la Veta la mayoría vivían muy bien, venían de buenas familias que se habían ido a vivir en algún momento a las grandes ciudades y luego alguien había construido un tipo de fraccionamiento en el cual estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Los padres de ellos se habían venido a la reserva con el paso del tiempo, y buscando un mejor lugar para que crecieran sus hijos.

De entre todos, Gale es el que tenía más dinero, sabía que su padre tenía una compañía de algo, pero realmente nunca me había puesto a platicar con los chicos de donde salían todos sus ingresos.

En algún momento de la noche, me sentí libre y disfruté.

Decir que me liberé es poco.

Me reí, bromee, canté en Karaoke con Gale, jugué desafío de Shots de Tequila con Rory y me divertí como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

Ya había avisado en mi casa que no llegaría a dormir, porque sabía que bebería, así que no me tuve que preocupar por el alcoholímetro.

Lo único que recuerdo de todo eso eran fragmentos de risas, juegos, alcohol y más alcohol.

Desperté cuando la luz me dio en la cara, me giré para taparme con la sabana y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama que no era mía, obviamente no esperaba estar en mi cama, pero por lo menos si tirada en un sillón de la sala o en el patio.

El techo era blanco y las paredes estaban pintadas de un bonito color azul, la cama era muy cómoda, pero era momento de tener un poco de seriedad y ver donde estaba dormida. Me levanté y mi cabeza dio vueltas y me dejé caer otra vez sobre la gran cama matrimonial.

Giré mi cabeza y en el otro extremo del cuarto estaba en un sofá-cama Gale dormido, no había nadie más en el cuarto.

Eché una ojeada a mi cuerpo. Tenía toda mi ropa puesta y aunque no estaba en perfecto estado, víctima de una noche de alcohol por lo menos si estaba bien. Eso quería decir que no hice ninguna estupidez de la que me pudiera arrepentir, y que no había tenido sexo con Gale en estado etílico.

Mi memoria no era una buena referencia dado que no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí, pero según lo que Annie me había contado decía que después de tener sexo con alguien te sentías bien, relajada y feliz. Mi cuerpo no se sentía ni bien, ni relajado ni feliz, tenía una cruda a más no poder.

_*Conclusión: no sexo*_

Gracias Katnissciencia

_*de nada*_

Debía de pararme de la cama, o después me iría a tomar un café con la Katnissciencia y estaría declarada oficialmente loca.

Con calma me puse de pie y dando pequeños pasitos salí del cuarto, bajé despacio las escaleras y me encontré con Hasalle la mamá de Gale en la cocina.

—_Buenos días—_ dije tímidamente

—_Buenas tarde Katniss_— me dio una linda sonrisa la mamá de Gale — _¿Cómo amaneciste?_

—_Bien, con el típico dolor de cabeza pero bien_

—_Te traeré unas pastillas corazón, toma un poco de jugo del refrigerador para que te vaya sentando el estómago_

Dejó cociendo algo en la estufa y salió de la cocina, cuando ella salió se topó con Clove la hermana de Gale.

—_Hola Katniss_— Clove también tenía cara de haber pasado mala noche.

—_Hola—_ fui por el jugo y serví dos vasos— También te va a caer bien el jugo

—_Gracias, lo necesito, ayer fue una noche loca_

—_Sí, dímelo a mí, mi cabeza me está matando_— dije dando un sorbo de mi vaso

—_Por lo menos tuvo final feliz—_ dijo riendo pícaramente

— _¿um?_ — la vi por el rabillo del vaso

—_Ya sabes—_ se rió— _mi novio todavía está dormido arriba, me imagino que has de haber dejado agotado a mi hermanito y por eso no se ha levantado_

Sentí mis ojos abriéndose de la impresión y de repente me atraganté con el jugo, corrí al fregadero para escupirlo.

— _¡De qué diablos hablas Clove!_

Me vio confundida

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Yo no tuve sexo con Gale_

— _¿no? Como mi madre los vio entrar juntos e irse directo a su cuarto al amanecer…_

— _¿Pero tu madre no pensara que…?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Que tuviste relaciones con Gale?_ — Asentí _— Si, si lo piensa ¿Por qué crees que no ha entrado al cuarto de Gale a despertarlo? Porque sabía que tú estabas ahí._

— _¡Hay Dios! —_ me recargué en el desayunador de mármol

—_Hey chica, no te preocupes, mi madre es alguien muy liberal, te digo que mi novio está arriba y ella lo sabe._

—_Pero…_

—_Hay muchos tipos de madres, la nuestra es de las que nos deja hacer con nuestra vida lo que mejor nos plazca, siempre se nos ha inculcado que nuestro cuerpo es un regalo divino, y que tenemos la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, por ejemplo, si yo llegara a contagiarme de algo, o Gale embarazar a una chica, sabemos que será nuestra culpa, de nada sirve que tus padres te prohíban hacer algo porque de todos modos lo harás._

—_Clove—_ hablé seria— _no tuve sexo con Gale y por favor, hazle llegar esa información a tu madre de alguna manera_.

Me sonrojé a más no poder y salí de la cocina. Fui a buscar mi bolsa a la habitación de Gale y lo encontré ya levantado arreglando el sofá-cama

—_Hola—_ me saludó tímidamente

—_Hola… perdón por ocupar tu cama, la verdad no recuerdo como llegué aquí—_ me senté en la cama

—_Yo te traje_— caminó hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado— _la verdad, es que los chicos ocuparon los lugares allá en casa de Darius, así que era mejor que vinieras a que durmieras en el patio tirada a un lado de la alberca_

—_Gracias, muy amable de tu parte—_ me reí por imaginarme ahí

—_De nada, sabes que por lo menos cuando estés conmigo nunca te va a pasar nada malo_

—_Te lo agradezco en serio._

Tomó mi mano entre la suya, acariciándola muy delicadamente

—_Katniss… ¿te gustaría salir a cenar hoy?_

—_Gale…_ — me puse de pie— _en serio agradezco lo que hiciste anoche, pero la verdad es que yo no te convengo, no te puedo dar lo que tú me ofreces a mí_

—_Se que amas a Peeta, pero puedo ser paciente_

—_No se trata solo de paciencia, el problema para ti, es que yo no voy a dejar de amar a Peeta, porque yo voy a intentar que él me ame, o por lo menos me dé una oportunidad_

— _¿pero él tiene novia?_

—_Lo sé—_ dije avergonzada—_pero no puedo luchar contra lo que siento, y lo que creo que es correcto es decirle a él, de una manera u otra que lo nuestro puede funcionar_

— _¿y el que te dice?_

—_El me dijo que no cambiara en nada su decisión_— dije con tristeza mientras agarraba mis llaves y mi celular de la mesita de noche—_ pero eso no significa que yo me dé por vencida, tal vez el solo no se ha dado cuenta de que su camino es conmigo_

—_Entonces, entiendes que tú y yo estamos en la misma situación… con la diferencia de que atrás de mi no hay nadie, y que yo te ofrezco todo Katniss, tu estas soltera, Peeta no. Tal vez tú no te quieras dar cuenta de que tú camino está conmigo._

—_Sabes, es mejor que me vaya, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado_

—_No te enojes—_ me detuvo antes de que saliera del cuarto— _no te pediré nada, seguiré a tu lado, he esperado tanto tiempo Katniss por ti, que esperar un poco más que te des cuenta no me va a hacer daño._

—_Nos vemos luego_

Y salí de la habitación, me encontré con Sarah, aunque me invitó a comer le dije que era tarde, ya que pasaban de las 3 de la tarde y tenía que ir a mi casa.

Darius vivía enfrente de Gale, así que solo cruce a duras penas y arrastrando mi cruda, para llegar a mi carro.

Manejé despacio hasta casa, mientras pensaba en lo que me había dicho Gale… tal vez yo no quería ver mi verdadero camino…

Pasaron dos semanas en las que mi relación con Peeta fue tomando otra vez su camino, Delly se sentaba con nosotros y me fui acostumbrando a su presencia, la mujer no me hacía nada malo, así que yo no tenía porque tratarla mal.

Era cuestión de superar una parte de la situación, ella lo quería y eso de alguna manera me daba un poco de paz, por así llamarlo, por lo menos no estaba con una zorra despiadada.

Deje de llorar 4 días después, y salí con Gale a tomar un café, algo simple, algo sencillo, no hubo besos ni abrazos ni nada, solo un café, de manera egoísta, necesitaba saber o sentir que alguien en este mundo me amaba…

Después de ese día me sentí un poco mejor, anduve menos tensionada y aunque todavía una gran parte de mi sufría por lo menos ya no era tan notable.

Uno aprende a vivir con algunas cosas, las demás simplemente las aprendes a ocultar.

Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas más para que Annie se animara a decírselo a Finnick, lo citó en un parque de Port Ángeles para hablar, mi pobre amigo se puso feliz, porque pensaba que por fin Annie se animaba a recuperar su relación.

Se sorprendió mucho al vernos ahí, sentadas en una banca, cada una a un lado de Annie, el se sentó en la de enfrente e inmediatamente supo que algo no iba bien.

—_Estoy embarazada_— lo dijo de repente.

Finnick abrió los ojos consternado, tuvieron que pasar 5 largos y eternos minutos para que por fin algo saliera de su boca.

—_No te preocupes, vamos a salir juntos de esto—_ una serenidad tan grande fue la que él mostro, aunque con una sola mirada vi que se moría de miedo, pero no se lo transmitió a Annie.

Ya que Annie se había decidido a decírselo, Glim y yo nos paramos y les dimos un momento a solas, ellos necesitaban hablar, tomar decisiones, además Annie tenía una cita con su ginecólogo y le pediría a Finn que la acompañara. Ya anteriormente habíamos quedado que cuando se quisiera ir nos hablaría al celular a mí o a Glim.

Fuimos a buscar una tienda para bebes que habíamos visto en una visita pasada al Puerto.

Seleccionamos detenidamente cosas que le pudieran servir al bebe, cualquiera que fuera su sexo, mucha ropa en tonos amarillos y blanca, mamilas y juguetes. El tipo de cosas que podemos guardar en bolsas y nadie se daría cuenta de que tenemos escondido algo más que ropa.

Estábamos formadas cuando sonó nuestro celular con un mensaje de Annie avisándonos que nos esperaba cerca del consultorio del doctor.

Cada una de nosotras cargaba dos bolsas grandes adornadas con dibujos de cuadros de letras y ositos de peluche y una gran cara de bebé, tendríamos que cambiar esas bolsas en el carro antes de llegar a casa.

Estábamos a cinco cuadras del consultorio, pero entre el consultorio y la tienda de bebes estaba el local donde estaban nuestras madres, así que tuvimos que rodear las calles por atrás para llegar al ginecólogo. Íbamos tan entretenidas que gritamos del susto cuando nos tomaron en brazos y nos abrazaron.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando vimos que los culpables del susto eran Marvel y Peeta.

—_Hola chicas hermosas_— nos saludó Marvel

—_Hola mi vida_— Glimmer dijo segura, pero rápido llevó sus manos a su espalda para ocultar las bolsas, gesto que yo copié inmediatamente.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que estarías todo el día en casa con Peeta?_

—_Es que nos aburrimos_— dijo Peeta— _vinimos a buscar películas y juegos a Blockbuster_

Blockbuster estaba sobre la calle Lincoln, en la esquina de esa cuadra estaba la Sexta Calle que era donde estaban Annie y Finnick.

—_Ah! Bueno chicos que les vaya muy bien—_ se despidió Glim_— nosotras tenemos que hacer muchas compras_

—_Te marcó en la noche amor—_ Marvel le dio un sonoro beso a Glimmer y Peeta me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida

En este momento Peeta me importaba un rábano, solo quería que se fuera, y poner el pellejo de Annie a salvo.

Glim y yo nos dimos la vuelta para irnos, satisfechas de que todo salió bien

— _¿Por qué llevas bolsas de una tienda de bebes?_ — preguntó Marvel a nuestra espalda

—_Solo son compras…_

—_No conocemos a nadie que tenga bebes_

—_Bueno—_ nos giramos para verlos, y sus miradas estaban lejos de ser inocentes, ¡Claro que había algo raro en nosotras comprando cosas de bebes! ¡Nunca hemos tenido uno! — _solo son compras_

—_Si_— dijo Peeta— _pero uno compra cosas que vaya a ocupar_— levantó su ceja inquisitivamente

—_Son para una amiga… un regalo_— afirmé

— _¿Qué amiga?_ — preguntó Marvel serio

—_Una amiga… que ustedes no conocen_

—_Glimmer, llevamos más de tres años de ser novios, conozco a todas tus amigas_

—_Pero a esta no._

Peeta solo observaba el dialogo de su hermano con su novia y conocía tan bien a mi amor que sabía que su cabeza estaba trabajando en algo.

— _¿Dónde esta Annie? —_ preguntó por fin

—_en una tienda_

— _¿en cuál tienda?_

—_Una… de otra calle, viendo vestidos—_ mi voz, ni yo me la creí

Glimmer seguía dándole vueltas a Marvel con lo de la amiga, pero Peeta me miraba fijamente, esperando que hiciera lo que yo sabía que esperaba.

Que ligeramente me acomodara el cabello detrás de la oreja, esa era su señal para darse cuenta cuando yo mentía.

Usé toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo y justo cuando me iba a rendir, vi a espalda de los chicos a Annie y Finnick, venían abrazados a final de la calle.

Peeta era un gran observador y vio mi mirada perdida detrás de él.

A veces las cosas pasan en cuestiones de milésimas de segundo

A veces puedes pensar muchísimas ideas o cosas antes de que pestañees

Me decidí tan rápido como lo vi, fue en cámara lenta ver la perfecta mandíbula de Peeta que empezaba a girar hacia su izquierda para mirar hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera lo pensé

Ni siquiera lo razoné

Solo hice lo más estúpido de mi vida.

Me puse de puntitas y lo besé…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: Hola chicas! primero que nada! muchas pero muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a mi historia! las adoro! muchas graciiias sobre todo a esas chicas que me regalan un tiempito para hablar conmigo y comentarme... gracias tmb a aquellas que pasaron y leyeron pero no comentaron... se que lo leyeron pk me lo dijeron... raro vdd? :)**

**Ahora siii diganme que les parecio el cap.. :) a que no se esperaba el final... **

**Tambien comentar, que la historia es mas lenta, pk? porque decidi hacerla un poco mas real, en la vida verdadera, una tiene que pasar por un gran camino para sanar, asi que no se me desesperen :) **

**El nombre del capitulo... NOOOO NUNCA EN MI VIDA MATARE A PEETA O A KATNISS! el nombre tiene algo que ver con ALGO no con ALGUIEN.**

**Zoa**

* * *

_**Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo brindado en esta historia y por compartir conmigo sus historias, sus pensamientos y sentimientos, les agradesco de corazon...**_

_**besos y abrazos**_

_**elizabeth**_

_**perdon ando corriendo pero desidi subir el capitulo ya que lo tenia listo :D**_


	6. Somos Una Pieza De Un Rompecabezas

_********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

"_**Tal vez, el príncipe de brillante armadura del que me enamoré, no es más que un idiota envuelto en papel aluminio**_"

_**ANONIMO**_

_**Amarte a ti.  
Es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro.  
Es también haberte odiado un par de veces.  
Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos,  
y así será... mientras nos dure….**_

_**ELISA / RICARDO ARJONA**_

**CAPITULO 5: SOMOS UNAS PIEZAS DE UN ROMPECABEZAS**

**KPOV**

5…10…sus labios dudando…15… 17… segundos después, Peeta me separó de él.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podría jurar que Peeta lo escuchaba, yo sabía lo que había pasado. Lo había besado, había mandado al diablo todos esos pequeños avances que habíamos dado.

Su mirada fija en mí, ni una palabra, ni una sonrisa, preferiría que me insultara o que me empujara, preferiría mil veces que Peeta besara a Delly, que ver como se llevaba la mano a su boca mientras trataba de borrar mi beso.

*Ahí va otro pedazo de nuestro corazón*

— _¿Qué… ¿_ — Guardó silencio un minuto mientras me veía, esa calma no era buena, cuando él estaba sumamente molesto conmigo siempre mantenía esa calma porque conmigo se controlaba— _Pensé que estábamos en un término medio_— Dijo con los dientes apretados.

Me giré para ver a Glimmer y Marvel que me veían como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Busqué a Annie con mi vista pero ellos ya habían desaparecido de la calle. Por lo menos algo bueno de esto que se viene.

—_Lo estamos—_ contesté cuando lo volví a ver.

—_Esto no es ninguna maldito término medio, me acabas de_ besar— pasó su mano por su cabello exasperado—_ Te dije que no me quiero alejar de ti…_

— _¿Sabes que Peeta…?_— Lo interrumpí, no podía dejar que siguiera esto, no este recuerdo— _Vete al carajo._

— _¡Katniss! —_ gritó Glimmer.

— _¿Qué Glimmer? —_ Mi voz salía cada vez más fuerte— _Es la verdad, si se quiere alejar de mí, que lo haga._

_¡Contrólate Katniss! estas en la vía pública—_ Peeta tomó mi brazo para calmarme.

—_No me quiero controlar, no me voy a controlar, ¡Te besé porque quise, porque se me dio la gana!, ahorita me voy a ir ¿Y quién te asegura que no me maten en el camino? ¿Qué choque mi auto? ¿O que alguien abuse de mí? ¿Quién?_

—_Te estás saliendo del contexto de la pelea._

—_No tengo miedo Peeta, ¿Me vas a dejar de hablar?_ — Alcé una ceja desafiante hacia él— _Hazlo, déjame de hablar, haz como que nada pasó, haz como que no somos amigos, haz lo que creas que es mejor para ti, ¡Te limpiaste mi beso! ¿Tanto te desagradó?_

—_Ya lo habíamos hablado_— me jaló hacia un lado y me acorraló contra la pared, para que nadie más escuchara nuestra conversación— _La quiero ¿Te es muy difícil de entender?_

—_Mucho._

—_Hay muchísimos hombres afuera, no soy yo el elegido para ti; ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

—_Sólo dime algo Peeta, ¿Fui yo, o en algún momento del micro pequeño beso que nos dimos tú me lo devolviste? Sentí tus labios ligeramente hacia afuera ¿Lo imagine?_

—_Fue un impulso_— Contestó después de un momento interminable.

—_Perfecto—_ Me aguanté mis lágrimas y mi voz se mantuvo tranquila— _Entonces es mejor que me vaya, tengo que buscar a uno._

— _¿A un qué?-Preguntó con un deje de duda en su voz._

—_A un hombre, ¿No dijiste eso? Pues perfecto, te tomo la palabra—_ Sus manos se pusieron firmes en mis brazos— _Voy a buscar a uno para pasar la noche, voy a buscar a uno que me haga olvidar por un momento que en mi mundo solo existes tú._

—_Si haces esa estupidez…_

— _¿Qué? A lo mucho me puedes aconsejar que me cuide y que no vaya a quedar embarazada, pero de ahí en fuera, NADA, tu solo eres mi amigo y yo soy una mujer libre._

—_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar mal?_

—_Déjame en paz—_Me solté de su agarré— _Vámonos Glimmer._

Emprendí mi caminata hacia unas calles al norte, mientras me alejara de ellos…de él, todo estaría bien.

Me llegó un mensaje de Annie diciéndome que me esperaba en el coche.

— _¿Qué hiciste? —_ Glimmer se posicionó a mi lado, preocupada.

—_Lo besé, punto final de la plática._

—_Pero…_

—_Pero nada, ya no quiero dar explicaciones de todo lo que hago, ¡Estoy cansada!, es mi puñetera vida y si me quiero aferrar a alguien que no me ama, en algún momento me daré cuenta de que así son las cosas; pero en este momento no le puedo dar a entender a mi cochino corazón que lo que estamos haciendo no está bien._

—_Yo solo te iba a decir, que estoy muy sorprendida y muy orgullosa de ti. Eres locamente valiente y te admiro, aunque no lo apruebo porque pienso que te estás haciendo daño._

—_Gracias_— seguimos caminando, ojala la tienda estuviera abierta— _Annie dijo que nos espera en el coche, te puede adelantar; Sólo iré a comprar unas cosas—_ Le entregué las llaves de mi coche.

—_Claro… ¿A dónde vas?_

—_Necesito comprar unas cosas._

—_No tardes—_ me dio un ligero abrazo y se fue en la siguiente esquina hacia la izquierda

Caminé dos cuadras más hasta que llegué a la tienda que buscaba. Escogí todo lo que se me cruzó por el camino, muchos colores, pinturas e hilos y agujas.

*Bien Katniss, vamos a hacer algo por ti*

En la misma tienda de telas encontré unos shorts negros que quedarían con lo que andaba buscando y una playera blanca. Escogí entre los billetes de mi cartera y tuve que tomar uno grande para poder llevarme todo lo que había comprado.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo, en este momento no quería pensar en Peeta y su beso, eso era algo que solo me pertenecía a mí, ese beso era mío por siempre y para siempre y Peeta no me lo podía echar a perder con sus alegatos.

Las chicas y Finnick estaban escuchando música en mi coche cuando llegué con ellos.

—_Gracias_— me abrazó Annie desde el asiento trasero cuando tomé el de copiloto— _me salvaste._

—_De nada pequeña._

— _¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó Finnick.

—_Sí, y no quiero hablar más de eso, mejor díganme ¿Cómo se vio mi sobrinito o sobrinita desde el ultrasonido?_

—_Estoy a días de cumplir los tres meses… parece que es una niña._

El coche se llenó de gritos de parte de Glimmer y míos. Finnick solo encendió el coche y empezamos a andar hacia Forks, iba pensativo, pero se veía tranquilo como hace tanto tiempo no lo veía.

Tal vez, algo dentro de nosotros sabe cuándo el amor es el verdadero, y por eso él se siente así; Porque sabe que Annie con lo maniática que es, ella es su amor verdadero.

— _¿Y ustedes? —_ dejé la pregunta en el aire

— ¿_Nosotros? Platicamos—_ Comenzó Annie—_ Y llegamos a un acuerdo de estar en paz por el bien de nuestro bebé, no vamos a volver, pero trataremos de arreglar todo eso que nos hace daño._

Finnick no se movió ni un centímetro, siguió centrado en la carretera.

Después de felicitarlos por el bebé, Glimmer y Annie estuvieron hablando de cosas y nombres. Yo me acomodé con mis bolsas y si las vieron prefirieron no preguntar, estaba de un humor muy sensible y cualquier cosa me haría doblarme.

Dejé a Finn y a Glim en su casa y después me fui a dejar a Annie, ni siquiera me baje, la dejé en el porche de su casa y me fui.

En mi casa, tomé una pequeña maleta y eché un poco de ropa y mi maquillaje. Mi papá estaba en casa y le dije que estaría en casa de Gale y que lo más seguro es que me quedara allá.

Por mi padre no había problema, él era amigo de Plutarch y sobre todo sabían que en la misma casa vivía Clove, aunque yo no sé qué tanto mis papas saben de lo liberales que son sus amigos.

Cuando llegué a casa de Gale, su mamá Hasaye estaba ocupada con cosas de jardinería.

—_Espero no te moleste que venga a invadirte—_ Le dije asustándola.

— _¡Katniss!—_ Se levantó para saludarme_— Claro que no hija_— Miró mi maleta— _Pero no me digas que te ibas a ir con las chicas, se acaban de ir._

— _¿Cuáles chicas?_

—_Venia, Clove, Ocatvia se fueron de fiesta._

—_No te preocupes, no vengo con ellas; vengo con Gale_

—_Siendo así, pásale, está en su cuarto con Rory. Ellos dos no quisieron salir con los demás y creo que están con el videojuego ese que te come el cerebro_— Levantó sus manos exasperada, como cualquier otra mamá

—_Gracias, nos vemos al rato_— caminé hacia la casa— _¿No te molesta que me quede verdad?_

—_Claro que no Katniss, esta es tu casa_— Contestó otra vez metida en las plantas.

La mamá de Gale era genial.

Subí de dos en dos los escalones y toqué ligeramente la puerta, Rory contestó desde el otro lado

Los dos estaban muy puestos delante del televisor, jugando en el Play Station 3 que era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía Gale. Es un niño; la cosa más valiosa para él es un coche o un videojuego.

—_Hola._

En cuanto saludé, Gale dejó su control y me vio sorprendido, obviamente no me esperaba aquí; en ese momento Rory se aprovechó y ganó la partida de FIFA.

—_Hola Katniss—_ Se acercó a mí—_ ¿Pasa algo?_

—_No, tranquilo Gale, solo vine a visitarte y a que me ayudaras._

— _¿Con que?_

—_Traje algunas cosas_— Levanté las bolsas que traía en mis manos— _Mañana pienso ir con ustedes al Servicio Comunitario._

—_Eso es genial, pero ¿No me digas que quieres que te ayude a coser tu atuendo?_

— _¡Sí! Por favor—_ Le hice mi mejor interpretación de una carita triste de payasito.

—_No me hagas eso, soy malísimo_— Sentenció haciendo que remarcara más mi puchero— _Katniss…_ —Suspiró— _Está bien, te ayudaré aunque no me hago responsable de lo que salga._

—_No te preocupes, confió en ti. Además, solo quiero que me des ideas o me digas si se ve bien o no._

—_Está bien—_Sonrió tan lindo, que por una milésima de segundo me llegué a preguntar que se sentiría amar a otro hombre— _¡Rory!, ¿Tú también nos vas a ayudar? — Pregunté._

—_Olvídalo, conmigo no cuenten, yo seguiré jugando._

—_No te preocupes, nosotros podemos—_Grité—_ Y cuando termine te iré a patear el trasero en el Play Rory._

Sólo se carcajeó y me ignoró. Gale trajo de algún lugar de su casa una mesa plegable, y la puso cerca de su cama para apoyarnos.

Mi atuendo quedó mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado, no era nada del otro mundo, era un jumper(1) satinado rosa mexicano y en la falda todo su contorno colgaban muchos pedazos de tul(2) haciendo que mi falda se viera muy esponjada, le cosí una estrella de lentejuela amarilla en el centro sobre mi pecho.

Después de dos cortadas en los dedos de Gale y una mancha pequeña de sangre en el vestido que fue tapada con más tul de colores, mi vestido quedó perfecto.

La mamá de Gale nos trajo una pizza para cenar, y jugué con Rory, como efectivamente pensaba hacerlo y como efectivamente le gané.

Yo era una chica, pero Peeta por algo me consideraba su mejor amiga, no era de las típicas frágiles ¡NO! A mí me gustaba la adrenalina y las cosas fuertes, me gustaban las luchas, el futbol, el americano y los coches, además de que era buena con los videojuegos.

Soy del tipo de mujer femenina pero con un espíritu de un niño dentro, o por lo menos eso era lo que Peeta decía.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

¿Pensaría en mí?

¿Estaría con ella?

¿Pensara realmente que yo voy a buscar a alguien para olvidarlo?

¡Ridículo! Eso no pasara…por lo menos ahora.

Dejé de pensar en tonterías y me acomodé en el sofá cama de Gale en lo que los veía jugar, para mi estar así, en esta paz, tranquila, pero acompañada estaba bien, era lo que necesitaba, alguien que no tuviera una conexión directa con Peeta.

Me quedé dormida viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Gale mientras le ganaba a Rory y fue un buen momento para dormir en paz.

Me desperté por la alarma de mi celular a las 7:00 am y otra vez estaba en la cama de Gale y él estaba en el sofá cama.

Me levanté y me di un baño, sacando el short y la playera que compré ayer para ponerme hoy en mi atuendo de payasita.

Cuando salí con mi cabello mojado, Gale estaba sentado en la cama que ya estaba tendida. Se veía muy bonito recién levantado, todo desubicado.

—_Buenos días—_ dije con una sonrisa

Solo me vio con su mirada interrogante o más bien todavía dormido.

Fue a buscar algo en su armario y yo me fui a poner frente al tocador para cepillarme el cabello y peinármelo y maquillarme.

—_Buenos días_— en dirección al baño se paró a lado de mí y besó mi húmedo cabello— _esto todavía es madrugada_— y se encerró en el baño

Me reí de él y lo escuché gruñir desde el baño.

Aproveché que ya estaba despierto para abrir las cortinas y las ventanas y dejar que entrara aire fresco. Después seguí con mi ardua tarea de peinarme como tenía años que no lo hacía, desde que iba en el Colegio.

Me hice dos coletas altas y dejé que cayeran los chinos de ella como largas cascadas, me veía y me sentía rara, no tenía fleco así que mi cara quedaba al descubierto.

—_Ahora sí, ya estoy como nuevo—_ Gale salió vestido con un pantalón de americano y una playera negra a juego— _Iré a buscar mi traje, ayer mi madre lo echo a la lavadora ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?_

—_La verdad lo que sea está bien, ya sabes mi estómago de niño come de todo_

—_Es cierto— _Dijo entre risas—_ Iré a ver qué desayunaremos, te espero abajo_

Asentí con mi cabeza mientras me terminaba de enchinar las pestañas.

Me coloree de más las mejillas para darle un toque muy rojo, me puse lápiz labial rojo y un poco de pintura sobre mis ojos, me gustó mucho como quedo al final mi atuendo, solo faltaba la nariz roja pero esa me la pondría ya en el hospital.

Bajé con mi atuendo ya puesto y mi pequeña maleta en el hombro, me encontré con Hasaye otra vez haciendo algo en la estufa y Gale ya vestido con su traje azul plumbago con blanco, y ya estaba desayunando un omelet.

— _¿Ahora tu eres el Tío Sam?_ — dije riéndome.

—_No, yo voy con los colores del mejor equipo, Los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra (3)._

—_Calla, cuando aprenderás que el mejor equipo son los Acereros de Pittsburg (3)._

— _¡Mujeres!_ — Dijo dramáticamente

—_No me discrimines por ser mujer—_ Le di un manotazo— _Mira Sarah a tu hijo machista._

—_Gale…—_ Dijo su mamá divertida todavía en la estufa— _Si vuelves a decir: ¡Mujeres! En tono de hombre que todo lo sabe, te harás tu comida por una semana._

— _¡Mamá!_

—_Mamá nada y ya vete a lavar los dientes o se les hará tarde_— Me sirvió un omelet con tocino.

—_Gracias_— dije mientras Gale daba su último bocado dejando limpio su plato y saliendo de la cocina.

—_Ha de ser muy divertido tener dos chicos en tu casa._

—_Bastante, Clove y Gale no me dan tiempo de aburrirme, sobre todo Clove. Esa niña que aunque me ha costado llevarla por el camino del bien la amo demasiado, ¿Sabes que por fin dejara su año sabático? ahora que ha visto a Gale emocionado con que falta poco para ser un Universitario, como que a ella le ha picado el mosquito y creo que ahora si se meterá a estudiar._

—_Eso es genial, que Gale le dé un buen ejemplo_

—_Sí, es un buen chico, como todo de repente se me descarrila, pero aquí tengo las riendas bien sujetas._

Ya no seguimos hablando porque entró otra vez Gale con un pequeño maletín

Se sentó bien quieto en un taburete y Sarah fue con él, ella lo maquillaba, le pintaba su cara de blanco tenue y le dibujaba una sonrisa y un contorno por toda su boca roja, al final lo dejo bastante bien para ser un payaso.

Nos fuimos en mi coche y encontramos a los otros chicos saliendo de casa de Sam, por supuesto desvelados pero todos dispuestos a seguir cumpliendo con su compromiso. Los demás nos seguían en sus coches y camionetas.

Llegamos al hospital y nos ellos me acompañaron a Servicio Social. Me identifiqué y ellos me presentaron con la encargada, para que estuviera enterada que yo también andaría ahí con ellos.

La mañana fue mágica, no hay una palabra mejor para describir eso, nunca me había puesto a pensar en yo pasar tanto tiempo en un hospital pero era asombroso ver como el simple hecho de entrar un rato con los niños mejoraba mucho su ánimo.

Gale se sorprendió al verme hacer globoflexia, le expliqué que lo había aprendido con mi madre y que de hecho, Annie y Glimmer también lo sabían hacer, una de esas cosas que aprendes y piensas que nunca te servir y por primera vez me sirvió algo de lo que aprendí en las tardes de ocio de mi madre. Le pude hacer un perrito a una pequeña niña que había sufrido quemaduras por descuido de su madre y una espada a un pequeño que tenía cáncer.

—_Eres muy bonita ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —_ Me preguntó dulcemente el pequeño cuando me senté a un lado de él, para explicarle que solo podía jugar con espadas de juguete o de globo.

—_Ajam—_ Se aclaró la garganta Gale— _¿Y a mí me ignoras? ¿Qué tal que yo soy su novio?_ — Le dijo divertido.

—_No importa, yo la querré más ¿verdad que si Katniss?_ — me dijo dulcemente en confianza, ya que me había presentado con mi verdadero nombre y él como todo un pequeño caballero me había tendido su mano diciéndome Peter.

—_Claro, tú me querrías más, además de que tú eres mucho más guapo que este chico._

— _¿Tú crees que soy guapo? ¿Aunque ya no tenga todo mi cabellito?_

—_Así como yo te conocí eres muy bien parecido y seré la envidia de muchas niñas en tener un novio tan guapo—_ Tomé su mano para darle un ligero apretón donde no tenía la intravenosa.

—_Lo siento Gale, ella es mi chica—_ Dijo convencido y seguro.

—_Como todo caballero—_ Dijo Gale quitándose su peluca y poniéndola sobre su pecho mientras le hacía una reverencia— _Acepto mi derrota, usted me ha ganado el corazón de esta katniss dama._

Solo me reí con Peter de Gale. Salimos de su habitación cuando Peter empezó a bostezar y me hizo prometerle que iría a verlo el próximo sábado.

Gale me dijo que solo nos faltaba visitar a una señora de la tercera edad que era muy amable y que estaba en la última parte del hospital. Cuando íbamos caminando por el pasillo tomó mi mano y empezamos a ir más rápido, según él para aprovechar el tiempo. Pero en una vuelta del pasillo chocamos con un doctor.

—_Cuidado… Katniss_— dijo sorprendido Haymitch.

—_Hola_— Sonreí— _Es que tenemos un poquito de prisa._

— _¿Pero qué haces vestida así?_

—_Servicio Comunitario, así que me veras muy seguido._

—_Es excelente que hagas algo por las demás personas, la labor de Gale y sus amigos además de ser por una penitencia es un gran sustento emocional para nuestros pacientes._

—_Doc, no le quitamos más tiempo, nos tenemos que ir._

—_Nos vemos Haymitch, salúdame a Effie._

Y me fui con Gale, mi guapo suegro platónico, vio con curiosidad mi mano entrelazada a la de Gale, infantilmente esperaba que hiciera llegar esa información a cierto hijo suyo.

Más tarde repartimos todos los dulces que traíamos e hicimos en la sala de descanso una actividad con aquellos pacientes que si podían salir de sus habitaciones. Ver trabajar a los chicos fue maravilloso, a pesar de ser adolescentes, sabían tratar y convivir con los niños y los ancianos y sobre todo sabían divertirlos.

A las dos de la tarde salimos completamente agotados, íbamos a ir a comer a un Beer & Grill pero a Darius se le olvidó entre las prisas de la mañana su maleta con ropa de cambio en su casa.

Se iba a ir a su casa, porque obviamente no quería ir vestido como payaso y todos ya sin nuestros disfraces, pero le dije que si se quedaba yo también me iba vestida como andaba. Todos los chicos se unieron a mi solicitud inmediatamente y así fue como termine comiendo con 6 payasos mientras veíamos el futbol americano.

— ¡Touch Down! — Grité emocionada cuando los acereros anotaron y casi me ahogo con mi bocado.

—_Estás loca, pena ajena irle a ese equipo_— Me molestó Gale

—_Mi equipo no perdió ayer 34 -7_ — Contraataque

—_Eso es chica_— Polux chocó su mano con la mía— _Calla a este idiota que no sabe lo que es bueno._

Di otra mordida a mi súper hamburguesa, cuando mi celular sonó.

—_¿Aló?_

— _¿Katniss? —_ La voz de Glimmer se escuchaba alterada.

— _¿Qué pasa Glim? ¿Estás bien?_ — Manoteé con los chicos para que me dejaran escuchar.

—_No, tienes que venir._

— _¿A dónde?_

—_Marvel y Peeta ya se enteraron que Annie está embarazada_

— _¡¿QUE?_

—_Katniss, tienes que venir, yo sé que puedo manejar a Marvel, pero no puedo con Peeta, Delly está aquí y ni siquiera ella puede, no ha matado a mi hermano porque Annie se ha puesto en medio, pero no dudes que no tarde en quitarla de en medio._

—_Voy para allá_— Colgué

—_Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir_— Saqué dinero y dejé para lo que yo había pedido.

— _¿estás bien? — _Gale se puso de pie para acompañarme.

—_No te preocupes, un problema con una amiga. Fue un día asombroso chicos, nos vemos en la escuela._

Todos me dieron una despedida con la mano y yo salí corriendo, tomé mi coche y rápidamente tomé la carretera.

Tuve miedo de que mi padre me detuviera y multara, pero creo que Dios realmente quería que yo llegara a la casa de Peeta, porque manejé muy arriba del límite de velocidad y en media hora estuve allá.

Entré corriendo a la casa, nada más llegué, y escuché los gritos de Haymitch salir de la sala.

Glimmer levantó sus ojos al cielo como agradeciendo en cuanto me vio, los demás solo me vieron entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

— _¿Tú también lo sabías?_ — Gritó Peeta.

—_Si_— Me metí en la sala y me acerqué a Annie que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Finnick.

Cuando los vi juntos reafirme lo que pensaba. Finnick no estaba escondiéndose atrás de Annie, ella estaba en medio por el bien de todos, no porque pensara que Finnick no podría con su hermano.

Haymitch estaba en un sillón con la cara entre sus manos y Effie estaba parada en el ventanal viendo a la nada, como si realmente no estuviera aquí, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar de sus ojos.

—_Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien—_ Le susurré a Annie.

Marvel y Peeta intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, en un momento en el que Glimmer soltó por un instante a Marvel y de repente los dos hermanos se dejaron venir contra nosotros. Delly no pudo detener a Peeta, él no la escuchaba, nunca en mi vida había visto tan enojado a mi amor.

Glimmer alcanzó a agarrar a Marvel y ponerse frente a él. Por más enojado que estuviera, Marvel nunca le haría daño a una mujer y mucho menos a Glim que era su vida.

Pero Delly y Peeta eran otra cosa… Me puse enfrente de Peeta a mitad de su camino y tomé su cara..

—_Mírame—_ Automáticamente él se detuvo, enojado pero se detuvo— _Calma Peeta, tranquilízate._

—_Es que Katniss…_

—_Tranquilo—_ acaricié su mejilla y le susurré para que solo él y Delly me escucharan— _aquí estoy yo, enójate conmigo, grítame a mí, pero no alteres más a tu hermana, puedes estar enojado, pero sé que amaras a su hijo y podrías cometer imprudencias por tu mal carácter. ¿Quieres desquitarte con alguien? Hazlo conmigo, sabes que yo siempre te he sabido enfrentar bien._

—_Es que Annie…_

—_Annie es una mujer pensante, que puede tomar sus decisiones, no es tu papel juzgarla, es tu papel apoyarla._

—_Peeta…—_ Delly intervino— _Yo me iré a mi casa, ustedes necesitan hablar como familia que son_

—_Espera a que me calme y te llevo._

—_No te preocupes, puedo hablarle a mi padre para que venga por mí._

—_Delly ten_— Le entregué mis llaves— _Sabes cuál es mi carro, puedes llevártelo y yo en la noche pasare a recogerlo a tu casa._

—_Gracias Katniss—_ Sonrió dulcemente.

—_Pero Delly…—_ Peeta tomó su mano.

—_No pasa nada Peeta ¿Me quieres?_ — Él asintió y yo solo me quedé inmóvil— _Yo también te quiero amor, pero en este momento no debo de estar aquí, además… aquí está la única persona que te puede controlar—_

Me sonrió.

Se acercó a Peeta y le dio un beso en los labios

*Masoquista*

—_Chicos—_ nos llamó Haymitch cuando Delly ya se había ido—_ Estaremos en el estudio, no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa_— Se puso de pie_— Annie y Finnick vengan conmigo._

Les habló, pero no los miró, Effie también se fue con Haymitch y a lo lejos escuchamos como se cerraba una de las puertas del estudio**. Cuando los mayores se juntaban en el despacho es porque algo grande había pasado.**

Peeta y Marvel se veían muy confundidos, callados y distraídos.

Glimmer y yo nos juntamos en el ventanal y me contó que ella estaba con Marvel hablando sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños, que sería dentro de 1 mes, cuando de repente entró Peeta gritando que Annie estaba embarazada, los dos había salido como locos del cuarto de Marvel y Glimmer solo los pudo alcanzar cuando ya estaban enfrentando a Annie y Finnick que estaban en el porche de la casa.

—_Glimmer—_ escuchamos la voz de Effie que estaba parada en la entrada de la sala, nunca había visto a Effie tan apagada como en este momento.

—_Dime_

—_Habla a tu casa, dile a tus padres que es necesario que vengan_

—_Effie, porque no dejamos que Finnick se los diga._

—_Las cosas son demasiado simples, no veo para que perder el tiempo, los estaremos esperando en el estudio_—No esperó replica, la orden era demasiado clara.

Me iba a sentar en la sala, solo nos quedaba esperar a que todo pasara, cuando Peeta tomó mi mano y me sacó de la sala, no me dijo nada y yo me deje guiar, me llevó hasta su habitación donde cerró la puerta con seguro a nuestras espaldas.

No le tenía miedo, conocía demasiado a Peeta para entenderlo y comprenderlo, él solo quería estar solo pero conmigo ahí que sabía que nunca le diría nada o preguntaría algo

"Estar solo pero acompañado"

Él se fue a su cama y se acostó con los brazos sobre sus ojos, era una perfecta estatua, Miguel Ángel no hubiera podido esculpir algo tan hermoso como esto.

Me senté en el diván y con el control puse música, comenzó la canción: "Fly Away From Here" de Aerosmith

_**Si esta vida se torna más difícil ahora**_

_**No, no importa**_

_**Me tienes a tu lado**_

_**Y en cualquier momento que quieras**_

_**Si, podemos tomar un tren y**_

_**Encontrar un mejor lugar**_

_**Sí, porque no dejaremos que nada**_

_**Ni nadie nos tire abajo**_

_**Tal vez tú y yo**_

_**Podamos hacer nuestras valijas y apuntar al cielo**_

_**Y volar de aquí**_

_**A cualquier lado, si, no me importa**_

_**Simplemente volaremos de aquí**_

Cerré mis ojos y seguí cantando la canción, inconscientemente se la cantaba a él, ahora no estaba aquí Katniss la mujer, por lo menos en este momento no, estaba Katniss la amiga. Y aunque él nunca me amara, yo me lo llevaría lejos para que él no sufriera nada.

Tan simple y sencillos somos los humanos, vamos a proteger lo que sea que amemos a costa de todo el mundo si así lo creemos necesario.

—_Gracias por cantar_

—_Sabes que te quiero_

—_Lo sé—_ abrí mis ojos para verlo aun acostado en su cama viéndome ya más tranquilo**. Él sabía que yo odiaba cantar en público** y que solo lo hacía para él una vez al año cuando le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños.

Extendió su mano hacia mí y yo fui con él.

Me metí en su cama y me acomodé a su lado en sus brazos, recargando mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

—_Me tomó por sorpresa y sigo queriendo matar a Finnick, pero no lo hare, tienes razón, no es mi papel juzgar ni castigar._

—_Exacto… además, tu sobrina te lo agradecerá algún día._

— _¿Es una niña?_

—_Sí, todo parece indicar que si._

—_Eso es…_

—_Demasiada información para un día_— Completé cuando vi que ya no decía nada.

—_Sí, lo que no se es como lo tomé mi papá, nunca había visto a mi padre así._

—_Annie es su niña, no va a ser fácil y a veces los papas pueden ser duros, pero ¿Verdad que tú vas a estar ahí para sostener a tu hermana?_

—_Si._

—_Gracias—_ deposité un beso sobre su cuello— _Estaré más tranquila al saber que Annie te tiene aquí para ella._

—_Gracias por quedarte aquí conmigo, aunque no lo merezco, aunque te hago mal y aunque…—_Puse mis dedos sobre sus labios

—_No digas más_— Tarareé la canción que ahora sonaba en su reproductor, indicándole que la escuchara.

_**Y TE AMARÉ, BABY - SIEMPRE  
Y ESTARÉ AHÍ PARA SIEMPRE - SIEMPRE  
ESTARÉ AHÍ HASTA QUE LAS ESTRELLAS DEJEN DE BRILLAR  
HASTA QUE LOS CIELOS EXPLOTEN Y  
LAS PALABRAS NO RIMEN  
Y SE QUE CUANDO MUERA, ESTARÁS EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS  
Y TE AMARÉ – SIEMPRE**_

—_I will love you_—Dijo en un susurro siguiendo la canción Always de Bon Jovi.

—_Exacto, de una u otra manera._

— _¿Dónde dormiste ayer? —_ Preguntó ahora que sonaba Poison, pero ya no seguimos escuchando bien la canción

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Fui a buscarte y Boss me dijo que habías salido y llegarías hasta hoy así que ¿Dónde dormiste?_

—_En la cama de Gale Hawthorne._

— _¿QUE?_ — se iba a levantar pero subí una pierna en sus piernas y lo sujeté.

—_Tú preguntaste donde dormí, y ahí dormí._

—_Katniss… no me digas que hiciste una estupidez_

—_No, yo solo dije que yo dormí ahí, él durmió en un sofá cama._

— _¡Claro! Ese chico se muere por ti, y tú pasas la noche con él, pero no pasa nada—Dijo incrédulo._

—_Pues sí, Gale y yo nunca hemos tenido nada que ver. Aunque su mamá piensa que él y yo ya lo hicimos._

—_Katniss, me estás haciendo enojar ¿Por qué su madre piensa eso?_

—_Porque una vez llegué un poco tomada a su casa y me quedé con Gale, pero él se quedó en su sofá cama y yo en su cama._

Se apretó el puente de la nariz exasperado.

—_Tranquilo—_ Acaricie su mano para quitarla de su pobre puente de nariz.

— _¿Recuerdas que te dije que te amaba? —_ Me miró confundido—_ Pues es cierto, y para mi amar a alguien es sagrado, puede que tú no me quieras a mí, pero el amor es algo que se debe de respetar. Si piensas que me metería con alguien solo por pasar la noche estas muy equivocado. Mientras yo te amé a ti, nunca estaré con nadie más._

— _¿Y cuándo me dejes de amar?_

—_Bueno… llegara el día en el que me entregue a alguien, que lo ame, que me case y tenga hijos, ni modo que me quede solterona toda la vida._

— _¿Tú crees que eso pase pronto?_

—_No lo sé Peeta, realmente no lo sé, creo que tal vez llegará el día en el que me canse de luchar y por fin te libraras de mi._

—_Ayer tu beso… me desconcertó, es que… la verdad nunca nos he visto en esta situación ¿No sé si me entiendas?_

—_Sí, para mí fue difícil aceptar que te amaba, me dio mucho miedo, pero soy yo, Katniss, y Katniss nunca ha tenido miedo y menos de algo tan maravilloso como el amor._

— _¿Lo crees maravilloso aun con todo lo que tienes que pasar?_ —Se acomodó de lado a mí, inclinado hacia mí.

—_Sí, el amor te hace vulnerable, de eso no hay duda, pero te hace fuerte y de alguna manera feliz, necesitas vivirlo algún día para comprenderme._

Abrió su boca para contestarme cuando mi celular sonó y nos asustó un poco porque estaba en la cama.

Tanteé la cama hasta que lo encontré: Gale marcaba

—_Hola—_ Dije despacio

—_Hola Katniss ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien Gale, gracias._

—_Qué bueno, me preocupaste hace rato ¿todo bien con tu amiga?_

—_Si—_ En cuanto dije el nombre de Gale, Peeta se acomodó mejor sobre un costado de mi cuerpo y hundió su cara en mi cuello.

—_Bueno… ¿quería saber si querías salir a cenar hoy?_

— _¿Hoy en la noche? —_ Peeta se quejó con un leve gemido que lo sentí vibrar en la piel de mi garganta

—_Si… ¿Qué fue eso?_

—_Ah fui yo_— Dije pegándole ligeramente a Peeta que sabía que solo lo hacía para molestar_— Me estaba atragantando con mi saliva_

—_Hay Katniss— _se rió— _entonces, ¿paso por ti a las 8?_

— _¿Es una cita o algo así?_

—_Si—_ Dijo seguro Gale —_ Te estoy invitando a salir en plan de cita, tu y yo, nada de payasos por ahí—_ Se rió a carcajadas.

—_Está bien, ya me ganaste con eso de nada de payasos._

—_Entonces te veo a las 8 en tu casa_— Peeta empezó a respirar más fuerte en mi cuello ¡maldito!

Ni pichas, ni cachas ni dejas batear (4)

—_Está bien, nos vemos en la noche_— Y colgué

Peeta seguía con unos pequeños besos en mi cuello y eso me estaba empezando a descontrolar, era mejor detener esto, antes de llegar a un punto donde él no continuaría, ni ahora, ni mañana ni nunca.

— _¿Primero besos y luego? Nada más te falta levantar una pierna y marcarme como de tu territorio, omitamos lo de los líquidos de tu vejiga_

Solo se carcajeó muy fuerte, sabiendo que le había cachado su movida.

—_Entonces te marcaré como una res y así él sabrá que tú eres mi amiga, no la de él_

—_Peeta, eres tan primitivo, también soy amiga de Marvel y Finnick, y eso nunca te ha molestado._

—_Pero ninguno de ellos quiere contigo._

—_Eso que más da…_

—_Da mucho, yo no quiero que me vayas a cambiar por Hawthorne, lo mato Katniss_— se levantó un poco para agarrar mi cara con sus manos y clavar su mirada en mí.

—_Eres un tonto, nunca dejare que eso pase, te quiero tonto, eres mi mejor amigo._

—_Primero una cita, después ¿Qué será? Ya no nos veremos, no hablaremos y te la pasaras con él y con sus amigos como últimamente haces ¿Son más divertidos que yo o qué?_

—_No, ellos son diferentes._

— _¿Diferentes? ¿Diferentes en la manera de que te quedas con uno de ellos una noche y de repente llegas vestida como payasita? _— Dijo tocando un poco del tul de mi falda

—_Es por una buena causa._

— _¿Una buena causa? ¿Y después llegaras vestida como mariposa de la primavera?_

—_Olvídalo, ahora no te diré nada— dije indignada._

—_No_— Dijo arrepentido_— Era una broma, dime por favor._

—_No, ya te dije que no._

—_Ándale, dime— _Insistió.

—_Que no Gale—_

— _¿Qué dijiste?_ — Me vio como si estuviera loca.

—_Nada…_

—_Me llamaste Gale… ves a esto me refiero, ese chico es una mala influencia para ti, quien sabe que andes haciendo quedándote fuera de tu casa y vestida de payasa_— Se notaba enojado_— No quiero que salgas con él._

—_¡Hey! Detente ahí querido—_ Lo paré en seco— _Creo que entendemos que soy una persona pensante que toma sus propias decisiones y que tú no me puedes decir con quien salgo y con quién no._

—_Pero…_

—_La única persona que puede decir eso, tal vez sería mi padre o mi madre, que son los que me mantienen, pero Peeta en serio ¿Me estas prohibiendo salir?_

— _¿Qué tiene de malo?_

—_Malo, malo nada. Pero realmente es ridículo, Por favor Peeta, ¿De cuando a acá nos prohibimos cosas? Por eso es que nos llevamos bien, porque somos libres._

— _¿Entonces saldrás con él? — _Me desafió.

—_Si—_ Lo enfrenté.

— _¿No vas a confiar en mi buen juicio y mi intuición como amigo?_

—_Confió en ti ciegamente, pero eso no indica que te haga caso en todo, si Gale llegara a ser alguien malo, lo tengo que descubrir por mi propia cuenta._

—_No salgas con él—_ Me dijo después de un largo momento en el que solo nos veíamos— _Por favor_— Fue una petición tan sincera, pero yo no podía hacerle caso, simplemente no le podía dar más poder a Peeta del que ya tenía.

—_Apóyame Peeta, tú mismo me pediste buscar a alguien, y él me quiere ¿Eso es malo? Yo también necesito que me amen._

Me miraba detenidamente, como grabándose mi rostro y lentamente se acercó al mío.

Mi corazón latió, fuerte, rápido, loco, vivo…

Hasta que sus dulces labios se posaron sobre los míos. No era robado, él me daba un beso, tierno, delicado, sus labios acoplándose a los míos, con ternura separándolos.

Era lo más jodidamente maravilloso que yo había sentido en mi vida. Metió sus manos por debajo de mi espalda haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara y yo me acercara más a él, enredé mis dedos en su cabello.

Su aliento… mi aliento…

Giró para quedar sobre su espalda, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y yo colocaba mis brazos a lado de su cabeza.

Era el cielo en mis manos…

—_No pasa nada Peeta ¿me quieres? — Él asintió y yo solo me quedé inmóvil— Yo también te quiero amor, pero en este momento no debo de estar aquí, además… aquí está la única persona que te puede controlar—_

_Me sonrió_

_Se acercó a Peeta y le dio un beso en los labios_

Fue una imagen perdida en mi mente la que me trajo a mi realidad… Y me dolió tanto que cuando me separé de sus labios sentí como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera sufriendo un colapso.

—_No puedo creer que hicieras esto_— Mi voz salió entre cortada.

—_Katniss…—_ Me intentó detener cuando me puse de pie pero me zafé de sus brazos.

—_Me besaste para que no saliera con Gale, que bajo caíste Peeta, por un momento me hiciste sentir bien, solo para que cuando llegara la iluminación a mí me tiraras al piso como siempre—_ Una lagrima bajó por mi mejilla.

—_Lo siento._

— _¿Lo sientes? Espero que lo sientas Peeta… ¿Qué se siente usar a tu amiga solo para que tu ego machista no quede herido?_

—_Yo no te usé, no sé qué pasó._

—_Yo te voy a decir lo que pasó… Pasó que no quieres perder nada, todo lo quieres para ti y las cosas no son así, no me quieres contigo, pero tampoco me quieres dejar ir ¿Qué clase de amigo eres tú?_

—_Uno que te quiere y se preocupa por Ti._

—_Pues no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por tu novia, que piensa que eres el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra._

—_¡No metas a Delly en esto!_

— _¿Qué no la meta? Si ella está incluida en el paquete que tú eres— _Frite enojada,

—_Besarte solo fue un impulso, no lo hice con mala intención, reconozco que fue un error._

—_Bueno—_ Me tallé los ojos para que no saliera ni una lágrima más— _De los errores se aprende, yo estoy empezando a aprender de este._

—_No—_ Puse mis manos enfrente, antes de que se acercara más a mí, como intentaba hacerlo— _No te quiero cerca, no por el momento, esto que hiciste fue jugar conmigo Peeta, y eso no te lo perdono, mi corazón te lo regale en bandeja de plata pero no para que jugaras con él._

—_Solo déjame…_

—_Pero por algo Dios hace las cosas y ha puesto en mi camino a alguien tan bueno como lo es Gale, porque él está dispuesto a reparar todo eso que tú has roto._

— _¿Y vas a hacer lo mismo? Usarlo para olvidar._

—_No, lo que hay entre Gale y yo se llama cariño y comienza con el respeto y la convivencia diaria y saldré con él y me daré una oportunidad._

Levanté mi mano para callarlo, no podía escucharlo más.

—_Y solo para que lo sepas, antes de amarte a ti, el primer paso fue tenerte cariño a base de respeto, amistad y convivencia ¿Creo que entiendes lo que intento decirte?_

—_Tal vez tienes razón… tal vez quiero tenerlo todo_— Susurró despacio.

—_El problema es que yo no soy todo…_

Y salí del cuarto, antes de decir más cosas que nos lastimaran.

_*La mujer que se enamoró de ti, fue una mujer fuerte y volveré a serlo*_

Cuando iba a salir de la casa Mellark en silencio tomé las llaves del coche de Annie que estaban en un cuenco de vidrio en el recibidor, no hubo nadie a la vista que me detuviera o dijera algo.

Tome su precioso mini couper y aceleré

*Ve lo positivo… lo besaste*

Katnissciencia estas delirando

Me enfoqué en la carretera y pensar solo en una cosa. En mí

Esta noche tenía una nueva oportunidad para mí…

* * *

**Espero que entiendan que este es un paso adelante para Katniss para abrir los ojos, por fin algo para ella… aunque no piensen que Gale ya entrara en la jugada… todavía no. Y también de que vean como es la relación de Peeta y Katniss, es bastante peculiar porque se entienden de una forma más allá de una explicación racional.**

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo, la verdad espero que les guste, que sientan la gran variedad de emociones que trate de mostrar que sintieran como es estar metida en una relación así, es una montaña rusa de los sentimientos bajan y suben en un segundo…**

**(1) Jumper: Conjuntos completos, de camisa con pantalón pegados.**

**(2) Tul : creo que es igual en todos lados pero por si no, es la telita como áspera transparente de colores**

**(3) Patriotas & Acereros equipos de la NFL**

**(4) Ni pichas, ni cachas ni dejas batear: ni me quieres tener pero tampoco me quieres dejar ir y tampoco dejas que alguien más se me acerque.**

**Abre tu ventana… hoy las estrellas brillan para ti**

**Zoa***

* * *

_** HOLA YA VOLVI, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO A LO LARGO DE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE HE ADAPTADO, ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE QUE LE HA PARECIDO, SIN DUDA ALGUNA COINSIDO CON LO QUE LA VIDA ES UNA MONTAÑA RUSA CON MUCHAS EMOCIONES...**_

_** BESOS ELIZABETH**_


	7. 7 Minutos En El Paraiso

**__********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

**Me quieres ver grande a pesar de lo débil que**

**Soy, y si toco hasta el fondo me sacas**

**De nuevo por eso me quedo, me aferro y te**

**Quiero a morir, por eso, aquí adentro tu estas**

**Todo el tiempo viviendo del sufrimiento**

**-SEXO PUDOR Y LÁGRIMAS – ALEKS SINTEK-**

_**Tengo tanto miedo de que olvides lo que te quiero**_

_**Tengo planeado en mi mente, como robarme tus besos para siempre**_

_**tiene que dar resultado, voy a amarte tanto que de pronto te veras llorando**_

_**-VESTIDA DE AZUCAR – GLORIA TREVI-**_

**La noche que me quieras desde el azul del cielo**

**las estrellas celosas nos miraran pasar**

**y un rayo misterioso hara nido en tu pelo**

**Luciernaga curiosa que vera**

**Que eres mi consuelo**

**-EL DIA QUE ME QUIERAS-**

**CAPITULO 6: 7 MINUTOS EN EL PARAISO**

**KPOV**

UN MES DESPUES

Me acomodé mejor mi vestido nuevo azul satinado, era un nuevo "modelo" que mi mamá me había hecho para ir a lo del servicio comunitario, ya tenía varios modelos para llevarme, desde faldas, pantalones y unos tipo mameluco. Ella decía que desde que empecé a ir al servicio comunitario me veía mejor, más tranquila y un poco más feliz.

Llegué hasta el cuarto de Peter y me senté en el sillón reclinable, su mamá no podía estar ahorita aquí con él por cuestiones de trabajo, pero era una señora muy amorosa que amaba a su hijo y siendo madre soltera tenía que hacer sacrificios de tiempo para poder pagar todas las quimioterapias de Peter.

Peter le había contado a Heidi su mamá sobre mí, y ella me había buscado al siguiente fin de semana para hablar conmigo, cuando le expliqué lo que hacíamos y que obviamente vio que yo no era alguien de peligro me había dado autorización para visitar a su hijo con más frecuencia.

La verdad es que Peter era un niño hermoso, educado pero sobre todo tenía unas ganas inmensas de vivir, el decía que no tenía nada más que una simple gripe y que pronto salía de esto. Sus hermosos ojos azules siempre brillantes de emociones típicas de un niño y una sonrisa capaz de hacerme sonreír en mis días más oscuros.

Le había prometido que estaría aquí cuando el despertara y eran las dos de la tarde, sabía que lo más probable es que faltaran todavía un par de horas para que el abriera sus ojitos pero no importaba, era sábado y no tenía ninguna prisa por irme.

Peeta me había invitado a su casa para pasar la tarde con ellos pero no acepté, todavía no le decía a ninguno de ellos que hacia durante los sábados y era algo que prefería guardarme para mí. Ellos siempre andaban en parejitas, con sus cosas y puede ser que haya sido mi mal genio a lo romántico o que simplemente sabía que mi jarrita de paciencia se iba llenando que decidí poner un poco de distancia por mi salud mental.

Los amaba, a cada uno de ellos, pero me di cuenta de que por más amigos que fuéramos, Marvel nunca iba a dejar a Glimmer por acompañarme a algún lado. Annie ni hablar, tenía una situación bastante difícil en su casa y Peeta… mi Peeta… nuestra amistad estaba tan complicada, éramos amigos pero algo se había perdido, no me refiero a la confianza, ni a la sinceridad y mucho menos el cariño, era algo mas lo que ahora nos hacía falta, tal vez era esa complicidad que antes nos unía.

Desde es día en su habitación no habíamos estado solos en ninguna situación, y aunque esa noche había salido con Gale y le tenía un cariño muy grande, no me pude dar esa oportunidad de la que me había jactado enfrente de Peeta, porque simplemente era faltarme el respeto a mí y a Gale.

Salí con él y me la pasé muy bien, sobre todo porque él respetaba mis espacios nunca exigía de más y aceptaba solo le podía dar: cariño. Y estábamos bien de esta manera.

Tal vez no para mí, pero para mis padres, Gale estaba ocupando el lugar de Peeta, cada vez lo veían mas seguido por mi casa o yo me iba con él para hacer fogatas con los chicos en la orilla de la playa.

―_Hola hermosa―_ Gale apareció atrás de mi sillón, por estar viendo hacia la ventana no lo había escuchado ni sentido entrar.

―_Hola―_ me giré para verlo― _¿y los chicos?_ ― pregunté cuando lo vi solo.

―_Ya se fueron, ya sabes, se irán de fiesta_― se acomodó en la silla que había al otro lado de la cama de Peter.

―_Está bien, se lo merecen, hoy estuvieron geniales con las dinámicas de los niños y ayudándolos a hacer origami._

―_Los chicos son especiales _― se jactó de sus amigos.

―_Tenía mis dudas, pero verlos trabajar con los niños y la paciencia que tienen para esto es bueno saber que las carreras que eligieron son las correctas._

―_Todavía estamos por presentar exámenes, pero esperamos que nos vaya bien, sabemos que es complicado entrar ahí pero no nos daremos por vencidos._

―_Lo sé―_ me acomodé mejor en el sillón, haciéndome una pequeña bolita humana.

― _¿te quedaras aquí toda la tarde?_

―_Sí, Heidi no puede venir temprano, agarró un turno extra. Admiro a esa mujer, sola es capaz de todo por Peter._

―_Uno es capaz de todo por lo que amamos, me imagino que es más fuerte ese sentimiento cuando es un hijo._

―_Supongo―_ me dio un escalofrió― _Gale, no seas así, dame de tu cobija―_ le puse mi mirada fingida mas enojada haciendo que solo riera.

―_Tú tienes el sillón cómodo, yo tengo la cobija._

― _¡Maldición!_ ― me puse de pie― _trae tu trasero hacia acá._

Se fue a sentar a MI sillón reclinable y yo me senté en su regazo, tapándonos a los dos

―_Esta helado aquí._

―_Es para que las bacterias y virus no puedan reproducirse y atacar a Peter._

―_Lo sé―_ giré mis ojos y en eso se vino un bostezo a mi boca_― pero hace mucho frio, lo bueno es que Peter está muy bien abrigado―_ miré al pequeño que estaba tapado con varias cobijas y dormía plácidamente.

―_Duerme un poco pequeña, cuando él despierte yo te hablaré._

― _¿no te importa?_

―_Claro que no―_ se rio― yo _escucharé un poco de música_.

Sacó de su bolsillo del chaleco del payaso un IPod 4G era el aparato mas nuevo que había, porque ahora podía ver fotos en el. Me sorprendió mucho que la primera foto que aparecía fuera una miniatura de nosotros en el jardín la semana pasada con Peter.

Era un aparato de lujo y su padre se lo había regalado por ser buen estudiante.

Recargué mi cara en su hombro y el envolvió un brazo alrededor de mí, puso uno de los audífonos en mi oído y el otro en el de él. Sonaron unas bonitas notas de una canción calmada. Y Gale hizo algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

Agachó su cabeza y besó mis labios, me quedé quieta sin responder su beso.

―_Te ves hermosa sorprendida―_ un ligero beso, nada más.

Las palabras no salieron de mi boca, simplemente me quede ahí, haciendo como que nada había pasado.

―_Yo se que llegara un día en el que esto sea normal… y si no es así, seré feliz mientras dure el proceso en el que lleguemos a donde tengamos que llegar._

― _¿Qué canción es?_ ― dije para cambiar el tema, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

―_Creo que es nueva, la acabo de cargar en el IPod._

_**Arriba, por encima o por debajo  
Cuando también estas enamorada y lo dejas ir  
Si nunca lo intentas nunca lo sabrás  
Solo porque tienes valor**_

_**Las luces te guiaran a tu casa**_  
_**Y se encenderán tus huesos**_  
_**Y yo voy a tratar repararte**_

―_Te la dedico―_ me dijo.

― _¿Cómo se llama?_

―_Fix you de Coldplay._

― _Gracias._

―_De nada, sabes que te quiero_― besó mi cabello.

Asentí y me acomodé en sus brazos para caer dormida mientras vigilaba el sueño de mi niño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El domingo fui a casa de Annie, necesitaba verla y saber cómo estaba sabía que la situación con sus papas era muy tensa.

Entré a la casa después de que la propia Annie me abriera la puerta y abrazara como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―_Te necesitaba, me siento mal._

― _¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé está mal?_

―_No, me siento mal de ánimo, lo bueno es que saldré en un rato más con Glimmer._

―_Tonta, me asustaste ¿A dónde vas a ir con Glimmer?_

―_A su casa, su mamá quiere hablar de cosas sobre el bebé, ella quiere que Finnick y yo nos casemos_― entramos a su casa y la seguí por las escaleras y en la sala vi a Peeta con Delly platicando, ella me daba la espalda y estaban agarrados de la mano, pero el pie de Peeta estaba sobre la mesa apoyado en un cojín y vendado.

Incliné mi cabeza como saludando y me dio una sonrisa tenue, no me esperé para ver si Delly volteaba o si Peeta decía algo.

― _¿Puedes creerlo? Lili quiere que nos casemos, ósea, el mundo está loco_― Annie seguía hablando mientras llegábamos al tercer piso ― _Un bebé no justifica un matrimonio, pero sobre todas las cosas, Finnick y yo no vamos a estar juntos en un futuro inmediato, con el futuro no puedo apostar porque ¿Quién soy yo para decir lo que pasara?_ ― La dejé que hablara todo lo que quisiera, la conocía demasiado bien.

―_Además_― continuó― _imagínate, si Johanna llegara a estar embarazada también, te juro que mato a Finnick, te lo juro―_ entramos a su cuarto y obviamente siguió hablando― _Mi embarazo ya no tarda en notarse, aunque me imagino que algunos ya se han de haber dado cuenta por mas ropa holgada que use, ni modo que oculte a mi bebé por siempre, además ¿Por qué debería de ocultarlo? Si es hermoso, tendré a un bebé hermoso de Finnick y mío que espero tenga sus hermosos ojos verdes, eso sí, que tenga mi hiperactividad_.

Me senté en su cama, y ella se sentó a lado de mí, callándose después de todo su discurso.

― _¿Qué pasa Ani?_ ― tomé su mano.

―_Me gustaría compartir todo esto con Finnick―_ una lagrima intentó escapar por su ojo izquierdo pero rápido lo talló para que eso no ocurriera― _pero aun me molesta que me toque, el día que hicimos el ultrasonido nos abrazamos, pero era como me sentía en ese momento, pero aun me molesta un poco que a veces acaricie mi vientre semiabultado._

― _¿y eso es?_

―_Eso es porque lo amo, pero no perdono, tal vez este mal, pero todavía no puedo dejarlo ir, no puedo quitarme la imagen de él y Johanna juntos._

―_Está bien si todavía no puede olvidar, tal vez todavía no es el momento de olvidar para ti, pero tampoco te atormentes con algo que no puedes cambiar. Vas a ser una excelente madre, pero debes de dejar ir ese coraje y rencor que sientes contra ellos, por que de ahora en adelante, Finnick estará en tu vida para siempre, como padre de tu bebé._

―_Necesitaba tu sabio consejo_― apretó mi mano.

― _¿Cómo van las cosas con tus papas?_

―_Mi mamá está más tranquila, pero mi papá… hay Katniss_― y ahí si ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas_― casi no me habla, a veces se me queda viendo, pero no me dice nada, aunque me ofreció todo su apoyo._

―_Es cuestión de tiempo pequeña._

―_Lo sé, solo que… extraño que mi papá me quiera._

―_Te quiere… si no, te hubiera echado de casa._

―_Me iré a la ducha_ ― dijo como que no quiere la cosa, para no seguir hablando― _porque si no, no estaré lista cuando Glimmer venga por mí._

―_Está bien, no queremos despertar la furia de Glimmer_― la abracé antes de que se pusiera de pie.

― _¿Qué le pasó a Peeta? ― _le pregunté cuando estuvo acomodando la ropa que se pondría.

―_Ayer se lastimó, creo que se torció el pie mientras andaba con Delly en Port Ángeles y tiene un pequeño esguince._

―_Ah, ahora entiendo la venda de su pie_

―_Sí, es algo leve, solo lo traerá unos pocos días, para protección, pero de hecho está bien, solo que mamá no deja que Delly suba a su habitación y por eso Marvel lo tuvo que botar en la sala, fue divertido ver a Marvel cargarlo_― fue lo último que escuche mientras se metía en su baño.

Me salí del cuarto de Annie y decidí ir a buscar a Effie, que era la única que me podía hacer compañía un rato. La busqué en varios cuartos de la casa hasta que la encontré en el cuarto de lavado.

― _¿puedo?_

―_Claro Kat―_ recogió la tina que tenía con muchísima ropa seca.

―_te ayudo_― tomé la tina y ella sacó un poco de ropa para llevársela en las manos.

―_Gracias, podría decirle a Carmen que me lavara la ropa pero es algo que me gusta hacer, se me hace muy intimo que alguien más te lave la ropa._

―_Si entiendo, lo mismo nos pasa con la Señora Cope, mi madre y yo preferimos usar secadora y todo eso ¿a dónde llevo todo esto?_

―_A mi cuarto, ahí la dividiré._

― _¿Cómo vas con el Servicio comunitario? ―_ preguntó mientras íbamos a su habitación.

―_Bien, los chicos son geniales… ¿puedes creer que tengo un novio?_

― _¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ya le diste el Si a Hawthorne?_ ― casi gritó entrando a su cuarto.

―_No, mi novio se llama Peter, tiene 10 años y es un amor._

― _¡Ah!_ ― suspiro aliviada― Entonces espero que me lo presentes un día de estos, ha de ser encantador.

―_Sí, lo es, está en pediatría; tiene cáncer, me imagino que Haymitch lo ha de conocer._

―_Tal vez, luego le preguntaré… ¿sigues sin decirle a los chicos lo que haces los sábados?_

―_Sí, es mejor_― empezamos a vaciar la tina sobre su enorme cama_― es algo que por el momento prefiero tenerlo para mí, no es como si me fueran a hacer mucho caso. Annie y Finnick traen como 20 mil cosas en la cabeza, Peeta siempre está con Delly y Marvel y Glimmer vueltos locos con la fiesta de Mar._

― _¿Es mi impresión o te sientes abandonada?_

―_No es tu impresión, me siento abandonada_― agarré entre mis manos la playera para dormir blanca favorita de Peeta y me senté en la cama― _pero lo entiendo, de alguna extraña forma lo entiendo._

― _¿y de Peeta también lo entiendes?_

―_Sí, nunca podre explicar cómo él y yo nos entendemos, pero pase lo que pase él siempre regresa a mí, solo espero que no llegue el día en el que yo ya no esté para él, ni para ninguno de ellos._

―_No digas eso cariño, yo se que ellos tienen sus propios problemas, pero imagínate si uno de ustedes llegara a faltar, se me hace imposible, los seis tienen una dinámica muy peculiar, además, esperemos que todos sean aceptados en NY._

―_Esperemos que sí, ¡es mi sueño irme a Cornell!_

―_Lo sé, ya verás que todo sale bien._

―_Mamá…―_ Annie asomó la cabeza por la puerta_― ya me voy, Glimmer ya llegó… ¿No vas Katniss?_

―_No Annie, yo estaré un rato con tu mamá y después me iré a mi casa._

―_Esta bien amiga, nos vemos mañana en la escuela_― y desapareció otra vez.

Effie se quedó viendo a la puerta como esperando a que Annie apareciera otra vez por ahí.

― _¿Qué pasa?_

―_Nada, solo que tenia días que no veía a Annie tan animada, ya sabes―_ suspiró agarrando mas ropa para doblar_― las cosas con Haymitch no están del todo bien._

―_Annie necesita a su papá_

―_Lo sé, pero me es imposible decirle algo a Haymitch, no puedo, siento que no tengo derecho, porque sé exactamente lo que está pensando._

―_Creo que no entiendo…_

―_Necesito… hablarlo con alguien…―_ supe que Effie se rompería en cualquier momento, su voz ya era chillona.

―_sabes que puedes hablar conmigo_

―_Se que contigo puedo tener una conversación madura, tu eres la más madura de los 6―_ fue a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto para que no nos escucharan― _Necesito que lo que te voy a decir tengas la mente abierta, me gustaría que lo supieras para que puedas ayudar a Annie con su paciencia con Haymitch y sobre todo, que quede en secreto._

―_Claro que si, a todo._

―_Te voy a contar una historia, que muy pocas personas saben._

―_Dime_― ella se levantó y se fue otra vez a la ventana, yo la seguí y me senté en el asiento empotrado que estaba en la misma ventana.

―_Cuando yo era muy joven, tuve un novio al que amaba mucho, mis papas no lo aceptaban, yo vengo de una familia de la alta sociedad de Michigan_― iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpió_― No, déjame contarlo, al final pregúntame lo que quieras―_asentí.

―_Yo lo amaba, Evan, así se llamaba, era hermoso, me deslumbraba, yo en ese tiempo apenas cumpliría los 18. Para ese tiempo yo ya conocía a Haymitch, era hijo de una pareja amiga de mis padres y el tenia 23, ya estaba en la Universidad estudiando medicina… él me amaba desde ese tiempo, pero yo nunca lo vi de esa manera, éramos amigos o conocidos pero nada más._

Suspiró nostálgicamente.

―_Evan me enseñó un camino que yo no conocía, no le puedo echar la culpa a él, porque nadie me obligó a hacer nada, pero si fue una mala influencia, yo lo amaba._

― _¿Qué hiciste? ―_ susurré.

―_Me emborrachaba, me drogaba y muchas veces no llegaba a mi casa._

Un grito ahogado intento salir de mí, pero lo retuve. Era demasiada la sorpresa de imaginarme a la dulce, tierna y moral Effie en esos malos pasos.

―_Haymitch me enfrentó y yo terminé peleada con él. Nunca en mi vida he insultado tanto a alguien como a mí amado Haymitch en ese tiempo, era berrinchuda y estaba encaprichada con Evan… pero Haymitch nunca se dio por vencido y aunque no intentaba nada amoroso conmigo, seguía ahí tratando de rescatarme, mis padres simplemente preferían ignorarme._

― _¿Qué pasó?_

―_En una fiesta me puse muy mal, estaba drogada y borracha y para mi buena suerte Haymitch estaba ahí… mi "amado" Evan se había ido con sus amigos solo Dios sabe a dónde y me había dejado ahí… Después de esa noche terminé con él, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no volvía a sus brazos tiempo después, me buscó me pidió perdón, pero yo ya no quería volver a eso, lo amaba, idiotamente lo amaba pero quería que sufriera… ya había cumplido los 18 y me había prometido darme una oportunidad_ _con Haymitch, él era todo lo bueno, la luz en mi camino perdido… hasta que salí embarazada._

―_Y eso fue lo que te hizo mejorar… esperar al primer hijo de Haymitch._

―_No, Haymitch me amaba y ama de una manera pura… él y yo no habíamos tenido relaciones._

― _¡Dios mío!_

―_Exactamente… mi bebé obviamente no era de Haymitch._

―_Pero…_

―_Yo realmente era idiota en ese tiempo, cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, se lo comuniqué a Haymitch y aunque decidió apoyarme yo seguí tomando decisiones equivocadas, terminé con él y regresé con Evan, era enfermizo lo que él y yo teníamos. Mis padres me corrieron de mi casa, y me fui a vivir con Evan a un departamento que él rentaba. Quise jugar a ser grande, cuando seguía pensando como una niña._

―_Por supuesto que Evan nunca dejó las drogas ni nada de eso, había fiestas en nuestro apartamento y me daba dinero, que solo él sabrá de donde lo sacaba, para comer, pero era horrible vivir ahí, y yo no podía trabajar porque mi enorme vientre no me lo permitía… en una de esas tantas borracheras me pegó, nunca en su vida me había golpeado, pero ese día estaba muy mal; Esa fue mi señal para irme de ahí, me fui a un refugio de mujeres y ahí estuve hasta que Haymitch volvió a dar conmigo… él nunca se dio por vencido y nunca me perdió la pista._

― _¿Qué pasó?_

―_Me llevó con él al departamento donde vivía, cerca del hospital donde hacía sus residencias, ahí pasé mis últimos meses de embarazo, me sentía medio inútil, no podía hacer nada y Haymitch corría con todos mis gastos… Cuando mis bebes nacieron la única persona que estuvo conmigo fue Haymitch, él recibió a mis hijos en este mundo. Evan nunca me volvió a buscar y yo hice mi vida aparte, trabajé muy duro en lo que fuera para sacar por mis hijos que eran lo más importante en mi mundo._

― _¿Hijos?_

―_Tuve unos mellizos: Iris y Marvel._

―_Marvel no es hijo de…_

―_No, biológicamente no, aunque desde que nació lo registró como suyo para darle atención medica, algo que toda la vida le agradeceré… Yo le ayudaba con los gastos de la casa y dejaba a mis bebes en una guardería a Haymitch lo veía poco por el tiempo de sus turnos en el hospital, pero cuando coincidíamos en su casa era muy encantador con mis hijos, los quería, aunque yo creía que a mí me había dejado de amar, porque él tuvo una novia en ese tiempo._

― _¿y qué paso?_

―_Duró como un año con ella… ¿crees en el destino?_

―_Sí._

―_Bueno, el destino llegó a nosotros, me enamoré de él y con el tiempo nos dimos la oportunidad de un "nosotros" pero fue el momento más triste de mi vida… Mis niños estaban por cumplir 2 años cuando Iris se enfermó, le dio Neumonía y por más que Haymitch lo intentó y que tuvo atención personalizada por ser "hija" del Dr. Mellark, no aguantó mi bebita y murió._

―_Estoy… tengo demasiada información en mi cabeza._

― _Te entiendo, después de eso yo me deprimí mucho, por eso es que Marvel es más grande que ustedes pero va a la par académicamente, no quería dejar a mi niño, así que no lo dejaba salir y no lo mandé a la escuela cuando era debido… Yo no sé que hubiera sido de mí sin Haymitch. Tiempo después empezamos a vivir como pareja pero yo estaba renuente a casarnos y atarlo a mí, sabía que yo emocionalmente no estaba bien… Tardé años en recuperarme por completo de eso y le costó mucho a Haymitch convencerme en casarme_― dijo con una tenue risita.

― _¿Y Peeta y Annie?_

―_Nacieron cuando Marvel iba a cumplir 4, los genes de mellizos vienen de mi familia… Ellos no saben todo esto, solo Marvel._

―_Y Marvel como lo tomó._

―_Bien, él ama a Haymitch como su padre, porque él nunca hizo distinción entre Annie, Peeta y Marvel, así que no hemos visto por que contarles esta historia._

― _¿y porque a mí sí?_

― _¿No te das cuenta a quien está viendo Haymitch en Annie?_

― _a ti― _dije en un susurró.

―_Exactamente… y eso me mata, él me ve a mí de joven, su niña siguió los mismos pasos que su madre, esos pasos que Haymitch tanto batalló para sacarme de ahí._

―_Pero no es igual, me refiero a que Finnick no es un drogadicto, es un buen tipo._

―_Sí, lo sabemos, y la vida de Annie no será como la mía, y aquí estaremos para apoyarla siempre, pero no serán fáciles para ella las cosas, porque ella ya tendrá un ser que dependerá de ella._

― _¿por eso Haymitch está tan enojado con Annie?_

―_No exactamente enojado, yo siento que está decepcionado, triste, fue como una regresión a una época que los dos hemos tratado de olvidar._

―_Creo que ahora entiendo un poco todo… ¿pero qué quieres que yo haga con Annie?_

―_Que estés con ella, nunca dejes que crea que Haymitch no la ama, ayúdala un poco con su paciencia, yo se que en cuanto él pueda poner bien los pies sobre la tierra volverá a ser igual de dulce con Annie._

―_Está bien―_ Toqué el brazo de Effie― gracias por contármelo y tenerme confianza.

―_Tú te pareces a Iris, ella también tenía el cabello negro y era de piel aceitunada como tú, tal vez por eso tengo cierta preferencia hacia ti, que con los demás._

―_Tal vez…_

―_Y sobre todo, porque sé que amas a mi hijo, estoy de tu lado Katniss… me refiero a que nunca me meteré en las decisiones de Peeta, ni seré como esas suegras malas con las novias de sus hijos, respeto que Peeta ame a Delly, pero para mí siempre serás la mejor opción, solo que el tonto de mi hijo no lo quiere ver._

―_Tal vez nuestro destino no es estar juntos._

―_Yo creo que el esta "enamorado" de Delly… pero sé que le molesta que tu pases tanto tiempo con Gale, me lo ha comentado._

―_Gale es un tipo genial, me divierto mucho y a veces cuando estoy con él me siento en paz… últimamente mi relación con Peeta es muy tensa, hemos discutido seguido._

―_Lo sé y me preocupa, ustedes nunca habían tenido problemas._

―_Ya sabes cómo soy, le digo sus verdades a tu hijo en la cara y él a mí entonces se arma la III Guerra Mundial._

―_Solo espero que todas las decisiones que tomes siempre sean para bien, por ti. Y te voy a dar un consejo… nunca te entregues a alguien que no ames realmente… Lo único bueno que a mí me dejo Evan fue a Marvel pero la primera vez que estuve con Haymitch, descubrí lo que realmente era hacer el amor―_ se sonrojó un poco y fue algo lindo de ver a una señora todavía sonrojándose.

―_Me imagino… Effie tú eres como mi amiga, a veces me es más fácil hablar contigo que con mi madre porque a veces me da la impresión de que me va a juzgar, ósea la amo con todo mi corazón pero no puedo contarle ciertas cosas, porque esta chapada a la antigua._

―_Entiendo._

―_Soy virgen y por lo menos mi sueño es que mi primera vez sea con alguien a quien quiera._

―_Solo haz lo que sea mejor para ti, nadie nunca va a saber que es mejor que nosotros mismos._

―_Gracias._

―_Bueno, fue mucho drama, iré a acomodar la ropa que tengo que hacer la cena._

―_No te preocupes, yo me llevo la de Peeta y Marvel y tú termina la de ustedes aquí._

―_Gracias Katniss, por todo._

―_De nada―_ tomé la ropa ya doblada y me la llevé para ponerla en el cuarto de Marvel primero.

En el cuarto de Oso no tarde mucho, pero el cuarto de Peeta era otra cosa. Nada más entrar a la habitación fue recordar mi última vez aquí, sus labios en los míos, todo eso maravilloso que él me daba pero que no era mío.

Encima de una cómoda de cajones estaba nuestra foto, de cuando habíamos ido a la Cataratas del Niágara hace menos de un año en un viaje de la escuela, esa foto desde que se había tomado había permanecido en su mesita de noche a la derecha de su cama, cuando giré hacia dicha mesa me di cuenta de que ahora había una foto de él con Delly.

Simplemente decidí ignorar eso. De su cama tomé su suéter negro que tanto le gustaba y me encantó que tuviera todavía un tenue olor a su perfume Polo de RL… simplemente me alborotaba mis hormonas oler eso, cosa que nunca le dije ni diría a Peeta.

Lo volví a dejar sobre su cama y acomodé rápido su ropa en ganchos y demás, en eso estaba cuando entró Peeta siendo cargado por Marvel al estilo nupcial

―_Eres un idiota, me traes como novia._

―_No te quejes, te puede haber dejado abajo, además eres tan divina Peetaa―_ se burló Marvel.

―_Cállate y déjame en mi cama._

―_Deberías de decirle a tu novia que te venga a hacer compañía a la cama para que te quite el mal humor―_ respondió Marvel.

Marvel dejó a Peeta en su cama mientras esté rodaba los ojos y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia en el extremo derecho del cuarto y donde no me veían antes.

―_Katniss…―_ susurró Marvel.

―_Hola Oso._

―_No sabía que estabas ahí._

―_Solo le ayudo a Effie―_ me giré para meter las ultimas camisas― _ya acabé._

― _¿Qué haces con mis cosas? ― _dijo un enojado Peeta.

―_Ayudándole a tu mamá ¿no escuchaste?_

― _¿o revisando mis cosas? ―_ dijo muy seguro de su mismo.

―_Bájale hermano_― intervino Marvel.

―_No saco tu ropa de donde la puse, porque sé que tu madre sería la que la volvería a arreglar y no la haré hacer doble trabajo. Pero no seas tan presumido._

―_Yo solo decía―_ cambio el tono de su voz.

―_Ah también estoy enamorada de ti Marvel, porque ya puse tu ropa en tu cuarto._

―_Gracias pequeña―_ me sonrió mi enorme amigo divertido por mi mal humor.

―_Kat… lo siento, tuve una pelea con Delly y estoy enojado, no lo justifica pero discúlpame._

―_Como sea Peeta… como quiera ya me iba._

― _¿no te quedas a cenar?_

―_No, mi papá invito a cenar a Gale a la casa y tengo que ir a ayudarle a mi mamá con la cena_― cosa que era una gran gigantesca mentira.

―_Otra vez Hawthorne_―refunfuño.

―_Otra vez… y otra y otra_― dije fingiendo flojera, mientras tomaba la cesta para irme.

―_No te vayas_― dijo muy enojado―_ estamos hablando._

―_Nos vemos osito_― me puse de puntitas para darle un beso a mi amigo y este me cargo haciéndome reír.

―_Que te vaya bien y que te diviertas_― me guiño un ojo coquetamente.

―_Eso hare… Que estés bien Peeta y que te mejores._

―_Katniss… estamos hablando, te prohíbo que te vayas._

Y entonces me carcajeé fingidamente.

―_Ubícate Peeta yo no soy tu noviecita._

―_Todo por ese tal Gale, pero ni creas que te dejare irte con él._

―_A veces eres muy divertido_― me despedí con la mano de Marvel.

― _¡KATNISS!_

―_Corre Peeta que me estoy yendo―_ grite divertida sabiendo que no lo podía hacer por su pie.

Solo escuché a Marvel carcajearse fuertemente en el cuarto, mientras yo bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

¡Estúpido Peeta!

No me deja ser libre

*Es que realmente tú no quieres ser libre*

Refunfuñe mientras ignoraba a Katnissciencia…

Entre la semana me arreglé con Peeta, por decirlo de una forma mejor, creo que entendió que soy una persona libre.

Mi vida empezó a adoptar una nueva rutina, transcurría entre estar con mis amigas, cuidando a Annie de su embarazo, ayudar a Glimmer con todo lo de la fiesta de Marvel que se le ocurrió hacerla temática Casino, visitar a Peter cada que podía, hacer el servicio comunitario, alguna que otra vez salía con Peeta para la mayoría de las veces estaba con Gale.

Las cosas con Haymitch y Annie todavía no mejoraban, él seguía estando muy serio con ella pero le había comprado una cuna. Annie lloró durante toda una noche por esto entre alegría por el detalle de su papá y el echó de que aun así solo le hablara lo indispensable.

Tomé de mi cama el hermoso vestido que usaría hoy. La fiesta de Marvel era un acontecimiento dentro de la escuela aunque no todos fueron invitados, Glimmer mandó las invitaciones en forma de tarjetas secretas al estilo James Bond en un pequeño sobre negro:

_**CASINO MELLARK**_

_**420 WOODCROFT AVE.**_

_**FORKS. **__**WA.**_

_**FIESTA TEMÁTICA H: ETIQUETA – M: VESTIDO LARGO O CORTO DE NOCHE**_

Según lo que había escuchado de las invitadas, todas llevaríamos un vestido corto pero de fiesta.

Me coloqué el mío y batallé un poco para subirme el cierre pero al final lo logré. Me fui a ver a mi espejo de cuerpo completo y me encantó.

Desde que lo había visto supe que sería para mí, era elegante, moderno y discreto. Negro, muy arriba de la rodilla y con una tira plateada que le daba luz en todo su dobladillo hasta debajo de mis brazos

En mi tocador, ya que mi cabello estaba seco, moldeé todos mis rizos que me caían hasta mi cintura y los empecé a agarrar con pasadores en mi cabeza, dejando un moño suelto. Mi maquillaje fue ahumado en los ojos haciéndolos ver profundos y provocadores.

*Vas a la conquista*

No, voy a la fiesta de uno de mis mejores amigos. Bufé internamente.

Me puse mis zapatillas negras de 12 cm satinadas y de tacón delgado. ¡Listo!

Escuché la camioneta de Gale llegar a mi casa y bajé corriendo. Estaba emocionada, tenía muchas ganas de bailar, divertirme y gozar, hoy era uno de esos días en los que amar a Peeta pasaba a segundo plano y volvía a pensar en mí.

Me puse mi abrigo sobre mi vestido, me despedí de mi papá que estaba viendo la televisión y le di un beso a mi madre que hablaba por teléfono con Effie. Los Mellark se habían ido de viaje para la fiesta de Marvel, nuestro oso era un chico grande que sabía manejar la situación, además de que estaba cumpliendo 21. Y aún con el problema de Annie, Haymitch no quiso suspender la fiesta, decía que él era un buen chico y tenía derecho a su fiesta. Empezaba a comprender lo maravillosa persona que era Haymitch y que realmente era cierto que lo quería como si fuera suyo.

―_Hola Gale―_ lo saludé cuando lo encontré parado a lado de la puerta de copiloto para abrirla para mí.

―_Hola Hermosa… ese vestido se te ve genial._

―_Tonto_― me reí― _es mi abrigo._

―_Lo sé, lo sé_― me abrazó― _solo quiero verte reír aunque mis chistes sean malos._

―_Tú te ves_― me separé de él para apreciarlo mejor_― impresionante._

Vestía un smoking negro con todo y moño y una camisa blanca, zapatos perfectamente limpios y hasta creo que nuevos y un discreto abrigo de varón lo cubría, dejando los botones abiertos.

―_Gracias, tuve que buscar entre las profundidades de mi ropero por esto, la verdad, no esperaba que Glimmer me invitara y me sorprendió mucho._

―_Bueno, ella nos ha visto mucho juntos últimamente, así que supone como que tenemos algo._

― _¿y tenemos?_

―_Gale…―_ susurré.

―_Ok, sin presión_― me indicó que subiera a la camioneta y cerró la puerta despacio cuando lo hice― _me encanta la idea de ser tu pareja en la fiesta―_ dijo cuando se puso al volante, mostrando su hermosa y bella sonrisa de siempre.

Agradecía que él fuera así, divertido, feliz con la vida, no como yo, que mi estado de ánimo variaba bastante conforme a lo que pasaba con Peeta, él era El Sol, yo era La Tierra y en mi ecuación Gale seria La Luna.

Obviamente Gale no tuvo que usar la invitación o las escasas indicaciones, ya que yo me sabía la ruta hasta con los ojos cerrados. Estacionamos en un ordenado "estacionamiento" improvisado a un costado de la casa. La música sonaba fuerte y se veía mucha afluencia de personas. Por lo visto la fiesta ya había empezado.

Gale tomó mi mano mientras subíamos las escaleras del porche. Simplemente no le tomé importancia, las escaleras estaban un poco húmedas así que era seguro para mí.

La música sonaba demasiado fuerte y la casa se encontraba en una buena luz, ni muy fuerte ni muy baja.

―_Esto es genial―_ dijo Gale.

―_Lo sé, Glimmer no escatimó en nada._

Todo lo de moda hasta la música. Al fondo vi a Annie con un precioso vestido satinado suelto, que hacía que no se le notara tanto su pequeño vientre, Finnick estaba a su lado y hablaban, no dudaba ni un solo segundo en que la pequeña traviesa se pusiera a bailar en cuanto Finnick se despistara.

Estaban todos nuestros compañeros bailando al ritmo de Good Charlotte: I Just Wanna Live, brincando animados en la sala. Seguimos caminando por la casa y donde siempre estaba el comedor ahora estaba acondicionado como un cuarto de juegos, con ruleta, póker y todo aquello que encuentras en los casinos.

Todavía no veía a Glimmer pero no tardaría en encontrarla por aquí despampanante como siempre. Regresamos por el pasillo de la gran casa, y seguimos encontrándonos compañeros y amigos. Gale se detuvo a platicar con un chico del americano.

―_Dejare mi abrigo en el cuarto de Annie, regreso en 5 minutos, te veo en la barra ¿está bien?_

―_Si―_ besó mi mano antes de soltarla haciendo que me sonrojara por su muestra de afecto en público, el chico que estaba con él solo sonrió.

Fui al cuarto de Annie y sabía que estaría abierto porque en esta parte de la casa no había nadie. Glimmer había puesto unos anuncios luminosos en la escalera que decían: No pasar. Y una cadenita al estilo Club, para proteger los cuartos.

Dejé mi costoso abrigo sobre la cama de Annie y antes de salir del cuarto me di una última arreglada frente al espejo, un poco de gloss y listo.

_*Todo está en mi, soy hermosa*_

Exacto, soy hermosa.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras sonaba Rich Girl de Gwen Stefani. Me sentí como chica de pasarela, vi como varios chicos se fijaron en mi mientras pasaba a su lado y sentí como la mirada de Peeta me observaba, sentí la descarga en mi espina dorsal, para mi sorpresa lo vi a lado de Gale en la barra, vistiendo también de etiqueta solo que él en vez de smoking como la mayoría de todos, iba vestido completamente de negro y corbata. Sin miedo me dirigí hacia ellos.

―_Regrese―_ dije lo obvio cuando llegue hasta ellos_― Hola Peeta._

―_Hola, te ves muy linda._

―_Gracias… ¿Por qué tu no traes un smoking, no vienes a la onda casino?_

Una sonrisa de lado curiosa, hermosa, arrogante y besable apareció

―_Yo soy el dueño del casino, paso desapercibido_― me guiñó un ojo.

―_Entonces déjeme felicitarlo por su excelente casino._

―_Gracias, pero eso debes de agradecérselo a mi asistente Glimmer, encargada de eventos._

― _¿Asistente?_ ―murmuró Glimmer a su espalda.

Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y me ataqué a reír.

―_Hola cuñada._

―_Idiota, tú no moviste ni un solo dedo_― le dio un golpe en su cabeza― _Hola Katniss, te ves genial._

―_Tú también Glimmer―_ obviamente Glimmer vestía un bonito Channel blanco y negro espectacular, pareciendo otra piel en ella. Su hermosa melena rubia estaba atrapada en una línea que parecían pequeños diamantes decorando su moño alto.

―_Gracias―_ sonrió―_ Que bueno que hayas venido Gale, espero te la pases genial― _dijo la gran anfitriona.

―_Gracias Glimmer, eso es lo que le explicaba a Peeta, que tú personalmente me habías dado una invitación._

―_Claro―_ se dirigió a Peeta― ¿algún problema cuñado?

―_Ninguno, Hawthorne es bienvenido, es amigo de Katniss._

―_Bueno―_ interrumpió Glimmer― _realmente te invité porque espero que pronto seas el novio y dejes de ser solo el amigo. Hacen una excelente pareja._

―_Salud por eso_― Gale levantó un vaso con refresco.

―_Salud―_ Peeta tomaba vodka, y sin decir más se fue.

Glimmer nos volvió a dejar para ir a buscar a Marvel, Gale me invitó a bailar y no me pude negar, la música entraba por mis poros, en la pista de baile me encontré a Annie tratando de ser controlada por Finnick y a un Finnick a punto de ser decapitado por una exnovia embarazada.

En medio del baile Marvel llegó para abrazarme y cargarme, Gale le dio su regalo. Una pequeña tarjeta con dinero electrónico para una tienda de videojuegos. Mi enorme amigo lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi lo rompe.

― _!amigo! Con estos regalos te regalo a Katniss._

― _!Marvel! ―_ grité indignada.

―_Bueno, te la regalo por un par de días._

Tuvo que venir Glimmer de quien sabe donde para llevárselo a la sala de juegos.

Bailé una canción tras otra, Gale no tomó alcohol por que tendría que manejar a su casa, pero yo si tomé Margarita, Martini, Palomas y Piña Colada. Pero no dejé de bailar como por tres horas seguidas, no me interesaba ir a jugar porque no sabía jugar Póker ni nada de eso.

Y Gale aguantó estoicamente todo mi baile, junto a las otras personas que estaban pista de baile que estaba atestada.

En una de mis idas al baño, vi a lo lejos del pasillo a Peeta con Delly, ella estaba muy hermosa, un vestido azul, zapatillas negras estilizando su ya estilizada figura pero unas cuantas lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. Peeta se notaba bastante enojado porque parecía que le reclamaba por alguna cosa y ella solo negaba con la cabeza y trataba de acercarse a él.

Negué con la cabeza y me fui al baño, si ellos peleaban era su problema.

La fiesta fue un éxito, no hubo persona que no bailara (exceptuando a Peeta y Delly que solo bailaron un rato, pero después volvieron a desaparecer de mi vista)

Gale se fue a su casa cuando eran las 3:30, y mañana tenía Servicio Comunitario, yo por única ocasión no iría, ya que me quedaría aquí con las chicas para ayudarlas mañana con la limpieza. Lo acompañé al porche y él como el perfecto caballero que es, no me dejó ir hasta su carro, me dio un beso en mi frente y me deseó buenas noches.

Yo estuve un rato mas bailando con Bonnie y aunque más de la mitad de los invitados ya se habían ido, todavía había ambiente, pero a las 4 am decidí irme a acostar, mi cuerpo no daba para más, no andaba borracha pero si estaba "feliz" (1)

Cuando iba en el segundo piso, me quite mis zapatillas y las llevé colgada de mis dedos en mi mano derecha, llegué hasta la habitación de Annie e iba con toda la intención de acostarme pero la imagen dentro me impactó y conmovió.

Annie estaba plácidamente dormida boca arriba y Finnick estaba cruzado en la cama descansando su cabeza sobre el vientre de Annie, era la imagen más bonita que yo había visto en mi vida.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me fui al cuarto de Peeta, no lo había visto desde hace un par de horas, así que suponía que andaba en algún lugar con su apestosa novia. Abrí la puerta y solo para cerciorarme miré de reojo mostrándome su cama perfectamente tendida.

*Lugar de batalla despejado*

Entré despacio y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, poniéndole seguro, ni modo, si Peeta quería entrar a su cuarto entonces que escalara por la ventana, no me iba a acostar con la preocupación de que alguien borracho en un descuido pudiera entrar. Era paranoica pero esas cosas pasaban seguido y con el ruido tan fuerte en la planta baja nadie me podría escuchar si gritara, de por si el cuarto de Peeta era alejado.

Mí vista fija en la cama, casi corrí para aventarme sobre ella y cuando lo hice mi cuerpo casi tuvo una convulsión de placer por sentir la suavidad del colchón mezclado con el aroma de Peeta.

Aventé mis zapatillas a un lado de la cama y luego me giré para acomodarme mejor.

Grité por el susto cuando vi a Peeta a un lado de su ventanal, viendo hacia la nada, con una botella a la mitad de alcohol a un lado de él y el vaso en sus manos.

―_Pensé que te dormirías sin verme_― dijo sin mirarme.

―_Realmente no sabía que estabas ahí ¿estás bien?_

―_Sí, ahora sí._

―_¿estás borracho?_

―_No, estoy un poco bebido, pero borracho no, me puedo parar y hacer un 4._

Eso me dio alivio, no tenía mucho humor para manejar a un Peeta borracho.

― _¿y tu novio?_

―_No es mi novio y ya se fue._

―_Pero no tarda en serlo, ustedes si son la pareja perfecta―_casi escupió sus palabras, casi…

―_No somos pareja y no creo que eso pase pronto_― me dejé caer sobre la cama otra vez, pero no dejé de verlo.

― _¿Por qué me amas?_

―_No lo diré más, tú no quieres escucharlo, yo no quiero decírselo al viento, no tiene caso._

―_Yo siempre voy a querer escuchar que tú me quieres, sabes que eres importante para mí._

―_Ven aquí Peeta―_me hice hacia un lado para darle espacio.

Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia mí, confirmé que no estaba borracho porque caminó muy bien. Se acostó a mi lado viéndome.

― _¿Por qué será que al final siempre termino contigo?_ ― preguntó bajito.

―_No lo sé, al final siempre vuelves a mí, de una y otra manera._

Acarició mi cara, como grabándosela.

―_Sabes, me duele mucho en la posición que estamos, peleando constantemente, sufriendo, llorando, todo esto no debería de haber pasado pero pasó y entiendo tus puntos de vista_― dijo muy seguro.

―_Está bien_― dije no entendiéndolo muy bien_― ¿realmente estas bien?_

―_Sí._

―_Hace rato te vi pelear con Delly._

―_Eso_― desvió su mirada― _a Delly la anda buscando el que fue su novio durante mucho tiempo y yo le digo que él lo que busca es recuperarla y ella cree que yo soy un loco celoso, pero no es cierto Katniss, él me la quiere quitar, aprovecha que Delly es amiga de su familia para verla._

―_Eso es complicado._

―_Lo sé, pero ahorita ya no quiero pensar en eso, tuve suficiente de ese maldito problema por hoy._

― _¿y Delly?_

―_La fui a dejar a su casa desde hace bastante tiempo._

No dijimos nada más, simplemente ese silencio hermoso que habíamos tenido, ese silencio que podía ser cómodo apareció otra vez.

Los dos nos acostamos boca arriba viendo el techo, su mano se entrelazó a la mía, acoplándose a la perfección.

― _¿en que piensas? _― me dijo.

―_En mis sueños… ¿sabes? Tengo una lista de pequeñas cosas que me gustaría hacer algún día._

―_Puedo saber cuáles son._

―_**Me gustaría volar un avión, avioneta o helicóptero… lo que sea.**_

―_**Eso será divertido… verte a ti volar algo tan grande.**_

―_**Lo sé, seré una miniatura… También quiero aventarme de paracaídas, quiero cantar algún día en público, quiero conocer todos esos lugares que sueño con conocer para hacerme una buena historiadora del arte, también algún día me hare una sesión sexy de fotos.**_

― _¿y eso de sexy que significa? ―_ dijo serio.

―_Si sexy, así como la de las artistas, que son sexy pero no vulgares, así, aunque no creo que nunca enseñe mis fotos._

― _¿ni a mí?_

―_ni a ti―_ dije riéndome.

―_Yo sé que vas a lograrlo todo… tu eres la mujer maravilla, todo lo puedes Katniss._

―_Gracias por adularme._

―_No es adularte, es la verdad, tú eres uno de los seres más maravilloso que he conocido y tienes un corazón enorme, tú eres de esas personas que merecen que les pasen cosas buenas._

Me giré para quedar de lado viéndolo y él hizo lo mismo.

―_Tú también eres genial Peeta, solo que no te has dado cuenta._

En cámara lenta, muy lenta nos fuimos acercando, él tocó mi cara con su mano izquierda, para acomodarla, llegó un punto en el que estuvimos tan juntos que el aire que respiraba ya no sabía si era el mío o el suyo, pero nada era más perfecto que la antelación al paraíso.

Delicado, tierno, suave, me besó… Tentando, saboreando y probando, pisando por un terreno que los dos desconocíamos.

No era impulso, no eran celos, era simplemente el acto de hacer que los dos queríamos hacer.

Me pegué tanto a él que no hubo parte de nuestros cuerpos que no estuvieran tocándose. El soltó un pequeño gemido al sentirme contra él, y eso fue lo que lo hizo romper el beso.

― _¿Has tenido relaciones con Delly?_

―_No_.

Simples palabras… ahora yo lo atraje a mí, y el beso siguió, era como si de repente entre los dos hubiera nacido la necesidad de besarnos, se sentía bien, se sentía genial, exactamente como sabe el placer culposo.

―_Detenme―_ susurró contra mis labios.

―_Nunca_.

Yo nunca detendría lo que él quisiera hacer, porque era algo más fuerte que él mismo lo que le pedía hacerlo.

Tocó mis piernas y casi salgo corriendo por la caricia, pero me quedé recibiendo sus besos. Todo era nuevo para mí, todo era jodidamente maravillosamente nuevo.

No rompía el beso y aun así de repente metió su mano debajo de mi vestido. Mi corazón se saldría de un momento a otro y lo único que se me ocurrió a hacer fue pegarme más a él. Besarlo más fuerte, enredar mis dedos en su cabello.

De repente se separó de mi, con la respiración entrecortada, me hizo levantarme y de rodillas me quito el vestido, mientras yo peleaba con sus 20 mil botones de la camisa, afortunadamente lo había encontrado ya sin saco ni corbata

Los dos de rodillas ahí, nos mirábamos, yo en mi conjunto de encaje negro de ropa interior y el solo con sus pantalones… Dos amigos que habían crecido juntos ahora jugaban a ser adultos.

Se inclinó un poco y besó mis labios.

― _¿tienes miedo?_

―_No._

― _¿realmente quieres esto?_

―_Si―_ llevé mis manos a mi espalda, desabrochando mi sostén y dejándolo caer entre nosotros― _realmente tu nunca entenderás hasta qué punto soy tuya._

Me veía ahí, frente a él, casi desnuda, me recorrió con la mirada y estuve a punto de gritar de emoción.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, no era ninguna tonta, pero aun así necesitaba que esto pasara, yo lo necesitaba a él, porque lo amaba, y no quería hacer esto con nadie más.

Levantó una mano y acarició lentamente mis senos con la yema de sus dedos.

―_Te entregas a mí…_

―_Sí, sin miedos, solo con amor._

―_Katniss… que el cielo nos perdone, porque yo dudo mucho que lo haga…_

Se puso un momento de pie y se quito sus pantalones, un bóxer negro pegado a su piel marcaba su exquisita figura. Regresó ante mí otra vez, seguíamos de rodillas, se acercó a mí y me envolvió entre sus brazos.

Besó mi cuello mientras con sus manos iba soltando todos los pasadores de mi cabeza, era delicado y sensual, una mezcla perfecta. Cuando por fin todos mis rizos cayeron libres, se dedicó a pasar sus manos como el toque de una mariposa por mis costillas. Me reconocía, el hombre reconocía a la mujer en el plano más mundano. El plano sexual.

Y era la gloria, sentir sus caricias, sus besos, todo él era un regalo divino para mí. Con una mano apoyándola bien sobre mi espalda nos hizo acostarnos.

―_Te ves hermosa con tu cabello suelto._

Y volvió a besarme, su mano se paseó por mi cuerpo hasta en medio de mi pecho, yo tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre uno de mis senos, dándole permiso de tocarme libremente. Acarició mi sensible pecho con su pulgar haciendo que gimiera y eso logro que yo lo sintiera a través de nuestra ropa.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos reconociéndonos, pero fue el suficiente por lo menos para mí, para grabarme las líneas de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus besos, la textura de sus manos.

Despacio tomó mi braga y la bajó, no tuve miedo… no podía tener miedo, era Peeta el que me iba a tomar. El hizo lo mismo para igualar condiciones. Lo sentí en mi muslo, pero no me atreví a mirar, solo podía ver sus ojos.

Con una mano sostenía todo su peso y la otra la bajo, no vi hacia donde, solo lo adiviné cuando lo sentí tocarme íntimamente y di un respingo.

―_Lo siento… yo solo necesito…―_ dijo entrecortado.

―_Fue la sorpresa._

Yo solo lo veía de su pecho para arriba, lo vi hacer un movimiento pero no lo entendía, hasta que lo sentí en el lugar donde nadie más había estado.

Entró un poco en mí y dolió hasta la madre.

*prepárate que viene lo peor*

―_Perdóname… por todo._

Dijo antes de entrar de una sola estocada en mí. Me quedé quieta, tensa, sintiendo el dolor, pero agradecía que lo hubiera hecho rápido, no podía pasar por el sufrimiento de hacer esto lentamente.

Besó mi cara y mi cuello, dándome tiempo, pero podía sentir perfectamente esa maravillosa unión en mí, Peeta estaba en mí, Peeta era mío.

―_Me voy a mover ¿está bien?_

Asentí.

Empezó a salir de mí, y aunque se sentía extraño también sentía algo de perdida. Perdida que duró solo segundos porque volvió a entrar en mí, causándome menos dolor, pero arrancándome un gemido de placer, me sonrojé por mis sonidos pero no los podía controlar.

Era maravilloso ver y sentir su cuerpo moverse sobre el mío. Esto era lo mejor de mi vida y nunca nadie podría quitármelo.

―_Katniss… ¡Oh Dios!_

― _¿Qué?_

―_Tú te sientes bien, yo te deseaba… y ese_― trataba de hablar mientras me penetraba pero su respiración era tan rápida que ni podía.

― _¿Qué…?_

―_Dime que él no te ha tocado._

―_Solo besado._

Gruñó y se dejó caer hacia adelante, siguiendo con su ritmo rápido, pero ahora besándome como loco.

―_Acabas de hacerte mujer conmigo―_ gruñó en mis labios― _él no puede tener nada ti._

―_Peeta_― gemí.

Gemí de frustración, gemí de excitación, grité su nombre por todo eso bueno y malo que me provocaba.

Metió la mano por mi espalda para aprisionarme colocando sus manos en mis hombros, y de repente el ritmo que tenía se hizo rápido.

Cada vez que yo gritaba su nombre, el iba más rápido más rápido, hasta que se hizo frenético. Con mis piernas lo aprisioné y con mis uñas lo marqué en su espalda sin poderme controlar.

Peeta me llevó a la locura, fue como si pasara del Infierno al Purgatorio y llegara en maratón al Paraíso, eché mi cuello hacia atrás, y tuve que gritar para poder sacar todo eso de mí. El espacio cada vez se reducía mas, temí lastimarlo pero por sus sonidos parecía darle placer y eso me agradó.

Y el ángel en mis brazos llego un paso atrás de mí al paraíso.

El cosquilleo en mi vientre fue disminuyendo después de unos minutos.

Yo no me podía mover, estaba en un estado de euforia total que no cabía en mi cuerpo que prefería quedarme quieta tratando de recuperarme.

Lo sentí abandonarme cuando su cuerpo cayó a mi lado.

Con los ojos cerrados, la claridad empezó a llegar a mi mente.

Yo era de él.

¡YO ERA DE EL!

No importaba lo que pasara en nuestras vidas, no importaba si el día de mañana no me casaba con él. Por una noche en mi existencia, él fue mío, él me deseo como mujer, él me reclamó como suya y yo era feliz por eso.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Peeta me veía con temor.

― _¿Qué pasa?_

― _¿Estás bien?_

―_Sí._

―_Esto no volverá a ocurrir Katniss, fue un error_―dijo con pesar.

―_lo sé―_ maldito corazón, tú lo sabías, ¡No llores! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te amara después de tener sexo contigo?

―_Soy un monstruo, lo siento._

―_no te disculpes por algo que yo dejé que pasara._

―_es solo que…_

―_no digas mas, mejor duerme, todavía estas con alcohol en tu cuerpo_―sus ojos se cerraban, era imposible que durara más tiempo despierto.

―_lo siento_― murmuró antes de quedarse dormido.

Con la sabana nos tapé.

No cambia nada, había dicho él… ¿Qué esperabas que cambiara?

*te equivocaste*

Lo sé, me hice ideas equivocadas y aquí está mi paga por eso.

*te fallaste*

Lo sé…

Me acerqué a Peeta y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, acomodando su brazo para que me envolviera.

Mañana será otro día, pero hoy… hoy supe lo que era entregarse a la persona amada y en eso no me fallé…

* * *

**Hola mis chicas adoradas! Por fiiin! Si por fin vine.. se que me quieren matar, pero no se valeee porque si no se quedan sin fic XD**

**La verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo uno largo para compensar mi tardanza y espero que entiendan todo lo que pasó, no es que yo quiera hacer sufrir de mas a Katniss pero seamos sinceras en la vida real las cosas no ocurren de la noche a la mañana. Si, lo se, Peeta es un idiota (cofcof TEAMOPEETA cofcof) Ademas cuando venga el tiempo de Katniss se que les gustara porque realmente va a ser un tiempo hermoso pero para apreciar la luz tienes que haber vivido en la oscuridad XD aijuezu me estoy inspirando XD**

**Gracias nenas por todo su apoyo y lo repito :D para la chica que me pregunto si aun seguía creyendo en lo mismo… Si nena… Creo en los finales felices pero por lo menos las que ya me han leído saben que las hare llorar, sufrir y querer matarme antes de que me vuelvan a amar XD**

**Ahhh también me preguntaron por Peter… Si la historia de Peter (mi vida lo amo es un amorsh) el es una persona que ayudara a decidir el futuro de los personajes principales. XD**

**(1) Andar feliz: es cuando tomas y aunque se te sube el alcohol no andas borracho solo enfiestado**

**(2) El titulo del capitulo es por el juego de secundaria que se llam minutos en el paraíso en el que juegan como un volado y se meten una chica y un chico en un cuarto y tienen 7 minutos solo para ellos, pero sin compromisos ni nada...**

**Muchas gracias nenas! Son las mejores, pero sobre todo a aquellas que se toman 5 minutos de su vida para comentarme. A las lectoras silenciosas, un gracias no cuesta nadita. Y a todas las de alertas gracias espero que pasen un dia de estos a leer.**

**Por hoy la libramos pero como en el anterior lo repito… Si todo sale bien nos vemos en el siguiente! ****Si Diosito quiere XD**

**Look at the stars, look how they shine for you (8)**

**Zo***

* * *

_**HOLA Lamento la tardanza pero aqui estoy**_

_**en verdad agradesco todo su apoyo y cariño brindando en esta historia y tambien que me comenten su punto de vista sobre lo que esta pasando, en verdad yo soy fan de las historias en donde katniss sufre porque siento que con peeta lo tuvo muy facil o ¿sera que esopy asi porque estoy leyendo en llamas? y en la mitad del libro katniss se vive pensando que dira Gale de esto que dira de lo otro, no lo quiero hacer sufrir sin importarle mi querido Peeta, si tal vez sea por eso, jajaaa :D en verdad lamento la taradanza pero aun asi espero todavia me quieran, y sigan leyendo mis historias, espero su opinion de el capitulo.**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_

_**elizabeth**_


	8. Entonces Lo Vi Un Dia De Esos

******__********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__****Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

* * *

**Te amare asi sea lo mas pendejo que haga en mi vida - AKI PENSANDO**

**En el amor se soporta mas que en cualquier otro estado - NIETZSCHE**

**Hay dos cosas infinitas: El Universo y La Estupidez Humana... y del Universo no estoy seguro - EINSTEIN**

**Nunca pongas tu corazon en bandeja de plata... para quien solo sabe comer en platos desechables - SOLO CONFESIONES**

**Llega un momento en el que debes decidir si pasar la pagina o cerrar el libro - DEBO CONFESAR QUE**

**CAPITULO 7: ENTONCES LO VI / UN DIA DE ESOS…**

**KPOV**

Me desperté y el cuarto seguía oscuro, Peeta estaba profundamente dormido y roncaba un poco. Me moví para verlo mejor. La sabana se movió junto a mi cuerpo. Su sabana me cubría del pecho para abajo y en él dejaba descubierto su perfecto pecho.

Con las yemas de mis dedos hice una pequeña línea sobre donde estaba su corazón, Peeta estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni siquiera se movió.

―_Te amo amor_― susurré― _se que para ti esta noche es un error, lo entiendo, pero para mí fue la mejor, tal vez nunca lo sepas, pero por una noche fui la mujer más feliz del mundo… Fui tu mujer por unas horas ¿Hay algo mejor que eso? Sé que no me amas, pero hay algo que sientes por mí._

De repente se movió, girando sobre sí mismo y se acomodó boca abajo, todavía en su sueño profundo

―_Hasta en tus sueños te niegas a escucharme_― un poco de tristeza en mi voz, me dio el valor para ya no hablar más.

Puse en su espalda mis dedos, acomodándolos donde unas líneas rojas se trazaban tenuemente…

Un pequeño flash de imágenes, rápido y conciso de las horas anteriores hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara

―_Yo tengo razón, no hay nada más hermoso que tú en mí_

Dejé un beso sobre las marcas…

―_Estas se van a borrar pero tú nunca olvidaras lo que hicimos, por el simple y sencillo hecho de que fuiste activo._

No quería pararme, hacer eso era como detener el mundo y tirarme al vacio, tenía miedo, pero era un nuevo miedo, un miedo más profundo, porque en los últimos meses había tenido más miedo de hacerle daño a él que del propio daño que yo me haría, pero ahora me sentía más expuesta, la más lastimada de ahora en adelante sería yo, pero no había otra persona responsable además de mi misma.

*¡Basta! levántate y madura*

Exacto… eso necesito.

Di un último beso sobre su suave y hermosa piel, justamente sobre unas pequeñas pecas que tenía y de las que nadie sabía.

Me paré y por primera vez mi desnudez no me dio vergüenza, fui recogiendo mi ropa mientras llegaba al baño, me di una ducha rápida… Con el baño se iba su esencia de mi, su calor en mi piel, pero no había nada que borrara todo eso que ya había quedado grabado en mi mente.

Cuando salí todavía no era completamente de día, Peeta seguía dormido. Mientras trataba de acomodar mi vestido le hablé a Gale para pedirle que si podía pasar por mí antes de irse al Servicio Comunitario, tal vez abusaba, pero sabía que él no me dejaría caminar hasta mi casa sola.

Agarré mis cosas y salí silenciosamente de la habitación dándole una última mirada a Peeta. La casa estaba todavía en silencio, suponía que al ser el amanecer todos estarían dormidos. Bajé con mi bolsa en mi mano derecha y mis zapatillas en la izquierda, no quería despertar a nadie y aunque la casa estaba hecha un desorden total, lo sentía mucho por las chicas, yo simplemente no me podía quedar, no estaba lista para ver a Peeta cerca de mí y enfrentarme al: "Nos equivocamos" Simplemente necesitaba unas horas para asimilar las dos partes.

Salí al porche y estaba helado el clima, mi estúpido abrigo estaba en el cuarto de Annie así que ni modo, como a los 15 minutos llegó Gale por mí, me puse mis zapatillas y caminé hacia su carro, él rápidamente salió de su coche para abrirme la puerta, olía a limpio, a colonia de hombre y olía a amor ósea olía a calidez y dulzura

―_Buenos días_― me mostró su deslumbrante sonrisa

―_Buenos días_― dije con voz ronca

―_Parece que la fiesta siguió, tienes una carita…_

―_Fue la mejor noche que he tenido… así que no me quejo_

―_Supongo, aunque te ves cansada pareces alegre… ya te hacía falta divertirte con tus amigas_

―_Sí, eso es… necesitaba des estresarme_

―_Bueno, mucha platica_― se acercó a mí y me puso en los hombros una chamarra de él― _esta helado mujer y tu solo con tu vestido_

―_Estoy bien_

―_Si claro_― rodó los ojos― _Katniss en serio, se que eres genial y todo eso, pero hasta la mujer maravilla alguna vez se enfermo ¿no lo sabías?_

Solo me reí

―_Gracias por todo Gale_

―_Aquí estoy Katniss―_ me abrazó― _yo aquí estoy esperando a que te quieras abrir a mi… te amo, pero también soy tu amigo, nunca lo olvides_

Me refugié en sus brazos por un momento, en sus brazos mis ojos quedaban a la altura de su hombro y vi una silueta parada a lo lejos…

Peeta me veía desde la ventana de su cuarto, no podría distinguir su expresión por la distancia, pero si era él vestido solo con un pantalón negro.

Solté a Gale y él lo interpretó como que era hora de irnos porque abrió la puerta del carro para mí y me subí.

Si él hubiera querido hablar conmigo, hubiera bajado y hubiera detenido mi huída con Gale, pero no lo hizo, mientras salimos a la carretera no hubo ni una sola voz que nos pidiera detenernos y ahí fue cuando empezó a caer el primer bloque de la gran bola de cristal donde me había encerrado y había secuestrado a Peeta.

Era sentir el primer soplo de aire fresco que nos llegaba del exterior…

Llegué a mi casa y obviamente mis padres estaban dormidos, Gale no se quedó a desayunar porque su madre ya le había hecho el desayuno en casa. Entré con las llaves que traía en mi bolsa. Me fui directamente a mi cuarto y me puse un pijama, quería dormir, quería descansar, quería por una vez dormir en paz.

Cerré las cortinas de mi cuarto, no quería que nada me molestara, este domingo no pensaba salir de aquí, no iba a caer en depresión simplemente no quería que nadie hablara conmigo.

Me preguntaba si mi madre se daría cuenta de que ya no era virgen… ¿se notaria? ¿Realmente eso se nota? Effie no lo notó en Annie así que pensaba que era un mito.

¿Qué pensaría él cuando me viera? ¿Recordaría como respiraba acaloradamente mientras me hacia suya? ¿Recordaría mi voz?

Porque yo sí, recordaba que me había dicho que me deseaba, sus celos con Gale, su enojo, pero sobretodo recordaba el alcohol en su sistema. Dudaba mucho que en sus 5 sentidos hubiera hecho eso.

Dios mío… no lo odiaba, ni le reclamaba nada, yo era consciente y sobre todas las cosas mis padres me habían enseñado a hacerme responsable de las cosas que hacía, así que la única responsable aquí era yo… Pero pensando en esto no iba a cambiar nada, solo iba a hacer lo único que siempre podía hacer, guardar el recuerdo en una parte de mi mente y adorarlo como lo más preciado…

Dormí toda la mañana y tarde, mi madre no me despertó porque suponía que andaba muy cansada de tanto bailar… Algunos podrían decir que mis padres eran barcos* pero era su única hija, nunca les daba dolores de cabeza y tenía buenas calificaciones, así que no había por qué no ser la chiflada de la familia.

Como a las 10 pm después de cenar cereal y platicar un rato con mis padres me fui a dar otro baño y me preparé para dormir, cuando ya estaba en mi cuarto acostada, con el cuarto a oscuras y tratando de que mi cuerpo se calentara mi celular empezó a sonar, brinqué del susto pero lo localicé bajo mi almohada.

―_Hola…_

Pero nadie me contestó

―_Peeta… creo que los dos sabemos que en mi pantalla aparece que eres tu el que me marca―_ dije en un suspiro

―_Lo sé_― dijo después de una eternidad

― _¿Cómo estás?_ ― dijimos al mismo tiempo

Escuchaba su respiración, mi respiración y podía palpar el momento incomodo aunque estuviéramos lejos… ¿Qué le decías al amor a tu vida, con el que hiciste el amor la noche pasada pero aun así no te quiere?

―_Bien ¿y tú?_

―_Estoy, eso es lo que cuenta_

―_Sabes que no me gusta que digas eso_

―_Katniss ¿Qué te puedo decir? Solo quiero la verdad... ¿Realmente estas bien? ―_ Su voz se escuchaba muy tensa, como frustrada― _Yo ayer me dejé llevar y realmente no medí mucho mis consecuencias ¿te hice daño? Físicamente me refiero_

―_Estoy bien_― susurré

―_Katniss…_ ― dijo en tono de urgencia

―_Peeta_― gruñí―_ estoy bien, con las molestias normales, supongo, pero nada del otro mundo, y no me hiciste daño físicamente, cualquier cosa que haya pasado anoche yo dejé que pasara, así que no me pongas como la pobre Katniss de la que te aprovechaste_

―_No te entiendo, deberías odiarme, patearme el trasero, hacer algo de eso, deberías de decirle a tu perrito faldero que me de mi merecido_

― _¿No me entiendes? Y apenas te das cuenta… hace meses que dejaste de entenderme, ¿patearte el trasero? En este momento lo quiero hacer, lo haces ver como si me hubieras violado y las cosas no fueron así… y primera y última vez que le dices perrito a Gale, tiene nombre y para tu información es mucho más hombre que tú_

― _¿Qué quieres decir con eso_? ― me gritó

―_No me grites_

―_Entonces explícate_

―_No tengo que darte explicaciones_

― _¿Estuviste con él?_

― _¿QUE?_ ― grité

―_Me confundes_

― _Y tú me irritas_

―_No entiendo_

―_Sabes que Peeta, hablamos mañana_

―_Pero…_

―_Hasta mañana_― colgué

A los pocos segundos me volvió a marcar pero apagué el celular, ¿Este idiota es realmente el hombre del que me enamoré?

Tenía tiempo que no lo hacía pero esta noche volví a llorar antes de dormir… Lloré porque se había caído otro pedazo de mi esfera de cristal y la realidad estaba entrando…

No sé de qué manera interpretó Peeta mis palabras, pero cuando lo vi en la escuela al día siguiente me trató como si nada hubiera pasado. No fue fácil llevar la situación pero nunca le dejé saber lo que realmente sentía. Quería gritar cada vez que Delly lo abrazaba y besaba y decirle: "Yo sé lo que es tenerlo en mis brazos" Pero simplemente era imposible, porque yo solo era una noche en su vida.

El tiempo cura todo, o por lo menos ese es el consuelo que siempre me han dado, debo decir que es cierto. Las semanas pasaron y me dediqué otra vez de lleno a mi Servicio Comunitario, mi Peter era una luz en mi camino, cada vez que lo veía sonreír, aunque su carita estuviera con ojeras, me daba cuenta lo maravillosa que era la vida y que no valía la pena llorar por un hombre.

Ahora asistía a todas mis clases de música, la música era un buen aliado, mi más fiel amiga, mi consuelo y mi escape.

Mis amigos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, o simplemente no les interesaba, cada vez me sentía más fuera de lugar, los amaba con todo mi loco corazón pero era sumamente difícil el estar de buenas cuando yo solamente les quería reclamar el que ya no me quisieran como antes. Annie con sus problemas, Finnick que no podía con su alma y Glim y Marvel por alguna razón estaban teniendo problemas, no entendía como todo se había complicado en tres semanas.

Hace tres semanas estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Marvel y hoy celebraríamos la cena de Noche Buena, su relación estaba peligrando aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Los dejaría en paz como siempre, si necesitaban mi ayuda ellos recurrirían a mí.

Esta noche usaría un vestido gris oscuro, arriba de la rodilla y unas bonitas botas altas del mismo color. Cenaríamos en casa de los Mellark como todos los años. De nosotros los únicos que tenían más familia eran los Odair pero no la frecuentaban y además al ser su papá un alto mando del Ejercito no siempre estaba en las fechas importantes, pero los amaba, John Odair amaba a su familia y era un hombre muy tranquilo, sabio y pacificador y estaba dando todo su apoyo a Finnick en este momento y había ayudado a quitarle a Lili la idea de que los chicos se casaran.

Cuando llegué con mis papas a casa de los Mellark estaba adornada muy linda. Effie era fanática de las celebraciones y a mí me gustaba ir a su casa en Navidad, era como mi máximo. Me sentía como en una película de niños o mejor dicho me sentía una niña otra vez. Un montón de luces colgadas por todo el contorno de la casa, muñecos de nieve, adornos de todo tipo, ponía demasiado pero solo Effie lograba que se viera bien.

Nos recibió con su cálida sonrisa, elogió mi vestido y nos condujo como buena anfitriona a su sala. Ahí estaban los chicos, todos excepto Peeta, que después de preguntar mi madre por él, dijeron que andaba visitando a su novia.

Saludé a los chicos y estuve con ellos un buen rato en lo que llegaban los Odair, Annie estaba muy contenta porque su papá estaba cambiando y ya no estaba enojado con ella, ahora hasta había acariciado su pancita.

Y Marvel hablaba y hablaba sobre todo lo que haría con su sobrina y que la llevaría a Disney en cuanto ella pudiera caminar y subirse a los juegos.

A los 15 minutos llegaron los Odair y se armó una gran platica en el salón, Finnick y Annie seguían en las mismas como pareja, pero Annie estaba madurando y ya no se peleaban y eran cordiales y todo lo demás por su hija.

Estábamos hablando sobre las Universidades y que pronto llegarían nuestras cartas de aceptación, cuando sonó mi celular.

―_Hola hermosa_― ni siquiera me dejó decir hola

―_Hola a ti también_

― _¿Estas ocupada?_

―_No, ¿Por qué?_

― _¿Puedes salir un momento?_

― _¿estas aquí?_ ― Cuando dije eso, mis amigos voltearon a verme

―_Sí, afuera de la casa de los Mellark, solo quería hablar contigo un momento_

―_Está bien, ahorita salgo_

Ellos me miraron como esperando una respuesta

―_Gale_― me encogí de hombros y salí

Effie me había dicho que no había problema con Gale en su casa, que estábamos esperando a Peeta para cenar. Me puse mi abrigo y salí

Lo vi recargado en su camioneta, con un elegante traje que parecía hecho a su medida, su mamá siempre los vestía muy bien según lo que me había contado.

―_Hola otra vez_― me abrazó en cuanto me acerqué a él

― _¿Qué haces aquí loco?_

―_Vine a verte―_ dijo como si nada_― Es Noche Buena, se supone que uno va y busca a la chica que quiere y le da un regalito o algo así_

Pensé un momento en que era cierto… Peeta no estaba aquí.

―_Muy cursi de tu parte―_ dije separándome de él y riéndome

―_Calla―_ rió ― _así me quieres, bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo porque mi familia me está esperando para cenar._

Se inclinó dentro de su camioneta y sacó un gran ramo de rosas rojas, eran como más de 20 rosas. Nunca me habían dado flores así que era hermoso el detalle. Estuve a punto de llorar con su regalo pero me aguanté.

―_Y este otro_― dijo sosteniendo un paquete enorme― _es difícil saber que regalarte pero no quería darte lo normal, común y corriente quería darte algo especial… ábrelo―_ me entregó el paquete.

Nos recargamos en el cofre de su camioneta y abrí el paquete cuidadosamente, me emocionaba que alguien quisiera darme algo especial no el típico regalo.

Y una lágrima salió de mi ojo derecho cuando vi lo que era.

Hermoso

Era un estuche para violín, pero toda su cubierta estaba personalizada con notas de mis canciones favoritas, era toda una recopilación, entre Beethoven, Mozart, Vivaldi… por supuesto Vivaldi con Winter y Summer ocupaban sus más grandes espacios y muchísimos más.

―_Me costó un poco seleccionar ya que no soy muy bueno en eso de la música clásica, pero traté de recordar todo lo que me decías_

―_Gracias Gale es hermoso, fantástico, increíble_

―_Ábrelo―_ me urgió

Todo lo de afuera era negro y las notas partituras estaban impresas en blanco, elegante era un buena palabra, y por dentro estaba de negro con una tela que parecía terciopelo y en la parte de la tapa tenia grabada con una hermosa caligrafía una frase que yo amaba y que tenía en algún lugar de mi cuarto.

_**"La música es una manifestación superior a toda sabiduría de la filosofía"**_

_**Ludwing Van Beethoven**_

―_Te quiero escuchar tocar toda mi vida, es hermoso verte con un violín y hacer esa música… parece magia._

―_No tengo palabras Gale… Gracias_― me giré y lo abracé_― realmente me gustaría corresponderte pero no puedo, eres un gran hombre._

―_Te dije que disfrutaría el camino, aun cuando no sepa a donde vamos a parar_

―_Lo sé, pero a veces me siento injusta contigo_

―_Bueno, ya silencio, hoy no es día para ponernos tristes._

―_Lo sé―_ me reí― _mejor déjame darte algo ―_de mi abrigo saqué el estuche que había agarrado de mi bolsa. ―_No es tan magnífico como el tuyo, pero representa lo que siento_

―_Eso ya lo veremos… me refiero a lo magnifico_― cuando abrió el paquete se le quedo viendo detenidamente y luego leyó la inscripción― _Es perfecto_

― _¿tú crees?_

―_Si―_ agarró la esclava de plata entre sus dedos y acarició la inscripción

_**Gracias por existir en mi vida**_

―_Un poco cursi pero así lo siento_

―_Yo también, carajo… estoy enamorado de ti Katniss, claro que es perfecta porque tú crees que es bueno que esté en tu vida, ahora sueno como un mariquita pero así lo siento._

―_Eres un mariquita_― me burlé

―_así me quieres_

―_Claro_― lo abracé

―_Creo que es hora de entrar Katniss_― mi cuerpo se tenso, siempre pasaba eso cuando de la nada aparecía

―_Hola Peeta_― saludó Gale

―_Hola_― lo miró un segundo, deteniéndose en sus manos en mi cintura― _Effie dijo que me estaban esperando―_ dijo señalando su celular― _y está haciendo mucho frio_

―_Sí, claro, entraré en un momento_― se me quedó viendo como esperando― _primero tengo que hablar con Gale, y cuando termine entrare, pero si estás ahí parado nunca podre hablar con él._

Bufó y se metió a la casa mientras decía no se qué barbaridades.

Suspiré resignada, Peeta nunca cambiará… Me despedí de Gale y agradecí como chorrocientas mil veces más el que me haya regalado el estuche, no podía esperar para llegar a casa y poner a mí bebé en él

Entré a la casa y ya estaban por sentarse, todos elogiaron mi regalo, muy original repetían una y otra vez.

―_Ese chico te quiere_― dijo Lili en uno de esos momentos en los que todos se quedan callados de la nada

Pude escuchar a un grillo cantar en el silencio incomodo… ¿Por qué incomodo? Yo era libre.

―_Sí, lo hace y es un gran chico_

Dije orgullosa mientras nos acomodábamos para la cena, Annie me mostró un pulgar arriba junto a una sonrisa enorme. ¡Bien hecho!

Annie terminó a mi lado y enfrente de mí se sentó Peeta, y todos los demás se acomodaron en sus asientos que ocupaban desde hace tantos años en el gran comedor de Effie.

Haymitch, John y mi padre dieron las gracias antes de comenzar la cena, todos agradecieron a sus esposas e hijos y el tenernos todos como amigos, Haymitch agradeció y pidió por la próxima llegada de su primer nieto, cosa que hizo que todos nos conmoviéramos.

La cena pasó entre chistes de Marvel con John y platicas, hablé con las chicas hasta por los codos. De repente Peeta y yo nos mirábamos, yo estúpidamente me sonrojaba y el solo sonreía de lado…

Somos idiotas lo sé.

Después de la cena y de que ayudáramos a recoger las cosas, nos fuimos a la sala a platicar, algunos bailaban, me refiero a Effie y Haymitch que bailaban una bonita canción que sonaba desde su fabuloso reproductor. Estaba sentada platicando con Finnick cuando mi celular vibró, era un texto de Peeta

_**Te espero en mi cuarto… No me malinterpretes, solo tengo un regalo para ti.**_

Me disculpé con Finnick y discretamente agarré la cajita que contenía el regalo de Peeta. Con el corazón en mi garganta subí las escaleras. Hasta que llegué a su habitación y lo encontré poniendo algo de música, las luces estaban apagadas y él ni me miró.

Entré y me paré a lado de él

― _¿Puedes poner a Cold Play?_

Solo asintió

Fui a ver por la ventana, para ver el hermoso bosque que desde ahí se apreciaba y como estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve.

―_Feliz Navidad Katniss_― dijo poniendo enfrente de mí, asustándome, una cajita azul de terciopelo

La abrí y contenía una pulsera muy fina con una llave antigua colgada.

―_Es muy bonita Peeta_― acaricie la pulsera ― _¿Por qué la llave?_

―_Significa todo eso que tu sabes de mí, pero que se que nunca usaras para lastimarme._

―_Nunca te lastijohanna Peeta, nunca_― dije viéndolo

―_Lo se_

―_Feliz Navidad Peeta_― le dije dándole mi cajita― _Es algo que se que nunca vas a usar, pero no encontré nada más correcto, sentí que era lo indicado_

Abrió la caja y sacó el colgante con el relicario

Levantó una ceja y me miró interrogante

― _¿Raro verdad?_

―_Bastante_

―_Ábrelo_

―_**Mientras me tengas aquí nunca me iré―**_ leyó lo que yo había mandado grabar

―_Exacto_

―_Esa suena a una frase de despedida_

―_Peeta, las cosas entre tú y yo están demasiado extrañas, nunca sabemos lo que pasara_

―_La foto_― dijo viendo detalladamente el otro lado del relicario― _No puedo creerlo ¿donde la conseguiste?_

―_La tenía Glimmer_

Era un miniatura de una foto que nos habíamos tomado cuando teníamos 15 estábamos parados en un lago, pero lo curioso de la foto es que no nos dimos cuenta, era tomada desde lejos, y solo se veía nuestra espalda, no nos tocábamos, ni nada, ese día solo estábamos platicando, viendo los dos hacia el lago. Pero me gustaba, dejaba ver esa complicidad que teníamos.

―_Gracias, me gustó demasiado._

―_Ese era el punto_

―_Katniss, yo sé que no hemos hablado sobre lo que paso, pero quiero…_

―_No quiero hablar de eso_― dije desviando mi mirada

―_Es necesario_

―_No, no lo es, olvidémoslo_

―_Yo a veces lo recuerdo_

―_Solo dime algo ¿eso qué paso cambio algo en ti, respecto a lo que sientes por mi?_

―_No_

―_Entonces me das la razón de que no tiene caso hablar de eso, tú estabas ebrio yo estaba bebida y cansada y tuvimos relaciones… amigos con derechos, míralo de esa manera si eso te hace sentir mejor._

―_No se trata si me siento mejor, se trata de que tomé algo de ti que no debí_

―_Pero eso no va a cambiar, así que solo olvídalo_

―_Carajo_― me agarró de mis brazos antes de que me fuera― _no nos cuidamos_

―_No te preocupes, ya tuve mi periodo… Dios me libre de tener un hijo tuyo_

― _¿Ahora me odias?_

―_No te odio, solo no quiero hablar de eso_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Porque fue una estupidez, me entregué a alguien que no me ama, porque según yo era lo que sentía, y no estuvo bien… un error tú lo dijiste_

― _¿Estas saliendo con Gale?_

― _¿Porque siempre que hablamos de esto termina Gale en nuestra conversación?_

―_Porque tal vez él era el indicado_

―_No tal vez, Gale es el indicado, lástima que esté estúpidamente enamorada de ti y que no pueda cambiarlo._

― _¿Por qué nos hemos lastimado tanto?_ ―dijo con voz entrecortada

No contesté porque yo aun no encontraba la respuesta absoluta a esa pregunta. Era algo que estaba más allá de mi comprensión. Lo abracé fuerte y aspiré su aroma, quería recordar todo, sentía como si mi tiempo con Peeta se me estaba agotando aunque yo sabía que no era cierto porque iríamos a la misma ciudad para la Universidad, aun así yo necesitaba un respiro.

Salí del cuarto antes de que algo mas pudiera lastimarnos, ni siquiera me despedí. Después de estar con su familia un rato más y entre todos darnos regalos me fui a mi casa… Mi bebé me estaba esperando para estrenar su estuche, era lo único bueno de hoy.

Año Nuevo pasó igual que Navidad, regalos, abrazos y apapachos… pero nada que realmente me confortaba. Había algo en mí que ya no estaba funcionando igual.

En Enero regresamos a la escuela y también Peeta y yo empezamos a prepararnos para el concierto final por parte del conservatorio. Yo ya tenía mi canción, como era mí despedida del Conservatorio y para el siguiente año ya no estaríamos, tanto a mí como a Peeta y a todos los chicos que ya nos graduábamos nos daban un solo.

Me moría por ver lo que él había preparado…

También en este mes llegaron nuestras cartas de aceptación. Llore de felicidad cuando la abrí junto a mis padres y vi que había sido aceptada en Cornell para estudiar Historia del Arte.

Al día siguiente en la escuela en el descanso los chicos estaban hablando sobre sus solicitudes, todos habíamos sido aceptados. Peeta había sido aceptado para Medicina en Cornell.

Annie había sido aceptada para Psicología en Columbia, al igual que Marvel para Medicina y Finnick para Ingeniero Civil. Todos nos vamos a Nueva York.

― _¿Puedes creerlo Glim, lo logramos? ―_ le dije tomando la mano de mi rubia amiga por sobre la mesa ya que estaba muy callada

―_Glim… ¿bebé?_ ― le llamó Marvel cuando ella no contestó

―_Yo no fui aceptada_― se puso a llorar.

― _¿QUE?_ ― grité― _Eso es imposible_

―_No lo es… no fui aceptada en Cornell para estudiar contigo Kat_― sollozó

― _¿pero qué paso? ¿Qué explicación te dieron?_

―_Mi padre ha estado tratando todo el fin de semana de mover sus conexiones, pero hay cosas que por mas influencias que tengas no puedes lograr, necesitaría algún idiota dejar su lugar para yo poder entrar_

― _¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?_ ― le preguntó una angustiada Annie, últimamente a Annie la alteraban las cosas y estaba muy emocional, así que desde que Glim dijo que no iría a NY Annie no dejaba de llorar.

―_No―_ respondió Finnick― _De todos los alumnos que fueron aceptados, Glimmer es la que sigue, tendremos que esperar a que paguen sus inscripciones, y ver si hay alguien que a último momento no entrará, y automáticamente entraría Glimmer, mi padre ya se puso en contacto con la Universidad._

―_Esto es una mierda_― se levantó Glimmer enojada y yéndose fuera de la cafetería

Marvel solo se levantó y la siguió

―_No ha dejado de llorar desde ayer_― explicó Finnick _― realmente se siente muy mal._

Nosotros no volvimos a mencionar nada sobre las Universidades, no teníamos porque restregarle a Glimmer en la cara su problema. Aunque todavía teníamos que ver qué pasaba, porque ya teníamos el lugar donde viviríamos en NY. A pesar de que nos podíamos quedar en las Universidades, habíamos decidido rentar todos juntos en un lugar que fuera de buena ubicación para todos.

Pero eso lo veríamos después…

Peter tuvo una recaída a finales de Enero, pero afortunadamente lo pudieron atender a tiempo y aunque estuvo en estado crítico, mi niño seguía con nosotros. Ese día fue un desastre, yo había quedado de hablarle a Peeta en la noche para ver si íbamos al cine al día siguiente, estábamos tratando de recuperar nuestra amistad, pero me había quedado toda la noche con Peter en el hospital. Mis papas había respetado mi decisión de no decirle a ninguno de mis amigos donde me encontraba, ya que era algo que yo no quería compartir, era de esas cosas que solo hacía con los chicos de la Veta y así se sentía correcto.

Pero fue uno de esos días en lo que todo te pasa, mi celular se quedó sin pila, Peeta fue a buscarme a mi casa, mis papas solo le dijeron que andaba con Gale y para sorpresa mía, Peeta se quedó dormido en mi sala esperándome, tuvimos una gran discusión en la mañana cuando llegué con Gale vestida como una payasa otra vez (una payasa en sus peores tiempos, ya que había pasado la noche en vela)… Peeta y yo nunca llegábamos a ningún lado.

Gale discutió con Peeta por su forma de hablarme, Peeta le dijo que no se metiera, se armó el relajo, mi madre tuvo que pedirle a los dos que se fueran.

Peeta estuvo comportándose como un idiota después de eso, casi no me hablaba o me ignoraba.

―_! Madura Mellark! ―_ Le grité un día en el pasillo de la escuela después de que me ignorara.

San Valentín se acercaba peor que un tiburón en mar abierto. Odiaba San Valentín, porque significaba que vería el perfecto amor de Idiota Peeta y Delly y vería lo que se suponía debía ser mío y no era.

El último fin de semana de Enero fui a casa de los Mellark, necesitaba practicar un poco y Effie tocaba el Chelo así que ella sabía de lo que hablaba yo con mi violín.

Estábamos practicando en la sala cuando escuchamos un coche llegar.

―_Es Peeta―_ susurró Effie― _que raro me dijo que pasaría la tarde fuera y apenas son las 4_

Nos levantamos para encontrarlo en la puerta, venía muy enojado y un golpe en su ojo

― _¡Peeta! ―_ gritó su mamá

―_No pasa nada mamá_

― _¿Cómo que no?_ ― se acercó a él pero él ya había empezado su marcha hacia su cuarto.

―_Déjame ir―_ le dije siguiéndolo

―_Peeta―_ le hablé y él seguía caminando

―_Déjame Katniss_

―_Solo quiero saber si estás bien_― seguimos hasta que llegamos al segundo piso… Yo solo quería saber si estaba bien ¿y si tenía más golpes?

―_Estoy bien… Déjame en paz―_ siguió subiendo escaleras, yo me tropecé en las escaleras pero aun así me levanté rápido y seguí subiendo. Necesitaba alcanzarlo, tocarlo y quedarme segura de que estaba bien

―_Solo quiero verte… Detente―_ le pedí pero me ignoró

Llegamos hasta el tercer piso y se detuvo, haciendo que chocara con su espalda.

―_Solo déjame en paz―_ gruñó

―_Peeta… solo me preocupo por ti… eres mi amigo independientemente de todo_

― _¡Por favor! Tú no me ves como tu amigo deja de decir…_

―_No lo digas idiota, todavía que vengo aquí a hablar contigo_

―_Pues entonces vete_― se volteó para mirarme y se veía muy enojado― ¿_Quién te pidió que vinieras? ¿Quién te dijo que me quisieras? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?_

Uno… Dos… Tres… fragmentos más de la esfera de cristal donde nos tenía se cayeron.

―_Nadie, fui una estúpida, lo sé, tú no vales la pena pero ¿Qué carajos hago?_ ― dije esto muy enojada mientras balanceaba mi violín cerca de él reclamándole en la mano izquierda traía mi Arco*

Peeta dio un manotazo para quitar de enfrente mi violín, pero no sé realmente que pasó, su mano fue demasiado fuerte que hizo a mi violín resbalarse de mis manos. El violín voló por enfrente de mí antes de empezar su descenso.

Juro que lo vi en cámara lenta… como empezaba a volar mi bebé.

Traté de alcanzarlo pero no pude, mis manos solo lo rozaron por las cuerdas y una hizo una ligera herida en mi mano, como la de una hoja de papel.

Me empiné en el barandal de la escalera y Peeta agarró mi cintura… El violín cayó pegó con el barandal de vidrio del segundo piso y siguió cayendo. Las escaleras de ellos eran como esas de película de edificio multi departamental, que te asomas por el barandal y puedes ver hacia el primer piso como si fuera un espiral.

Lo escuché golpear el piso, lo vi como se quebró la parte superior.

Me solté de los brazos de Peeta y corrí escaleras abajo, me caí en algún momento y resbalé por 4 escalones pero ni eso me detuvo, me puse de pie otra vez y seguí corriendo.

Me arrodillé frente a él… Oh Dios Mío…. Me va a dar algo… Sentí que empecé a hiperventilar.

―_Peeta… ¿dime que no hiciste esto?_ ― preguntó Effie que solo veía sus pies a lado de mi

―_Fue un accidente mamá_― se puso de cuclillas a un lado mío― _Katniss por favor mírame… lo siento… fue un accidente_

―_Yo solo quería saber si estabas bien…― susurré _no quitando la vista de ahí.

Carajo mi corazón estaba doliendo, había tenido a mi bebé desde hace muchos años, era algo tan importante para mí.

¡Está roto… no volveré a tocar…!

Me paré corriendo y fui por mi celular a la sala.

―_Hola Hermosa_

― _¿Estás en tu casa?_ ― dije rápidamente después de que me contestara

―_Sí, ¿Qué sucede Katniss?_

―_Mi violín se rompió, ayúdame_― supliqué

― _¿Cómo que se rompió?_ ― preguntó alterado

―_Voy para tu casa―_ Colgué

Agarré el estuche que Gale me había dado y corrí con mi Violín otra vez, se que puede ser estúpido que me ponga tan mal por un violín pero era mío, era como una extremidad mía, era mi más fiel compañero… era como si yo le rompiera su piano a Peeta.

―_Katniss…―_ Peeta me trataba de hablar pero yo solo quería gritar― _Lo siento mucho, estaba alterado…_

Guardé mi triste Violín en su estuche para irme

― _¡¿Y qué te costaba detenerte?_ ― Las lagrimas mancharon mis mejillas

―_No llores pequeña, yo lo arreglare―_ trató de tocar mi estuche

―_¡Vete al carajo Peeta!_

Salí corriendo, estaba a punto de golpear a Peeta

¿En quién me había convertido?

Gale me dijo que no podía hacer nada… realmente no sé porque corrí con él, ya que él no era especialista en estas cosas, obviamente sabia arreglar cosas pero no violines y sobre todo yo sabía que ya no sonaría igual.

No le hablé a Peeta en un par de días, estaba demasiado enojada, después como que me calmé…

*Carajo, el amor me hace estúpida*

Effie y Haymitch me dijeron que ellos se encargarían de reponer por un nuevo a mi maltratado violín.

Peeta no dejó de pedirme disculpas, hasta que me hartó y le dije que estaba bien y que lo dejáramos pasar, Gale lo quiso golpear pero lo convencí de que eso solo lo haría quedar mal ante mí.

El primer fin de semana de Febrero fui sola a Port Ángeles porque iba a ver las tiendas de música para ver si podía conseguir un nuevo violín mientras tanto y también para buscar unos regalos de San Valentín para los chicos.

En la tienda de música escogí un violín lo más parecido al mío. Cuando lo iba a pagar con mi tarjeta de crédito me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi cartera. Con la vergüenza salí de la tienda y me regresé a mi coche para buscar mi cartera, después de buscar por diez minutos recordé que la había dejado en mi mesita de noche.

¡Maldita Sea!

Iba a regresar a mi casa cuando mi coche no quiso prender.

_*¿Algo más que quiera pasar hoy?*_

Por alguna estúpida razón le llamé a Peeta, digamos que estábamos tratando de llevarnos mejor así que era normal que le llamara a mi mejor amigo.

― _¿Hola?_

―_Hey Peeta_

― _¿Qué paso Katniss?_ ― dijo un poco serio

―_Es que… tengo un problema y realmente necesito tu ayuda_

― _¿Muy urgente?_

―_Algo, mi coche no arranca y estoy fuera de mi casa_― mi celular empezó a sonar

*Noooooooooooooooooo*

Mi saldo se agotaba

*¿Algo mas hoy?

Miré al cielo enojada

―_Emm.. Esto… Estoy en mi casa Katniss, no me siento muy bien, deberías marcarle a Gale_

―_Es que Peeta…_― y se corto la llamada

*puta madre*

No tengo dinero, no tengo saldo, no tengo coche

Cerré mi coche y decidí caminar ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Mi mamá y las demás señoras hoy no estaban en Port así que la tienda de ellas estaba cerrada. No me salía otra llamada y estúpidamente gasté la última en Peeta.

El cielo era nublado y lo único que podía hacer era caminar… Carajo de por si el viaje desde Forks hasta acá me llevaba una hora… Caminando llegaría al anochecer.

Empecé a caminar por las calles hacía la salida del pueblo, rogando por encontrarme a alguien que conociera y me ayudara. Me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada pero yo no sabía de mecánica y normalmente la gente no va prestando dinero a los desconocidos.

Estaba caminando por la 5ta y la Avenida Lincoln cuando lo vi.

Peeta estaba parado con Delly afuera de un escaparate.

Reían y él la agarraba por la cintura para besarla.

_*¿No que en tu casa?*_

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer…

Ella sonrió dulcemente y acarició su cabello detrás de su oreja. Reía tontamente y él la apretaba como queriendo hacerse uno con ella… No de la misma manera conmigo

La veía dulcemente, besaba su mejilla y la cuidaba de la lluvia arrinconándola contra la pared mientras reían y reían como dos enamorados de película.

El acarició su cara, besó sus parpados antes de besarla dulcemente, no de la manera en que me besó a mi ¡NO! A ella la besaba con amor y ahí explotó

La esfera reventó y yo lo vi todo

Fue como un flash por todos estos últimos meses…

Lo veía y quería creer todos los días que él en el fondo sentía algo por mí, pero no era cierto. Sus palabras eran las que tenían la verdad, él me dijo mil veces que no me quería pero yo nunca le quise hacer caso. Me vi a mi misma arreglando mi cabello cada vez que lo iba a ver, seleccionando mi ropa para verme mejor, maquillándome… No importaba lo que hiciera él no me veía… él no me vería.

Sentí el nudo en mi garganta y las ganas de vomitar… Cuando la maldita verdad llega cruda y concisa a tu vida duele hasta la madre.

_¡EL NO ME QUIERE!_

_¡EL NO ME AMA!_

_El la ama…_

La esfera de cristal donde nos había puesto a Peeta y a mí se reventaba y se escuchaban los últimos cristales aplastarse. Me quise proteger y me encerré con él en mi mundo. Quise creer que él me ajohanna simplemente porque egocéntricamente pensé que yo era perfecta para él, pero las malditas medias naranjas no existen. Lo encerré conmigo en la esfera para que nada lo dañara, porque no quería perder eso que teníamos, porque tenía fe, porque lo amaba, porque dejé de amarme a mí por amarlo a él y cuando menos me di cuenta él nunca estuvo dentro de ella conmigo.

Era como tener un Peeta de cartón, era su imagen, su cara, pero no se movía, no había nada en ese perfecto y estúpido mundo que yo había creado y entonces lo vi… entonces me di cuenta de que él nunca había estado en ese mundo conmigo, el me había tratado de decir por todos los medios que despertara y madurara y lo dejara libre y por primera vez lo veía.

Internamente le pedí disculpas aunque sabía que no me escuchaba. El ya se marchaba caminando alegremente con Delly mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

Mis pasos se hicieron más rápidos hacia la salida de Port Ángeles, quería llegar rápido a casa aunque eso me llevaría mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de llorar.

Nunca lo tendré

El no me ama

¿Por qué nunca lo quise ver?

Ya empezaba a ver los pinos de la carretera cuando un carro se orilló conmigo

―_Hola―_ me saludó ella tímidamente― _Se que lo más seguro es que me rechaces la oferta pero voy para Forks ¿quieres que te lleve?_

―_No_

―_Mira Katniss, sé que no somos amigas, pero estas llorando, está lloviendo y Forks queda muy lejos._

Pensé mis posibilidades, en este momento tenía ideas suicidas y no quería pensar en muchas cosas, mientras más rápido llegara a casa mejor… aunque tuviera que ir con ella.

Me subí a su coche y era calientito, un coche nuevo y me valió ensuciarlo.

Arrancó por la carretera mientras un disco de R&B sonaba en su estéreo. Reconocí la canción, era la favorita de Finnick.

Mi lengua picaba por preguntar, me sentía de la patada, mi corazón nunca había dolido tanto, pero sentía que tenía que hablar con ella.

― _¿Aun lo amas? _― pregunté directamente

Me miró un momento, cuando vio que mi preguntaba iba en serio, asintió tímidamente

―_El tenia una novia que lo amaba_― dije como reclamándole

―_Y no creas que en algún momento yo lo olvide, pero lo que sentía por él era más fuerte que cualquier cosa._

― _¿Pero tú moral?_

―_Katniss―_ Johanna rio tristemente―_ ¿Qué es la moral? ¿Lo que nosotros pensamos que está bien o mal? Pues déjame decirte que eso causa problemas, porque yo haría todo otra vez con tal de tenerlo un minuto más en mis brazos_.

― _¿Pero sabias que él no te amaba al cien por ciento?_

―_Siempre lo supe, la mayor parte de su mente siempre la ocupaba Annie, ella es su muñequita de porcelana y yo era la que estaba ahí para amarlo por el simple y sencillo placer de hacerlo_

― _¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo le haces para llevar lo de Annie? _― _Por extraño que parezca por un momento Johanna me caía bien._

―_No lo llevo, solo estoy rogando porque acaben las clases y me largue de aquí, yo no puedo con la familia feliz… Todavía amo a Finnick pero creo que me estoy amando un poco a mí misma._

― _¿Lo olvidaras?_

―_Lo dudo, lo amo demasiado, pero hay veces en las que debes de saber perder, me costó mucho darme cuenta de esto, no sabes cuantas veces le rogué a Finnick que volviera conmigo pero nada lo hizo cambiar de opinión… Finnick fue mi primer hombre tal vez por eso este tan endiosada con él_

― _¿Entonces renuncias a Él?_

―_Si Katniss, él no va a volver conmigo, porque yo no soy lo que el busca o quiere… puedo calentar su cama, puedo besarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, puedo compartir con el horas de películas y platicas interminables, pero aun así… nunca lograre llegar a ese lugar en el que Annie ha estado y estará toda su vida―_suspiró mientras manejaba― _a pesar de lo que tus amigos piensen de mí, yo solo deseo que su bebe nazca con bien… Amo a Finnick siempre le deseare lo mejor._

―_Te entiendo completamente_

Ya no hablé más y me dediqué a ver por la ventana.

Una idea se cruzó por mi mente, Gale hablando conmigo sobre algo importante.

¿Podía hacerlo?

_*TU PUEDES HACERLO TODO*_

Que difícil era tomar estas decisiones, que difícil era madurar y crecer pero Johanna había dicho dos cosas importantes, la primera aprender a perder y la segunda amarme más.

Una opresión en mi pecho hizo que me doliera demasiado pero eso solo indicaba una cosa

Era hora de madurar… de crecer y tomar decisiones correctas.

Peter me había enseñado cosas maravillosas entre ellas mi espíritu de servicio.

Gale me había ayudado a salir adelante

Así que sabía que esto era lo correcto.

Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero eran lagrimas de tristeza absoluta de saber que le dejaría ahí…

_**Perdóname amor…**_

― _¿te dejo en tu casa?_

―_No, ¿podrías dejarme en otro lado?_ ―asintió

Cuando le dije a donde quería ir solo me vio raro pero no dijo nada.

Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas al volante, no quería toparse con él

*así me veo yo… igual a ella*

―_Gracias Johanna y gracias por hablar de eso_

―_No quiero que pienses que soy una perra, solo me enamoré y tomé decisiones equivocadas_

―_Lo sé―_ asentí y bajé rápido del carro.

Corrí al porche y toqué tres veces hasta que escuché su cálida voz al otro lado.

Lili abrió la puerta de su casa viéndome confundida. Atrás de ella estaba John como que solo iba pasando por ahí cuando toqué

― _¿Katniss, que haces aquí?_

―_Necesito hablar con ustedes, necesito contarles algo…_

* * *

_**ESTARA SERA UNA NOTA DE AUTOR LARGA:**_

_**Hola chicas! muchas pero muchas gracias por todooos su reviews! realmente se los agradezco... **_

_**Ahora… que les parecio? Ahhh lo siento tanto por aquellas que yo se fielmente que lloraran... aparte de la escuela tarde porque este capitulo es jodidamente dificil para mi... Si supieran cuanto llore al escribirlo, pero era lo correcto... queria que se viera eso... que ella le perdono todo... hasta que rompiera a su bebe pero no puede soportar el darse cuenta de que no la ama ni la amara (por el momento)**_

_**Algunas me piden que haga sufrir a Peeta y deje de hacer sufrir a Katniss... :) lo hare se los prometo... les juro que Peeta sentira todo en algun momento... Existe el Karma en esta vida y tambien en fanfiction XD ...**_

_**Quieren que les de una recomendacion: Compren una cajita de Kleneex para el siguiente... Ya lo estoy escribiendo y si les puedo asegurar que es muy llegador**_

_***BARCO: Les decimos asi cuando los papas son mas consentidores de lo normal y que a veces dejan que sus hijos hagan su santa voluntad**_

_***ARCO: Es la varita esa con la que tocan el violin.. (lo busque porque no sabia XD... Santisimo Google)**_

_**La cantidad de capitulos de la historia: Tengo pensado y de acuerdo a lo que pasara (que obviamente ya se... hasta se como acaba el fic) son 15.. uno mas o uno menos pero ese es el aproximado.**_

_**Me gustaria pedirles dos cosas... si es que van a dejar review y ya me tienes en facebook dejame tu nombre de cuenta... quisiera saber quienes son las que me leen porque quise hacer una nota y resulta que no me se el nombre de todas ¬¬... **_

_**Bueno esto ya esta muy largo y yooo muero de sueño...**_

_**Le mando un beso grande grande y realmente espero que me lo regreses XD nunca condicionare un capitulo a una cierta cantidad de reviews pero confieso que si es un gran aliciente ( no se si esto se escriba asi XD) Bueno... dejenme saber sus teorias prometo contestarlas :) y discutirlas ... saben que siempre les doy debate.**_

_**Ciao ciao...**_

_**Lo que no me mata... me fortalece...**_

_**Zo***_

* * *

**_La semana pasada me fue imposible actualizar las historias ya que el dia lunes amaneci muy mal y me tuvieron que llevar de emegencias al hospital ya me encuentro mejor gracias por sus buenos deseos ultimamente me he dado cuenta que soy muy propensa a accidentarme o enfermarme creo tambien influyo el cambio de trabajo y ciudad, en fin mil gracias por todo su apoyo y espero disfuten de este capitulo al igual que yo, yo si soy una de que cuando lo estoy adaptando y despues lo leo me pongo a llorar con los capìtulos de esta historia, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, EN VERDAD_**

**_Besos_**


	9. Hacer Lo Correcto

_************__********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Odio presentarme**_  
_**cuando menos se me espera**_  
_**sin que me inviten, pero**_  
_**no pude mantenerme alejada**_  
_**no pude oponerme, esperaba**_  
_**que verías mi cara**_  
_**y que te acordarías de que**_  
_**para mí, no se ha terminado**_

_**No importa, encontraré**_  
_**alguien como tú, no deseo**_  
_**nada más que lo mejor**_  
_**para ti también**_  
_**no me olvides, te lo ruego**_  
_**te recuerdo decir que**_  
_**a veces el amor perdura**_  
_**pero otras en cambio duele, sí**_  
_**Sabías cómo el tiempo**_  
_**pasa volando, sólo ayer**_  
_**fue la mejor época de nuestra vida**_  
_**Nacimos y crecimos**_  
_**con la calima de verano**_  
_**Vinculados por la sorpresa**_  
_**de nuestros días de gloria**_

_**Someone like you – Adele**_

**CAPITULO 8: HACER LO CORRECTO**

**PPOV**

Me moví sobre mi asiento otra vez, algo llevaba días teniéndome incomodo, como algo que yo veía pero a la vez no lo podía percibir y eso me frustraba.

Sabía que era algo directamente con Katniss, porque esa sensación solo la tenía cuando la miraba. Algo no estaba bien. Tal vez solo seguía enojada por romper su violín. Fue una gran estupidez de mi parte yo solo estaba muy enojado porque me había peleado a golpes con el idiota ex de Delly. Y Delly es mía y nadie tiene derecho a intentar conquistarla.

Hace dos semanas había sido San Valentín, me la pasé con mi novia, le compré un Winnie Pooh gigante, flores, chocolates, quería darle la maldita Luna pero no la alcanzaba.

A Katniss la fui a ver ese día temprano… Éramos amigos, los amigos hacemos eso, vernos en San Valentín. Cuando llegué en el comedor de su casa había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, ella me dijo que se las había mandado Gale… De alguna manera me consolaba e irritaba Gale. Me consolaba que alguien la amara del modo que yo no podía, pero no estaba muy contento con que esa persona fuera Gale, él y sus amigos no tenían el mejor expediente, pero yo debía respetar sus decisiones, sus salidas misteriosas, hasta ese viaje que había hecho con él la semana pasada. No quiso decirle a ninguno de nosotros que somos sus amigos de años a donde había ido. Solo supe que un viernes temprano agarró una mochila y se fue con toda la bandita de la Veta.

Obviamente Paylor y Boss estaban de acuerdo con Gale ya que siempre que me lo llegaba a topar en casa de Katniss, él parecía muy cómodo platicando con Boss en la sala sobre un juego y en otra ocasión lo encontré cocinando con Katniss mientras Paylor les daba indicaciones.

El sonido de la campana sonó sacándome de mi trance. Me tardé en guardar mis cosas. Delly estaba sentada al lado de mí como era costumbre desde que Katniss le cedió su puesto. En lo que esperaba a mi novia vi a Katniss pasar sujetando sus libros, ella ya no le ponía atención a nadie.

Quería hablar con ella, últimamente si yo no la buscaba ella ya no me buscaba. Solo quería a mi amiga de regreso.

A la salida Delly se fue con Cashmere una de sus mejores amigas para una tarde de chicas. Cuando despedí a Delly y la vi partir, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Katniss dirigirse a su carro. Caminé rápidamente hacía ella.

―_Hey_― le sujeté el brazo antes de llegar a su carro.

Ella se giro calmadamente y me dio una sonrisa

―_Hey―_ me miró

― _¿Cómo estás?_

―_Bien ¿y tú? ―_ ¿desde cuándo usábamos ese raro comportamiento de platica monótona?

―_También bien_

―_Me da gusto_― Me sentía hablando con una extraña

― _¿Qué sucede Katniss? Quiero decir… Yo se que tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas en los últimos meses pero me da miedo_

― _¿Qué te da miedo?_

―_Esta situación en la que estamos… en la que estas. Puedes hablar conmigo, aquí estoy para ti, soy tu mejor amigo_

―_Estoy bien Peeta, ha de ser cansancio_

Una brisa de aire nos llegó y alborotó sus cabellos haciendo que algunos cayeran sobre su cara, levanté mi mano para tocarla, para acomodar esos mechones en su lugar pero ella se retiró un poco

―_Yo puedo sola_

Cualquiera diría que teníamos una conversación común y corriente pero algo en su calma me inquietaba, algo no estaba bien.

Me miró durante un momento y vi que ese brillo que ella tenía para mí ya no estaba, algo estaba cambiando en ella, ya no sonreía como antes, ella ya no me miraba y si se sonrojaba ya no era tan fuerte ni con su timidez solo parecía algo mecánico.

Katniss se estaba apagando frente a mí y me daba miedo averiguar que yo era el culpable de eso.

― _¿Qué pasa Katniss?_ ― pregunté exasperado― _Habla conmigo, lo que sea que te pase yo te puedo ayudar… ¿alguien te hizo daño?_

Ella negó

― _¿Segura? Porque te juro que si algún idiota te hizo algo los chicos y yo nos encargaremos de él_

―_Todo está bien ahora Peeta_― dijo suavemente

― _¿A qué te refieres?_

―_Yo no podía con la familia feliz―_ ahora no entendía de que hablaba

― _¿De qué familia hablas?_

―_No me hagas caso… Estoy bien Peeta, estoy tranquila y en paz conmigo y es hora de irme_

― _¿IRTE? ¿A dónde?_

―_A mi casa Peeta, tengo hambre y frio y parece que lloverá―_ dijo viendo al cielo― _Nos vemos mañana o en la tarde_―_ se dio la vuelta y se metió a su coche._

La vi irse, su mirada no era triste pero aun así era apagada, era algo muy difícil de explicar y me daba miedo

¿Tanto te lastimé Katniss?

El tiempo siguió pasando y parecía como si cada día Katniss se fuera yendo, ella ya no estaba con nosotros, siempre estaba ocupada, dormida, fuera de casa o simplemente no se sentía bien para ir a la casa.

Era un sábado de Abril cuando estábamos los chicos y yo en la sala de la casa viendo películas. Acabábamos de ver "Diario de una Pasión", petición de Marvel y Glimmer y ahora veríamos "El efecto mariposa" petición de Annie, aunque era una película que ya había visto varias veces, a mi hermana con sus 8 meses de embarazo no le podía negar nada, y si ella quería ver El efecto mariposa 1000 veces, aunque siempre terminara llorando, veríamos la película 1000 veces.

A veces creía que se veía reflejada en la película. Tal vez ella creía que por más amor que Finnick y ella se tuvieran no podrían terminar juntos.

Me levanté para agarrar más palomitas cuando mi mamá salió del estudio con un semblante serio. Iba a abrir la puerta, inteligentemente lo deduje porque acababa de sonar el timbre. Me sorprendió mucho ver entrar a los Everdeen y los Odair, miré a mis amigos que también veían confundidos.

Solos nos dijeron un simple hola antes de entrar al estudio. Mi mamá se quedó en el vestíbulo hablando por celular.

― _¿Pasó algo?_ ― le pregunté a Finnick

―_No, no sé que hacen mis papas aquí_

Iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y mi mamá colgó el celular. Fue a abrir la puerta y la escuché hablar con alguien. Me sorprendió mucho que Katniss entrara a la casa, mi mamá le abrazaba por los hombros y hablaban muy bajito.

Ella nos vio y sonrió, pero se metió directo al estudio.

Todos nos miramos entre confundidos e impactados, porque era claro que si ellos estaban aquí es porque había un problema grande con Katniss.

―_No queremos interrupciones―_ nos sentencio mi mamá seriamente

― _¿Está bien Katniss? ―_ preguntó Annie

―_Si―_ y se dio la vuelta entrando también al estudio

¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Después de un par de horas Katniss salió del cuarto y ni siquiera se detuvo, nosotros todavía veíamos la película y la vimos pasar directo a la salida y después escuchamos el acelerar de su coche. Le marqué a su celular pero nunca contestó

Nuestros padres no salieron hasta una hora después y no se veían muy contentos, pero lo que sea que haya pasado no dijeron una sola palabra.

Algo estaba pasando y el sentimiento en mi pecho me decía que no sería algo bueno.

.

.

.

**KPOV**

Me asomé sobre la cama y vi a la persona más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida.

La pequeña cosita sonrojada y quietecita estaba en los brazos de Annie, era una bebé muy hermosa.

―_Hola pequeña Nickie_― la saludé quedamente

― _¿Verdad que es hermosa?_ ― me dijo Annie embobada con su hija

―_Si Annie, es muy hermosa… Felicidades_― la miré primero a ella y luego a Finnick que estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de ella viendo endiosado a su hija

―_Gracias_― susurraron

Todos estábamos en el hospital acompañando a los primerizos padres. Los adultos estaban que no cabían de felicidad, ahora todo parecía estar bien, ya nadie estaba enojado con nadie. Peeta y Marvel estaban peleando de quien sería su tío consentido mientras que Glimmer y yo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que nos dividiríamos el puesto de tía consentida.

En algún momento de la tarde me dejaron cargar a la bebé, en mi vida había sentido algo tan maravilloso como esto, Nickie como "creativamente" se les había ocurrido era un ángel, una pequeña cosita que nos tenía a todos en sus manos… Aunque el nombre no me gustaba, le pudieron haber puesto Gema, Louisa, Elisa, Michelle o 20 mil nombres más, pero ellos se decidieron por juntar sus nombres y listo… omití mis comentarios respecto a eso.

Peeta se paró a lado de mí viendo a la niña, estábamos solo los chicos en el cuarto, nuestros padres habían ido a comer.

―_Hace tanto que no te veía sonreír así Katniss_― lo miré un momento y después regresé mi vista al bebé

_*Por favor ahora no… no quiero pensar en nada de eso, solo quiero estar con mi angelito*_

―_Si Katniss―_ intervino Glim― _últimamente andas muy extraña ¿estás bien?_

―_Estoy bien―_ murmuré

Me senté con la niña en la mecedora, Nickie era tan frágil, tan linda, tan libre…

_*Te prometo que trataré de que me recuerdes*_

Besé su manita reafirmando mi promesa

―_Si estás bien entonces ¿Por qué estas llorando?_ ― me preguntó Annie

Limpie una pequeña lágrima sobre mi mejilla.

Los mire a todos, ellos esperaban una respuesta, una respuesta que yo no les podía dar, era algo que simplemente no podía manejar. ¿Cómo les explicaba lo que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo se lo decía a Peeta?

Simplemente no podía.

―_Estamos aquí Katniss―_ me llamó Finnick― _nos tienes algo preocupados, Peeta tiene razón, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sonríes, que no eres alegre, algunas veces siento unas ganas inmensas de abrazarte y quitar esa tristeza en ti… Pero ya tampoco hablas con nosotros_

_*Abrázame Finnick… abrázame ahora que estoy aquí*_

Me puse de pie y agarré mis cosas para irme

―_Estoy bien, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy bien, que las cosas están bien, no quiero que piensen que me voy a suicidar o algo así, solo… estoy pasando por un proceso_

― _¿Un proceso de qué?_ ― preguntó Marvel― _Tal vez te podamos ayudar_

―_No pueden_― sonreí― _estoy tratando de madurar, hay ocasiones, y Finnick y Annie me darán la razón, en la que la vida te fuerza a madurar_

―_Katniss… habla con nosotros, conmigo―_ Peeta me habló desde el otro extremo de la habitación―_ quiero ayudar… te extraño_

―_Confía en mi Peeta, veras que muy pronto no verán más esta carita triste y todo estará bien_

Todos me veían como si no entendieran de que hablaba y tampoco quería que me entendieran, ahora iba por mi cuenta, era mi momento de ser egoísta, quiero ser egoísta conmigo misma, una debe de pensar bien con quien se va a compartir. Porque cuando uno decide compartirse a sí misma con otra persona es una carta abierta para que te puedan tocar el alma y a eso no cualquiera puede tener acceso o mejor dicho no debe.

La única persona con la que yo estaba dispuesta a compartirme era Nickie y ella todavía no me pedía nada… Así que nos encontrábamos en un punto muerto.

Los chicos nunca volvieron a sacar ese tema y yo lo agradecí infinitamente, no podía tocar ese tema otra vez sin contarles la verdad…

Una semana antes de nuestra presentación en el Conservatorio de Música, estaba ensayando con Effie en su habitación, ahora tenía un nuevo violín, no era mi bebé pero me servía para mi presentación, faltaría mucho para que encontrara otro que me llegara al alma como el

Tocaba el Allegro Non Molto de mi pieza cuando entró Haymitch a la habitación.

Iba cargando una caja muy elegante, sonrió en complicidad con Effie y yo bajé mi violín para prestarles atención porque claramente Haymitch iba a decirme algo por su manera de sonreír

―_Por fin llegó_― exclamó Effie

―_Sabías que tardaría, estaba en conservación_

―_Katniss, hija_― me llamó Effie alargando su mano para que fuera a su lado― _tenemos un regalo para ti_

― _¿Un regalo?_ ― tomé su mano―_ no sé que sea, pero no debieron molestarse_

―_Sí, es una deuda que teníamos, aunque digamos que te quise dar algo mejor, algo que se que alguien como tú que ama la música y el violín lo podrían apreciar_

―_Y no aceptamos un NO como respuesta_― me dijo Haymitch

Dejaron el estuche en la cama y me indicaron que lo abriera

Abrí cuidadosamente los broches que lo sellaba y cuando levante la tapa quite las telas de seda que lo cubrían

― _¡Oh Dios Mío!_

―_Sí, esa es una buena expresión_― se rio Effie― _¿Te gusta?_

―_Pero realmente es… no puede ser_

Me daba miedo tocarlo

―_No puedo aceptarlo_― susurré no quitando mi vista de su hermosura

―_Dije que no acepto NO_

―_Peeta rompió tu violín, yo te puedo dar el violín más caro del mundo y aun así se que no será lo mismo_

―_Si lo sé… pero Effie me estás dando un Stradivarius_

― _¿Y que tiene? Yo se que tu lo podrás apreciar_

―_Esperen un momento… este es… ¿Lady Blunt?_

Asintieron riéndose de mi expresión

―_Pero… pero… fue vendido hace un par de meses en una subasta a un desconocido pagaron millones por el_

―_Shh_― Effie agarró mi boca y la cerró entro sus dedos pulgar, índice y medio dejándome como un pato―_ Un regalo es un regalo y el precio no se dice_

―_Effie―_ dije entre sus dedos

―_Nada señorita, lo mandé traer de Japón y usted lo va a aceptar_

―_Es que… es hermoso―_ dije contemplando la belleza del instrumento

Este violín era legendario, conocido como La Mona Lisa de la música y ahora era mío.

―_Lo que tú estás haciendo, es el acto de amor mas desinteresado del mundo y estás sufriendo Katniss, todos lo vemos, solo que no todos saben por qué es, pero yo sí, déjame darte algo que por lo menos te alegre en uno de tus días más especiales._

―_Lo hago porque quiero Effie, pienso que es lo correcto, es necesario para mí_

―_Lo haces por mi hijo y por ti, y Katniss solo ahora nos damos cuenta de cuánto lo amas y nosotros te amamos por eso_

―_La cantidad de dinero_― continuó Haymitch la charla de Effie_― que nosotros hayamos pagado no se compara en nada con todo eso que tu enfrentaras allá afuera, prometimos guardar el secreto y lo haremos, los 6 guardaremos el secreto solo porque por una vez nos dimos cuenta de que no eras Katniss la niña, eres Katniss la mujer y está madurando y por lo menos yo me siento orgulloso de ti, hacer lo que tú haces es madurar Katniss_.

―_Gracias por apoyarme y por ayudar a que mis padres me apoyaran, sé que es lo correcto y… también gracias por esto, prometo que hare mi presentación con Lady Blunt_

―_Lo sé hija―_ me abrazó Effie

Ese fue la primera vez que toqué un Stradivarius y fue magia, pasión, amor y nostalgia, todo junto, y es la primera vez que probé algo tan maravilloso como la realización de la realidad.

Una semana después me encontraba tras bambalinas, por fin tocaría mi último número para esta escuela, me asomé por la cortina del auditorio del Conservatorio y vi a mis padres, a los Odair, a los Mellark, a Nickie y a mis amigos; a lado de Boss estaba sentado Gale y en línea hacia la izquierda de Gale estaban los chicos de la Veta, todos había venido a apoyarme. También entre Annie y Glimmer estaba sentada Delly, platicaban las tres y Nickie estaba en los brazos de esta.

Una ligera pizca de celos se apodero de mi, Nickie era mi sobrina no la de ella.

_*Es lo mejor… y lo sabes*_

―_Hola―_ me sobresalté por su voz y lo encontré parado atrás de mi― ¿_espiando?_ ― Se rio un poco

―_Solo quería verlos, estoy muy nerviosa_

―_No tienes porque_― Peeta tomó mis manos entre las suyas_― con semejante instrumento que tienes y con tu talento, no hay posibilidades de que alguna nota se te vaya… es imposible_

―_Solo son los nervios, es el adiós― _dije melancólicamente

―_Pero solo le dices adiós al Conservatorio, puedo apostar lo que quieras a que cuando estemos en NY seguiré escuchando tu violín en mi apartamento y eso que viviremos en el de enfrente._

―_Tal vez no lo escuches_

― _¿Por qué no habría de escucharlo?_ ― levantó su ceja inquisitivamente

―_Bueno_― *piensa Katniss, piensa* ― _porque lo más seguro es que yo me encuentre muy ocupada con la escuela, además… voy a comerme el mundo baby y a ligarme a todo Cornell. Entonces seré una chica ocupada_

―_Ahora nada mas falta que me digas que te integraras a una hermandad_

―_Lo estoy pensando seriamente_

― _¿Qué? ― _Su cara era divertidísima

―_Estoy bromeando Peeta_― me reí de el―_ respira, no me meteré a una hermandad_

―_Bueno… no quiero que de repente llegues ya con el cabello pintado de rubio platinado_

_*ni que fuera tu novia*_

―_Claro que no_

La voz del maestro de ceremonias nos interrumpió, anunciaba la última parte del concierto, los solos de los alumnos que ya nos íbamos.

―_Es nuestro llamado―_ Peeta me abrazó _― mucha suerte_

―_Mucha suerte a ti también_

―_Iré al público para verte_

― _¿Qué numero eres?_

―_Soy la ultima_

―_Me dará tiempo para salir e ir también a verte_

Lo abracé fuertemente

―_Gracias_― susurró

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Por dejarme abrazarte, te he extrañado, solo quiero lo mejor para ti_

―_Lo sé amor_― acaricié su cara y pareció no importarle que le llamara amor― _espero que entiendas que también yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi_

Me miró como intentando entender

―_Suerte_― me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en su mejilla

Me solté de su agarre y sentí como si mi interior se estuviera colapsando, estaba haciendo lo correcto por mí, por él, por todos y aun así dolía demasiado.

―_Katniss― _me llamó cuando ya estaba alejada de él

Me giré para verlo y su hermosa sonrisa estaba ahí, enmarcando su cara como si fuera un ángel

―_Tocare dos canciones_― se acercó a mi otra vez― _La segunda canción es para ti, busqué una canción que representara toda esa paz que siempre me diste_

― _¿Me la dedicas? _― pregunté emocionada

―_Sí, se escucha triste pero yo prefiero verla como paz, tranquilidad y todo eso que representamos el uno para el otro_

―_Gracias… te diría que te dedico mi canción pero es un poco fuerte_

―_Tal vez quieras dedicármela y dar a entender que me quieres patear el trasero―_ se carcajeó y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo

_*Te extraño tanto Peeta*_

―_De hecho creo que la canción queda para los dos, es arriba y abajo en notas una buena similitud con nuestra amistad_

―_Lo estaré esperando_

―_Yo también_

―_Y estoy tan emocionado de nuestro numero, será genial Katniss, nos despediremos de Forks, del Conservatorio, de todos y haremos una nueva vida juntos, y me da tanta felicidad que mi último número vaya a ser un especial contigo_

―_A mí también, nos ha quedado bastante divertido y genial_

La voz del maestro de ceremonias anunció a otra alumna y Peeta dijo que tenía que irse a preparar, besó mi frente y se fue.

Cuando anunciaron a Peeta me levanté del banquillo tras bambalinas donde estaba ensayando y salí y me fui a parar en uno de los pasillos donde no estorbara a nadie.

Las luces se apagaron y el escenario se vio iluminado en el centro donde estaba su precioso piano.

Salió vestido con su elegante frac negro, hizo una reverencia saludando al público y se sentó en su banquillo. Se acomodó y luego giró su cara buscando algo, lo vi detenerse en el público y pensé que buscaba a Delly, pero sus ojos siguieron recorriendo el auditorio hasta que dieron conmigo a un extremo, parada y sola. Sonrió dulcemente y me hizo una inclinación con su cabeza, sonreí deseándole toda la suerte del mundo.

Centró su vista en las teclas, lo vi suspirar y entonces empezó, tardé una milésima de segundo en captar que canción era y me sorprendí, Peeta era genial en el piano, excelente diría yo pero esa canción siempre había sido un reto para el

"Etude Op.25 Winter Wind" de Chopin sonaba maravilloso en sus dedos, debió de practicar mucho para esto, y parecía un poco nervioso pero ¡Dios! Era asombroso cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Era hermoso ver como unos mechones de su precioso cabello caían sobre su frente conforme tocaba mágicamente a Chopin, había una parte donde tenía que mover los dedos demasiado rápido y yo sabía a la perfección, porque ahora venían a mi memoria muchos momentos de él intentando tocar esa canción y como fallaba, pero simplemente lo hizo como si fuera fácil, la llevó y llevó hasta el final y terminó maravillosamente.

Peeta hacia el amor con el piano, Peeta era amor, era algo mas, era todo, por lo menos para mí, y quería llorar, me sentía tan orgullosa de él en este momento.

El auditorio se puso de pie y todo mundo le aplaudió, había sido una interpretación extraordinaria. El se levantó para recibir sus aplausos y me miró.

"Lo logre" gesticuló delicadamente mientras me miraba

Asentí

"Te amo" le contesté de la misma manera

Solo asintió y me sonrió.

Regresó a su banquillo y mi corazón latía como loco, seguía mi canción, por todo eso que yo le provocaba.

Lo miré esperando y de repente comenzó, solo la primera nota tuvo que tocar para que yo supiera de cual se trataba.

"Comptine d'un autre été" de Yann Tiersen era una canción hermosa, calmada triste en algunos casos pero siempre que discutíamos sobre canciones o esas cosas llegábamos a la conclusión de que esa canción en especial nos hacía sentirnos bien, que me la dedicara y recordara eso me hacía querer dejar atrás mis planes, pero no podía, tenía que pensar por mí.

Suave, delicada, hermosa, lenta, maravillosa

_*Te amo Peeta, te amo tanto que duele, pero te amo y no lo puedo evitar*_

Peeta realmente estaba sintiendo la canción, estaba con los ojos cerrados y podía apostar mi carro, mi violín y toda mi vida a que pensaba en aquella tarde en mi cuarto cuando le dije como me gustaba esa canción.

Buenos recuerdos, tirados en el piso, viendo al techo, analizando música clásica, dormida en sus brazos y el jurándome y protegiéndome de todo y todos por siempre.

_*Mi amor, el por siempre no existe*_

Cerré mis ojos y guardé el sonido por siempre… Cuando esté en mi cuarto viendo el cielo despejado, me acordaré de su canción, de su dedicatoria y de todo eso bueno que él me hizo sentir, cuando pensara en él de ahora en adelante sería bueno… o por lo menos lo trataría

Terminó acariciando las últimas teclas y me permití verlo. Tan maravilloso. Tan hermoso, se puso de pie y recibió otra ovación de aplausos, me encontró otra vez en el público y me sonrió. Pestañeó y aunque sabía que no lloraría su mirada era triste

¿Otra persona puede saber cuándo le dirás adiós?

Sonreí y le volví a gesticular que lo amaba, no esperé por más y me fui otra vez tras bambalinas

Faltaba una chica antes que yo, agarré mi precioso Stradivarius y lo afiné un poco, no como si mi amado Lady Blunt necesitara algo, pero siempre era bueno estar lista.

Peeta llegó a mí en cuestión de minutos, se sentó a lado de mí.

― _¿Te gustó? ―_ Me preguntó tímidamente

Dejé a mi violín en su estuche y me levanté para sentarme en su regazo.

―_Tal vez no debería de usar esta frase contigo pero me la dijo Gale―_ se encogió ante su nombre, antes solía pensar que eran celos, ahora ya no pensaba nada, el sentimiento tal vez no moría pero iba a aprendiendo a vivir con el

―¿_Tiene que salir en la conversación?―_dijo fastidiado y sujetándome de la cintura

―_Sí, cuando le di un regalo, algo simple, le pregunté si le gustaba y me dijo que era maravilloso, porque yo le agradecía por estar en mi vida, me dijo que no podía entender cómo se sentía porque no lo amaba, pero que era increíble el hecho de que yo le agradeciera eso―_acaricié su cabello mientras lo miraba a los ojos―_ realmente tú no puedes entender lo maravilloso que fue escucharte, verte y sentirte tocar esa canción, que tuvieras ese detalle conmigo. Gracias Peeta mil veces gracias, ahora lo entiendo a él._

―_Te quiero Katniss, eres maravillosa, una niña extraordinaria en mi vida y por algo pasan las cosas, pero sé que llegará el día en el que vas a sonreír de nuevo, vas a ser feliz, te lo juro_

Le iba a robar un beso, estaba bien decidida a eso, pero escuché mi nombre en el altavoz

Mi turno

Le di un suave beso en su nariz y me levanté quitando con mis manos cualquier arruga de mi perfecto vestido negro de encaje.

―_Te estaré viendo―_ se levantó y acomodó mi cabello― _Mucha suerte mi pequeña―_ me regresó el beso en la nariz

Tomé a mi violín y caminé hacia el escenario, cuando salí ya estaban ahí acomodados los alumnos de años inferiores, que me harían compañía con mi melodía, era imposible que yo la tocara sola.

Unos aplausos me recibieron y sonreí a mi familia, busqué a Peeta y estaba parado en el mismo lugar donde había estado yo. Le sonreí antes de pararme en mi lugar. Tomé a Lady entre mis brazos y cerré mis ojos.

Déjalo salir Katniss, se libre y despídete de tu amada escuela de música pero sobre todo hazle saber a Peeta lo que sientes.

Una, dos, tres, notas y el sonido se me hizo tan familiar, era una pieza de mucha paciencia y concentración, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, se escuchaba hermoso cuando los chicos me acompañaban con los Chelos y los violines pero se escuchaba espectacular cuando sonaba yo sola.

Había pasado días practicando, claro que estaba orgullosa de mí y me diría maravillosa a mí misma.

Summer de Vivaldi era tan compleja, fuerte fuerte fuerte y después bajaba, creo que era una buena expresión y una buena canción para decirle a Peeta como me sentía. En algún momento abrí mis ojos y lo vi, mirándome orgulloso.

_*Cuanto lo amo*_

Dos minutos después, terminé, en el mismo tiempo que los demás, y haciendo que la pieza sonara simplemente una obra de arte, no seré Vivaldi ni su espíritu reencarnado, pero soy Katniss Everdeen una Katniss Everdeen mucho más fuerte y madura.

Recibí mis aplausos, casi a punto de llorar de la emoción, hice una inclinación y salí del escenario.

Mis compañeros me felicitaron tras bambalinas y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Peeta llegara y me abrazara

―_Espectacular, no hay mas palabra para eso que hiciste_― enterré mi cara en su pecho y lo abracé fuerte, fuerte, fuerte.

―_Chicos_― nos llamó una profesora― _es su turno, cierren con broche de oro_

Salimos otra vez al escenario, pero él me llevaba de la mano, me ayudó a subirme a la tarima donde había tocado hace unos minutos y sostuvo mi mano, habló tan bajito que solo yo lo escuché

―_Hace un par de años, conocimos al chico de la cicatriz en la frente, realmente una gran película aunque nunca he leído los libros, hemos ido a todos los estrenos de esta película hasta ahora, las pocas películas que llevan las hemos visto como 20 mil veces y creo que son nuestras favoritas, amamos su música y esta noche Katniss Everdeen es un placer tocar contigo esta pieza, Gracias por apoyar mi locura y sobre todo por acompañarme―_ levantó mi mano y depositó un beso en su torso.

―_Gracias a ti por todo―_ le dije bajito, pude ver que la gente nos miraba, porque no sabían de que hablábamos, pero tampoco era de su incumbencia, me dejó en mi lugar y él se fue al suyo, se sentó élegamente en su banquillo otra vez y me giré para mirarlo, esto era entre él y yo, así que el público me disculpara, pero estaría mirando a Peeta aunque solo vieran mi costado.

El tocó el piano y las personas soltaron una exhalación de sorpresa al identificar la canción, yo solo lo miré hasta que tocó mi turno, era una sensación sublime estar con él y tocar algo que nos representara, el me vio durante algunas partes de la canción, yo lo miraba mientras iba la parte rápida, y luego ya no nos dejamos de ver tocamos, vivimos y amamos este momento, disfrutando de cada segundo que teníamos.

El final era un poco fuerte que algunos mechones se escaparon de mi cabello mientras daba las notas finales.

El se levantó inmediatamente y vino a mí abrazándome y dándome vueltas en el escenario, la gente nos aplaudía.

Me aferré a su cuello y lo abracé tan fuerte como pude.

Esa fue la última vez que toqué con Peeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación, que se había retrasado por que el gimnasio no estaba en buenas condiciones y estaban arreglando imperfecciones, casi lloré cuando pensé que no podría ir al baile, pero me había salvado en las fechas por un día.

Effie y mi madre había organizado una cena en la casa de Peeta, yo había sido la alumna con el mejor promedio de la generación, así que decidieron festejármelo con una cena. Aunque Effie en privado me dijo que era su forma de decirme adiós.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa, los Odair obviamente invitados y Effie le prohibió a Peeta invitar a Delly, se lo agradecí también en privado, solo quería una última cena, una última fiesta, quería ver a todos juntos una vez más.

Cenamos en una agradable velada, platicábamos con los chicos y a la vez todos estábamos al pendiente de la hermosa Nickie que ya tenía dos meses, sus papas eran los más amorosos con ella aunque no fueran pareja y ni que decir de los abuelos que la malcriaban y la mimaban a todas horas. Esa niña sería una princesa y sus 4 abuelos se encargarían de eso.

Cuando estábamos haciendo sobremesa, Effie dijo que diría unas palabras.

―_Estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes por terminar sus estudios, sabemos que darán grandes pasos, pero esta noche todos nosotros queremos felicitar a Katniss por sus excelentes calificaciones y por el amor que le pone a todo lo que hace_― una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla― _y por querernos y amarnos como lo haces, estamos muy orgullosos de ti y queremos que no olvides que aquí siempre nos tendrás no importa lo que pase._

Todos dijeron un ¡Salud! Unísono, me levanté y aunque no era muy buena para esto, lo tenía preparado, no me podía ir sin agradecerles a los 6 jefes de familia por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

―_Bueno―_ dije agarrando mi bolsa que estaba en una silla cerca del comedor, me alejé un poco de ellos para poder verlos― _yo les agradezco todo eso maravilloso que me han dado, a mis padres por amarme como lo hacen y apoyarme y dejarme volar. Los Mellark y los Odairs son mis segundos padres y estas últimas semanas me han apoyado tanto que nunca en mi vida terminaré de agradecérselos. Gracias también a mis amigos, que son esos hermanos que nunca tuve y que son geniales y los amo_― limpié las lágrimas que ya salían de mis ojos.

―_Marvel mi oso, gracias por patear el trasero de quien debías patear―_ todos nos reímos_― y por enseñarme a pelear. Glim gracias por ponerme los pies sobre la tierra y alguna que otra regañada, las verdaderas amigas se dicen la verdad―_ me sonrió en agradecimiento_― Annie, mi pequeña hiperactiva, gracias por darme tu alegría para vivir, por hacerme fuerte y desinhibida y una chica con un buen sentido de la coordinación de colores― _me sacó la lengua en burla― _Finn, mi niño bonito, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Te quiero tanto que no lo puedo expresar, gracias por acompañarme aun en las situaciones más extrañas y soportarme, por hablar conmigo antes de dormir y cobijarme en tus brazos cuando más lo necesité_

―_Te quiero_― me contestó riendo

―_Lo sé―_ suspiré, creo que todos se quedaron callados por la persona que faltaba, así que lo miré― _Gracias Peeta, nunca podré decir por qué te doy las gracias porque no te puedo contar toda mi vida ahora, pero quiero que sepas que todos esos momentos que compartimos son maravillosos y los llevo en mi corazón―_ su mirada se veía decepcionada, tal vez pensó que mis palabras serian más profundas, pero ¿Qué podía decir que no haya dicho?

―_No soy muy buena para esto, pero hace días estaba viendo la TV y en una serie escuché esta frase, creo que queda perfecta para esta noche así que la citaré_― desdoblé la hoja que tenía en mis manos y respiré hondo antes de empezar.

"**Estoy agradecida por todos estos años que he pasado con esta familia. Por todo lo que compartimos, por todas las posibilidades que me han dado para crecer como persona, me llevo lo mejor de cada uno y me servirá de ejemplo donde quiera que vaya… Un amigo me dijo que fuera honesta con ustedes así que por lo tanto ahí va"** suspiré y traté de calmar un poco mis lagrimas **"Esto no es lo que quiero, pero voy a tomar el camino largo para regresar a casa. Tal vez sea porque me gusta aprender de todo o porque no quiero caminar por ahí enfadada o tal vez es porque por fin logré entenderlo. Hay cosas que no queremos que pasen pero debemos de aceptarlas. Cosas que no queremos saber pero debemos de aprender"** levanté mi vista y miré a Peeta antes de terminar **"Y no podemos vivir sin ellas pero debemos dejarlas ir" (1)**

Peeta me vio sorprendida y los demás me veían emocionados, los grandes solo me miraban dándome a entender que comprendían perfectamente mis palabras aunque mis amigos no lo hicieran.

Los miré a todos y guardé esa imagen en mi corazón.

_*Los extrañaré*_

Era hora de liberar y liberarme…

.-.-.-.-

Mi madre acomodó el último pasador en mi cabello, mientras me miraba feliz.

―_Te ves tan hermosa_― acarició mi hombro descubierto por el vestido.

―_Gracias mamá_

―_Gracias a ti por dejarme ayudarte a arreglarte, se que lo común es que lo hagas con tus amigas pero me dio tanto gusto que me lo pidieras a mí_

―_Te amo mami, tu y papá siempre estarán primero que cualquier persona y otra cosa importante… no puedo dejar que las chicas vengan a mi cuarto―_ le señalé lo obvio a lado de mi cama― _¿Cómo se los explicaría?_

―_Debiste de decírselos hace mucho, pero respeto tu decisión_

― _Lo sé― _la vi por el espejo― _¿te agrada ese peinado?_

―_Sí, queda muy bien con tu vestido, además ya ni modo, porque Gale no tardará en llegar y no nos daría tiempo de hacerte otro_

―_Bueno― _suspiré pintándome los labios con un nacarado muy ligero casi ni se notaba_― ahí vamos_

Mi madre negó tristemente atrás de mí, nos miramos por el espejo

―_No te preocupes mamá todo estará bien_― la consolé

―_Mi Katniss, no tienes que ir esta noche― _acarició suavemente mi cabello

―_Es mi baile de graduación_

―_Es más que eso―_ me contradijo

―_Es_ ― asentí― _solo quiero… merezco mi último baile de la escuela con el chico al que amo_

― _¿aunque sea para decirle adiós?_

―_No es un adiós mamá, es un hasta pronto_

― _¿Qué tan pronto?_

―_El tiempo que necesite y el tiempo que dure mi carrera, si tomé esta decisión no pienso regresar de buenas a primera, estudiaré lo que elegí en este tiempo ¿me comprendes verdad?_

―_Sí y te apoyo, pero me da tanta tristeza que te vayas_

―_Estaré bien, además ¿crees que Gale dejaría que me pasara algo?_

―_Es mi único consuelo, saber que Gale te va a proteger siempre_

Escuchamos un coche afuera, supuse que era Gale, mi madre me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me dio su aprobación con todo mi atuendo, tratando de dejar atrás el tema de mi inminente partida.

Bajamos las escaleras y en la entrada mi papá hablaba con Gale, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, sonrió tan dulcemente, como si yo fuera lo mejor que hubiera visto en su vida.

―_Te ves tan hermosa_― se acercó para ayudarme con los últimos escalones

―_Gracias―_ tomé su mano y llegamos hasta donde estaba mi papá

―_Una foto antes de partir―_ no supe de donde mi madre sacó la cámara, pero nos acomodó a Gale y a mí en la entrada de la casa

Sonreí y disfruté, tenía que vivir todas estas experiencias porque no regresarían. Me despedí de mis padres y me fui con Gale.

Ya en su coche nos dirigimos primero al hospital para ver a Peter, él sabía que yo me tenía que ir y me pidió que viniera hoy que sabía que era mi baile de graduación para bailar una canción con él

Yo simplemente no le podía negar nada a Peter, cualquier cosa que él me pedía yo buscaba la manera más rápida de cumplírsela.

Gale me acompañó al cuarto de Peter, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, unas enfermeras nos dieron elogios por nuestros atuendos, ya éramos amigos del personal del hospital.

Llegué hasta su cuarto y estaba viendo la televisión, su mamá no estaba con él así que supuse estaría trabajando. Platicamos un momento y me dijo lo bonita que me veía con mi largo vestido azul turquesa, le dije que esta sería la última vez que vendría por un largo tiempo y el ya sabía que me iría a la Universidad, aunque se puso triste al principio, le regalé una laptop y le enseñé a usarla, Gale le creó una cuenta de correo y le explicó cómo mantenerse en contacto conmigo y con él, además de que ahora habría nuevos voluntarios ya que el proyecto de Gale había sido aceptado por el hospital y así Peter nos contaría como iban las cosas.

Peter hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por ponerse de pie, aunque iba mejorando todavía estaba débil. Le pidió a Gale una canción y lentamente baile con él, aunque apenas me llegaba debajo de mi barbilla. Fue un momento mágico.

Lloramos los tres al despedirnos, pero acordamos hablarnos tanto como pudiéramos.

Le agradecí todo lo maravilloso que me había enseñado y él me dijo que sería mi novio por siempre.

Fue muy duro dejarlo ahí, así que me quede hasta que estuvo dormido y le hubiera contado por última vez su cuento de Peter Pan.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me tuve que quedar en la camioneta un momento más porque todavía seguía llorando un poco, Gale me abrazó y consoló a él también le dolía dejarlo pero sabía que era lo inevitable.

Cuando me tranquilicé, me ayudó a bajar, tomó mi mano y caminamos hacia mi escuela, el piso estaba mojado y era una noche muy fría, no había nadie más en el estacionamiento, todos los dueños de los coches estaba divirtiéndose adentro.

Me senté en las escaleras que conectaban la escuela con el estacionamiento y Gale se sentó a lado de mí tomando mi mano.

― _¿Qué sucede? ―_ me preguntó dulcemente

―_Algunas veces llegaba con Peeta a la escuela―_ frente a mis ojos vi un recuerdo de él y yo llegando a la escuela, riéndonos, bajándome de su Volvo mientras cargábamos nuestros libros, parecía como si estuviera viendo una película delante de mi― _la mayoría de las veces yo venía en mi propio coche_― suspiré― _siempre quise que al llegar a la escuela él me abriera la puerta, tomara mi mano y entrelazara nuestros dedos, siempre quise un novio que me acompañara a las clases, se que anduve con Gloss pero no era lo mismo, Gloss y yo nos tratábamos mas como amigos que se besan que como novios_

―_Siempre quisiste que Peeta te mostrara orgulloso en la escuela y dijera: "es mi novia"_

―_Si_― unas lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla― _se que suena un poco estúpido, pero quise tener un novio en la escuela, que me acompañara a las clases, que me trajera chocolates en San Valentín y que cuando lloviera me diera su chamarra, porque no quisiera que me mojara o enfermara, que me consintiera durante el almuerzo―_ mi barbilla tembló donde me aguantaba las ganas de llorar― _siempre quise tener todo lo que Delly tiene ahora_

―_Te mereces ser amada Katniss_― me abrazó_― tienes una capacidad tan inmensa para amar que no sabes la envidia que le tengo a Peeta, lo amas de una manera tan desinteresada, tan pura, lo amas porque puedes amarlo y porque eres feliz amando a Peeta_

―_No tan feliz―_ me reí todavía llorosa

―_Bueno, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir_

―_Si―_ me limpié un poco la cara― _lo que me da tristeza es saber que ahora nunca podre cumplir ese sueño, ya salimos de la escuela, no nos queda nada mas aquí que este baile._

―_Entonces… disfrútalo, vive por ti Katniss―_ acarició mi cara suavemente

― _¿Cómo me veo?_ ― dije riendo todavía un poco nostálgica

―_No se te corrió el maquillaje, así que si esa es la pregunta, estás bien_

―_Gracias―_ me acerqué a él y lo abracé

―_Vamos al baile señorita_

Me levantó y me guió hasta el gimnasio, antes de entrar puso un ramillete en mi muñeca, un bonito y elegante juego de flores blancas y azules del color de mi vestido. Gale era tan detallista, tan lindo, que realmente a veces me quería golpear en la cabeza por no amarlo.

Entramos a la fiesta que ya estaba en su apogeo, los chicos bailaban con sus parejas y había muchas luces y globos.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos. Annie se paró inmediatamente elogiando mi vestido y diciéndome lo hermosa que me veía, ella no se quedaba atrás, con un elegante vestido negro, según ella para ocultar los kilos que aun no perdía por el embarazo, no era nada del otro mundo, Annie era delgadísima, solo necesitaba tiempo para que el poco vientre que tenía regresara a su lugar.

En la mesa estaban todos los hermanos Mellark con sus parejas, nos indicaron a Gale y a mi donde serian nuestros lugares. Yo solo dejé mi bolsa y les aclaré que venía a divertirme, así que en tono de broma agarré a Gale de su saco y me lo llevé a la pista.

Bailamos por un par de horas, los chicos también se nos unieron, realmente no le tomé atención a que Peeta y Delly anduvieran bailando por aquí tan cerca, quería vivir intensamente esta noche, en medio de una canción miré el gimnasio y lo guardé en mi memoria, últimamente quería recordar todo.

En algún momento de la noche, vinieron las premiaciones a la reina y rey del baile de graduación, fueron coronados la pareja ganadora, una porrista y un tipo que no conocía.

Cuando por fin se acabo la idiotez de coronación, bailé un rato con Finnick, luego con Marvel y al final con las chicas, estábamos como destrampadas, cantábamos, gritábamos, girábamos y nos divertíamos

_*Las voy a extrañar chicas*_

Regresamos todos a la mesa, mientras descansábamos los pies, las zapatillas del 12 cansan mucho pero lo valían. Los chicos empezaron a hablar de nuestra partida a NY en una semana.

Marvel en algún momento trató de integrar a Gale en la conversación y le preguntó a donde iría él. Apreté la pierna de Gale y el contestó calmadamente que iría a la Universidad del Estado. Todos parecieron sorprendidos porque obviamente Gale se podía pagar cualquier Universidad, pero no dijeron nada.

Eric habló por el micrófono y dijo que se tocaría una última canción, que era para los amigos que se separaban, para los novios que se dejaban y para todos aquellos que no se verían en mucho tiempo. Miré a Eric y me sonrió. Perfecto, tiene mi canción.

―_Peeta ¿bailas conmigo? ―_ Todos en la mesa se quedaron callados

―_Pero tú y no nos estamos despidiendo_

―_Lo sé, pero es la última canción y no he bailado contigo… claro si Delly me permite robarte un par de minutos_

―_Por mí no hay problema Katniss―_ me sonrió la amable novia de Peeta, maldito Peeta, nunca podre dejar de maldecir por tener una novia agradable

Se puso de pie y tomó mi mano llevándome a la pista de baile.

Nos perdimos entre muchas parejas y me llevó a la parte donde no se veía nuestra mesa.

Sonaron las primeras notas de piano.

Me tomó por la cintura y yo recargué mi cabeza en su hombro

_**Algún día, cuando esté deprimido,  
Cuando el mundo sea frío,  
Me voy a sentir iluminado sólo pensando en ti  
Y la forma en que luces esta noche**_

Nos movimos un poco al compas de la música

―_Siempre que me sienta triste, recordaré esta noche Peeta, este momento y voy a dar gracias al cielo porque estés en mi vida―_ dije contra su hombro

―_No tienes que recurrir a este recuerdo, yo voy a estar ahí para ti Katniss, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí, te abrazaré y te apoyaré, porque eso hacen los amigos_

_**Estás preciosa, con tu sonrisa tan cálida  
Y tus mejillas tan suaves,  
No hay nada para mí sino para el amor,  
Y la forma en que luces esta noche**_**.**

―_Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar_

―_No tengo nada que perdonarte pequeña, yo te entiendo y te quiero_

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y aspiré su aroma.

¡Dios dame la capacidad para guardar este olor toda mi vida, para guardar este momento siempre!

_**Con cada palabra tu ternura crece,  
Disipando mis temores...  
Y esa risa que arruga tu nariz,  
Toca mi tonto corazón.**_

―_Nunca me olvides Peeta_

―_Nunca lo haré, te tengo aquí, en mis brazos, te voy a cuidar y proteger Katniss, por fin hemos llegado a un buen punto_

Quería besarlo, quería decirle "abrázame toda la noche, hazme el amor, ámame una vez más."

―_Te amo_― me separé de él para ver sus preciosos ojos― no huyas, solo quiero decirlo esta noche, te amo porque eres el ser más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida, yo… por fin comprendí que no me amas

Me abrazó fuertemente

―_Me hubiera gustado hacerlo y lo sabes ¿verdad?_

Asentí

_**Encantadora... nunca, nunca cambies.  
Mantén ese jadeante encanto...  
¿No puedes arreglarlo?  
Porque Te amo... sólo por la forma en que luces esta noche.**_

Me acomodé otra vez en su hombro, una lágrima traicionera salió de mi ojo y cayó sobre su saco, pasé mis manos por su espalda y luego por sus hombros, hasta llegar a su cabello, quería sentir la textura de la suave piel de Peeta una vez más, me grabé la sensación y me juré recordarlo siempre.

―_Recordaré siempre la manera como luces esta noche, te quiero recordar feliz_

―_No te pongas triste Katniss, cuando lleguemos a NY te prometo que el primer fin de semana haremos una fiesta en mi apartamento para festejar la libertad._

― _¿Con globos y alcohol?_

―_Si mucho de todo_

―_Quiero que te tomes una a mi salud_

―_No escaparas de mi señorita, nos tomaremos unos tragos juntos_

Asentí

_*perdóname por ser mentirosa*_

La canción terminó y temí que en cualquier momento me diera un paro cardiaco, cuando Peeta me soltó sentí como si una parte de mi hubiera sido arrancada de mi pecho.

Mi último baile con él y había sido maravilloso

_*te recordare así amor*_

Nos dirigimos a la mesa, porque el baile en general había terminado, Gale me miró interrogante por mis ojos llorosos pero solo le sonreí

Bonnie daría una fiesta en su casa para continuar la fiesta, obviamente todos irían. Los chicos se empezaron a poner de acuerdo mientras Gale y yo nos despedíamos

― _¿No vienes Katniss?_ ― me preguntó Annie

―_No Annie, es que no me siento bien, Gale me llevará a casa_

― _¡Qué pena! Es nuestra última fiesta―_ murmuró Marvel

Peeta estaba platicando con Bonnie y Delly sobre unos detalles de la fiesta. Gale tomó mi mano y me dio valor

―_Chicos… se que será raro pero quiero pedirles algo_― los 4 me miraron interrogantes

―_Claro Katniss―_ mi buen Finn nunca me decepcionaba

―_Yo se que andarán de fiesta toda la noche pero ¿podrían ir a mi casa como a las 6:30?_

― _¿al amanecer? ―_ me preguntó confusa Glimmer

―_Sí, lo que pasa es que me darán un regalo mis padres y me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes_

―_Está bien, de seguro estaremos saliendo apenas de casa de Bonnie_

―_No me fallen chicos, realmente es importante que ustedes lo vean_

―_Está bien Katniss―_ dijo Annie riendo_― promesa que iremos a esa hora._

―_Gracias― _suspiré aliviada, cuando Annie promete algo lo cumple

Agarré mi bolsa y ya me iba a ir cuando Gale me susurró a mi oído

―_Díselo por lo menos a Peeta, es tu mejor amigo, tiene derecho a saberlo_

― _¿Tú crees?_

―_Por lo menos a mí me gustaría saberlo_

Asentí y me dirigí a Peeta, apartándolo un poco de las chicas

― _¿Iras a la fiesta?_

―_Si―_ me dijo riendo_― se ve que estará genial_

―_Yo… es…―_ me mordí el labio― _yo no iré…_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_No me siento bien pero…_

― _¿Pero? ― _me miró alzando una ceja

― _¿Podrías ir a mi casa durante la noche? En el momento en el que puedas pero ve antes del amanecer_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Necesito hablar contigo_

―_Pero estaré en la fiesta_

―_Por favor, haz lo posible por ir, realmente es importante lo que tengo que decirte_

―_Está bien, trataré de ir_

―_Gracias―_ suspiré aliviada

Acaricié su cara un poco y él se inclinó en mi mano

_*Mi dulce amor*_

―_Nos vemos más tarde_

Lo abracé fuertemente, últimamente cada vez que lo abrazaba quería hacerlo con toda mi fuerza.

Gale me dejó en mi casa unos 20 minutos después de la escuela. Fue difícil ver por última vez mi escuela, ese lugar donde había pasado innumerables momentos felices con mis amigos y con Peeta.

Gale me prometió venir a ayudarme mañana. Me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa, tenía que dormir porque mañana sería un día largo

Mi papá me esperaba en la sala, lo saludé y me fui a mi cuarto. Me bañé y me puse mi pijama que todavía no estaba guardada. Y me senté en la cama a esperar, cuando Peeta llegara yo no podía estar dormida o no podría hablar con él

Puse música para entretenerme, caminé por mi cuarto cuando quise estirar las piernas, me senté en el piso a un lado de la ventana cuando ya me había aburrido. Hasta que me desesperé y bajé

La casa estaba oscura, con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta y me senté en el porche de la casa. Afuera estaba helado pero nada se comparaba con lo que yo sentía en mi interior.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que una cobija me cubrió del frio. Mi padre se sentó a mi lado también con una cobija en sus hombros. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio solo disfrutando la compañía

―_Te escuché caminar en tu cuarto, así que supongo que estas esperando a Peeta_

―_Sí pero…_

―_Siempre supe que él venía, pero nunca me preocupe, sonaré duro Kat pero yo soy hombre y siempre vi que él no te veía como una mujer, no sé si explicarlo, pero el realmente te quiere como amiga._

―_Sí, ahora lo sé_― suspiré

―_Mi chica grande―_ me abrazó― _estoy muy orgulloso de ti, eres tan madura e inteligente. Te amo hija_

―_Yo también te amo_

―_Te extrañaré pero quiero que seas alguien de provecho en donde quiera que estés y si esto es lo que quieres me da gusto y te apoyaré siempre._

―_Gracias por eso_

―_Eres mi bebé como no te iba a apoyar_

Me acurruqué en los brazos de mi padre por un largo rato mas, cuanto extrañaré a mi papi para que me de sabios consejos o para divertirme viendo los partidos de futbol

―_El no va a venir Katniss_

― _¿Cómo?_

― _¿Por qué mas estarías afuera en la madrugada y con este frio? Supongo que lo esperas_

―_Me dijo que vendría_

―_Y si te lo dijo ya lo hubiera hecho, él no va a venir y tu será mejor que entres y te alistes_

―_Papá ¿me podrías hacer un favor?_

―_Claro mi niña_

―_Cuando vuelvas a ver a Peeta, no te enojes con él, no le hagas malas caras, ni nada de eso, es el hijo de uno de tus mejores amigos, pero sobre todo, Peeta nunca me mintió, el siempre fue sincero y trató de hacer lo que estuvo en sus manos para protegerme._

―_Está bien― _dijo a regañadientes

―_Te juro que nadie me ha protegido y cuidado como él lo ha hecho así que no tienes que estar enojado con él, me hizo muy feliz hasta donde pudo._

―_Lo intentare Kat_

―_Gracias―_ me acerqué y le di un beso en su mejilla

Me fui a mi habitación, mi corazón dolía tanto

_*Solo quiero verte una vez más*_

Me senté frente a mi escritorio y agarré unas hojas que tenia ahí.

Suspiré un par de veces antes de comenzar a escribir

_Hola amor…_

_Amor… será la última vez que te diga así, creo que por fin los dos nos hemos liberado. Me hubiera gustado contártelo todo en persona pero no llegaste, creo que no quiero saber realmente donde estuviste así que pensaré que estabas con tus hermanos._

_Quiero hablar sobre nosotros, lee mi carta, si quieres después rómpela, tírala, quémala, realmente no me importa lo que hagas con ella…_

Escribí todo, desde cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba, mis celos, mi amor, toda mi tristeza, le iba a narrar mi vida a alguien que la había compartido conmigo.

Necesité muchas hojas por lo menos para poner lo que necesitaba en este momento, porque nunca me cansaría de escribirle a él.

La guardé en un pequeño sobre blanco y puse su nombre en el.

La dejé sobre mi cama

_*En algún momento vas a venir*_

La ducha me ayudó a quitarme todo el rastro de llanto y a relajarme, se que este dolor no se iría de la noche a la mañana, pero acababa de dar el primer paso y era lo correcto.

Me puse unos jeans, una blusa de manga larga y unos tenis, me trencé el cabello y el maquillaje no tenia chiste, en un rato estaría llorando a mares.

Guardé mi pijama y cerré bien la maleta.

Antes de cerrar mi cuarto lo miré bien, mi escondite, el lugar donde me sentía más a gusto y donde por primera vez había admitido que amaba a Peeta más que a nada.

Cuando bajé en la cocina estaban mis padres con los Odair y los Mellark. Estaban en nuestro comedor tomando café. La pequeña Nickie estaba en los brazos de Effie bien arropadita.

Los saludé a todos y cargué a la niña, me fui a sentar con ella a la sala.

―_Eres tan hermosa como tus padres, te debes de portar bien y te estaré eternamente agradecida si haces enojar a tus tíos Marvel y Peeta, será divertido cuando empieces a agarrar sus cosas_.

La pequeña niña me veía desde su escondite de cobijas, con sus grandes ojos azules, tan profundos como los de Finn, la verdad es que la niña era una copia de Finnick, igualita a él.

Estuve un rato mas con ella, jugando con sus manitas y recordando su katniss carita, aunque llevaba una foto de ella conmigo a lado del árbol de Navidad de los Mellark. Llevaba fotos de todos.

Cuando se puso a llorar se la regresé a Effie porque le iba a dar de comer.

Vi el coche de Glimmer estacionarse en mi entrada.

Era mejor hacerlo de una vez

Annie se bajó preocupada por ver los carros de sus padres y los de Finnick.

―_Todo está bien―_ la detuve

― _¿Pero qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Nickie?_

―_Está adentro, Effie le está dando el biberón_

Los chicos nos alcanzaron, también les expliqué que todo estaba bien.

―_Si todo está bien ¿Dónde está tu regalo? ¿Ya te lo dieron? _― Marvel lucía tan emocionado

_*perdóname osito*_

Gale llegó en su camioneta en ese momento, se bajó y lo acompañé hacia la casa, les pedí a los chicos que me esperaran donde estaban. Mi papá lo invitó a pasar y me dijo que en un ratito sacarían las maletas.

― _¿Gale también viene a ver tu regalo_? ― me dijo Finnick nervioso

―_No chicos―_ suspiré armándome de valor, sus miradas tan cerca de mí― _no hay regalo_

― _¿Cómo que no hay regalo? ¿Entonces esto qué es? ¿Una fiesta sorpresa?_ ― Annie se notaba tan desconcertada

―_Yo los cité aquí porque necesito hablar con ustedes, pero antes… Glimmer ¿no hay algo que nos quieras decir?_

― _¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué?_

―_Sobre la universidad_

― _¿Tu cómo sabes?_ ― Su boca tembló_― ¡NO! Solo un idiota hubiera hecho eso_― empezó a caminar nerviosamente, daba unos pasos hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante― _dime que tú no fuiste esa idiota_

―_Si Glimmer yo fui esa idiota_

― _¿De qué diablos hablan? ― _gritó Annie

―_Fui aceptada en Cornell_― susurró

―_Pero como…_

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ellos parecieron captar el mensaje cuando se fijaron en mí.

―_Si tu le diste el pase a Glimmer… ¿Dónde estudiaras?_

―_Entre a otra universidad en otro estado_

― _¿Qué?_ ― ahora explotó Finnick― _¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Estás loca? Ha sido nuestro sueño por años irnos juntos a NY_

―_Cambié de opinión_

―_Espera… ¿nuestros padres sabían verdad? _― Marvel estaba tan consternado

―_Sí, desde hace varios meses_

― _¿Pero porque no decirnos Katniss?_ ― me sujetó Glimmer

―_Porque ustedes hubieran hecho lo posible porque yo no me fuera y yo necesito irme_

―_Pero ¿A dónde? ¿Sola?_

Creo que fue un buen momento que Gale saliera con mis maletas y las empezara a subir a mi coche. Mi papá también ayudó

― _¿Con Gale?_

―_Sí, con Gale y con sus amigos_

― _¿Por qué nos dejas?_ ― Mi pequeña Annie estaba llorando

―_No los culpo, pero todos tenían cosas que hacer y Peeta también, no lo entienden… tengo que ser egoísta, me muero todos los días esperando que las cosas cambien pero no cambian, los amo chicos, realmente los amo, son maravillosos, pero yo me tengo que ir y no con ustedes_

―_Katniss si esto es sobre mi hermano, te juro que le pateare el trasero y lo dejare inservible―_ Marvel también tenía sus ojos rojos

―_No, no le pueden hacer nada a Peeta, porque esto no fue su culpa, la mitad de la culpa es de él, la otra es mía. Solo quiero que me apoyen, que me recuerden._

―_Dinos donde estarás y te iremos a visitar seguido_

―_No, por el momento no les diré donde estaré, porque yo se que Peeta no lo tomará bien, y si sabe donde estoy iría por mí y me haría regresar y necesito empezar chicos, necesito empezar desde cero. Tampoco me hablen a mi celular porque ya no tendré ese número, no se preocupen yo me comunicare con ustedes._

―! _Hay mi Katniss_! ― me abrazó Annie― _perdóname si no he sido una buena amiga y me he encerrado en mis problemas, pero te juro que cambiaré, no te vayas amiga, vámonos a NY_

―_No pequeña, yo no tengo nada que hacer en NY_― le besé su cabello y se la pasé a Finnick para que la consolara

―_Glim_― me vio con su cara manchada de lagrimas_― ven aquí nena_― la abracé consolándola_― no pasa nada ¿está bien? Solo dime que aprovecharas la oportunidad y que serás una gran historiadora, no te sientas mal por mí, egoístamente lo hago por mí._

― _Pero Kat_― sollozó― _era tu lugar_

―_Un lugar que yo decidí dejárselo a mi hermana, velo también como que es algo que yo necesito hacer_― besé sus cabellos y me liberé de su abrazo

―_Oso―_ lo abracé― _pórtate bien y no te metas en problemas, ya le dije a Nickie que estaré esperando el momento en que te haga enojar_

―_Mi pequeña guerrera_― me cargó― _solo espero que te vaya bien, si es para algo mejor para ti, estará bien._

―_Lo es_― me liberé de su abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

―_Finnick_― le ofrecí mi mano y nos alejé del grupo

―_Es por Peeta, a mi no me engañas, te vas porque no quieres estar con él―_ me dijo enojado

―_Tranquilo_― toqué su cara― _me tengo que ir porque…_

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Porque me convertí en Johanna― me_ daba pánico reconocerlo

― _¿Qué? Espera ¿Tú y Peeta? ―_ dejó la pregunta en el aire

―_Si cuando él ya andaba con Delly_

―_Ese hijo de…_

―_Estás hablando de Effie así que controla tus palabras―_ lo regañé― _además no fue nada que yo no haya permitido. Mi Finn me convertí en Johanna y la entiendo, después de tanto logré entenderla, el amor nos hace estúpidos._

―_Pero no tienes que irte, si quieres en NY podemos rentar un departamento tu y yo, no tendrías que vivir cerca de Peeta_

―_Ya tomé mi decisión, no te preocupes. Además… soy débil. Si Peeta me hubiera dicho en cualquier momento que quisiera estar conmigo yo le hubiera dicho que si enseguida. Es dañino lo que tenemos._

―_Nunca pensé que hubieran llegado a tanto_

―_Y lo volvería a hacer, solo ahora comprendo a Johanna, te juro que soy idéntica a ella._

―_No ella es…_

―_Ella es una mujer que te ama tanto que solo te desea lo mejor._

Una camioneta se estacionó a lado de la de Gale. Era el momento

Los chicos de la Veta se bajaron y llegaron más camionetas y coches. Gale se acercó a ellos y hablaban de algo. Gale manejaría mi coche así que Paul manejaría la camioneta de Gale.

Tomé la mano de Finnick y lo llevé con los chicos, mis padres y todos los demás salieron de la casa.

Me empecé a despedir de ellos, de todos, le agradecí a John su ayuda y lloré bastante cuando abracé a Effie. Di un beso a Nickie que dormía en brazos de Lili.

Me despedí de los chicos, Annie y Glimmer lloraron tanto que por un momento dudé en irme. Finnick y Marvel me hicieron prometerles que cualquier cosa les hablaría.

Eran como mis hermanos, una parte de mi corazón se quedó con ellos.

Mis padres fue lo más difícil, pero siempre que quisieran ellos sabían dónde estaba y nos hablaríamos seguido. Le susurré a mi papa que había dejado algo para Peeta en mi cuarto, que le permitiera subir.

Tomé la mano de Gale, y me ayudó a subir a mi carro, en el asiento trasero vi mi estuche de violín, mi peluche de Reloj que Peeta me había dado en el hospital, mi bolso y todos mis artículos personales. Gale tomó el volante y encendió el coche, puso algo de música y salimos atrás de la camioneta de Quil.

Vi por la ventana a toda mi familia, a mis amigos y toda una vida.

―_Es lo mejor_― Gale tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

―_Lo se_

Miré hasta que pude a mi familia, hasta que se volvieron una mancha a lo lejos

Dejaba muchos años de mi vida. Ahora empezaba de 0

Suspiré y miré por la ventana de mi coche hasta que empecé a ver la carretera hacia el Este.

Pero Peeta nunca llegó…

.

.

**PPOV**

Manejé hasta la casa de Katniss. Me sentía mal por no haber llegado antes pero me había sido imposible. Simplemente acababa de tener la mejor noche de mi vida.

Amanecer con Delly era lo más hermoso que yo hubiera sentido. Ella es hermosa de día y de noche, es el amor de mi vida.

No le diría a Katniss donde había estado, se que ella no me cuestionaría. Me sentía un poco mal por no haber llegado a su casa pero hay cosas que simplemente pasan.

Cuando giré en la calle de la casa de los Everdeen me sorprendió mucho ver tantos coches familiares afuera de la casa. ¿Le paso algo a Katniss? ¿A sus papas?

Estacioné muy rápido y corrí a la entrada. Me abrió la puerta Paylor. Me llevó al salón donde estaban todos en el comedor.

Annie y Glimmer lloraban mucho. Y lo que sea que estuviera pasando era grave para que Annie dejara que Finnick la abrazara

― ¿_Qué_…?― Boss no me dejó terminar mi pregunta porque me indicó que lo siguiera

Salimos del salón-comedor y nos paramos al pie de las escaleras.

―_Hay algo en la habitación de Katniss que es para ti_

―_Pero… ¿ella está ahí? ¿Está bien?_

―_Sube Peeta y entenderás_

Ni siquiera esperé a que me dijera otra cosa, corrí escaleras arriba y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Katniss. Abrí la puerta de golpe esperando encontrarla en la cama, enferma o algo así.

Ahora me sentía muy mal por no haber venido antes. Tal vez me necesitaba mucho.

Miré la habitación de Katniss, dándome cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí, pero había algo extraño. No estaba su violín, no estaban todas sus fotos, su Tic Tan que le había dado y que siempre estaba en su cama. Caminé hasta su tocador. No había ni un solo producto de belleza de los que siempre tenía aquí. Sus libros no estaban en su estante, pero aun así, su cuarto olía a ella.

Me dirigí a la mesita de noche que tenia a un lado de la cama y me senté en el piso, me llamó la atención que en la mesita a lado de su lámpara estuviera una foto de nosotros dos. La foto que había puesto en el relicario y frente a ella un sobre con mi nombre.

Mis manos temblaron al tocarlo y abrirlo

Esto no podía ser bueno.

Aquí estaba ella, se sentía su presencia en su cuarto, su olor, sus gustos, pero algo faltaba, había un dejo de abandono

Saqué las hojas perfectamente acomodadas en el sobre, reconociendo su letra.

_Hola amor…_

_Amor… será la última vez que te diga así, creo que por fin los dos nos hemos liberado. Me hubiera gustado contártelo todo en persona pero no llegaste…_

Con solo leer las primeras líneas lo supe, entendía las lágrimas de mi familia abajo.

Ella se había ido…

* * *

**Hola chicas, espero que les guste el capitulo, a mi me ha encantado, quedo justo como lo imagine. Hace mucho tiempo leia la mecánica del corazón… un libro que en lo personal recomiendo mucho, escuchaba Siempre de Marco di Mauro y de repente tuve en mi mente la imagen de ellos bailando (la escena de este capitulo) ese libro me hizo mover cosas en mi interior y sin proponerlo desempolve recuerdos y dije tengo que contar la historia.**

**Se que me odian por hacer sufrir a Katniss, pero me gusto un comentario que una chica hizo: Ninguno de los dos son responsables, son juguetes del destino. Todas nos hemos deprimido alguna vez en nuestra vida, no importa si la persona de la que te enamoraste es tu mejor amigo o no, solo amas.**

**(1) Lo que dice Katniss en el capitulo es una frase de JJ en Criminal Minds**

**(2) La canción que bailan donde ella llora en su hombro es pues obviamente: The way you look tonight – Tonny Bennet**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, no se si en los demás capítulos yo reciba tantos como ahora pero me han hecho muy feliz!**

**Cap siguiente se llama: Mas Hermosa que el Cielo. Al fin... para que vean que no se llama asi porque matare a alguien o algo por el estilo. aunque ame profundamente todas sus teorias y ahora con el nuevo cap me encantaria volver a escucharlas.**

**Gracias por sus felicitaciones y comentarios con respecto a mis estudios. Termine la carrera si señor! Ahora vamos a buscar la titulación, estamos en proceso.**

**De mi parte solo me queda mandarles besos y abrazos son geniales.**

* * *

_**Espero me disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar pero por varios motivos no he podido actualizar... **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo brindado y ya estoy de vuelta espero me dejes sus comentarios de el capitulo que para mi son de suma importancia y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer**_

_**Las quiere**_

**_Elizabeth :D_**


	10. Mas Hermosa Que El Cielo

_************__********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

RECOMIENDO QUE ESCUCHEN LA CANCION: THIS IS GOODBYE – BLUE FOUNDATION

_Hace mucho que tu y yo no estamos juntos... pero me has ayudado a escribir, gracias por amarme como me amaste, gracias por quererme como me quisiste, recuerdo lo bueno, porque me ha llevado a ser lo que soy ahora, porque en mi corazon y mente siempre estaran los mejores momentos. Te ame baby mucho! Y siempre te deseare lo mejor aunque hoy nuestros caminos esten separados..._

_**EL DOLOR ES INEVITABLE PERO EL SUFRIMIENTO SIEMPRE VA A SER OPCIONAL**_

_**- ANONIMO-**_

_**LO INTENTAMOS PERO NO PUDO FUNCIONAR, YO HICE LAS COSAS, YO SI ME ENAMORE…**_

_**- E.P –**_

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo porque hay cosas en mí que este día no entiendo**_  
_**por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien**_  
_**que piensa en la comprensión**_  
_**y estar solo me daría tranquilidad**_  
_**si a la vez tú me comprendieras**_  
_**esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte**_  
_**cuando me dices adiós**_

_**Siempre tuviste este cómplice que vino sin que le necesitaras**_  
_**porque concebía el mundo desde tus ojos y ellos me querían mirar**_  
_**no me pidas ser tu amigo cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas**_  
_**no soy tan civilizado para**_  
_**comprender sabiendo que te vas**_

_**Para ti seré aquel que lo pierde todo porque no supo escucharte**_  
_**que para mí solo seré un extraño en paz que nunca te dejó de amar**_

_**NO ME PIDAS SER TU AMIGO – FERNANDO DELGADILLO**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: MAS HERMOSA QUE EL CIELO**

**PPOV**

Ella se fue…

Ni siquiera había leído la carta y ya lo sabía. Katniss era directa, fuerte, entregada, la persona más imponente que yo conocía, si ella dejó una carta quiere decir que esto le había dolido mucho para callarlo dejándolo en un papel.

Antes de poder leer tenía que calmar mi errática respiración, porque sentía la adrenalina correr por mi pecho, por mis venas y mi loco corazón sabía que lo fuera a leer lo recordaría toda mi vida.

Pasaron 3… 6… 8… 14 minutos para que me atreviera a leer.

Me recargué en su colchón y permanecí en el piso.

Sostuve las hojas, en las que en el reverso podía sentir sus palabras marcadas ¿tanto te costó escribirla?

_»Hola amor…_

_Amor… será la última vez que te diga así, creo que por fin los dos nos hemos liberado. Me hubiera gustado contártelo todo en persona pero no llegaste, creo que no quiero saber realmente donde estuviste así que pensaré que estabas con tus hermanos._

_Quiero hablar sobre nosotros, lee mi carta, si quieres después rómpela, tírala, quémala, realmente no me importa lo que hagas con ella, necesito liberarte, necesito liberarme, necesito contarte todo, para que por una vez me entiendas. No te enojes si te digo amor durante esta carta, como te lo dije será la última vez, pero no sabes lo feliz que a mí me hace decirte de esa manera, porque eso eres, eres mi amor._

_Hace años conocí al ser más sublime del mundo, no te sorprendas, realmente eres hermoso, maravilloso, extraordinario._

_Eres cálido, tierno y amoroso, créeme cariño cuando digo que no busqué enamorarme, no lo planeé, aunque si lo deseé ¿Quién no te ama Peeta? Eres tan divino. Me acompañaste y tomaste mi mano durante tantos años y hoy por fin nuestros caminos toman rumbos separados. No fue fácil decidirlo pero eso te lo contaré más adelante._

_¿Recuerdas la noche que me declaré ante ti? … Si yo también, no hay día en que no lo recuerde, si yo no te hubiera dicho nada y tú no hubieras mencionado ese NO, las cosas hoy serían muy diferentes, yo era muy feliz, vivía en un mundo de enamoramiento continuo, te amaba en silencio, admirándote, compartir contigo cada día era mi mayor regalo, tan asombroso abrazarte, me hice ilusiones, creí que podía y aun después de que me rechazaras seguí creyendo que podría y ese fue mi más grande error. Confiar._

_Ese día fue la primera vez que escuché la historia completa de Annie y Finnick ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto lo juzgué? ¿Cuánto lo juzgamos amor? Y míranos ahora, esa noche entendí que el amor viene en muchas presentaciones, que el amor no todo es rosa, son indecisiones, complicaciones, problemas, los momentos felices y al final saber que estaremos para apoyarnos._

_Seré sincera, Finnick será la única persona que sabrá lo que paso entre nosotros, no te preocupes, es una cuestión de confianza, hoy cuando venga hablare con él._

_La verdad no se ni por dónde empezar a contarte, tengo tanto en mi cabeza que quiero decirte, saber que son mis últimas horas aquí en Forks hacen que me llene de pánico, me aterra lo desconocido pero sé que lo haré bien, porque es la primera vez que lo haré por mí._

_Ahora que digo esto, creo que sería bueno empezar a explicar eso. Nunca entenderás cuanto te amo porque nunca me amaras, ahora lo entendí, pero hice las cosas mal, bueno, hice muchas cosas mal, pero la primera de todas fue que dejé de vivir por mí para vivir para ti, nunca me lo pediste pero yo así lo quise. Pensaba que si hacía eso tal vez tú me verías. ¿Qué complicado es esto verdad? En el momento en que pasaba ni cuenta me daba pero ahora si lo veo, me atormenta mi actitud, lo mala que fui conmigo misma._

_La noche que me enfermé después de que estuviéramos en Port Ángeles y que me rechazaras, estaba acostada en la cama de Finnick cuando me empecé a sentir mal, cantaba esa canción de Titanic ¿la recuerdas? Me la cantaste muchas veces, recuerdo que lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormida fue tu cara, sonriendo, me prometí volver a ver a ese Peeta, porque es el Peeta que amo, no quiero pelear, no quiero discutir, ya estoy cansada._

_Mi alma está cansada de esta situación, te amo baby y me duele estar así contigo, es doloroso cada vez que gritamos y discutimos, cada lágrima que derramé por ti lo valió pero ya no quiero esto para nosotros, somos más, somos cariño, lealtad, amor, amistad, no merecemos una vida así, una situación así en la que te puse. Así que empecé a tomar decisiones. Siempre me reclamabas que aparecía vestida como payasa, me cuestionabas pero realmente nunca te interesaba, pues te lo contare, me metí como voluntaria en un Servicio Comunitario, iba con los chicos de La Veta todos los domingos en la mañana y hacíamos actividades con los niños del hospital, no te puedes imaginar lo maravilloso que fue hacer eso, siempre me reclamabas y cuestionabas pero nunca te intereso saber realmente que pasaba._

_Tengo un novio se llama Peter, tiene 10 años y está en el área de oncología, es un Sol y es el ser humano que me ha dado las lecciones de vida que necesitaba. Cuando estaba en el hospital yo me convertía en una persona diferente, una que no pensaba en ti, era libre, me dedicaba a ayudar a los chicos a divertirlos a regalarles alegría. Fueron buenas horas, nunca te lo dije, primero pensé que si te lo decía no lo tomarías bien porque pasaba muchas horas con Gale, ahora sé que no es por eso, es porque ya no confiaba en ti lo suficiente, necesitaba algo que no pudieras tocar, necesitaba algo que estuviera lejos de tu amor con Delly._

_Te dije que podía amar por dos pero no pude, lo intenté, pero fue más fuerte que yo, comprendí que eso no existe, de que sirve que te ame si tú no lo haces. Me pediste que no me venciera como Annie, y lo hice, me perdí en el camino Peeta, me perdí amándote, dejé de amarme a mí misma, cada vez mi autoestima era peor, me arreglaba para ti, me ponía mi mejor ropa, me maquillaba así como a ti te gustaba y cada vez que yo lo hacía y me daba cuenta de que no lo notabas. Llegaba a mi casa más y más derrotada, empecé a encontrarme pretextos y excusas para todo, la Katniss frente al espejo cada día me parecía más horrible._

_Gale intentaba por todos los medios llegar a mí. Respetaba mi espacio pero me quería ayudar y yo no lo dejaba, para mi cielo no había más sol que tú, él me decía lo hermosa que era y cuanto me amaba y yo le seguía diciendo no, no y no._

_La primera cita que tuve con Gale, fue después de que tú y yo nos peleáramos en tu cuarto, después de que me besaras ¿lo recuerdas? Intenté darme fuerzas y pensar que podía ser algo mas pero me di cuenta que no, él no me besó, él no me tomó la mano él amaba el simple hecho de estar ahí conmigo, fueron horas realmente buenas a su lado._

_Gale me ha enseñado una nueva forma de amar, la de la paciencia, pero sobre todo que él se ama a sí mismo, yo sé que él nunca dejará de ser Gale, el chico alegre, divertido y simpático aunque yo no este con él. Esa es la diferencia entre Gale, tú y yo._

_Y yo me volví celosa, depresiva, rencorosa e impulsiva, me perdí Peeta, pero Gale y Peter lograron salvarme._

_Me salvaron cuando yo ya no tenía respeto por mí misma ¿Cómo lo sé? No lo vi esa misma noche, pero lo entendí después. Hace un par de meses te hablé para que me ayudaras porque yo estaba en Port Ángeles y mi coche se había descompuesto, me dijiste que no podías ayudarme que estaban en casa, pues déjame decirte que te vi, te vi con ella. Fue ahí cuando por primera vez abrí los ojos. Me quité la venda y dejé de soñar, maduré y me llegó la realidad de golpe y déjame decirte que me dolió tanto que hubo noche en las que deseé arrancarme el corazón._

_Hay una canción que dice: En un día de esos, de los menos pensados… Si, ese día fue un día de esos, por algo mi coche se descompuso, por algo te vi, por algo ese día hablé con María, ella me trajo a Forks y tuvimos una plática muy interesante, lo único que te puedo decir de esta conversación es que ella fue la que me dijo que no podía con la familia feliz, ella se quería ir, ella necesita perdonarse y perdonar a Finnick. Yo tampoco puedo con la familia feliz, yo no puedo verte con ella, discúlpame si soy egoísta pero no puedo, discúlpame si soy una mala amiga, discúlpame si me odias, pero no puedo, no puedo ver como Annie la llega a llamar cuñada, como Marvel la hace reír a ella, no puedo escuchar que Nickie la llame tía, NO PUEDO._

_No puedo pensar en ti con ella, me enferma la sola idea de que en este momento estas con ella… lo se… mi corazón lo siente, porque se, que si no fuera por ella tu si hubieras llegado a tiempo. No te reprocho baby, cada quien elige y no te reprocho porque sea buena, no te reprocho para que tu no tengas la oportunidad de reprocharme a mi nada._

_¿Envidia? No, no es envidia, yo te tuve antes, se que siempre te dije que no quería hablar de eso, pero ahora ya no hay nada que me lo impida. Fue la noche más maravillosa del mucho, te lo juro, eres hermoso amor, eres entregado, apasionado, recuerdo como me tocabas, me grabé tus manos en mi, cuando me besabas era la locura en mi sistema, fue… fue… lo fue todo, mi primera vez con el chico al que amo ¿se puede pedir algo más? Si tal vez que no hubieras dicho que fue un error, ya lo sabía pero fue horrible escucharlo de tus labios._

_Aun puedo sentir tu nariz rozando la mía, aun puedo ver en mi mente tu boca entre abierta y el movimiento de tu cuerpo sobre mí, vagamente recuerdo que aun cuando estabas sobre mí, moviste una sábana y la dejaste sobre tu cadera, tapándote, tapándome, aun ahí me cuidabas._

_Y al final… fue como un tornado que pasara sobre mí._

_Tú tuviste un orgasmo, yo toqué el paraíso._

_Me desperté antes que tú porque no podía escuchar tu negativa otra vez, pero aun así eso no te impidió recordármelo en otros días y lo lograste, tú lograste que yo abriera los ojos en esa parte._

_Yo te amo… pero tú me deseas._

_Creía que había salido bien librada de eso, pero tus palabras de: no se repetirá, fue un error, perdóname… me hicieron darme cuenta de que me perdí el respeto como mujer. Me entregué a ti en la falsa idea de que era lo correcto. Y ahora lo correcto para mi es que debí de haberlo hecho con alguien que apreciara el momento, que al despertar me tomara en sus brazos y me abrazara y me dijera que me ama y que acababa de ser la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Pero el "hubiera" no existe y aunque no fue la mejor situación, esa noche la guardare en mi memoria y nunca dejare que nada la dañe._

_Así pasaron esos meses para mi Peeta, hasta que tomé la decisión, te preguntaras ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Por qué no te lo digo en la cara? Es porque ya me fui, cuando tu leas esta carta yo estaré en algún lugar de la carretera, te conozco tan bien que sé que vendrás en la mañana, tu cargo de conciencia no te dejara por no haber llegado y creerás que todo estará bien. Tal vez solo sea alguna locura de esta idiota que te ama._

_Dejé Cornell… lo siento amor, es lo que necesito, me fui con Gale a otra Universidad en otro Estado, dejé el arte, estudiaré enfermería, quiero hacer otras cosas para mí, me he dado cuenta de que amo el arte, pero nada se compara por la sensación de satisfacción al atender a Peter, quiero hacer eso Peeta, quiero sentirme completa toda mi vida, quiero ayudar a que la vida de alguien necesitado sea más fácil._

_No quiero que te culpes de esto, no dejo mi sueño por ti, lo dejo por mí o mejor dicho lo cambio por algo que me haga más feliz._

_Te pido que no me busques, necesito sanar, necesito tiempo. Por favor no atosigues a nuestros padres, ellos me han prometido guardar el secreto de donde estoy. Te conozco tanto mi niño que sé que irías y me buscarías y no quiero eso. Me pediste comerme el mundo… me lo voy a comer, voy a salir Peeta, voy a salir y como hombre te voy a olvidar… o por lo menos lo intentare en el camino._

_Me fui con Gale, él me ha enseñado un nuevo camino, un nuevo amanecer. Siento la esperanza en mí, quiero dejar de llorar todas las noches, quiero sonreír, quiero amar a la chica frente al espejo y sé que él es la persona correcta, él y los chicos de La Veta. No me voy con Gale como pareja, lo quiero tanto como para hacerle eso. Él es una persona buena que me ama limpiamente, así que no estaría bien de mi parte usarlo para olvidarme de ti. Me voy con el cómo mi amigo, porque eso es para mí. Él no me obligó a irme ni nada por el estilo, me dio una opción y fue como si hubiera salido la Luna en medio de esta eterna noche._

_Ayer bailamos una canción, te dije que siempre te recordaría así, discúlpame por ser cobarde y no decírtelo ayer, pero ¿Quién iba a saber que esa sería la última vez que no veríamos? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que nuestro adiós seria así? Katniss y Peeta unidos en alma desde niños como los mejores amigos._

_Cuando supiste que Annie estaba embarazada te canté una canción que decía así: Cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles podemos tomar un tren y encontraremos un lugar mejor, no dejaremos que nada nos tire abajo... Mi amor la diferencia es que yo no quise que tú me acompañaras porque sé que no lo hubieras hecho. Tienes sueños, tienes amor, tienes cosas por hacer, no me puedes acompañar por la vida y sobre todo en esto que es lo que quiero hacer para empezar de nuevo._

_No para borrarte de mi memoria, porque nunca querré eso, siempre estarás en mí Peeta, siempre, porque ya te he contado todo lo malo, todo eso que he pasado, pero eso me ha hecho apreciar muchas cosas más, entre ellas esos momentos que nosotros teníamos antes._

_Esa amistad mi amor, esa amistad pura y verdadera que teníamos, ese compartir de la vida, nuestros secretos, nuestras alegrías mis lágrimas tus enojos, recuerdo como un gran tesoro todos esos años que pasamos juntos, gracias mi amor, gracias por cuidarme como lo hiciste, por protegerme por quererme, por estar siempre ahí para mí. Gracias por compartir mi primer enamoramiento, mi primera caída, la primera vez que me castigaron y la primera vez que toqué mi violín, gracias por tomar mi mano y acompañarme durante estos años tan valiosos. Puede ser malo lo que vivimos los últimos meses, pero no es nada comparado con todos esos años que hemos pasado juntos._

_Recuérdame en tu casa jugando twister, recuérdame alegre, feliz, viva, no recuerdes a la Katniss que fui durante este último tiempo, porque ella no volverá. Volverá tu amiga, volverá esa chica que toco contigo la canción de Harry Potter, volverá la chica sarcástica que adorabas hacer enojar, volverá esa que se sentaba contigo a ver partidos de futbol y que jugaba contigo a los videojuegos._

_No sé cuándo, pero volveremos a vernos, porque nuestra amistad es más fuerte que este trago amargo, porque somos mejores amigos, porque el día que nos casemos yo estaré ahí contigo, te acompañare a unirte a la mujer que elijas y te deseare todo lo bueno del mundo. Porque volveré para que veas que pude rescatar a la Katniss Everdeen que todos conocen, tal vez no regrese siendo la misma, pero regresare siendo mejor._

_Perdonare… espero que me perdones._

_Y te abrazare Peeta y cuando lo haga te diré en tu oído lo que me hubiera gustado decirte hoy: "Tú tenías razón"._

_Yo me equivoqué, yo me confundí, yo lo eché a perder._

_Pero me has demostrado que tu amistad hacia mi sigue intacta. Te quedaste conmigo aunque ponías en peligro tu relación con ella, te quedaste conmigo porque aunque no me amaras, me querías lo suficiente para luchar por rescatar a tu amiga. Gracias por hacer ese sacrificio por mí aunque bien podrías haberte dado la vuelta e irte._

_Porque me demostraste lo que siempre supe, que tú y yo tenemos una amistad Más Hermosa Que El Cielo… que nada nunca la va a romper, solo necesitamos tiempo._

_Tiempo para sanar, tiempo para perdonar, tiempo para volver a empezar._

_Me tengo que ir mi cielo, pero volveré._

_No te preocupes, no te sientas mal, te he liberado de toda culpa, yo a ti hace mucho que te perdoné ¿tú me perdonaras a mí? Espero que si mi amor._

_Te deseo lo mejor en NY, que disfrutes la ciudad, que estudies y realmente espero que tu relación con ella dure y madure. Ella es buena, ella te ama, tú la amas y eso de alguna forma para mí en este momento me parece bien, conmigo o sin mi yo quiero que tú seas feliz._

_Te llamare no sé si pronto pero lo hare._

_Mi amor… la última vez que lo diga. Eres mi amor, siempre lo serás aunque nunca lo vuelvas a escuchar de mis labios._

_Gracias mi amor, gracias por todo._

_Te quiero de aquí a las estrellas y mucho más._

_Recuerda el relicario, mientras me tengas en tu corazón nunca me hare ido._

_No es un adiós es un hasta pronto._

_Te amo_

_Katniss. «_

Sentía como si el tiempo de hubiera detenido, como si las manecillas del reloj hubieran dejado de caminar, no había nada más para mí en este momento que el papel entre mis manos.

¿Tanto había pasado ante mis ojos y yo nunca lo vi? ¿Tanto me amas que prefieres dejarme? ¿Dónde estás Katniss?

Tienes razón, yo no siento este dolor en el pecho y esta enorme tristeza porque no te amé como mujer, pero si como amiga… mi mejor amiga se fue, enfrente de mis narices y yo no estuve para darle un adiós, un abrazo o para amarrarla a un árbol e impedir que se fuera.

Agarré la foto que estaba en su mesita de noche y entendí esa tristeza que había visto en su mirada durante los últimos meses, estabas triste por nosotros, pero no porque no te quisiera, estabas triste por todo eso que habíamos perdido.

_Lo siento Katniss… lo siento mucho._

Escuché como en mi garganta se atoraban los sollozos, me sentía solo, frio, abandonado, me sentía sucio y me sentía un mal amigo.

Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo.

Me abracé a mis piernas y lloré, lloré como hacía años que no lo hacía, lloré por todo eso que ella me hizo y por eso que yo le hice, lloré por mi amiga que iba en algún lugar de la carretera con otro a su lado a quien llamar amigo.

Aunque ella me agradeciera que hubiera intentado salvar nuestra amistad, yo sabía que no había actuado bien, yo no la debí de haber besado las veces que la besé, yo no debí haber tomado su virginidad por la simple y sencilla razón de que no la amaba.

Ahora todo encajaba, todos tus detalles, tus miradas, tu tristeza, tú te estuviste despidiendo de mí desde hace tanto y nunca lo vi.

Grité de coraje, de frustración, de enojo, de tristeza.

Me puse de pie y aunque la habitación estaba intacta, ya su esencia no estaba, sus cosas ya no estaban, sus fotos.

_Nos agarraste a todos y nos metiste en una maleta y te fuiste._

Su enorme habitación me quería comer, era como echarme en cara todo eso que yo le había hecho. ¿Por qué en vez de enojarme no me detuve a preguntarte que pasaba?

Con la foto y la carta en mis manos, salí de la habitación, tratando de huir de todo eso que físicamente estaba pero en mi corazón ya no.

Salí corriendo de la casa de Katniss, tomé mi coche y tomé dirección a la carretera. Tienes que volver. Manejé por 15 minutos hasta que me detuve en medio de la nada y me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde ir, que dirección tomar, 50 estados, más de 13 mil ciudades en todo el país.

_¿No vas a dejar que te siga verdad?_

Mire fijamente la carretera expandiéndose a todo su largo frente a mí.

Di vuelta en U y fui a mi casa.

Los autos afuera de indicaron que ya habían regresado todos.

Entré directo, dirigiéndome a las escaleras y hasta mi cuarto, no podía ver a mis hermanos… Ellos sí tuvieron la oportunidad de estar con ella. Y yo, que me había concedido horas de su noche, que me iba a regalar sus últimas horas en Forks la rechacé.

Me fui a sentar a un lado de la ventana, en ese mismo lugar donde Katniss me había encontrado esa noche. No podía estar en mi cama, la veía y me daba pánico.

Mi padre entró y se fue a sentar frente a mí también en el suelo.

— _¿Quieres hablar? —_ me preguntó pacientemente.

—_Solo si me vas a decir donde esta_— murmuré.

—_Sabes que no puedo_— me sonrió tristemente

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque le di mi palabra y porque está haciendo lo correcto._

— _¿Para quién? Porque para mí no me parece correcto que se vaya así nada más_— mi tono sonaba irritado y es que lo estaba.

Irritado, cansado, dolido, triste…

—_Lo mejor para ella._

—_Porque no me contaste de sus planes, lo hubiera impedido_— otra vez volvían las lágrimas, traté de limpiármelas rápidamente.

—_No tiene nada de malo llorar por alguien que queremos._

—_Es que…_

—_Te diré porque no les dijimos nada… Porque ella habló con sus padres y les explicó la situación, les dijo como convivir con niños la había sensibilizado, imposible creo yo, ya que Katniss es una persona muy sensible. Pero ella decía que ahora veía las cosas de otra manera. Sus padres se opusieron a que ella dejara NY porque era algo por lo que ella había luchado, Katniss nos pidió apoyo para convencerlos, les explicó sus razones, John contactó a unos conocido en Cornell y arregló lo de la entrada de Glimmer y Katniss se postuló para otra Universidad, no fue fácil, ya que los periodos de aceptación ya había pasado, pero es Katniss_— dijo riendo— _a esa niña el mundo no se le cierra, así que movió cielo mar y tierra y lo consiguió. Ese fue uno de los viajes que hizo con Gale._

—_Pero lo pudimos haber arreglado…_— levantó una mano para que no lo interrumpiera

—_Luego… ella habló de ti ante nosotros, porque le insistíamos en irse a estudiar enfermería en NY pero entonces ella abrió su corazón, nos dijo que se había enamorado, que tú lo sabias, que las cosas entre ustedes ya estaban muy mal, dijo que habían llegado hasta insultarse, que como en todos los casos necesitaba tiempo, que a veces la distancia ayuda_— Mi padre se quedó ido, viendo hacia afuera, recordando—_Nunca olvidaré su cara ese día, se veía grande, la tristeza se la estaba comiendo, pero sobre todo porque no lo contaba como alguien chiflado, ni como exigiendo, ella hablo maduramente y defendió sus razones cada una de ellas, pero sobre todo…_— suspiró— _nos dijo que no podía seguir haciéndote daño. Tengo que reconocer que nunca dijo nada malo de ti, dijo que intentaste hasta donde pudiste, que la habías querido como una amiga y que la habías cuidado durante todo este tiempo, pero que era momento de decir adiós._

—_Mi niña— _murmuré intentado imaginármela.

—_Sí, tu niña creció, ahora déjame que te pregunte algo, porque de nada te servirá estar atormentándote. Porque ella no va a volver… no por el momento._

Asentí.

—_Ahora que ella se fue ¿Cambia en algo lo que tu sentías por ella? Me refiero, sé que te duele y la extrañas, pero si la pudieras ver en este momento ¿está en tus manos el devolverle la felicidad a ella? ¿La amas?_

Lo pensé durante unos minutos, y lo imaginé, si pudiera encontrarla, verla, abrazarla sabía lo que haría… la traería de vuelta porque soy egoísta, porque quiero a mi amiga, pero aun así, yo no puedo darle eso que ella quiere, porque como ella dijo de Gale, seria demasiada maldad de mi parte.

—_No puedo hacerla feliz_— susurré.

—_Piénsalo Peeta—_ se puso de pie—_ tu sabes que el que ella se fuera fue lo mejor_.

Me volví a quedar solo, pensando y rememorando mis buenos momentos con ella.

Tú lo entendiste mi niña, me toca a mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi primer fin de semana en NY y yo solo en mi casa, pero era por decisión propia. Mis hermanos habían salido a recorrer los alrededores para familiarizarse, Delly estaba instalándose en su departamento y yo, yo seguía en mi situación.

No andaba llorando por los rincones, pero hay una parte de mí que sabe que las cosas no están bien, una tristeza frecuente, todo esto era nuestro sueño mi niña y tú no estás aquí para ver como NY se prende ante ti.

No me puedo hacer una imagen de ti, solo te puedo mirar en tu cuarto, porque no puedo saber si estas en un lugar soleado, en la nieve, si tu Universidad es buena.

¡No puedo saber nada!

Fui al refrigerador y saqué dos botellas de nuestra cerveza favorita. _Heineken._

Camine hasta nuestro balcón y me senté en el barandal viendo hacia el cielo despejado.

_Espero que lo estés viendo en este momento Katniss…_

Destapé las dos botellas, una la puse frente a mí, la otra la bebí.

—_Salud por ti Katniss, porque estés bien, porque sanes, porque seas feliz y por nuestra amistad que es más hermosa que el cielo._

Sonreí recordando sus palabras y negando con la cabeza, hablando a la nada, no me bebería la otra, era simbólicamente de ella.

—_No… tú Katniss eres más hermosa que el cielo…_

* * *

**Ahora ya saben porque el fic se llama asi... Si por su amistad. Es como ella lo ve, Sale de una cancion que pondre mas adelante. Ahora ya todas estamos tranquilas y sabemos que no vamos a matar a nadie XD**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras! y por sus buenos deseos...**

**Alguien quiere unos kleneex tamaño industrial? XD**

**Gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por todo eso maravilloso que me han dado. Y No tienen nada que agradecer nenas! Contestar el review es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que ustedes me regalan horas de su vida.**

**Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras. Abrazos a las que estamos aqui desde hace tiempo! Gracias a todas!**

**Regalenme una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen feliz... y sobre todo... quiero escuchar teorias. Que Peeta sufra? Siii! tiempo al tiempo!**

**Con amor**

* * *

Gracias pòr todo su apoyo chicas lamento la tardanza en actualizar pero agradesco sus comentarios dandome animos a seguir... muchisimas gracias por permitirme estar este año ya publicando con ustedes..

besos y abrazos

ELIZABETH


	11. Tomando El Camino Largo

_****__************__********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**LA DISTANCIA NO ES SI NO NOS VEMOS… LA DISTANCIA ES SI NO VOLVEMOS…**_

_**ALEJANDRO SANZ**_

_**Su banco está vacío, Marco sigue en mí,**_

_**le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aquí,**_

_**ni la distancia enorme puede dividir**_

_**dos corazones y un solo latir.**_

_**Miro en mi diario tu fotografía**_

_**con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido.**_

_**La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que**_

_**estás aquí, entre inglés y matemáticas.**_

_**Es imposible dividir así la vida de los dos,**_

_**por eso, espérame, cariño mio...conserva la ilusión.**_

_**La soledad – Laura Pausini**_

_**Te necesito ya ves  
odio reconocer  
que necesito tener  
tu aliento para estar bien  
que no hay mejor alimento  
que el que me das con tus besos  
Y aunque me duele esta ves  
tengo que reconocer  
que necesito tener  
tu cuerpo para estar bien  
enamorada, perdida  
mi mente te necesita**_

_**Llama por favor – Alejandra Guzman**_

**CAPITULO 10: TOMANDO EL CAMINO LARGO**

**PPOV**

"_Y te abrazaré Peeta y te diré: Tu tenias razón"_

Y…

¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no me abrazas y me dices que tenía razón?

¿Por qué a pesar de que tú lo reconociste en tu carta yo no me siento bien?

Esta fría mañana de finales de enero no me daba consuelo. Tal vez es que nevaba sobre Nueva York o tal vez el hecho de haber dejado a mi familia después de las fiestas navideñas. O tal vez y que era la opción mas probable es que estaba muy decepcionado después de que Katniss no apareciera en mi casa para Navidad.

Mi casa había tenido una de las mejores navidades en muchos años, la casa estuvo adornada con personajes de Disney todo para la princesa de casa. Mags con sus 10 meses fue la consentida de todos. Muchos juguetes, globos y cada adulto a su disposición, no es que ella lo exigiera, siempre estuvo tranquila y muy curiosa por su alrededor. Con sus hermosos ojos azules curioseando.

Mi pequeña hermana trató de estar con ella tanto como pudo, no era fácil ni para ella ni para Finnick haberla dejado con sus padres, pero era lo mejor. Ellos maduraron y afrontaron las consecuencias, si querían un mejor futuro para Mags ellos debían estudiar para darle todo a su hija. Aunque eso significara que la niña se tendría que quedar con sus abuelos. Una semana la tenían mis papas y otra semana la tenían los Odair.

Cuando pensaba en mi pequeña sobrinita mi corazón se sentía bien, ella era un ángel en mi vida, que me ayudaba a ver las cosas en claro, sin maldad, perdón y solo perdón. Me recordaba tanto a Katniss.

Su ausencia fue lo único que entristeció mi Navidad, mi mejor amiga no se comunicaba conmigo, mi mejor amiga no quiso venir para Navidad y yo sabía perfectamente que era por mi culpa. Todos los días me repetía que todavía no era su momento, que ella necesitaba tiempo… Todos los días lo repito y aunque no soy muy dado a rezar confieso que muchas veces he pedido por Katniss. Porque este bien, y porque la gente a su alrededor la cuide y la ame.

No pude hablar con Boss o con Paylor porque ellos habían salido de la ciudad antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Se habían ido pasar Navidad con Katniss a donde sea que viviera.

Debo también decirlo, ya que estoy en la hora de las confesiones, que un día de mis vacaciones me vi manejando hacia La Veta, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Gale, de pedirle y tal vez rogarle que me dijera donde estaba ella. Pero debí suponer que él no estaría. Todos los que se habían ido con Katniss aquella mañana después del baile de graduación, todos se habían quedado con Katniss y Gale, sus familias se habían trasladado a reunirse con ellos para celebrar las fiestas.

Tan frustrante, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada… Todos los días marcaba a su celular con la esperanza de que un día se arrepintiera y prendiera ese celular, aunque ella había dicho que ya no lo usaría.

Su perfil de Facebook lo actualizó una vez cambiando su estado a: _"En el camino"_ inmediatamente le mandé un mensaje privado… pero nunca contestó.

Escuché los ligeros pasos llegar hasta mi cuarto, no me moví de mi posición frente a la ventana, ella de alguna manera no me molestaba cuando me sentía así, Delly me conocía lo suficiente para saber que había hilos que no debía intentar tejer.

O eso creía…

—_Quiero… hablar contigo un momento_— su suave voz me intoxicaba, amaba a Delly con todo mi corazón pero había veces en las que no podía soportar tenerla conmigo… ¿culpa?

—_Ahorita no Delly—_ me giré para verla, sentada con las piernas cruzadas vistiendo mi camisa de ayer. Era una belleza.

—_Solo serán 5 minutos, sé que lo mas seguro es que te enojes conmigo pero lo tengo que decir—_ juntó sus manos y jugó con sus dedos.

—_Si sabes que me voy a enojar ¿para que decirlo?_

— _¡Hey!_ — Dijo un poco molesta— _Eres mi novio. Te amo Peeta, claro que me molesta que tengas secretos conmigo cuando yo no los tengo contigo._

—_Soy sincero en todo contigo, no se a que viene eso._

— _¿Alguna vez me contaras la historia de Katniss? —_ que mencionara su nombre me puso de malas inmediatamente.

—_Te dije que eso es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros, no es que no te lo quiera contar_ — realmente no quiero contarlo_— pero son cosas de ella…_

— _¿Tuvieron un romance o algo así?_

— _¡¿A qué viene todo eso? —_ me senté sobre el ras de la ventana viéndola muy enojado, realmente no me gustaba hacia donde iba esto.

—_Solo… Solo…—_ bufó poniéndose de pie y tomando la foto que tenía con Katniss, que siempre estaba a lado de la que tenía con Delly— _nunca hablan de ella. Era tu mejor amiga, iba a vivir enfrente con las chicas, tenía una vida planeada y de repente ella se fue. Después de nuestra primera noche juntos no quisiste verme hasta que nos vinimos a Nueva York_— caminó por el cuarto realmente enojada— _hay fotos de ustedes con ella en todos lados y no hay ninguna foto mía en su sala. Creo que soy amiga de tu hermana y aun así no tienen ninguna foto mía._

— _¿Estas peleando conmigo por unas fotos?_ — pregunté levantado la ceja.

— _¡NO! No tiene que ver con las fotos, tiene que ver con la forma en la que se comportan conmigo. No seré la mejor amiga de tu hermana pero no tienen que repetirme siempre eso, aunque no lo digan con palabras. Cómo una persona que no esta presente, que no se comunica con ustedes, que no la han visto en casi un año ¡Dime! ¿Cómo es que ella esta mas presente que yo?_

—_Katniss estuvo con nosotros desde que éramos bebes, hay lazos que la distancia no puede romper y te agradecería mucho si no tocas este tema con las chicas ni con nadie. A ellos también les duele no saber de ella._

—_Si es así, entonces porque no los veo enojados por que ella no se comunique con ustedes._

—_Porque la entendemos, de alguna manera ahora la entendemos, pero eso no implica que no nos duela, todo llegará y se acomodará a su momento._

—_Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienes ningún contacto con ella?_

—_Te lo he dicho mil veces, Katniss no se comunica con nosotros._

—_Patrañas Peeta—_ se dejó caer sobre la cama enojada— ¿_Quieres que te crea que Finnick si tiene contacto con ella pero tu no? ¡No soy idiota!_

Tardé un momento en comprender su oración.

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_ — me acerqué a ella en mi cama, no sé que vio Delly en mí que se hizo para atrás huyendo.

—_No me digas que no sabías_— puso una almohada entre nosotros, no es que le fuera a hacer algo a Delly, por muy enojado que estuviera.

—_Explícate de una vez._

—_Hace un momento cuando regresaba de la cocina, pasé por el cuarto de Finnick y lo escuché hablar, fue sin querer, pero me llamó la atención de que dijera: Si, Mi Katniss. Porque pueden conocer a otra Katniss pero no le dirán Katniss porque para ustedes solo hay una Katniss—_gritó enojada

—_Toma una ducha y arréglate, te llevaré a tu casa_— me levanté para salir

—_Pero Peeta… pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos_— chilló.

—_Tenías razón, me iba a enojar y lo sabías, no sé de que te extraña. Espérame a que vuelva tengo que hablar con Finnick—_ cerré la puerta a mi espalda.

Respiré un par de veces para calmarme… ¿Finnick y Katniss?

Caminé despacio hacía su habitación, que estaba antes que la mía, su puerta estaba abierta, me asomé discretamente para verlo sentado en su cama dándome la espalda.

— _¿Estás segura?... Te quiero demasiado como para que alguien mas te haga sufrir lo sabes… ¿probar? ¿Segura?... ¡QUE! Ahora sales con un chico de una banda—_ Finnick estaba entre risas y regaños, me quedé recargado en su puerta escuchando.

— _¿Te gusta?... ahh entiendo… ¿lo amas?... ¿Solo algo para probar? …. Entiendo… Si te juro que entiendo, a veces necesitamos ampliar nuestros horizontes…_

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, si la persona con la que hablaba era Katniss, entonces Katniss tenia pareja.

—_Dile a Gale que estoy de su lado, ese tipillo… ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?… ¿David? Bueno ese tal David te hace algo y voy a buscarlo para matarlo… No te rías… _— escuché unos ahh y ohh mas, sin entender nada— _Esta bien, yo también tengo que colgar… ¿Esa voz que escucho es David? Ahhh qué bueno que Gale también este ahí, nada de portarse mal señorita… … ¿Estás segura? Está bien, en la noche checaré tu Face, me muero por ver fotos tuyas, quiero saber si es cierto todo eso que cuenta Legs…— _de repente dejo de reír— _Ok… Cuídate por favor… hablamos en la noche… Te quiero_.

Colgó y me di cuenta de que era porque me había visto en el reflejo de la ventana.

— _¿Espiando?_

— _¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?_

—_Un mes después de que se fue_

— _¿Sabes donde está?_

—_Si._

No me pude contener, estaba demasiado enojado con Delly y luego saber que Finnick que nos había visto sufrir por tanto tiempo y que no hubiera dicho nada me ponía de malas.

—_Y nosotros sin saber nada ¿me has visto cuanto he pedido por saber si estaba bien?_

—_Son decisiones de ella_

— _¿Dónde está?_

—_En Los Ángeles_

—_Dame su dirección_— me sentía eufórico pero no de una buena manera.

—_No la sé—_ murmuró tranquilamente

—_Me acabas de decir que está en Los Ángeles_

—_Si… hoy. Pero Katniss viaja mucho, hoy en Los Ángeles, la siguiente semana quien sabe donde esté._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Y su escuela?_

—_Yo no sé donde vive, sé donde está en este momento. Katniss viaja con Gale y sus amigos. Cada que tienen tiempo agarran sus coches y se van o se van en avión_— Finnick se recargó en la pared, evaluándome.

— _¿Dónde estudia?_

—_No lo se, es cierto, ella no ha querido decirme._

—_Debiste habérmelo dicho, tú no eres el único con derecho de hablar con ella._

—_No, no soy el único con ese derecho, pero soy el único con el que quiere hablar. De alguna u otra manera Katniss y yo nos tuvimos cuando vivíamos momentos difíciles, eso nos unió… todo lo que tú te separaste de ella la unió a mí, yo me convertí en su mejor amigo, en su mano derecha._

Yo soy su mejor amigo

¡YO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO!

Me fui contra él y le di un puñetazo en la cara, sentir el dolor en mi mano fue lo que me detuvo de pegarle otra vez.

—_Esto fue por no decirme lo de Katniss y por lo de mi hermana… siempre te quise romper la cara por destrozar a mi pequeña Annie._

Finnick me vio un poco dolido pero decidido, una mancha roja se expandía por sus labios, se puso de pie y realmente no esperaba que me atacara pero dio un golpe exactamente igual al mio sobre mi mejilla

—_Eso fue por lo que le hiciste a Katniss… me acusas a mí y vienes como justiciero de Annie pero yo soy sincero. Yo lo admití Peeta, yo admití que me acosté con Johanna mientras era novio de Annie pero tú… ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que tuviste relaciones con ella?_

—_No tienes derecho a hablar de eso— _me puse de pie, en defensa, aunque dudaba que nos golpeáramos, los dos sabíamos que las palabras eran peores.

— _¿No? ¿Y tú si tienes derecho a hablar de mí? Yo he sido juzgado y lo acepto pero ¿tú? ¿Crees que mantenerlo en secreto te eximirá de culpa?_

—_Fue diferente, Katniss y yo nos queremos de una manera especial, sé que estuvo mal pero yo no la usé._

—_Yo tampoco usé a Johanna… admito que amo mas a Annie, pero Johanna es una mujer dulce, comprensiva, era esa persona que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, podía pasar muchas horas con ella, aprendí a cocinar por Johanna, ella me enseñó, la primera vez que lloré por perder a tu hermana lo hice enfrente de Johanna y aun así estuvo y se mantuvo, me esperó, me amó mas de lo que ella se amaba._

—_Katniss era mi amiga…—_me cortó antes de que pudiera decir mas.

—_Una amiga a la que fuiste destruyendo, ella se cansó Peeta, se cansó de ser invisible, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para que la vieras, si hubieras sido realmente su amigo la hubieras dejado ir desde el principio, pero siempre te mantuviste ahí, presente, de una u otra manera querías que ella no te dejara de querer, pero nunca contaste con Gale, no contaste que llegara alguien que la pudiera querer mas que tú y llegó y la quiere y yo espero que ellos dos un día de estos terminen juntos porque ella merece que la amen._

—_Yo también espero que ella se feliz._

—_Todos queremos eso._

—_Johanna…— _no se porque tenia la sensación de que algo se me estaba yendo de las manos— _¿también te dejó?_

—_No, yo la dejé a ella, porque quise luchar por tu hermana, pero con Annie hace mucho que me di por vencido, ella no me quiere, le costaba mucho que la tocara cuando estaba embarazada y quería sentir a mi niña en su vientre, lo he intentado pero ella ya me dijo que lo dejara, que no va a volver conmigo y yo lo entendí._

— _¿Cómo así? Sé que te equivocaste pero…_— estaba renuente a decirlo en voz alta— _yo siento que Annie te quiere todavía_

—_No Peeta… ella no me quiere, me lo ha dicho tantas veces que al final lo acepte… Katniss me ayudó a aceptarlo, me dijo que debíamos de entender cuando alguien no nos quería. Hace dos meses Katniss habló conmigo, Johanna y ella son algo así como amigas o conocidas, Johanna tuvo un accidente y estuvo a punto de morir._

— _¿Viste a Katniss?_

—_No… cuando yo llegué al hospital Katniss ya se había ido._

— _¿Dónde está Johanna?_

—_Ella vive en Detroit._

—_Y tú y ella…_

—_Dilo Peeta con todas las letras ¿Qué pasa entre Johanna y yo?_

—_Si._

—_Desde hace un mes Johanna es mi novia, lo estamos intentado._

— _Pero… ¿Annie?_

Finnick agarró su chamarra y sus cosas, tenía que ir a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

—_Yo siempre tendré la culpa de haber terminado con Annie, yo siempre aceptaré mi responsabilidad, me dolió Peeta, me dolió demasiado perderla porque tu hermana es la mujer que mas he amado, pero… no voy a pasar toda la vida pidiendo perdón. Me equivoqué y lo pagué con creces pero no voy a sufrir cada día de mi vida porque Annie no quiere volver conmigo, es incomodo para ella y para mi que yo siempre le esté pidiendo una oportunidad, luego terminamos peleando, es mejor llevar una relación cordial por el bien de nuestra hija. Annie el día de mañana encontrará a otra persona en la que confiar y amar y yo lo aceptaré porque así es la vida, uno acepta sus responsabilidades._

Salió de la habitación dejándome con un montón de preguntas rondándome en mi cabeza y sobre todo… ¿Katniss y Johanna? ¿Amigas?

Annie no entenderá esto, pero decidí en ese momento que si Finnick de alguna manera había respetado lo mio con Katniss, yo dejaría que el arreglara o llevara de la mejor manera lo suyo con Annie y Johanna.

Llevé a Delly a su departamento donde tuvimos una nueva discusión, ella quería saber que había pasado entre Finnick y yo y porque había regresado con un golpe en la mejilla, solo le dije que lo olvidara cosa que la enojó, me fui de su casa temprano.

Me importaba muy poco en este momento las posibles discusiones lo único que en realidad me importaba era que en la noche Katniss subiría fotos a su Facebook y si esa era la única manera de verla la aprovecharía.

La tarde fue eterna y yo parecía un león enjaulado, dando vueltas por mi habitación, pensando, sintiendo, temiendo, no sabía que esperar de las fotos. Yo solo quería saber que ella estaba bien.

Finnick llego a las 11 pm trabajaba en una librería relativamente cerca de nuestra casa, aunque nuestros padres tenían dinero, él y Annie habían acordado trabajar sin descuidar los estudios, a ellos les complacía mucho cuando compraban algo para Mags con sus sueldos. Annie trabajaba en una tienda de antigüedades.

Anduve por la casa hasta que llegó Marvel pasada de las 12, había salido con Glim, no le comenté nada de las fotos, solo lo saludé y cuando ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el departamento regresé a mi cuarto. No entendía muy bien porque me comportaba así, tal vez era que me daba miedo la reacción que pudieran tener en mí las fotos.

Abrí mi cuenta de Facebook que muy poco usaba, ignoré las notificaciones y todas las fotos que Delly había cargado de nosotros. Tecleé temeroso: _Katniss Everdeen_

Empezaron a aparecer fotos en mi pantalla, me fui a las fotos y abrí el único álbum que tenia, Katniss no había actualizado su perfil desde hace mucho.

Álbum: En el camino

Un clic y listo.

La noche era fría, pero yo estaba sudando.

Empecé a revisar las fotos, en las primeras no aparecía Katniss, la vine a encontrar en la foto 8 y me quedé impactado, Katniss ya no tenia su larga melena rizada que alcanzaba a cubrir su pecho y llegaba a su estomago, ahora tenia el cabello un poco arriba de los hombros con un look libre y salía lacio. Se veía hermosa, riendo, un poco maquillada pero resaltaban sus ojos, a pesar de que era un nuevo look para ella quedaba perfecto, aunque estaba decepcionado porque ya no tuviera sus rizos.

En las primeras 28 fotos aparecía ella con los chicos de la Veta en Dakota del Norte, según marcaba el pie de foto, estaban esquiando y en otras salían en una cabaña todos muy bien abrigados. Gale abrazándola…

Controlé mi rabia un momento para la siguiente ronda de fotos, tal vez si localizaba un lugar podría saber donde estaba.

En las siguiente 17 fotos aparecían casi todos los chicos en el Gran Cañón de Colorado en Arizona, ahí Katniss salía con ropa ligera obviamente por el calor, todos con shorts y ropa de escalar. No había ninguna foto en la que Katniss no saliera riendo.

Mi corazón latía tranquilo por eso.

Has vuelto a sonreír… a sonreír sinceramente.

Pobre de mi corazón, no latió tan tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

Las siguientes fotos fueron tomadas en El Heinz Field en Pittsburg Pensilvania, ella estuvo en el estado a lado de nosotros, estuvo cerca…

Pero lo que hizo que sin quererlo me enojara es que las fotos eran en el estadio de los Acereros, el equipo favorito de la NFL de Katniss, pero solo salían Gale y ella y las fotos eran tomadas por ellos mismos.

Viajaron solos…

Ella salía muy contenta tapada con una gran chamarra negra y amarilla, y Gale la abrazaba. La sonrisa de Katniss era hipnotizaste, reía como yo la recordaba antes de su declaración, libre, sincera, feliz, hermosa…

Por un momento pensé que ellos estaban juntos, pero debía de pensar también en ese tal David.

Llegue a la última parte del álbum: L.A. estas tenían que ser fotos recientes, de hoy.

La primera llegó de golpe.

Salían otra vez todos los amigos de Gale caminando por Sunset Boulevard. En la siguiente aparecían en "Sunset Strip" tomándose la típica foto todos posando delante de muchos anuncios. Pero en esta salía alguien que no había visto antes.

Un tipo alto, delgado, cabello lacio y negro una piel blanca, en mi fuero interno no podía negar que era bien parecido, en voz alta nunca lo admitiría. Su mano y la de Katniss estaban entrelazadas.

Así que tú eres David.

Las siguientes fotos nos variaban, tomas por la ciudad y unas cuantas en el famoso "Musso Frank´s" gracias al cielo no hubo ninguna de un beso o algo así, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hubiera, sabiendo los sentimientos que Gale tenía por ella, dudaba que Katniss fuera tan mala para mostrarse libremente enfrente de él. En la última foto entendí que David no es que estuviera en el viaje de ellos, ellos estaban en el viaje de David, porque él salía tocando con un grupo en un bar que no reconocí.

Me recargué en mi silla, esto no estaba bien, yo no debería de estar mendigando por información de Katniss.

Cerré sesión y apagué mi computadora.

Cuando me acosté no podía conciliar bien el sueño, estaba muy feliz por haber visto a Katniss en fotos, por verla sonreír, eso me hizo sonreír a mí de una manera que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, pero a la vez me ponía triste que el lugar que ocupaba Gale era el mio, yo debía cuidarla y no por obligación si no porque así lo sentía.

¿Pero que podía hacer?

Si trataba de unir los lugares donde ella había estado solo daban un montón de líneas cruzadas por todo el país.

¡Demonios Katniss!

Pasaron varios días cuando volví a hablar con Finnick y le dije que había visto las fotos. Discretamente compartíamos un poco de información, los chicos no habían visto las fotos.

Las semanas siguieron pasando igual, calmadas, en una rutina que me parecía cómoda, pero extrañaba eso que tenia con Katniss, con ella siempre tenia algo impredecible, algún comentario, gusto o manía.

La extrañaba tanto.

Me dormía viendo su foto, extrañaba su voz, necesitaba a mi amiga.

Las cosas con Delly empezaron a empeorar, chocábamos mucho en nuestras opiniones y la intimidad ya no era nada sorprendente.

Delly tampoco supo sobrellevar que las chicas siempre prefirieran a Katniss.

Después de una discusión de dos horas, Delly y yo terminamos nuestra relación una tarde de Mayo, después de que me confesara que se sentía atraída por alguien más. Alguien que le estaba prestando atención, todo este tiempo que yo la dejaba sola.

Y sobre todo, dijo que estaba cansada de luchar contra el fantasma de Katniss.

Me dolió la ruptura, pero no tanto como yo hubiera esperado. Era de esas cosas que se veían venir. Me dolió ver llorar a Delly, me dolió lastimarla, pero los dos sabíamos que la ruptura era lo mejor. Por el momento no quedamos como amigos porque era imposible, pero prometimos hablarnos más adelante.

Por esos días, Annie nos traía locos a Marvel y a mí, porque se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Mags y quería que le regaláramos una muñeca de _Precious Moments_. Por una cosa o por otra, se nos había olvidado hasta que vimos a nuestros padres en la puerta de nuestro departamento con la niña en brazos.

Habían quedado de llevarla a _"American Girl Place"_ no es que la niña entendiera mucho, pero ya había dejado de preocuparme por lo exagerado que eran mis padres y los Odair con Mags.

Marvel y yo les dijimos que los alcanzaríamos ahí. Fuimos casi que corriendo a _"FAO Schwartz_" a buscar la dichosa muñeca, yo amaba a mi hermana, pero a veces le tenía miedo cuando se enojaba.

Llegamos a la juguetería y nos dirigimos a un mostrador con un señor mayor. Le preguntamos por la muñeca vestida como hada, necesitábamos esa en especifico.

—_Déjeme verificar…—_ tecleó en su computadora — _Lo siento, pero ya no tenemos en existencia, llegarían hasta la otra semana._

— _¿Cómo? — _Gritó Marvel—_ Annie nos matara… Por favor señor revise bien._

—_Lo siento joven_— dijo sonriendo en señor por los gritos de Marvel— _pero esa muñeca se la llevaron hace como una hora. Era la última._

— _¿Sabe si la podemos encontrar en otro lado?_

—_Tal vez por internet, pero hoy no creo que la consigan son de colección jóvenes, son caras y existen muy pocas._

— _¡Dios! Annie nos matara, nos dijo que viniéramos antes—_ me tallé la cara con las manos.

— _¿Tiene alguna que sea parecida?_

—_Tenemos otras Precious Moments, acompáñenme._

Nos llevó a un estante en forma de casa de muñecas, enorme, era dos veces la estatura de Marvel y todos los separadores eran cuartos diferentemente decorados.

—_La señorita que se llevo la muñeca que ustedes querían estuvo indecisa entre esa y esta—_ nos mostró una muñeca vestida como princesa, con un vestido rosa lleno de tul — _estuvo indecisa hasta que se decidió por la otra. Como ve, solo tenemos una por modelo._

Decepcionados o mejor dicho, esperando nuestra sentencia de parte de la pequeña duende, nos llevamos la muñeca vestida de princesa. Nos la envolvieron con el papel membretado de la juguetería, por lo menos que Annie viera que si habíamos venido.

Alcanzamos a la familia en _"American Girl Place",_ solo porque amo mucho a mi sobrina entré a ese lugar.

Los encontramos en el restaurante, ya a punto de comer. Annie abrió el regalo que habíamos traído para que la niña se entretuviera, cuando lo vio, sonrió dulcemente.

—_Luego arreglamos esto ustedes y yo—_ nos amenazó con su melodiosa voz, como si nos estuviera diciendo que nos quería.

Asentimos como dos niños regañados.

¡Mierda!

A pesar de eso, nos divertimos mucho con las bromas de John y Marvel, después de comer pasamos a la tienda a comprarle unas muñecas a Mags como regalo. Abuelito Haymitch y Abuelito John utilizaron sus tarjetas, convencidos por sus esposas.

De ahí nos fuimos al Acuario en Brooklyn a Mags le encantaban los animales.

Mientras pasábamos por unas de las zonas oscuras por debajo de los lugares de los osos polares, me acordé de Katniss.

Fue de golpe que ella vino a mi mente, recordé como siempre hacia preguntas extrañas. Cuando estábamos pequeños me dijo que le quería dar un abrigo a los osos polares porque de seguro tenían mucho frio. Teníamos como 7 años, tomé su mano y le prometí que algún día regalaríamos abrigos… Éramos solo unos niños.

Te extraño Katniss… vuelve.

Regresamos al departamento en la noche, cuando íbamos dando la vuelta en la esquina de la calle donde vivíamos, vi a lo lejos como una elegante mujer iba bajando las escaleras de la entrada, me pareció extraña ya que nunca la había visto. Llevaba un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras altas y tenía el cabello negro. Detuvo un taxi y se fue.

Tal vez una nueva vecina.

Preguntaría pronto.

Llegamos a nuestro piso, los hombres íbamos caminando atrás de las mujeres porque llevábamos todas las bolsas de compras de regalos para la niña.

— _¡Dios Mio!_ — gritó Annie de pronto, haciendo que nos apresuráramos a ella.

— _¿Qué pasó Annie?_ — preguntó Effie preocupada

—_Esa letra…_

Todos vimos un paquete afuera de la puerta de las chicas y que me maten si esa letra no la conocía.

Annie le pasó a la niña a Effie y se agachó para recoger la nota que iba dirigida a Mags, arriba del paquete. La abrió apresuradamente

— _¡Es de ella_! — Gritó— _la voy a leer en voz alta._

_Hola Princesa:_

_Vine a verte porque es tu cumpleaños, hace un año te cargué en mis brazos, fuiste lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida y puedo jurar que lo sigues siendo. Lastima que vine sin avisar y no te pude ver, pero te dejo un pequeño regalo. Espero te guste y dile a tu mamá que es para jugar no para coleccionar aunque la caja diga otra cosa._

_Salúdame a todos._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Con amor._

_Tu Tía Katniss_

—_Ella estuvo aquí—_ murmuré, inmediatamente vi a Finnick.

—_Yo no sabia nada_— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—_Finnick, ella dejó algo para ti—_ Annie le entregó un pequeño paquete.

Annie abrió el regalo que Katniss había dejado.

—_No puede ser—_ gritó Marvel.

Vi el regalo y era la misma muñeca que Annie quería que le regaláramos. Recordé al señor que nos había dicho que la muñeca se la habían llevado una hora antes y la señorita saliendo del edificio.

Entré a mi departamento y corrí a mi cuarto, Finnick fue el único que me siguió. Prendí mi computadora y rápido busqué lo que recitaba. _Facebook_ no tardó en encontrarme a Katniss.

Y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, una nueva foto, de ella con Leng y Venia sentadas en un comedor, una foto casual pero como sospechaba, Katniss tenia el cabello negro y un poco mas largo.

La vi… de lejos pero la vi.

— ¿_Era ella verdad? La que iba saliendo del edificio—_ me preguntó Finnick.

—_Creo que si._

—_Yo también la vi, pero no la hubiera reconocido, no estaba enterado que se había pintado el cabello_.

—_Ni yo, tenia tiempo que no entraba a Facebook._

—_Que cosas, Katniss a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros y no nos alcanzamos a ver._

—_Lo se—_ una tristeza dentro de mi pecho se hizo presente.

—_Sabes… hablé con ella hace poco_—me giré para verlo— _pero nunca mencionó nada de venir. Aunque…_

— _¿Aunque?_

—_Ella ya no anda con David, solo duraron dos meses._

—_Eso es estupendo, no me gustaba la idea de que ella anduviera con alguien de una banda._

—_Lo se, a mí tampoco._

—_Es mejor así, que solo se concentre en sus estudios._

Finnick se río a carcajadas.

— _¿Celoso?_

—_No—_ refunfuñé.

—_Por tu propio bien no lo estés, porque no te esperas lo que se viene._

— _¿Qué se viene?_

—_No te lo diré Peeta, pronto lo veras._

—_Finnick—_ dije serio.

—_Olvídalo, pronto lo veras, ahora quítate que voy a ver que es lo que Katniss me dejó._

De la caja que Katniss había dejado sacó un disco. Lo metió a la computadora.

—_Realmente no sé que sea_— murmuró— _así que no sé que esperar._

En la pantalla de la computadora empezó un video, jalé una silla para sentarme atrás de Finnick y poder ver bien, agarré un vaso de vidrio con agua que había dejado a lado de la computadora.

Era una cinta casera, estaba oscuro pero se escuchaban voces, unas tenues luces iluminaron lo que reconocí como un escenario y empezó la música. Una chica empezó a cantar, pero tuvieron que enfocarla cantando entre las hileras de público para que creyera lo que imaginaba.

Katniss salía cantando.

El vaso en mis manos se resbaló dé la impresión, escuché el golpe sordo en el piso pero aun así no quité la vista de la pantalla. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Katniss había cantado para tanta gente! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un musical?

Ella cantó hermosamente, sonriendo con el público, conforme avanzó la canción subió al escenario ya con un sombrero de copa y un bastón. Ella era la dueña del escenario, confiada, nunca desafinó e hizo notas muy altas.

Vestía un vestido negro satinado con una línea blanca debajo de su pecho. Su cabello en ese video todavía tenía su color natural.

Al final, cuando la persona que grababa el video se puso de pie, vimos como todo el auditorio le aplaudía.

—_Estoy en shock_— dijo Finnick— _me dijo que lo haría, pero no pensé que fuera cierto_.

—Katniss cumple todo lo que dice.

— _¡Dios! Esa mujer es una caja de sorpresas, la tengo que felicitar nada mas me llame._

De repente apareció Katniss otra vez en el monitor, era un adjunto al video porque ahí ya traía el cabello negro.

—_Lo hice—_ levanto el puño divertida— era una competencia de coros, entré un tiempo para divertirme— dijo mientras se acomodaba en un sillón, a su espalda vimos a Gale pasar, supuse que era su casa_— era sustituta y solo lo hacia para cantar, estudio durante toda la mañana y durante la tarde tengo entrenamientos muy duros, pero en las noches algunos días iba a cantar con este grupo, resulta que la solista se enfermó así que entre yo a sustituirla, fue genial, no te lo puedo explicar, no fue genial que se enfermara_— hizo un mohín arrepentida— _pero fue una oportunidad para mí, yo seguiré siendo sustituta después porque no tengo el suficiente tiempo para ser principal. Quedamos en segundo lugar pero con eso bastó para conseguir uno de los pases a la siguiente ronda de eliminatorias. Me despido Finn porque el tiempo de video se acaba, por favor guárdalo bien. Será nuestro secreto. Te amo amigo—_ con su mano le mandó un beso a la cámara y después se acabó el video.

—_Yo no diré nada Finnick, gracias por dejarme ver el video_— me puse de pie para recoger los vidrios del suelo.

Estaba enojado, triste y decepcionado, pero sabía que era parte de mi culpa, yo estaba pagando lo que le hice a Katniss, no el hecho de no amarla, pero mi culpa residía en que como amigo le había fallado de muchísimas maneras.

—_Tranquilo Peeta, no pienses que lo hace por molestarte o algo así, es algo que ella necesita, necesitaba salir de tus brazos para encontrar otros._

—_Eso es lo que mas me duele._

—_Lo se—_ Finnick también se puso de pie y palmeó mi espalda_— te lo dejaré por si quieres volver a verlo, regrésamelo después._

Lo vi seis veces más durante la noche.

Esa noche de alguna manera supe que ella estaba cerca.

Los días siguieron pasando, lento… Adopté una nueva rutina, escuela, amigos y familia, por el momento no me interesaba ninguna relación aunque un par de chicas me habían invitado a salir, lo de Delly estaba muy reciente, yo no estaba preparado todavía para eso.

El calendario cada vez marcaba menos días para mi cumpleaños y eso me tenia nervioso, Katniss les había hablado a cada uno en sus cumpleaños, eso quería decir que también tenía que hablarme a mí.

Contaba los días para oír su voz, escucharla en vivo, llamándome a mí, que me cantara el feliz cumpleaños como todos los años.

Solo necesitaba esperar unos días más…

Justo cuando pensaba en esto, unos fuertes golpes me distrajeron, estaba en la sala con los chicos, yo leía, Finnick estaba en la computadora y Marvel veía la televisión. Mi hermano fue el que abrió la puerta haciendo que Twister Annie entrara seguida también por una alterada Glim.

—_Me va a dar algo—_ gritó Annie

— _¿Qué te pasa hadita? —_ Marvel desvió la mirada para ver a Annie.

—_No me digan que no lo han visto._

—_Annie… no entendemos_— bajé mi libro para prestarle atención.

Glim le quitó la computadora a su hermano y empezó a teclear.

Todos nos fuimos a parar con ella para saber que era eso que las había alterado tanto.

Cuando vi la pantalla mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón también.

_Katniss Everdeen tiene una relación con Gale Hawthorne._

Y la foto de perfil de Katniss era de ellos dos. Era una toma cercana con Gale sosteniéndola en sus brazos y ella enterrando su nariz en su cuello con una sonrisa.

La noticia me cayó de sorpresa, fue como si mi estomago se contrajera en un puño. Una cosa es que anduviera con un desconocido como David, pero que anduviera con Gale algo completamente diferente. Katniss nunca jugaría con él, así que eso significaba que ella se había enamorado.

Me giré para ver a Finnick, que tenía una sonrisa de complicidad en sus labios, él lo sabia, él me había dicho que se venia algo que no esperaba.

—_Esto es bueno para ella_— dije con voz firme.

—_Claro que es bueno—_ dijo Marvel— _si tu no la pudiste querer, es bueno que ahora ella se de una oportunidad con alguien que siempre la ha querido, que la respeta y la ama tal como es. Estoy muy feliz_.

—_Yo también_— Glim se sentó a lado de mi hermano, cuando este regresó a ver la televisión.

—_Hasta mañana chicos—_ no esperé sus despedidas y me fui a mi cuarto.

¿Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que la noticia me afectó?

No prendí las luces, necesitaba esta oscuridad por un rato, puse un disco en el reproductor y Aerosmith sonó tan claro como aquella tarde._"Fly away from here"_ me consoló.

Me da gusto que tú hayas volado.

Me dejé caer en mi cama.

Puse la mano sobre mi corazón y recorrí mi pecho.

Si estoy bien con esta noticia, si sé que es lo correcto, si sé que es algo que había esperado por tanto tiempo, si sé que el mismísimo Dios te mandó a Gale para que te amara porque es lo menos que te mereces, ser amada por alguien que te ame como él lo hace, entonces…

¿Por qué siento como si muchas agujas se estuvieran clavando en mi pecho?

Se suponía que yo te había dejado ir o… ¿será que nunca te fuiste?...

Esta rara sensación permaneció durante el día siguiente, conforme pasaron los días se fue o tal vez… ¿me acostumbré a vivir con ella?

Pensaba mucho en ese asunto, ¿eres feliz? ¿Cuándo lo besas ya no te acuerdas de mi? ¿Me perdonaste? Porque yo mi niña nunca tuve nada que perdonarte…

Mi cumpleaños llegó de un día para otro, fue tanta mi apatía con las cosas que dejé de contar los días, porque internamente sabia que ella no me hablaría.

Mis hermanos intentaron convencerme de que saliéramos a bailar o beber algo pero no quise, no tenia animo de nada. Comimos en mi departamento un pastel que Glim me había comprado y un par de cervezas pero no quise más. Mis padres me hablaron y hasta mi hermosa Mags balbuceó en el teléfono conmigo pero yo solo quería que el día terminara, que dejara de pensar en lo que ella estaba haciendo, quería que fuera un nuevo día donde no fuera _"El cumpleaños de Peeta"_

Me fui a mi cuarto temprano, si me dormía temprano mas rápido se acabaría el día.

Puse música de piano y apague las luces. 11:20 pm marcaba el reloj de la mesita de noche.

Me cobijé y me puse boca arriba mirando el techo.

_¡Tienes que dormirte Peeta! ¡Ya!_

11:30 pm

El celular a lado del reloj… _no vas a llamar, lo se._

11:40 pm

_¿Por qué llamarías? No lo merezco y lo se._

11:45 pm

_¡Llama por favor! ¡NECESITO ESCUCHARTE!_

11:50 pm

_¿Estarás con él? De seguro por eso no llamas, tú ya no me quieres._

11:55 pm

Realmente quería escucharte hoy, te he escuchado en todos mis cumpleaños pero sé que no llamaras.

Ella no llamó

Quise ponerme a llorar como un loco y puede que lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque a las 11: 57 pm la pantalla de mi celular se encendió y la música de llamada inundó en mi cuarto.

Me levanté de un tirón viendo el aparato ¿en serio esta sonando o ya me quedé dormido?

Lo tomé como si contuviera algún virus.

_NUMERO PRIVADO_

Es ella…

Acepté la llamada y por un minuto me quede escuchando el silencio al otro lado de la línea, los dos sabíamos que ahí estábamos.

—_Feliz cumpleaños Peeta_— susurró su hermosa voz.

Se supone que los hombres no lloramos pero ¿Quién carajos me miraría? Estoy solo en mi cuarto, con un nudo en la garganta y mi mejor amiga que esta en no se donde y de la que no he sabido mucho en tantos meses está en la línea.

Sí, voy a llorar, pero cuando cuelgue.

—_Katniss…—_ te extraño— _gracias, yo pensé que no llamarías_

—_Lo medité bastante pero al final decidí hablar._

—_Te estaba esperando—_ ¿Por qué aprieto el teléfono? ¡Lo voy a romper!

— _¿En serio? —_ se rió suavemente_— yo que pensé que andarías de fiesta, se escucha muy tranquilo ¿te agarré en el baño?_

—_No tontita—_ su risa me contagió— _ya estaba acostado._

—_Ah—_ su risa cesó —_ perdón por despertarte, creo que pensé mucho lo de llamarte._

—_Si lo pensaste mucho, pero no importa, sabes que para ti siempre estoy disponible— _ella no contestó ¿será que recordó como no llegué a su casa la noche del baile de graduación? — _pero bueno_…— Es la primera vez que me es difícil hablar con ella— _¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien gracias._

—_Me da gusto yo… ¿Dónde estás Katniss?_

—_No te preocupes Peeta, estoy bien, en un buen lugar._

—_Pero…_

—_No sigas por ahí, no me hagas colgarte._

—_No, no, está bien, no esa pregunta_— tan desesperado sonaba_— yo solo te he extrañado, hay tanto que quiero decirte y estoy en shock en este momento._

—_Me imagino pero no es tan malo, nos ha servido este tiempo._

—_Creo que si._

—_Bueno Peeta, creo que es momento de colgar, tú necesitas dormir y yo estoy muy cansada._

—_Esta bien Katniss pero… ¿no me cantarás el feliz cumpleaños?_

—_No—_contestó después de un momento— _lo siento Peeta pero no puedo cantarte._

—_Solo un minuto, yo… te he extrañado._

—_Yo también Peeta pero no quiero cantar. Es mejor que cuelgue._

—_Katniss espera… yo…_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Por favor vuelve a marcarme otro día o dame tu número y yo te marco._

—_No se…_

—_Por favor, no haré preguntas, no te presionaré, solo por favor vuelve a marcar luego, te contaré que ha sido de mi vida, me contaras que ha sido de la tuya si así lo deseas, por favor Kat vuelve a marcar, te he necesitado mucho._

—_Lo pensaré._

—_Piénsalo mi niña, por favor, podemos rescatar aunque sea un poco nuestra amistad, tú me dijiste que era más hermosa que el cielo, por favor ayúdame a creer eso, eres la única persona en la que tengo fe, por favor te lo pido. Yo— _suspiré— _yo sé que tu tienes una relación con Gale y lo respeto, solo quiero platicar con mi amiga._

— _¿Sabes lo de Gale?_

—_Ya sabes Facebook todo lo sabe._

—_Es que no se si deba hablar otra vez…_

— _¿Gale se enojará o no te dejará?_

—_No nada de eso, Gale me respeta en todos los sentidos, él entiende y comprende todo lo que hago._

—_Eso es bueno._

—_Si, él es bueno, él es una bendición en mi vida—_ y las agujas regresaron.

— _¿Lo amas?_

—_Estoy feliz y enamorada._

—_Me alegro por ti._

—_Gracias, tu tenias razón, me decías que Gale era el indicado, ahora lo entendí, Gale me complementa en muchas cosas_—mas agujas—_somos un equilibrio, de hecho los chicos se burlan de nosotros porque dicen que estamos sincronizados_— se carcajeó.

—_Ha de ser interesante de ver_— que mediocre se escuchó mi risa forzada.

—_Por lo menos para mi lo es. En serio Peeta tengo que colgar, déjame pensarlo y veremos si te vuelvo a marcar._

—_Piénsalo._

—_Esta bien… Cuídate mucho._

—_Tú también._

—_Ya duérmete._

—_Katniss…_

—ummm…

—_Te quiero mucho_

Y ella colgó.

Me dejé caer en mi cama, el corazón me latía a mil por hora. Me sentía algo eufórico, fue rápida la llamada pero aun así, era lo único que había tenido de ella en tanto tiempo.

Mi alma esta noche descansaría tranquila, no supe si lloré o no, pero cuando me dormí mis ojos estaban húmedos.

Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos, ya no me sentía tan ansioso, una parte de mí sabía que ella estaba bien, otra me decía que algo se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Era muy difícil luchar contra algo que no sabía exactamente que era.

Pasaron 4 días mas antes de que volviera a tener noticias de ella, la verdad no pensé que volvería a marcar pero lo hizo.

Era la 1 de la mañana cuando me llamó, primero me preocupé pero ella me aclaró que no tenía mucho tiempo y que me había querido marcar, le dije que me podía marcar a cualquier hora. Mis horarios en la Universidad eran pesados, las clases y estudios también, pero no importaba si Katniss me hablaba en la madrugada yo siempre estaría disponible para ella.

A partir de esa vez siguió llamando, no lo hacia todos los días, pero cad día marcaba, nuestras llamadas nunca duraban mas de 5 o 10 minutos, hablábamos de cosas de los chicos, de mis estudios, de cómo me trataba la ciudad, pero nunca hablamos ni de Gale ni de su Universidad.

Cuando le conté que había terminado con Delly internamente esperaba un alboroto, algo de emoción de su parte, pero Katniss siempre siendo la Katniss sensata que es me preguntó si estaba bien, le expliqué lo mejor que pude que habíamos terminado en cordialidad. Aunque esto no fuera del todo cierto. Pero mi niña no tenía que saber que Delly la culpaba en gran parte de la ruptura.

Mis hermanos me decían que me veían mas tranquilo, me comentaban seguido que había sido lo mejor terminar con Delly ya que discutíamos seguido.

Tenía una amiga en la Universidad que se llamaba Kerem a veces estudiábamos juntos y era muy placentero estar con ella, era muy parecida a mí en gustos y opiniones.

Ella seguido comentaba que me veía mas activo, mas feliz, mejor en muchos sentidos, pero no le podía contar la historia de Katniss, era algo muy personal, solo le decía que ya estaba mejor.

Estábamos por presentar los exámenes finales y ya habían pasado muchos días desde que Katniss me había hablado así que estaba un poco ansioso, eran las 10 pm y estábamos en la biblioteca Kerem y yo leyendo sobre anatomía

_¿Te ha pasado algo?_

_¿Por qué no marcas?_

_Te extraño._

_Háblame mi niña._

— _¿Pasa algo Peeta?_ — Kerem me sacó de mi ensoñación, mientras veía la lluvia golpear contra la ventana.

—_No, nada._

—_Te ves un poco triste ¿te sientes mal?_

—_No, solo estoy cansado, creo que es hora que nos vayamos a casa, te acompañaré a que tomes tu coche._

En lo que ella recogía sus cosas mi celular comenzó a vibrar, cuando vi el numero privado, le hice señas para decirle que la esperaría afuera. Corrí para contestarle a Katniss.

—_Hola—_ dije agitado.

—_Hola ¿estás ocupado?_

—_No, voy saliendo de la biblioteca._

— _¿Tan tarde?_

—_Tengo examen, ya sabes, los de medicina todavía no salimos de vacaciones._

—_Si, lo se. Pensé que ya te estarías preparando para irte a Forks._

—_Solo presento este examen y me voy._

—_Pues mucha suerte._

—_Katniss… ¿tu iras a Forks este verano?_

—_No se Peeta, no lo creo, estoy en un curso especial así que no me puedo ir._

— _¿Un curso? ¿De que?_

—_Uno especial que tengo que hacer, son varias semanas así que no se si pueda ir a Forks._

—_Oh entiendo—_ mi corazón se entristeció, tenia la esperanza de verla— _ojalá puedas venir._

—_Ojalá, aunque siendo sincera lo dudo._

— _¿Y te quedaras sola?_

—_No, todos estamos en el mismo curso._

—_Eso es bueno, que no estés sola._

—_Si, ellos se quedaran también, nos hacemos compañía… Bueno, me iré a dormir Peeta estoy muy cansada, luego hablamos._

—_Si, cuídate mucho._

—_Tu también._

—_Te quiero._

—_Adiós Peeta._

Ahora me sentía peor. No la vería ¿Cuándo te podre abrazar otra vez?

Me recargué en una ventana, la lluvia se había aplacado un poco pero no se había ido. Kerem salió en ese momento, la ayudé con su enorme mochila, de repente soltaba alguna que otra pregunta sobre anatomía, pero nada en concreto, creo que entendía que yo ya no estaba poniendo mucha atención.

Ojala fuera la Katniss la que caminara a mi lado.

Ojala pudiera hablar con Katniss toda la noche.

Ojala pudiera oler el dulce aroma a chabacano que tanto me gustaba de Katniss.

Ojala…

Llegamos rápido a su carro, le di su mochila y le pedí que se cuidara en el camino, pero nunca esperé que de repente me jalara y besara.

Me tomó por sorpresa.

Tomé delicadamente las manos que sujetaban mi cara y la retiré de mí.

—_No hagas esto._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Yo… no puedo._

—_Me gustas_— su cara se empapó con las gotas de lluvia, yo podía sentir la mía igual.

—_Lo siento pero tu a mi no me gustas de esa manera_— ¿porque sentía que estaba teniendo un deja-vu?

Cuando ella agachó su cara avergonzada, podría jurar que me vi en aquel restaurant con Katniss frente a mí, llorando… Mi pecho dolió del recuerdo_._

—_Lo siento, yo pensé que… olvídalo—_ se iba a subir a su carro pero tomé su mano.

—_Kerem—_ sus ojos azules me vieron avergonzados— _eres hermosa, muy hermosa y lo sabes, eres de las chicas mas pretendidas aquí, no te digo que no porque no me gustes, te me haces atractiva pero…_

—_Pero…_

No podía salir un rayo de Sol del cielo en este momento porque estaba lloviendo y oscuro, pero puedo apostar que cuando supe lo que diría un gran relámpago iluminó el cielo.

—_Mi corazón esta en otro lado_— ahí esta lo dije.

— _¿Con Delly?_

—_No, con alguien más._

— _¿Tienes novia?_

—_No, ella no es mía, ya no mas, pero creo que me acabo de dar cuenta que… estoy enamorado._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Justo ahora te das cuenta de que estás enamorado?_

—_Creo que me empecé a enamorar hace poco, cuando me di cuenta de la forma en la que la necesito, pensé que era amistad y en parte lo es,_ _pero creo que ahora comprendo que me enamoré de ella_— dije con pesar.

—_Eso es bueno, que sepas a quien amas._

—_No entiendes…_

—_Veras que tendrás suerte Peeta, eres un buen chico._

No sabes nada Kerem, ¿Cómo ella me podrá querer cuando yo fui el que la destruí?

¿Cómo ella me podrá querer de ese modo si por mi culpa tuvo que dejar sus sueños para poder reponerse?

_¡Mierda!_

Creo que estoy a punto del suicidio, ¿justo ahora me tenía que dar cuenta de eso?

—_Necesito algo más que suerte. Necesito un milagro._

—_Existen, aunque muy pocas veces suceden. Yo soy de las que piensan que si eres demasiado bueno, los milagros te pasan._

_Gale es un milagro para mí_.

Su voz retumbó en mi mente

—_Si, me he enterado de que los milagros pasan._

Le di un abrazo y le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos si así lo deseaba, la dejé en su carro y me fui al mio.

Aunque estaba empapado lo primero que hice al llegar al edificio fue ir a casa de las chicas, Annie me dijo que me bañara porque me podría enfermar pero yo necesitaba algo más.

Fui al cuarto que sería el de Katniss.

Estaba casi vacío, las chicas no lo ocupaban y tampoco dejaban que nadie se quedara en el. Tenía una cama matrimonial con su edredón bien tendido y un par de cuadros que Annie le compró a Kat antes de que supiera que no iría a Nueva York.

Me encerré en el cuarto por un momento.

Tenia que ser racional y estar seguro de esto que pensaba, no podía estar jugando de esta manera.

_1.- ¿Me gusta Katniss?_

_Si, me gusta y mucho_

_2.- ¿Qué tanto la necesito?_

_Desde que ella se fue no he podido respirar tranquilo_

_3.- ¿Estoy celoso de Gale?_

_Bastante, ahora él la tiene, ahora él es el merecedor de sus dulces besos_

_4.- ¿La amo?_

_Si amar es sentir este dolor en mi pecho porque no la tengo a mi lado, porque sé que está con otro, porque sé que como mujer ella no va a estar conmigo nunca mas, que no compartirá su vida conmigo, que la quiero y ella no se abre a mi otra vez y me siento morir por eso… Creo que si. La amo. Pero sobre todo sé que la amo porque estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a Gale por ella…_

Salí del cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

¡Doble Mierda!

Las chicas que estaban en la sala saltaron del susto. Me fui a mi departamento y me aventé sobre mi cama.

¿Qué carajos voy a hacer?

Llegamos a Forks en Julio, después de presentar mis exámenes. Mamá nos había esperado con una gran cena, Annie corrió a ver a su hija mientras Finnick la seguía.

Se sentía bien estar en casa otra vez. Pero mi corazón estaba lleno de melancolía y nostalgia, Katniss no había vuelto a marcar y eso me volvía loco.

No sabía nada de ella, Finnick tampoco había hablado con ella así que me sentía frustrado, era una impotencia el no poder marcarle ¿si le pasaba algo como iba a ir a buscarla?

Después de una cena rica de casa nos fuimos a descansar, mi cama que antes aborrecía ahora la veía como algo especial.

Esto de auto confesarme mi enamoramiento me hacia muy niñita.

Pero esta cama había sido testigo del amor de Katniss hacia mí.

Me había amado de la forma más entregada, más hermosa, mas humana, aunque en su momento no lo apreciara ahora si.

Pasara lo que pasara Katniss había sido mía, solo mía, en esta cama.

Me acosté en la cama y recordé tu triste mirada esa mañana cuando Gale vino por ti, debí haberte detenido, ahora lo sé, pero creo que en ese momento no era nuestro momento.

Los días pasaron y Katniss no se comunicaba conmigo, me sentía tan triste, sonreía muy poco, pero ¿Cómo sonreír si no sabes nada de tu amor?

Y además, si sabía que ella no vendría a Forks, tendría que esperar hasta Navidad tal vez para verla si es que ella regresaba ¿y si nunca regresa a Forks?

¡No! No puedo ser tan pesimista, de algo estaba seguro, estoy solo en esto, así que no puedo estar en mi contra, sé que nadie me apoyará en esto de amar a Katniss porque mis hermanos aunque nunca lo dicen saben que yo fui el responsable de que ella se fuera.

Pero necesito hablar con alguien.

Mis hermanos habían salido a comprar para la comida y mi madre se había quedado preparando pasta. La vi muy contenta en la cocina, le hacia muy feliz tener a sus bebés en casa.

—_Mami—_ entre y me senté en una butaca de la cocina.

—_Dime mi cielo_

— _¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?_

—_Claro Peeta_— apagó la estufa y se sentó frente a mi, si algo amo de mi madre es que no importa lo que haga, cuando uno de sus hijos la necesita ella siempre esta ahí. Detiene el mundo y solo tiene ojos para uno _— ¿Qué pasa bebé estas bien?_

—_Yo… hay algo que quiero contarte._

—_Soy toda oídos._

—_Yo…—_ miré mis manos_— Creo… no, no creo… yo estoy enamorado de Katniss._

No sé que esperaba mi mamá que le dijera, pero definitivamente esto no, cuando la miré su ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca era una gran O .

—_Repite lo que dijiste_— dijo insegura.

—_Yo la quiero a ella… como mujer._

— _¡Oh Dios Mio! Peeta ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cómo puede ser?_

Le conté de las llamadas que había hecho con ella, de todo lo que me había pasado los últimos meses, le conté todo, como la extrañaba, como ansiaba sus llamadas, de la falta que me hacía, del dolor permanente en mi pecho, de mi tristeza por saberla con Gale.

— _¿Qué piensas hacer?_

—_No lo se, yo estoy muy confundido, para mi es algo muy impactante darme cuenta de que la quiero a estas alturas del partido._

—_Lo se hijo, yo solo te puedo dar un consejo_— asentí— _piénsalo bien, no puedes tomar esto a la ligera, me alegra que te guste una linda chica como Katniss, sobre todo porque sabes que yo la adoro, pero ella ya ha sufrido mucho, ella ahora esta con alguien mas y tu lo debes de respetar, debes dejarla ser feliz, así como ella te dejó a ti serlo._

— _¿Y que hago con esto mamá?_ — me toqué el pecho— _porque puede que me calle lo que siento, pero aquí no deja de doler_.

Mi madre fue hacia mí y me abrazó.

—_Mi niño, lo siento tanto, a veces no entendemos porque el reloj no marca la misma hora para dos personas, pero si te duele entonces si es amor, solo el amor verdadero duele como tu dices._

—_No sé que hacer._

—_Tiempo Peeta, tiempo para pensar, para aclarar la situación, hasta lo que se, Katniss no vendrá a Forks este verano, este tiempo que te sirva para pensar._

Tiempo…

¿Cuánto tiempo es necesario?

Porque yo llevaba dos semanas en Forks y mi corazón se sentía igual, no cambiaba en nada mi forma de ver las cosas, y ella no llamaba.

Era la última noche de Julio y ya estaba dormido, eran como las 2 am cuando mi celular sonó. Entre sueños lo escuché y contesté sin revisar quien era.

—_Perdón por la hora—_ dijo su dulce voz al otro lado.

— _¡Katniss! No te preocupes, solo estaba durmiendo—_ me senté en la cama todo somnoliento.

—_Claro como la mayoría de la gente que duerme en la noche—_ se carcajeó.

—_Algo así—_ me reí con ella— _¿Estás bien? No me habías marcado me tenias preocupado._

—_Si estoy bien, pero mi curso me tenía ocupada y luego hice un pequeño viaje con Gale así que estuve incomunicada._

—_Ahh… si es normal que te vayas de viaje con tu novio_— No puedo maldecir a Gale porque él la ha cuidado y protegido.

—_Si, fue un buen viaje, me divertí mucho._

—_Que bueno y ¿A dónde fuiste?_

—_Por ahí, cerca de nuestra casa._

— _¿Nuestra casa? ¿Vives en unión libre con Gale?_

—_No tonto_— se rió— _pero él vive en el departamento de enfrente, yo lo comparto con Leng, posy y Rue._

—_Ah eso…_

—_Aunque siempre esta aquí conmigo, solo le falta dormir conmigo—_ se rió. ¡Cállate Katniss! ¿Me quieres matar de un infarto? _— pero bueno…solo quería saber cómo estabas ¿ya estás en Forks?_

—_Si, ya hace un par de semanas que llegué._

—_Que bien ¿Cómo está todo por allá?_

—_Bien, Effie te manda saludos._

—_Gracias, luego hablaré con ella._

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, había algo con Katniss, algo que no me estaba diciendo.

— _¿Estás bien?_

—_Si, segura._

— _¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? O ¿Por qué te quedas callada? ¿Ya no quieres hablar conmigo?_

—_No, no es eso, ha de ser cansancio, será mejor que cuelgue y me vaya a dormir_

—_Esta bien mi niña, cuídate y por favor, márcame otra vez, no me dejes con la preocupación sin saber si estás bien._

—_¡Preocupón!_ — se rió— _de acuerdo, te hablaré, me voy._

—_Adiós._

—_Katniss…_

—_No lo digas Peeta— _me cortó antes de decirle que la quería.

Me dejé caer otra vez en la cama, por lo menos ahora sabía que estaba bien.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando volvió a sonar mi celular y un número fuera de área marcaba.

—_Katniss esto si fue rápido, que bueno que me hagas caso en eso de comunicarte seguido_— me reí y ella lo hizo pero forzadamente_— ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Te mentí._

— _¿Cómo que me mentiste?_ — Me empecé a preocupar—_ ¿No estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo?_

—_No es eso._

— _¿Gale te hizo algo?_

—_No._

— _¿Necesitas dinero?_

—_¡No! carajo Peeta cállate para que pueda hablar—_ me gritó y me reí no se si fue de nervios o de coraje.

—_Ya me callo._

—_Yo solo quería decirte…_

¿Me volverá a decir que me quiere?

Tal vez el cielo no es tan malo conmigo y se apiadará de mí.

¿Lo merezco?

— _¿Qué? Katniss por favor habla me estas desesperando._

_Deposité dos monedas._

—_Katniss… ¿Estás en un teléfono publico?_

—_Peeta…_

—_Katniss deposita las dos monedas o se cortará la llamada._

Silencio absoluto y yo estaba a punto de gritar de frustración cuando lo dijo.

—_Mañana llego a Forks._

Y la llamada se cortó…

* * *

**NOTA AUTORA: Hola niñas! Primero que nada muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, no puedo decirles cuanto me ayudaron y animaron, se que tarde muchisimo.**

**Ahora con el capitulo ¿que les parecio? ahh que no me quieren matar vdd *.***

**Notas por aclarar...**

**Peeta si se enamora de Katniss, pero es la primera parte, me refiero a que no esta completamente enamorado, por lo pronto ya no le pasa desapercibida y la extraña y sabe que como mujer la quiere, el camino no sera facil.**

**Katniss si se enamoro de Gale. no se preocupen no hare sufrir a Gale no se lo merece no aqui. A el lo veo como esas personas que (yo) hemos llegado a pensar que son angeles que llegan cuando los necesitas.**

**Katniss se fue por la enfermeria una por que asi va la historia. Dos por que aunque los doctores tienen las decisiones las personas que convivn mas con los pacientes son las enfermeras. Lo digo por mi propia experiencia.**

**Ahora si me despido. Bienvenidas a todas esas nuevas lectoras.**

**Aquellas que me leen pero hacen como que no**

**Y a todas las hermosas que han estado aqui conmigo tanto tiempo.**

* * *

_**En verdad siento el haberme retrasado tanto... espero me perdonen pero como si es un capitulo largo no queria cometer errores en los cuales se perdiera el hilo de la historia y como ultimamente estoy demasiado ocupada solo lo podia checar por breves momentos, espero contar con su opinion y quiero agradecerles por brindarme todo su apoyo en esta magnifica historia.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo que me brindan porque sin el no me seria posible seguir actualizando... sin mas espero su opinion acerca de el capitulo.**_

_**Besos y Abrzos.**_

_**Elizabeth**_


	12. Outake 1

_****__****__************__********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**que existen nuevas y mejores emociones**_

_**Contigo aprendí**_

_**a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones**_

_**Aprendí**_

_**que la semana tiene más de siete días**_

_**a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías**_

_**y contigo aprendí**_

_**que yo nací el día que te conocí.**_

_**CONTIGO APRENDI – ARMANDO MANZANERO**_

**MICHIGAN 1982**

— _¡DIJE QUE NO!_ — Mi madre me agarró del brazo e intentó meterme a mi habitación.

—_Déjame ir, no me puedes tener aquí encerrada._

—_Te quieres largar para irte con ese bueno para nada_— gritó exasperada

—_No es un bueno para nada, Seneca es un buen chico y me ama y yo lo amo._

—_Tu que vas a saber del amor, ¡por favor Effie! Tienes 17 años._

—_Déjame vivir mamá, no importa lo que hagas, yo lo amo tu solo quieres que tenga ojos para el hijo de los Mellark pero acéptalo de una vez, nunca tendré nada que ver con él._

—_Él es una buena persona, estudiosa y un hijo ejemplar._

—_Si y también rico_— le grité de vuelta— _Lo que a ti te importa es que yo me case con él porque tiene dinero y Seneca no._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo buscar algo mas para ti?_

—_Que no lo amo—_ salí de mi habitación corriendo.

—_Maldita sea la hora en que conociste a ese Seneca, pero un día te vas a arrepentir—_ la escuché gritar cuando salía corriendo de la casa.

Por esta noche lo había logrado.

Tomé mi precioso Mustang 82 y conduje hasta el saloon donde estaba Seneca.

Era un lugar en el que normalmente no me gustaba estar, varias veces Seneca había tenido que defenderme de que los hombres me hicieran algo, pero que más, si Seneca estaba aquí yo tenía que estar con él.

Llegué a su mesa y estuvimos ahí escuchando música y de vez en cuando algunos chicos llegaban con él para platicar.

—_Bebe una cerveza amor_— me dijo en mi oído

—_No cariño, traigo el coche_

—_Una cerveza no hace daño_

Tomé la cerveza y luego quiso que tomara otra, pero me negué. Seguimos en el salón un par de horas, pero Seneca se puso un poco cariñoso, después de un rato de discutir con él porque yo no quería que me estuviera tocando públicamente decidimos ir a su departamento

No es como si fuera nuestra primera vez y tampoco como si no conociera el lugar donde vivía Seneca pero aun así nunca estaba 100% segura de ir.

Si mi mamá supiera donde estoy le daría un infarto.

Salí de la cama de Seneca al amanecer, le di un beso sobre su brazo desnudo y lo tapé con la sabana, ayer estaba un poco borracho así que no esperaba que se levantara temprano. Le dejé hecho un desayuno con lo que encontré en su cocina antes de salir rumbo a mi casa.

Cuando llegué a casa me fui a dormir a mi habitación, pero aun así a medio día mi madre me regañó y como algunas veces cuando le gritaba demasiado me daba una cachetada. Era un círculo vicioso entre nosotras. Siempre que no llegaba a dormir teníamos esta discusión.

Aun así mi vida seguía siendo la misma, trataba de ir a la escuela y concentrarme pero al salir de ella solo tenia mente para Seneca, él era pasión, adicción, un completo caos del que no puedes escapar y no es como si quisiera yo amaba vivir en ese caos con el.

Un amanecer cuando venia de casa de Seneca me encontré con un coche bloqueando la entrada a mi casa, de el salió Haymitch Mellark el "príncipe" como yo le decía para burlarme de mi madre.

—_Hola—_ me saludó serio

—_Hola—_ vestía pulcramente como todo un digno estudiante de Medicina, y yo no era precisamente la elegancia andando, sabia perfectamente la finta que tenía después de pasar la noche bebiendo y estando con mi novio.

—_Quiero hablar contigo_

— _¿justo ahora? No es por ser gglimmerra pero estoy cansada_

—_Me imagino, tanto alcohol y fiesta cansa_

—_Tú que sabes_

—_Solo hace falta verte para darse cuenta ¿quieres arruinar tu vida? Por favor Effie—_ se acercó a mí pero yo me hice para atrás— _yo te conocí antes de que te convirtieras en esto_

—_Hablas de mí como si fuera un extraterrestre y no lo soy. Solo soy una mujer que ama a su novio ¿porque para ti y mi madre les es tan difícil entenderlo?_

— _¿Por qué él no te conviene!_

— _¿y quien dice eso? ¿Tu? — _Le grité—_ En serio Haymitch me agradas, siempre has sido un buen conocido, pero no te metas con Seneca, yo estoy aquí para defenderlo._

— _¿Qué te dio mujer que estas tan endiosada con él?_

—_Hago lo que cualquier mujer haría por su hombre._

Me agarró de mis brazos y me arrinconó contra su coche.

—_Si lo que quieres recalcar es que eres la mujer de Seneca no necesitas hacerlo, se perfectamente de donde vienes, te he visto irte con él a su casa._

—_Tu…—_ le iba a reclamar enojada

—Tu cállate Effie, que ya no seas virgen no me ha detenido, no es como si me hubiera enterado esta noche, además yo no soy tan cerrado de mente, pero entiende que estas echando a perder tu vida, él no te conviene.

— _¿Quién me conviene? ¿Tú?_

—_Si_— tomó mi cara y me besó

Como pude lo separé de mí y le di una cachetada.

—_Yo lo amo a él_

—_Cásate conmigo_— me sujetó de mi brazo

— _¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?_

—_Cásate conmigo, sabes que yo te quiero, déjame ayudarte_

—_Nunca, escúchalo bien Haymitch, nunca me voy a casar contigo porque no te amo, no he conocido a ningún otro hombre que me haga sentir todo eso que Seneca me hace sentir, con él soy una mujer viva, feliz, completa, puede que tu digas que soy una niña pero es la verdad, soy feliz con él, déjanos en paz y búscate una vida, por favor, ya date por vencido y respétate un poco como hombre._

Entre a mi casa dejándolo ahí, era mejor que entendiera que no existía un nosotros.

Pasaron semanas y ya no lo veía por mi casa en esas comidas esporádicas con mi familia, solo estaban sus padres. Los míos habían decidido dejarme en paz y ya no me decían nada, prácticamente no me hablaban, no es que hablara mucho con mi padre porque siempre andaba de viaje, pero mi madre ya no se molestaba en regañarme.

Tiempo después fui con Seneca a una fiesta en casa de un amigo de él. Todo estuvo bien por un par de horas, después me fui con el a un cuarto y estuvimos un rato bebiendo mas, el sacó una pequeña bolsita blanca y e hizo dos líneas sobre la mesa que había ahí.

—_Ven amor—_ me acercó a la mesa.

—_Seneca sabes que eso a mí no me gusta_

—_No pasa nada, la noche es joven y yo ya me siento un poco cansado, quiero estar mas activo, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, además aquí estoy contigo_— me dio un largo beso.

—_No sé_

—_Solo un poco—_ besaba mi cuello tan dulcemente que yo me derretía en sus brazos.

—_Realmente no lo sé._

—_Confía en mi nena_— nos agachamos en la mesa

El me enseñó como hacerlo, la primera vez que sentí eso en mi nariz sentí que me ahogaría pero al final dejé que todo entrara.

La tenia razón, me sentía mejor, mas relajada.

Estuvimos un rato mas en el cuarto y antes de salir volvimos a aspirar eso.

Yo andaba desinhibida pero algo en mí me decía que me controlara pero no podía, mi mente ya no mandaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Anduve por la fiesta bailando hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba sola y no encontraba a Seneca por ningún lado, me sentía mal, me sentía mareada y con mucho asco.

Una amiga de Seneca me dijo que él se había tenido que ir con otros chicos y que ya no regresarían a la fiesta.

Me tenía que ir a mi casa.

Caminé por la casa buscando la salida pero había mucha gente.

Las paredes se veían cada vez más chuecas.

Y esta enorme casa parecía un laberinto, las risas se escuchaban muy fuertes en mi cabeza y la música parecía perforarla. Un chico me agarró y arrastró hacía algún lugar, yo no podía ni verle la cara solo sentía como era llevada.

Sentí como caí en algo muy cómodo y la música también parecía haber disminuido, abrí mis ojos y el techo seguía girando más lento, pero había alguien arriba de mí, me estaba besando sobre la ropa y aunque yo quería quitarme mi cuerpo ya no respondía.

Una gran mariposa de colores morados y purpuras volaba por el cuarto, abriendo sus alas mostrando sus hermosos colores.

Escuché algo rompiéndose, y cuando sentí frio supe que había sido mi blusa, una parte de mi cerebro entendía lo que iba a pasar, decidí cerrar los ojos y esperar a que terminara.

Quería llorar porque Seneca me había abandonado.

Yo solo había estado con él y él me había dejado aquí sola sabiendo que era la primera vez que probaba la cocaína.

Escuché un gritó y abrí los ojos para ver al "príncipe" entrar hecho una furia. Quitó al tipo de encima de mí y le dio un golpe en la cara para después sacarlo de la habitación.

El regresó a mi lado y se quitó su saco

Temí por un segundo que el "príncipe" se vengara por todo lo que yo le había hecho, pero él puso su saco sobre mí y luego me tomó en brazos. Sentí como bajamos las escaleras y al final vi la luz de los focos de coches pasando por la calle cuando llegábamos a la puerta de la casa, quedé dormida en sus brazos con la esperanza de salir…

Desperté en una cama agradable, oliendo a limpio, nunca había estado aquí, pero era muy tranquilo y pacifico el cuarto grande pintado en tonalidades azules y con muebles de madera.

"El príncipe" entró de repente y me asusté tapándome con la colcha.

—_No te preocupes Effie, no te voy a hacer nada_

No supe que contestarle, solo lo mire andar por el cuarto y dejar una bandeja con comida.

—_Estas en mi departamento, cuando te sientas lista puedes tomar un baño e irte, yo estaré en la sala estudiando—_ tomó unos libros de un estante y salió

Después de dos horas me decidí a salir de su habitación ya aseada, mi blusa estaba inservible, pero Haymitch había dejado una de él en la cama para que yo la usara.

Su departamento era espacioso y muy lindo para ser el de un chico no tenia nada regado.

Lo encontré en la sala muy entretenido leyendo un gran libro y haciendo algunas anotaciones.

Me senté a lado de él, me miró un segundo antes de regresar su vista al libro.

Quería decirle que estaba muy agradecida, pero tenia miedo de su reacción "El príncipe" se había portado muy bien conmigo a pesar de todo lo que yo le había hecho.

Tuvieron que pasar 10 minutos antes de que yo me animara a hablar

—_Gracias_— dije con la voz rasposa_— sé que no lo merezco pero te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado ayer aun cuando no lo merecía_.

Se quitó los lentes que traía y que nunca había visto y suspiró cansado.

—_Eres una chica que despierta muchas cosas en mí_— a pesar de que no me miró sus palabras me llegaron muy profundo— _pero nunca has despertado odio. No… no… no me importa—_ se agarró el cabello exasperado_— Bueno si me importa lo que hagas con tu novio pero tienes razón no tengo derecho a meterme en eso, pero es muy diferente a que tengas sexo no consensuado._

Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo pensando en el tipo de ayer y él lo sintió porque volteó a verme

—_En este momento podrías haber estado infectada de algo o podrías estar creando vida dentro de ti y de alguien a quien ni conoces, eso sin contar en todo el problema emocional que tendrías. Estabas demasiado drogada ayer._

Por primera vez me sentía avergonzada, nunca me había sentido así ni cuando mi madre me regañaba pero ahora si. Sentía como si le hubiera fallado a Haymitch.

—_Lo siento—_ me doble para dejar cara sobre mis rodillas y esconderla entre mis manos, ocultando mi llanto de él

Una ligera palmada en mi hombre me trató de reconfortar

—_Lo bueno es que estas bien_— dijo dulcemente— _para la próxima que salgas con él… solo no permitas que te deje sola, ayer fue una excepción y un milagro que yo estuviera en la misma fiesta pero eso no creo que vuelva a pasar._

—_No te preocupes— _sollocé— _No pienso volver con él, no después de dejarme ahí anoche._

—_Me alegro que recapacites_

Se puso de pie y me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, me llevó a mi casa, no hablamos durante el trayecto porque realmente no teníamos nada que decir.

Días después me habló a mi casa para saber como estaba, le platiqué que bien y que estaba limpia si se refería a las drogas, solo se río y yo también, fue la primera vez que reí con el.

Así continuó hablando a mi casa en días intercalados hasta que se animó a invitarme a una cafetería. Yo no estaba recuperada de lo de Seneca aunque el me seguía llamando y yo le dejaba en claro que ya no quería nada con él, tenía que continuar y una buena persona para intentarlo era Haymitch, por primera vez entendía lo que decía mi madre, Haymitch era quien me convenía.

Salimos por un par de semanas y a pesar de todo lo que creía me llegué a sentir tan a gusto con él. Me tomaba mi mano y era muy feliz paseando conmigo por la ciudad, no necesitaba tenerme en una habitación para ser una pareja. Cuando cumplí los 18 me llevó a una cena en un bonito restaurant sin alcohol, sin drogas, solo él y yo.

Me besaba poco, por respeto decía el, seguido me llevaba rosas y era el perfecto caballero que yo nunca había pedido pero que me gustaba tener.

Fue entonces cuando la vida me enseño que los actos tienen consecuencias y que uno debe de asumirlas.

Sentí mi cuerpo cambiar, mis pechos doler y una pequeña inflamación en mi vientre plano. Solo fui al medico a que lo confirmara, estaba embarazada, aterrorizada y sumamente deprimida.

Me contacté con Seneca y le dije lo que pasaba, el como todavía me seguía buscando dijo que era un señal de que pertenecíamos juntos, y me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él.

No es que hubiera aceptado por gusto, pero cuando les dije a mis padres que estaba embarazada y que no era de Haymitch me corrieron de la casa.

—_Yo ya no tengo hija, nunca la he tenido—_ declaró mi madre muy enojada_— Te dije que ese bueno para nada no te llevaría a ningún lado pero nunca me escuchaste, ahora responsabilízate de eso pero vete de la casa, aquí no podemos cargar con tus vergüenzas._

—_Mamá…— _estuve a punto de suplicar— _Papá…_— me fije en el que estaba sentado en el sillón junto a la chimenea viendo hacia la nada.

—_Eras mi princesa_— mi padre que siempre había sido bueno conmigo o mejor dicho no tenia problemas con él porque nunca lo veía pero aun así quería, me estaba rechazando— _tu madre me decía que estabas incontrolable, pero yo le decía: "Déjala es la edad" y mira…_ — hizo un ademán con su mano, me iba a acercar a él cuando la levantó indicándome que no me acercara.

—_Estoy arrepentida de no haber escuchado a mamá, por favor_— mi cara estaba empapada.

—_No puedes hacerle eso a las personas que te dieron, amor, casa y comida. Debí de haber sido mas enérgico contigo—_ parecía que hablaba solo— _Tiene razón tu madre Effie, ya eres lo suficientemente grande para ser la mujer de ese vago entonces puedes con esto. Estaré con tu madre en el despacho… ve por tus cosas a tu cuarto Effie cuando salga del despacho ya no quiero que estés en esta casa._

Esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mis padres, esa fue la ultima vez que pisé mi casa, haciendo una maleta con todas mis cosas dejé el lugar donde había crecido.

Hablé con Haymitch y el conté lo que había pasado, él dándome una muestra de su gran amor me ofreció su departamento y casarse, pero no podía hacerle eso a él, se merecía mas, no andar cargando con el hijo de alguien mas.

La cara del "príncipe" se volvió a apagar y esa alegría que había visto los últimos días desapareció. El me dejaba ir y eso creó un dolor permanente en mi pecho.

Me acomodé en el departamento de Seneca y el juraba que se haría cargo del bebé

Pero las fiestas, las drogas y el alcohol nunca se apartaron de nuestra vida, no podía con eso, siempre había gente entrando y saliendo de mi casa, me atormentaba pensar en lo que seria la vida de mis bebes aquí.

Mis bebes… mi preocupación crecía porque al ser dos tenía que esforzarme mas por ellos.

Seneca nunca me acompañaba al medico, ni a hacer las compras, siempre me daba dinero pero su compañía ya no estaba, no es que yo la quisiera, extrañaba al "príncipe", pero me hubiera gustado tener algo de compañía de Seneca ya que no tenía nada mas en mi mundo.

Iba corriendo casi mi quinto mes cuando Seneca hizo una de sus famosas fiestas, yo estaba harta y el borracho, le reclamé el que no se hiciera responsable, estuvimos discutiendo por una hora hasta que el punto de ebullición llegó y fue el acabose.

Con el dorso de su mano me dio una cachetada que me tiró en la cama.

—Has lo que quieras, no me importa— gritó como desquiciado y yo temí que me fuera a pegar otra vez— lárgate si con eso estas conforme que yo no quiero saber nada de tus hijos.

Me dejó en el cuarto y en menos de una hora yo ya tenia mi maleta hecha, era mi llamada de alerta, cuando menos lo pensara llegaría la policía y arrestarían a Seneca por posesión de droga y yo no quería a mis hijos viviendo ahí.

Vague por las calles de Michigan, llorando, no por mí, ni por mi cara golpeada, lloraba porque no sabia el futuro de mis hijos. Esa noche dormí en una estación de metro, de hecho no dormí, solo me quedé ahí esperando a que amaneciera.

Me dediqué a buscar un refugio para mujeres y batallé un poco pero lo encontré casi a las afueras de la ciudad.

Primero no me querían dar alojamiento porque decían que no me veía como necesitada pero cuando les conté mi historia me aceptaron. El ser la mujer de alguien en el mundo de las drogas te ayuda a que te quieran proteger porque piensan que te mataran, no es que lo fuera a hacer Seneca, para él yo ya no existía.

Compartía un gran cuarto con muchas mujeres y bebes llorando, la comida era horrible pero tenia que comer por mis bebes y también ayudaba en alguna cosas de limpieza de ahí.

No hubo día en el que no llorara pero sabia que no podía hacer mucho, yo me lo había buscado.

Estuve pensando seriamente en dar a mis bebes en adopción, los amaba demasiado como para tenerlos pasando hambre y frio, yo podía resistirlo pero unos pequeños como ellos no.

Y entonces…

"el príncipe" volvió. Entró al refugio cautivando a muchas mujeres que lo veían pasar como si fuera un sueño. Yo llegué a pensar que era un sueño hasta que me abrazó y claramente lo dijo.

—_Vine por ti_

—_Pero…_

—_Y tú decides si te vas conmigo por tu propio pie o te llevo cargada, pero te vas conmigo Effie._

Hice mi maleta y me fui con él, ni loca lo pensaba.

En el transcurso en coche pasamos por una iglesia y prometí volver para dar gracias por salvarme una vez más. Nunca había sido creyente pero estaba empezando a creer que los milagros existen.

Haymitch me metió otra vez en la parte buena del cuento de hadas. Me ayudó durante mis últimos meses y aunque yo trataba de convencerlo de conseguir un trabajo el me lo prohibió, dijo que a él le pagaban aunque todavía era estudiante y que podía ayudarme con lo del hospital en el parto así que no quería escuchar nada de trabajos.

Se comportaba como si fueran sus bebes y el día que ellos nacieron los registró como suyos, no hubo día mas maravilloso en mi vida que cuando vi a mis bebes descansando en los brazos de Haymitch.

Una señora que vivía enfrente de nosotros me ayudaba a cuidar a mis bebes en lo que yo trabajaba, primero como mesera en una cafetería y luego aprendí las manualidades en una tienda de arreglos.

Mis manos salieron lastimadas después de tantos arreglos florales y de madera que hacíamos, pero nunca me di por vencida, mis niños necesitaban que su madre los sacara adelante y yo lo haría.

Cuando mis bebes tenían 6 meses, Haymitch tuvo una novia, me sorprendió el dolor en mi pecho al verlo con otra mujer, pero yo no pude decirle nada, le debía mi vida y la de Iris y Marvel.

Era una hermosa compañera de él en el hospital, ella estaba encantada con los hijos de Haymitch porque para todos los bebes eran de él. Aunque sus padres no aceptaran el asunto porque no querían a su hijo con alguien como yo.

Él se veía muy feliz estando con ella pero un día de la nada llegó diciendo que había terminado con ella.

Días después me enteré que fue porque le pidió que me corriera de la casa y Haymitch se negó, diciendo que sus hijos debían de estar donde el estuviera.

No puedo describir la felicidad que sentí en ese momento, el aun después de todo me seguía queriendo aunque no lo dijera, él en el fondo de su corazón me quería.

"el príncipe" había vuelto.

Me aventé a sus brazos y lo besé, llorando y agradeciéndole por amarme de esa manera, primero se sorprendió pero le dije que me gustaba. Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva vida para los dos.

Ahora ya no había que estar separados, cuando salíamos a la calle tomaba mi mano y me besaba, él cargaba siempre a Marvel y yo a Iris. Cuando los niños caminaron, Haymitch se la pasaba jugando con ellos en la sala mientras yo hacia la comida, o hacia arreglos de mi trabajo.

Tenía una nueva vida, perfecta.

Pero la ruleta volvió a girar y disparó en mi contra.

Con solo dos añitos mi pequeña Iris se me fue, salió de mis manos para irse al cielo, Haymitch intentó salvarla pero nada se pudo hacer y la Effie que yo creía enterrada volvió.

Llegó un punto donde pensé que Haymitch me dejaría, pero siempre se mantuvo y esperó y acompañó a que yo volviera a vivir. El intervenía por el bien de Marvel porque yo no lo dejaba salir de la casa. Sentía que algo malo le podría pasar afuera, fue hasta que Haymitch me amenazó con quitarme la custodia de Marvel que reaccioné. Me obligó a ir a terapia y eso fue lo que me ayudó a salir.

Y volver a lado del príncipe otra vez.

La primera vez…

Como olvidarla…

Fue cuando llegué a él y le dije: "estoy repuesta"

Llegó el día en el que comprendí que la vida seguía más allá de Iris y que debía dejarla descansar en paz.

La primera noche que pasé con Haymitch fue hermosa.

Descubrí lo que era el amor, besos caricias y una persona entregada a mi lado.

Aunque yo ya había sido madre, él me hizo sentir como si nunca hubiera existido otro hombre antes.

El tomó mi mano y me prometió que nunca me arrepentiría de elegirlo a él.

Y desde esa noche nunca solté su mano.

Tuvimos a Peeta y Annie cuando Marvel estaba por cumplir los 4 años.

Haymitch insistía en que nos casáramos pero yo no estaba lista, lo amaba, no tenia dudas, estaba teniendo hijos de él, pero necesita tiempo, no todos tomamos el mismo tiempo en sanar.

Nos casamos cuando Marvel tenía 7 y Annie y Peeta 4.

Haymitch ahora trabajaba en un pueblo llamado Forks.

Fue una boda sencilla, con poca gente, no fue nuestra familia porque para nosotros no había más familia que nuestros hijos. Los padres de Haymitch no aceptaron nunca muy bien mi relación con él y él siempre me eligió a mi y de mis papas ni hablar…

Estuvieron personas del hospital y unas familias amigas que nos habían recibido con gusto en el pueblo.

Tres pequeñas niñas caminaron delante de mí para conducirme al altar, una, mi pequeña Annie, seguida por otra que parecía una Barbie miniatura llamada Glimmer y atrás una niña que cada vez que la veía la quería abrazar, si mi Iris viviera seria exactamente como ella, como la pequeña Katniss.

Mi hermoso caballero Peeta y el precioso mini príncipe Finnick cargaron la cola de mi vestido y mi otro hermoso caballero Marvel me entregó a su papá.

Dimos unos votos conmovedores.

Cuando le agradecí a Haymitch llegar a mi vida y rescatarme siempre, se le pusieron sus ojos llorosos.

Yo lloré cuando me dijo que siempre iba a ser la única mujer en su vida.

Y sabía que decía la verdad. Porque para mi no habría otro hombre más que él.

Durante la fiesta sentía que había encontrado una nueva familia, los Everdeen y los Odair nos querían y se sentía genial tener un lugar así para nuestros hijos.

Me levanté de la mesa donde platicaba con Paylor y Lili porque vi que Haymitch venía con una llorosa Annie.

—_Se cayó—_ me dijo cuando la niña se quiso ir conmigo.

—_No pasa nada mi amor_— acaricié la cabeza de mi nena— _Mami se sentara contigo en el columpio un rato._

Le dije a Haymitch que fuera con los demás invitados en lo que yo calmaba a Annie.

Me senté con ella en el columpio meciéndola en lo que se calmaba.

Vi a lo lejos a la pequeña Katniss con sus rizos en alto robarle un beso en la mejilla a Peeta, que se puso rojo como un tomate, pero agarró su mano y la puso en su brazo como un caballero, así como veía que su papa hacía conmigo.

Mientras seguían a un Marvel que llevaba en la espalda a la hermosa Glimmer mientras le decía que desde su altura podría alcanzar el cielo.

Una pequeña cabeza rubia me tapó la vista y vi a Finnick con su pequeño traje beige darle una flor a Annie.

—_No llores pequeña hada, de ahora en adelante yo te cuidaré para que no te hagas daño_

Annie se puso roja pero aceptó la rosa.

Finnick se alejó y se sentó en un tronco a unos metros de nosotros esperando que su pequeña hada se calmara y fuera con él

— _¿Verdad que Finnick es tan guapo como un príncipe?_ — me dijo Annie emocionada viendo su flor.

—_Si mi amor, tan guapo como el príncipe de la bella Durmiente._

—_Si mami, es muy guapo, yo quiero que él sea mi príncipe así como papá es el tuyo_

—_No mi vida, tu papá no es mi príncipe._

— _¿No? —_ me miró con sus grandes ojos negro confundida

Busqué con la vista a mi marido y lo encontré comiendo con el Director del Hospital.

Recordé como solía llamarlo príncipe porque siempre venia a mi rescate y no es que pudiera borrar lo que había entre él y yo en Michigan ni todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Había comprendido que él no era un príncipe

Él era algo más.

Era de esas cosas que la gente llama milagros…

—_No mi cielo_— acaricié su cabello que apuntaba a todos lados— _Tu papá no es un príncipe, tu papá es un ángel…_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: * . * a mi me encanto como quedo ... justo asi me imagine la historia de ellos... Muchas me habian pedido que lo escribiera, aqui esta : )**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pronto les traere el siguiente cap. Gracias por el apoyo a la historia en general y espero tmb apoyen este outtake que lo hice en un dia y mi mano duele, pero la beta se merece que la consintamos vdd que si... ya que ella es la que hace presion.**

**Tambien felicidades a la otra Beta que acaba de recibir su titulo! Felicidades Rubs! el CCDG esta de fiesta!**

**Nos leeremos pronto con ahora si el cap de la historia...**

**Regalenle una sonrisa a esta autora que es lo que la hace sonreir : )**

**Zo***

* * *

**Espero disfruten el capitulo esta vez pude actualizar mas rápido y adaptar el capitulo en menos tiempo, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me conmueven tanto, muchísimas gracias, espero me digan que les a parecido este capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones, en el siguiente capitulo leeremos el tan espero reencuentro entre katniss y peeta. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué hara peeta al ver a katniss? ¿Qué sentirá Katniss? Hare todo lo posible para actualizar la siguiente semana.**

**Un gran Abrazo a todos**

**Elizabeth**


	13. Un Angel Jugando A Vivir

_****__****__****__************__********__****__********__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********____****__****__****__****__****__****__**Les traigo una adaptación de un nuevo fic . Y Zoalesita muy amablemente me permitió adaptar esta linda historia a nuestros queridos personajes. Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran escritora Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a Zoalesita. Y yo la adapto sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

* * *

_**ES UN SECRETO QUE ME ESTÁ MATANDO**_

_**ES UNA HISTORIA SIN FINAL MUY CLARO**_

_**UN SENTIMIENTO ENTRE LA PIEL Y EL ALMA**_

_**ELLA NO SABE QUE ME VUELVE LOCO**_

_**SÓLO EL DESTINO HABLARÁ DE NOSOTROS**_

_**PERO ES QUE NO ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE LA QUIERO**_

_**NOS UNE UNA AMISTAD MÁS BONITA QUE EL CIELO**_

_**-POR ELLA – ANDY Y LUCAS**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: UN ANGEL JUGANDO A VIVIR**.

**PPOV**

Me mojé la cara otra vez, el agua estaba fría pero no importaba, estaba que me moría de nervios y no podía contener mi euforia, sentía que un tornado andaba en mi interior.

Dicen que cuando te enamoras sientes mariposas en el estomago, he vivido engañado toda mi vida, yo siento como si un alíen se estuviera moviendo en mi estómago.

Finnick entró al baño y se recargó en la pared viéndome.

—_Estás peor que novia el día de su boda—_ dijo riéndose.

—_No bromees, hoy no es fácil para mí._

—_Es solo Katniss, no tienes que conocer a tus futuros suegros ni nada por el estilo, solo tienes que ver a la chica que fue tu mejor amiga por muchísimo tiempo._

—_Creo que eso me aterra más._

—_No te preocupes Peeta _— me palmeó el hombro — _vas a ver como todo saldrá bien._

—_Tu te ves muy calmado._

—_No tendría porque no estarlo._

—_Lo se, solo que estoy… ansioso, esa es una buena palabra—_ me recargué sobre el lavabo.

—_Regresaré a la mesa, no se como estén los ánimos por allá, y además, ya no deberías de tardar, Katniss llegará en unos minutos, hablé con ella hace un rato y están por entrar a Port Ángeles._

—_Iré en un momento._

—_Todo estará bien, aquí estamos Marvel y yo para apoyarte, además, no es como si Katniss fuera a llegar a golpearte._

—_Lo sé, solo necesito un minuto más._

—_Está bien, te esperaré afuera._

Tomé unas respiraciones más y me miré frente al espejo ¿Quién era este? ¿Por qué tengo miedo? Solo es Katniss, ella no me puede hacer daño.

Traté de alisar mi camisa azul cielo y me cercioré de que todos los botones estuvieran bien arreglados, mi cabello igual de desordenado que siempre, pero a Katniss así le gustaba.

Tenía que regresar no podía dejar a mis hermanos ahí morir solos.

Las cosas estaban demasiado extrañas entre todos.

Aunque Annie y Finnick ya se hablaban bien, sin terminar peleando siempre, había momentos incomodos de repente.

Temía por mi pequeña hermana, porque su corazón todavía no perdonaba y aunque yo también reconocía que Finnick se había equivocado, ellos pertenecían juntos, eran de esas personas que se complementaban bien y un error les podía costar su felicidad para toda la vida.

Desde que estoy enamorado me volví alguien "Muy blandengue" diría Marvel.

Salí a encontrarme con ellos otra vez, estábamos sentados en una mesa casi pegada a la ventana, se veía la calle. Para mi fortuna o desgracia estábamos en el mismo restaurante donde Katniss se me había declarados hace casi dos años, no es que lo hubiera planeado, pero cuando ella le avisó a Annie que venia le dijo que la veríamos aquí antes de que ellos llegaran a Forks.

Los chicos, según lo que me había contado Annie, venían de sorpresa, sus padres pensaban que no vendrían; Por eso cuando salimos en la tarde dijimos en nuestra casa que iríamos al cine aunque mi madre me vio curiosa al verme tan "reluciente" diría ella.

"_Estas a punto de brillar"_ se burló de mí.

Me senté a lado de Glim, ella estaba picoteando unos bocadillos de frambuesa y queso, su delgada mano blanca solo se movía por su plato como si no tuviera nada. Me dolía ver a mi amiga así, Glim era una chica genial, pero desde que ella y Marvel habían terminado parecía como si a ella le hubieran quitado una parte de su alma, sonreía muy poco y casi no salía de su departamento.

Había llegado a pensar que todos teníamos que pasar por esas experiencias crueles del desamor, pero en parte era culpa de ella que estuviera así.

Unos días después de mi cumpleaños Glim y Marvel discutieron porque a ella le habían llegado rumores de que Marvel se había acostado con otra chica; algo de lo que nosotros no teníamos ninguna duda que fuera falso, ya que era cierto que Marvel tenía admiradoras, tenía una personalidad muy atrayente, pero nunca les prestaba atención amorosa a ninguna porque no había mas mujer para él que su Glim.

Según Glim todo había pasado en una fiesta a la que yo no había ido porque estaba en mi momento depresivo pero a la que Finnick si lo acompañó y como el mismo dijo nada de eso fue cierto, estuvieron con otros amigos pero chicas nada.

Marvel trató de convencerla por todos los medios, hablaron varios días hasta que Marvel le dijo que se terminaba la relación.

Nunca supe como, pero Glim se enteró de que todo había sido falso. Y aunque trató de regresar con mi hermano él educadamente le dijo que lo mejor era estar separados. Recuerdo sus palabras porque las dijo enfrente de todos.

"_Duramos mas de 4 años Glimmer… y una duda pudo contigo"_

Sus palabras me llegaron, me hicieron recordar todas las veces que Katniss me decía que no había nada entre ella y Gale, que no hacía nada malo cuando se iba con él y aun así yo siempre desconfié de la persona a la que decía conocer como a la palma de mi mano. Lo peor del asunto de Glimmer y Marvel es que ahora…

— _¡Oh Dios! Son ellos ¿verdad? —_ Annie gritó a mi lado, apuntando hacia la ventana.

—_Annie… solo son carros_— dije no viendo más que carros estacionarse.

—_Tú no estuviste cuando ella se fue — _me lanzó su mirada del mal— _pero yo si Peeta, y la escena de una de mis hermanas yéndose lejos de mi lado nunca se me va a olvidar_— me calló por completo— _Esos son los carros de los chicos de la Veta y esa_— señaló una camioneta negra estacionada entre una azul y una gris— _es la camioneta de Gale. Y como no veo el coche de Katniss entonces supongo que viene con él._

Esperamos unos minutos, se abrieron las puertas de las camionetas y bajaron efectivamente los chicos de la Veta. Las puertas delanteras de la camioneta de Gale no se abrieron. Los demás chicos se juntaron en la banqueta estirándose y riéndose. Mi niña es muy feliz con ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por el ras del techo de la camioneta vi como se abría la puerta de piloto, efectivamente de ahí se bajó Gale porque rodeó la camioneta para abrir la puerta que estaba a nuestra vista y en la cual estaba Katniss.

Abrió la puerta para ella y le ofreció su mano. Gale nos tapaba con su cuerpo pero vi como unos pequeños pies tocaron tierra firme delante de él.

Mi corazón se detuvo o por lo menos latió muy despacio, parecía que hablaban porque se quedaron unos minutos ahí y luego ella salió…

El impacto fue demasiado fuerte, creo que para todos porque nadie decía nada.

_«Esta Katniss no volverá, olvida a la que ha existido estos meses porque ella no regresará, regresará tu amiga…»_

Ella sonreía, feliz, hermosa, su cabello otra vez de su color natural lo tenía en una trenza que empezaba en un costado de su cabeza y terminaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Vestía una blusa blanca algo suelta, unos jeans y unos bonitos zapatos de piso, mi mirada la estaba recorriendo, mi corazón sabía que era ella, pero creo que mi cerebro necesitaba cerciorarse. Era _ella_… pero su cuerpo estaba un poco diferente, yo que la conocía al derecho y revés, había tocado, besado y sentido su cuerpo lo sabía. No es que estuviera gorda ni nada de eso, si no que tenía un cuerpo mas formado, ya no se veía tan delgada, era como si se hubiera ejercitado mucho, pero aun así seguía siendo muy esbelta.

Su mano se entrelazó a la de Gale y el cerró la puerta de su camioneta, caminaron hacia los otros chicos, parecía como si se pusiera de acuerdo con algo porque señalaban en algunas direcciones, de repente todos se rieron y abuchearon a Darius, estaban bromeando y Katniss reía a carcajadas. Gale había pasado su brazo por su espalda y la había abrazado acercándola a él. Ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos en su cintura.

Mi corazón dolió.

¿Así te dolió a ti cuando me veías con Delly?

—_Que hermosa—_ Annie susurró, pero no le presté atención, solo tenía ojos para una mujer.

En la mesa las palabras se habían esfumado, yo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que a mis hermanos y amigos les había dolido el haberla visto irse lejos.

Cuando se empezaron a dispersar, Gale agachó su cara y muy cerca de la de ella le dijo algo, ella solo asentía y negaba con la cabeza y sonriendo de oreja a oreja parecía muy divertida por lo que sea que _él_ le estaba diciendo. La silenció con un beso cuando ella parecía que iba a objetarle algo.

Algo se clavó en mi pecho, algo fuerte, poderoso y primitivo.

Escuché el jadeo de Glimmer cuando una chica jaló a Katniss de los brazos de Gale, y Rory y Flavius lo agarraban por los hombros bromeando.

La chica era Venia Hawthorne, que estaba jugando con Katniss porque parecía que Gale no la dejaba marcharse. Katniss se reía a carcajadas de Gale y este trataba de zafarse de sus amigos.

Katniss se acercó a él, tomó su cara con sus manos y se puso de puntitas dándole un suave beso.

Mis labios picaron… yo sabía lo que _él_ sentía.

Venia le dijo algo a Katniss que la hizo alejarse de Gale riendo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. El puño de Glimmer se tensó. Su rival estaba abrazando a su amiga, aunque era comprensible porque era su cuñada.

Marvel y Venia habían estado hablando últimamente, todo empezó cuando Katniss los llamaba, un día Katniss llamó y Venia andaba por ahí y saludó en general, pero Marvel hizo una broma, ella se carcajeó y después de eso intercambiaron números, obviamente todo después de que Glimmer y él terminaran. Aunque mi hermano no lo había confirmado, yo sabía que le agradaba la chica Hawthorne.

Sus amigos soltaron a Gale y se acercó a ella para decirle algo mas, los otros esperaban a una distancia prudente. Él se agachó y besó sus labios una vez mas, antes de que ella se alejara de él, bajó la banqueta y miró a los lados.

Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que hubiera jurado que Glimmer a mi lado lo escuchó y es que él reconoció primero que ella se acercaba.

Cruzó la calle con un andar que nunca le había visto, si bien Katniss siempre fue una mujer que llevaba la frente en alto, libre y encantadora, ahora se veía mas decidida, pasos seguros y no titubeantes.

Entró al establecimiento, un mesero se acercó a ella pero no tuvo que guiarla porque Annie gritó su nombre como una loca desesperada, la verdad agradecía que ella lo hubiera hecho porque si no yo hubiera sido él que habría gritado.

Ella sonrió con el camarero dándole las gracias y caminó a nuestra mesa.

Annie y Glimmer se pararon inmediatamente envolviéndola en sus brazos.

No les entendía que decían, era un montón de "_Te extrañé_" con otro de _"Al fin volviste"_ y algunos de _"Eres una desgraciada por no volver antes"_ No lloraron pero poco faltó para eso.

Marvel se levantó y la cargó como si ella no pesara nada.

—_Bienvenida a casa Kat_— le susurró mi hermano sobre su cabello.

El momento con Finnick fue incomodo de ver, se miraron un momento como no creyendo que estaban ahí.

Hasta ese momento comprendí el vinculo tan grande que habían formado.

Ella con delicadeza envolvió sus brazos en torno a Finnick y le dijo suavemente.

—_Volví Finn._

El besó su mejilla y la soltó.

Me acerqué a ella, vacilante, tenia miedo, mucho…

—_Iré a la barra a pedir algo_— se aclaró la voz Glimmer.

—_Vamos contigo_— Finnick la siguió y mis hermanos también lo hicieron.

Agradecí que nos regalaran unos minutos.

Ella sonrió de lado, una sonrisa que nunca había visto pero desde ahora era mi favorita.

Levanté la mano y con la yema de los dedos acaricié su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos ante mi contacto.

—_Has vuelto mi niña._

—_Si, por el momento si—_ abrió sus preciosos ojos, ese gris fascinante que tanto había extrañado.

Ella fue la que se acercó a mí, no es que yo no quisiera pero estaba tan atolondrado que no reaccionaba.

Envolvió sus brazos un poco mas arriba de mi cintura y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, solo en ese momento me sentí completo otra vez, aunque fuera por una vez más.

—_Te dije que volvería_— la abracé por los hombros y enterré mi cara en su cabello y el delicioso olor a chabacano de su shampoo favorito se coló en mi sistema intoxicándome.

La separación va a ser dolorosa pero lo soportaría.

—_Aunque no lo escuchaste de mi parte, me juré a mi mismo que te esperaría pacientemente a que lo hicieras... yo… perdóname Katniss por no haber llegado esa noche—_ nunca se lo había dicho por las llamadas, sentía que era algo que tenia que decirlo en persona.

Se alejó de mí y puso sus dedos en mis labios silenciándome

—_No ahora Peeta_— dijo tranquila_— tu y yo hablaremos en otro momento, solos, sé que las vueltas de la vida y el tiempo nos darán ese momento para poder terminar ese asunto._

Mi corazón se detuvo un latido.

¿Terminar?

Katniss… ¿Cómo pudiste aguantar tanto… yo con unos minutos siento que me muero y tu aguantaste años?

Se puso de puntitas y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_Un poco mas a la izquierda Katniss… hacia mis labios"_ rogué mentalmente

Soltándose de mis brazos se sentó en el lugar estaba enfrente del mio.

Yo me senté con ella, mirándola fascinado.

Espero no estar babeando o que corazones estén saliendo de mi cabeza.

—_Vamos a tener ese momento y esa plática—_ dije con convicción.

—_Lo sé_— sonrió segura—_Estoy preparada_.

Los chicos nos alcanzaron en ese momento, venían con unas bebidas y una piña colada para Katniss.

Ordenaron pastas en diferentes versiones, Annie ordenó por mí, porque yo no respondía, parecía que el ratón me había comida la lengua.

Annie y Glim hablaban sin parar y Katniss las escuchaba divertida, fascinada y alguna que otra vez con melancolía. No se sentía como un rencuentro, era como si ella nunca se hubiera ido, podía ser muy feliz con los amigos de Gale, pero nosotros éramos sus amigos.

—_Y ¿Dónde estas viviendo? —_ Annie soltó la pregunta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Katniss, vio su pasta un momento, todos guardamos silencio.

—_Estoy en Carolina del Sur._

Carolina del Sur no estaba muy lejos de nosotros.

—_Es un lugar agradable, mucho Sol aunque no se note en mi piel._

—_Pero a ti no te gusta el Sol—_ dijo Marvel.

—_Pero a todo se acostumbra uno menos a no comer—_ le contestó con una sonrisa.

—_Tienes razón_— Marvel levantó su tenedor llevándose pasta a la boca.

Pero si venían de Carolina del Sur, llevaban com días de camino. Ahora entendía porque Katniss viajaba tanto.

Nosotros veníamos en avión.

Katniss nos contó sobre su presentación con el coro.

Un poco sobre su escuela, ella decía que estaba muy feliz y eso era suficiente para mi, ella hablaba de la enfermería como algo maravilloso, único, decía que se sentía completa.

Cada uno le platicó lo que habíamos hecho.

Ella prometió algún día ir a vernos.

Las chicas le arrebataron un par de noches para una pijamada.

Nunca he entendido el chiste de quedarse juntas, pero creo que el punto era hablar de chicos o algo así.

Katniss saltó olímpicamente todas las preguntas sobre Gale y dijo que en otro momento las hablaría.

Solo fue una hora lo que estuvimos aquí, ya que los chicos se habían ido a comer algo cerca y querían llegar a sus casas.

Tuvimos que dejar nuestras conversaciones a medias porque Katniss se tenía que ir.

Finnick le dijo que el pagaría su gasto, aunque ella no quería, pero al final la convenció.

Katniss fue al baño y los chicos se adelantaron a salir, yo la esperé cerca de la entrada.

Cuando venia de salida, el camarero la interceptó y le pidió su número, ella sonrió amablemente y le dijo: "_Tengo novio_" y se despidió.

¡Woow! Una Katniss rechazando a un chico era algo que nunca había visto.

Y la forma tan segura en que lo hizo.

—_Estoy impresionado señorita_— dije con humor cuando llegó a mi lado.

—_Solo hice lo normal, tengo un novio al que quiero respetar, además no estoy para eso de relaciones a distancia_—dijo suspirando—_ en este momento lo que quiero es alguien que comparta mi día a día y con Gale lo tengo._

—_Quien lo iba a decir— _dije con tristeza— míranos— tomé sus hombros y la giré hacia el restaurant para que viera las mesas, en especial una mesa vacía al fondo— _Aquí fue donde todo empezó._

—_Lo se, es tan extraño estar aquí… aquí todo empezó—_ vio el lugar que tanto significaba para los dos— _en ese tiempo me prometí no volver aquí y mírame ahora, estoy aquí y hablando contigo…—_ se giró para verme tiernamente— _logré rescatar a tu amiga Katniss._

Se soltó de mi agarre y salió.

Yo la seguí muy cerca hasta que llegamos a los chicos que estaban en mi coche.

Nos detuvimos ahí un momento, hasta que calle abajo aparecieron los chicos de La Veta, venían riendo.

¿Por qué carajos siempre se están riendo?

Cuando Katniss los vio se despidió de nosotros y nos pidió no decirle a Effie que estaba aquí, ya que pasaría mañana a verla.

Nos dio un beso en la mejilla a todos, antes de salir a buscar a sus amigos.

Gale la recibió en sus brazos y besó su frente.

Marvel, que era el único que había venido en su coche, se despidió de nosotros y caminó hacia ellos.

Me sentí mal por Glimmer pero entendía el punto de mi hermano, era como el punto de Finnick, _no podían sufrir toda la vida._

La hermosa chica Hawthorne en cuanto lo vio caminó hacia él, aunque no se tocaron, besaron o abrazaron, en cuanto se juntaron se sintió la conexión. Ella era alta como Glimmer, con una piel mucho más clara que la de Gale, ella era del tipo de piel como la señora Hawthorne, y un cabello negro rizado que hacia un gran contraste con su blanca piel.

—_Vamos a casa Glim_— toqué a mi ex cuñada.

—_Lo quiero lejos de ella_— siseó, su cuerpo temblando.

—_Glim, no hagas una escena, sabes que Marvel odia los berrinches._

—_Pero Peeta_— dijo ella con sus ojos brillosos.

—_Tranquila Glim, tu lo que quieres es reconquistarlo, no hacer que salga corriendo, y a él no le agradara que tu te le lances a la chica Hawthorne— la calmó mi hermana._

—_Te llevaré a casa—_ abrí la puerta del coche para ella.

—_Llévala Peeta, Finnick y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas para Nickie, nos iremos en taxi mas tarde._

— _¿Seguros?_

—_Si, necesitamos unos pañales y cosas de la niña._

—_Los veo mas tarde._

Me subí al coche con Glimmer, vi cuando Marvel le abrió la puerta a Venia para que subiera a su Jeep. Mientras los demás abordaban las camionetas, por el espejo retrovisor alcancé a ver un beso más de Katniss y Gale y decidí acelerar.

Manejé muy rápido, superando por mucho el límite de velocidad, cuando escuché un sollozo a mi lado, me di cuenta de que no podía ser así, que tenía que detenerme porque llevaba a alguien que no tenía la culpa de que yo me quisiera estrellar contra un árbol.

Me detuve en un brecha en medio de la carretera, solo grandes pinos a nuestro alrededor.

Glimmer sollozó más fuerte, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para esconder su cara en sus manos.

—_Tranquila Glim—_ acaricié su espalda.

—_Es que… esa…_ — y volvió a llorar.

—_Respira_— la intenté calmar.

Se enderezó otra vez, su maquillaje estaba corrido, y su llanto no la dejaba respirar.

—_Es que… lo… amo…—_ suspiró provocada por el llanto— _mucho… y… y…— _trató de respirar_— lo quiero… de_— hipo— _vuelta._

—_Glim, tienes que dejar que él decida._

—_Pero… es que… hay Peeta—_ lloró más fuerte.

Estuve en silencio como 20 minutos solo frotando su espalda, hasta que se calmó. Miraba hacia el bosque, completamente ida o eso pensaba, hasta que salió del coche.

Yo salí con ella y nos recargamos en el coche, viendo hacia el bosque.

Su cara estaba roja pero aun así Glimmer seguía siendo muy bonita.

— _¿Te puedo contar un secreto?_

—_Claro._

—_Pero esta conversación no puede salir de aquí._

—_No te preocupes._

—_Cuando era pequeña un tío me tocaba, yo no entendía que pasaba... hasta después lo entendí, eso pasaba cuando íbamos a visitar a mi abuela. No quiero contar toda la asquerosa historia, pero esa es la razón por las que no frecuentamos a la familia._

— _¿El abusó de ti?_

—_No así como lo piensas, pero me dejó un daño mas fuerte, me dejó el temor, crecí pensando que los hombres me harían daño, a tu hermano le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a mi… Soy virgen Peeta._

Su declaración me sorprendió mucho, primero porque me dijera eso y segundo porque ella tenía mucho tiempo con Marvel.

—_Marvel me amaba de una manera más… especial, una donde no necesitaba tocar mi cuerpo para amarme. Él me dijo que siempre esperaría por mi, pero yo sabía que él quería hacerlo y lo intentamos Peeta pero no pude._

La platica me empezó a poner incomodo, aunque no lo había ordenado a mi mismo, mi mano se pasó nerviosa por mi cabello, ella necesitaba decirlo y ni modo de dejarla ahí llorando.

—_Él no me reclamó ni nada, dijo que esperáramos hasta que yo estuviera completamente segura. Te juro que lo amé más por eso, pero cuando ese chisme y fotos llegaron a mí, me sentí morir… aunque después supe que estaban alteradas y que el chico de la foto no era Marvel ya había infringido daño, había dudado de él. Fui una tonta le fallé a Marvel en lo único que él me había pedido siempre "confianza". Cuatro años de relación, yo los tire a la basura en un día, ahora esta chica apareció y ella le va a dar eso que yo no le pude dar—_ y las lagrimas volvieron.

—_Glimmer, ¿quieres que sea sincero?_

—_Si._

—_Te equivocaste, no hay duda, pero debes de dejar que pase el tiempo, Marvel es un alma pura y sincera, pero no soporta la desconfianza, para él no existe eso, porque él no puede entender como no confiar en la persona que amas._ — suspiré antes de continuar—_Mi hermano no esta con ella solo para llevársela a la cama— _su cara se levantó mirándome triste—_ Si quisiera eso, se hubiera buscado a alguna de las chicas que lo buscan en su Universidad y no lo hizo, yo aun no lo entiendo, pero debe de haber algo que le guste de ella._

Ella lloró más.

—_No te digo esto para hacerte sentir mal, pero soy tu amigo y tengo que ser sincero. Mi hermano te lloró mucho Glimmer, pero tienes que ganarte su confianza otra vez._

— _¿Pero como?_

—_Yo lo conozco como hermano, pero tú lo conoces como pareja, tú debes de saber como llegar a él, aunque yo diría que tomaras tu tiempo, tal vez el estar separados sea beneficioso para los dos y así darse cuenta si realmente quieren estar juntos, de nada sirve que tu si quieras y al final te des cuenta de que Marvel ya no._

—_Yo nunca voy a encontrar a nadie como él_— se sorbió la nariz—_ cuando dudé de él, fue un quiebre emocional, no se realmente que pasó, simplemente pensé que él se había cansado de esperarme._

—_Te voy a contar un secreto y como tal debe de mantenerse_.

Asintió.

—_Recuerdas la fiesta de Marvel, la tipo Monte Carlo—_ volvió a asentir— _bueno esa noche…_

No sabía como decirlo, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien, no exactamente lo que había pasado esa noche, pero necesitaba contarle a una amiga que me gustaba Katniss.

— _¿Qué Peeta?_

—_Esa noche… Katniss y yo la pasamos juntos._

— _¿Y?_ — me miró expectante, creo que pensó que me refería a pasar la noche juntos de dormir, y pues si había dormido con ella en otras ocasiones, pero no de esa manera.

— _¿Cómo decirlo?_ — me pasé la mano por el cabello— _Katniss y yo dormimos juntos… como hombre y mujer._

—_Oh Dios— _se llevó la mano a su boca, sorprendida.

—_No te voy a hablar de eso, pero quiero que entiendas algo, la parte física de una relación va mas allá del sexo, no te niego que para un hombre es fantástico, pero aun si tienes relaciones con una mujer eso no te garantiza que la amaras. Marvel te esperaba porque para él eras más que sexo, ustedes se complementaban en muchas maneras, lo aceptas tal cual es, aceptas todas sus cosas románticas aunque no te gusta hacerlas en público, aceptas que es el niño de mami y te puedo hacer una lista enorme._

—_Creo que estoy entendiendo._

—_Tómalo con calma—_ la abracé— _las cosas pasan por algo, yo lo he entendido…_

La solté y abrí la puerta del coche para llevarla a su casa, cuando se sentó e iba a cerrar la puerta me detuvo.

—_Peeta—_ me miró desde el asiento.

—_Dime_

—_¿En ti no cambio la forma de ver a Katniss después de estar con ella?_

—_No Glimmer_— lo pensé un momento— _yo realmente amaba a Delly y a Katniss la quería como una amiga, esa noche fue un error porque ella era virgen y la forma en la que pasaron las cosas no fue la correcta, aunque si soy sincero, no me arrepiento._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Después de eso pasaron muchas cosas más y aunque después también estuve con Delly y fuimos felices unos meses, me di cuenta de que faltaba algo, faltaba eso que no puedes ver pero puedes sentir, faltaba el amor ciego que Katniss me tenía._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que tu…?_

—_Si Glim, el amor me llegó muy tarde._

Sus ojos rojos me miraron con sorpresa cuando entendió lo que decía, cerré la puerta mientras escuchaba sus gritos, sería un largo camino a su casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, después de intensivo interrogatorio de Glimmer y de un casi juramento de sangre en el que le hice prometer su silencio, me fui directo a mi cuarto, saludé con un beso en la frente a mi madre y desaparecí.

Me aventé en mi cama, y con una almohada ahogue mis gritos, eran gritos entre emoción y coraje. Esto era eso que llamaban _"jugarretas del destino" _había un sentimiento grande, profundo e intoxicarte al ver a Katniss con Gale pero… de que manera lo manejaba, sentía que me lo tenia que tragar y digerirlo y dejarla ir, porque si ella lo hizo yo también.

Conforme pasaban las horas se me hacia imposible pensar que Katniss había pasado por todo esto por años.

La noche fue larga, muy larga…

En la mañana cuando fui a desayunar mi madre me vio preocupada, me preguntó si estaba enfermo o algo así, toqué ligeramente mi corazón y pareció entenderlo, me dio un beso en mi frente.

Me sirvió un plato de cereal, no es que no pudiera servirme pero mi madre se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de madre y nos trataba como si fuéramos unos bebés.

Estaba desayunando cuando sonó el timbre, supe quien era, nadie nos visitaba tan temprano y solo una persona quedó de venir hoy.

—_Puedes abrir cielo_— me dijo mi mamá moviendo un omelet en la estufa.

—_No—_ comí más cereal.

— _¿Perdón? —_ me miró extrañada.

—_Estoy desayunando mamá, no voy a abrir_.

Frunció su ceño y apagó la estufa, pasó a mi lado y me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—_Flojo_— me regañó.

Me reí cuando ella salió de la cocina, pero no tenía chiste si yo abría, el punto era la sorpresa.

— _¡KATNISS! —_ la escuche gritar y emocionarse.

Pude jurar que estaban brincando como dos niñas, por algo Annie es su hija, de algún lugar ese pequeño monstruo sacó su fuerza.

Las escuché hablar animadamente mientras se acercaban a la cocina.

Sentí otro golpe en mi cabeza.

— ¡_Mamá!_

—_Eso te pasa por no decirme las cosas._

Katniss se rio a su espalda.

—_Buenos días Peeta—_ se acercó a mí y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

—_Hola pequeña_— comí mas cereal, creo que mi cara se puso un poco roja de la sorpresa.

— _¿Qué estabas haciendo Effie? — s_e acercó a ella en la estufa.

—_El desayuno para Haymitch… ¿Tú vas a querer algo más Peeta?_ — mi madre me miró esperando mi respuesta.

—_Si mamá, un omelet estaría bien._

—_Te lo preparo en un segundo_— sonrió— _Katniss hago uno para ti de una vez._

—_No te preocupes Effie._

—_Eres mi invitada, además quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho—_ terminó el omelet de mi papá y lo puso sobre un plato, y agarró un cuchillo para cortar fruta.

—_Yo hare nuestro desayuno_— Katniss agarró un delantal de mi madre y se lo puso.

—_Cariño, en un momento lo hago, solo termino lo de Haymitch._

—_No te preocupes Effie, yo también se exactamente como le gusta la comida a Peeta—_ un silencio extraño se hizo presente_— Bueno… hemos sido mejores amigos toda la vida._

—_Pero…—_ mi madre no quería que Katniss cocinara.

—_Nada Effie, yo haré esto y mientras te platico un par de cosas._

Comí mi cereal mientras veía a mis dos chicas favoritas cocinar, otra vez volví a tener esa sensación de que Katniss nunca se había ido, no era un rencuentro, ella en mi casa estaba llegando a su casa, esto estaba bien, esto estaba correcto.

Mi madre y ella interactuaban tan bien en la cocina, platicaron mientras las dos estaban en la estufa.

Me sentía que las cosas eran como no debieran ser.

Ella no tenia que ser una visita, ella debería ser mi novia y en algunos años la prometida de Peeta Mellark portando un anillo con un diamante y mas años adelante debería ser la señora Mellark y portar los dos nuestros anillos.

Así era como deberían de ser las cosas… no como ahora.

Me levanté para sacar los platos y los vasos, me acerqué a ella para dejarle los platos cerca para que sirviera y toqué su cintura depositando un suave beso sobre su sien. Se puso rígida pero en seguida se relajó, me vio y sonrió dulcemente.

Esto es lo que Gale ha visto los últimos 11 meses… Trate de borrar por un momento que Gale existía, solo quería disfrutar la agradable sensación que mi corazón sentía al ver a Katniss en mi cocina, haciéndome un desayuno, saboreé el momento como si fuera verdadero.

Mi padre nos alcanzó en la cocina y también se puso muy contento con Katniss, la abrazó y la cargó en un fuerte abrazo, los pies de mi niña dejaron el piso unos momentos.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa Katniss— Le dijo papá.

—Gracias Haymitch.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, la comida de Katniss sabia de maravilla o tal vez yo decía eso porque estaba enamorado como un loquito.

_¡Te amo Katniss!_

— _¿Y el glotón de Marvel? Que raro que no haya bajado_— pregunté

—_Tu hermano se fue ayer a acampar con los chicos de La Veta… creo que también iría Finnick ¿No es así Katniss?_

—_Si—_ Katniss me miró— _ayer estuvimos en casa de Gale un rato y los chicos quería regresar a las andadas como cuando estábamos viviendo aquí, invitaron a Marvel y este se llevó a Finnick, dijo que tu no habías querido ir—_ su mirada se agudizo cuando cayó en la mentira.

Si iban los chicos de La Veta, obviamente Gale, creo que Marvel era más intuitivo de lo que suponía, agradecía que ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de decirme.

Uno, era lógico que yo no quisiera ir con Gale y Dos si Gale estaba en el bosque Katniss estaba sola.

Me sentí como un bastardo, porque mi chica tenía compromiso, pero yo no iba a hacer nada malo, solo necesitaba su compañía, la necesitaba a ella.

—_Ah… claro, es que ayer me despertó, pero si… yo le dije que no tenía ganas de ir_—traté de sonar seguro.

Por supuesto que Katniss no lo creyó, pero lo dejó correr.

Katniss se metió en una conversación con Effie sobre unos chismes, ellas realmente parecían mejores amigas, no me extrañaría que mi madre supiera toda la historia de Katniss conmigo, y eso sería vergonzoso.

Mi papá me miró raro cuando temblé por el pensamiento.

Cuando terminamos de comer y limpiar la cocina, porque obviamente ayudé ya que Katniss estaba ahí, mi madre se iba a llevar a Katniss a la sala, pero ella le dijo que no se podía quedar, había quedado de ir al hospital a ver a Peter.

Ni tarde ni perezoso.

—_Te llevo_— me ofrecí.

—_No te preocupes Peeta, traje mi carro._

—_Pero… no me vas a dejar aquí con mi madre ¿verdad? —_ mi mamá me mando una mirada de ¿Qué diablos dices? —_ de seguro va a querer que la ayude con algo de la casa, mejor voy contigo._

—_Llévate a este holgazán Katniss_— dijo mi madre riendo.

Ella se rio fuertemente.

—_Este bien, esperaré a que te cambies._

—_5 minutos_— corrí.

Estuve dos minutos como chica eligiendo que ponerme.

Era una vergüenza para el género masculino.

Era una chica en potencia.

Cuando decidí por algo que se me viera bien, pero casual, pero no tan casual, ni tan elegante, pero cómodo, pero que las chicas en especial una me viera, regresé a la sala.

—_Listo—_ tomé su mano—_ nos vamos_

—_Adiós Haymitch, Adiós Effie — _gritó riendo mientras la sacaba de la casa.

Cuando yo giré a ver a mis padres, y Katniss ya no los veía, mi mamá tenía sus dos pulgares levantados dándome animo y mi padre la veía como si ella estuviera parada sobre su mano, tenía la idea de que mi papá sabría hoy todo.

Katniss sacó una bolsa de regalo de su coche.

Abrí la puerta de mi coche para que entrara, yo la acompañé en un segundo, se sentía tan bien, verla a mi lado, ese era su lugar.

Ella fue moviendo la música en el estéreo, brincando de una canción a otra, normalmente me molestaba que tocaran mis cosas pero era Katniss, ella podía hacer con mi vida un papalote y eso estaría bien.

Durante el camino me contó la sorpresa de sus padres al verla llegar de sorpresa, la cena en casa de Gale ya que ahí había encontrado a sus padres.

Llegamos al hospital 40 minutos después, cuando entramos las enfermeras de la recepción la saludaron como viejas amigas.

—_Era la única mujer que venia con un montón de chicos a hacer lo del servicio, por eso es que me reconocen, yo era una cosa pequeñita a lado de ellos_— me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—_Me hubiera gustado verlo—_ dije bajito.

—_Eso dices ahora_— sonrió— _en ese tiempo ya no me soportabas Peeta._

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_ — agarré su brazo y la hice detenerse.

—_Es la verdad, hoy contamos otro cuento Peeta, pero yo soy consiente de que las cosas estaban muy mal entre nosotros._

—_Pero nunca pensé algo malo sobre ti, siempre te quise, aún lo hago_— me acerqué y deposité un beso en su frente— _eres alguien sin quien no puedo vivir._

Ella tembló un poco.

—_Vamos a ver a Peter_— caminó mas rápido para entrar al cuarto de Peter.

La seguí de cerca… Tengo jugármela _"el todo por el todo"_

— _¡Katniss! —_ Gritó Peter cuando nos vio entrar —_Volviste._

—_Te dije que lo haría mi niño— _se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su frente.

El pequeño niño la abrazó fuertemente.

—_Hola Peeta_— me saludó.

—_Hola Peter ¿Cómo sigues?_

—_Muy bien, parece que pronto dejaré el hospital, podremos ir a jugar futbol como me prometiste._

—_Claro que si campeón._

— _¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —_ dijo Katniss curiosa.

—_Si, Peeta es mi amigo_— dijo Peter sonriente—_ cuando tú te fuiste el vino a verme y me dijo que era amigo tuyo, también vino a verme en Navidad y me trajo regalos_— miró a Katniss sonriente—_ Un gran avión de control remoto._

—_No lo sabía—_ Katniss se notaba enternecida.

—_Tuve curiosidad de tu carta, fue difícil pero decidí venir y ver quien había robado tu corazón._

— _¿Y?_

—_Me di cuenta de que con Peter tu corazón estaba seguro ¿verdad amigo?_

—_Si Peeta, Katniss es mi chica—_ me reí de eso.

—_Eres un chico afortunado._

—_Bueno hombres primitivos, dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera, mejor dime cariño ¿Cómo has estado? No había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo la última semana._

—_Bien Katniss, parece que todo va bien, dicen que saldré en un par de semanas, parece que al fin el cáncer se ha cedido._

—_Eso es maravilloso cielo—_ acarició su mejilla_— pero como quiera tienes que cuidarte siempre._

—_Si lo haré._

—_Te traje algunas cosas— _sacóla bolsa de regalo que cargaba.

Sacó playeras y gorras de los lugares donde Katniss había estado, y también juguetes o recuerditos que le había comprado, él le había pedido que le trajera algo de ella.

El cabello de Peter había crecido al estar respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento. Era un chico muy fuerte.

Se probó todas las gorras, emocionado por que Katniss le hubiera traído tantos regalos.

Estuvieron jugando un rato en la computadora que Peter tenia ahí, mientras le mostraba fotos de su mamá y él, Peter había adquirido el hobby de tomar foto a lo que pudiera, al piso, al árbol, a la lluvia, a todas esas pequeñas cosas que parecían insignificantes y damos por sentado pero que eran maravillosas. El me lo había explicado.

"_Cuando este bien, quiero salir a saltar en la lluvia, quiero caminar por todo el mundo y quiero subirme a un árbol con todas mis fuerzas_"

Era un niño sorprendente.

Salimos de ahí después de 3 horas, prometimos volver pronto.

Invité a comer a Katniss pero dijo que quedó de comer con sus papas, la llevé a la casa para que recogiera su coche.

—_Tenemos que hablar—_ dije como no queriendo.

—_Lo se… me tengo que ir Peeta, gracias por llevarme y gracias por lo de Peter._

—_No tienes nada que agradecer, él es un chico extraordinario._

—_Si, lo es… gracias por cuidar de él y frecuentarlo cuando yo no pude._

—_Él no se merece eso, se merece más, algunas veces he llegado a pensar que me gustaría cambiar de lugar con él, si se pudiera lo haría._

— _¿Tomarías el lugar de Peter? _— murmuró.

—_Si, él es solo un niño… cuando en la escuela veo este tipo de casos me da tristeza, pero nunca había convivido con uno, pero he visto a Peter, lo aprecio y solo es un niño… El cáncer debería de respetar a los niños—_realmente lo pensaba, Peter tenía toda una vida por delante.

Katniss hizo algo que me sorprendió, haciendo un movimiento extraño se acercó a mí y me abrazó por el cuello.

Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se despegó un poco de mí, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no derramaron ninguna lagrima.

Estaba tan cerca de mí, unos centímetros más y sus labios estarían en los míos.

Pero ella se acomodó en su asiento y tomó sus cosas.

—_Gracias otra vez, me tengo que ir._

Se bajó del coche dejándome ahí con un corazón latiendo como desesperado pero feliz.

De alguna manera feliz…

Los siguientes días no vi a Katniss, estuvo con sus amigas y con sus papás, aunque la había invitado a comer o a salir a dar una vuelta.

Finnick y Marvel regresaron del campamento con Darius, pero los demás chicos se quedaron allá cuando sus padres se les unieron.

Pasé el tiempo con mi familia y con mi pequeña sobrina que era mi adoración. Delly se había comunicado conmigo y habíamos estado hablando por mensajes o llamadas cortas, Delly todavía me quería, pero eso ya no se podía rescatar, aunque habíamos accedido a tener comunicación.

4 días sin ver a Katniss…

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando iba en ropa de dormir a la cocina. Había tenido una de esas noches "_Eres-idiota-Peeta-y-Katniss-no-esta-contigo"_ esas noches en las que pedía que el tiempo regresara y ella me amara.

Cuando iba en el pasillo, escuché un ligero murmullo, caminé hacia el cuarto de Annie y me encontré con Katniss meciendo a Nickie en la mecedora que tenía Annie en su cuarto y a mi pequeña hermana completamente arropada en su cama.

Nickie en cuanto me vio, levantó su cabecita del hombro de Katniss y me extendió sus brazos.

Mi princesa me ama.

Me acerqué a ellas lentamente y cargué a la niña.

—_Buenos días mis princesas—_ Nickie acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—_Yo también soy tu princesa Peeta_— murmuró Annie haciéndome reír.

—_Si Annie, tú también—_ Katniss se unió a mi risa. Annie se durmió otra vez.

— _¿Qué haces intentando dormir a esta pequeña?_ — le tendí mi mano a Katniss para que se levantara.

—_Vine de visita y me encuentro con que esta pilluela_— acarició la espalda de la niña— _no quiso dormir y desveló a su mamá, pobre Annie parecía un zombi, Effie cuidará a la niña pero fue a hacerle un biberón._

—_Pobre Annie… alcancemos a mi mamá en la cocina y dejemos dormir a la duende._

La niña iba muy quieta en mis brazos, hubiera jurado que dormía pero sabía que no era así porque su respiración no era acompasada. Iba inspeccionado todo mientras caminábamos.

Encontramos a mi mamá cuando iba a subir las escaleras.

— _¿Puedo darle yo el biberón? —_ pidió Katniss.

—_Claro hija_— mi madre se lo pasó.

—_Me sentaré en la sala, si se queda dormida te la llevo._

—_Si, estaré en mi habitación doblando ropa_— le sonrió y me miró—_ Buenos días flojo— _besó mi mejilla.

—_Buenos días mamá._

Acarició la cabeza de la niña antes de irse escalera arriba.

Me senté con Katniss en la sala, me miraba como temerosa.

—_La niña esta un poco renuente conmigo y eso… me pone_ triste— confesó.

—_Es normal Katniss, casi no te ha visto._

—_Lo sé—_ sus ojos se humedecieron un poco— _intentaré que me deje darle de comer._

—_Nickie_— la despegué de mí, la niña me vio confundida_— Ella es tu tía Katniss y ella te dará tu biberón_— se lo señalé con mi mano.

Ella me vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes entendiéndome.

Se la traté de pasar a Katniss pero la niña se agarró de mi camisa.

Esto no iba a funcionar.

Katniss no dijo nada pero su mirada era triste, era una consecuencia por haberse ido lejos.

—_Ven aquí—_ le indiqué que se sentara en mi regazo_— toma a la niña pero que este viendo hacia mí._

Hizo lo que dije, aunque al principio Nickie estaba reacia, al final me vio que estaba frente a ella y muy cerca, así que no lloro.

Katniss estaba feliz mientras logró darle a la niña su biberón.

Mientras Katniss interactuaba con la niña contándole un cuento, la princesita estaba tranquila al comer y escuchar la melodiosa voz con dulzura de mi niña.

Por un segundo, me imaginé que hubiera sido mi vida si aquella noche que hice el amor con Katniss ella hubiera quedado embarazada ¿Qué diferente hubieran sido nuestras vidas? Ahorita lo apreciaría, ella sería mi mujer y yo la amarìa, pero en ese tiempo… ella tenia razón, fue lo mejor que no tuviéramos un bebé porque yo en ese tiempo no la amaba.

Katniss siempre ha sido mas inteligente que yo, ella se dio cuenta antes de todo.

La niña se durmió y Katniss la colocó sobre su hombro dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Con una mano libre tocó mi mejilla y sin hacer sonido gesticulo _"Gracias_".

—_Demos un paseo_— le pedí.

Se puso de pie y fue a dejar a la niña con mi mamá mientras yo me iba a cambiar.

La encontré en la puerta de la casa esperándome, yo llevaba una chamarra, así que tomé la chamarra de mi madre del perchero para que Katniss la llevara.

—_Vamos a caminar_.

Ella me siguió mientras me metía al bosque por un sendero.

Caminamos y platicamos cerca de una hora, hacíamos esto cuando éramos unos pre-adolescentes caminábamos por los senderos del bosque hasta perdernos.

Pero hoy no me perdería. Quería que viera un lugar en específico.

Atrás de unos arbustos quedaba un peñasco.

—_No me di cuenta de que subimos tanto_— dijo sorprendida al ver la gran vista despejada que obteníamos a esta altura.

—_Me gusta venir aquí, me siento insignificante cuando veo esta vista, estas grandes montañas diciéndome que soy insignificante frente a ellas._

—_Si, entiendo esa sensación—_ se acercó a la orilla temerosa para ver el vacío.

Me acerqué a ella.

—_Siéntate aquí conmigo_— me senté cerca de la orilla, dejando mis pies salieran un poco hacia el vacío.

Ella con mucha precaución se sentó. Subió el cierre de la chamarra de mi mamá para taparse del frio aire.

—_Estoy lista Peeta—_ dijo después de un incomodo silencio.

Sabía a que habíamos venido aquí.

—_Sé que explicaste todo en tu carta, pero quiero escucharlo de ti… necesito oírlo, que me escuches._

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?_

—_Todo… me dolió que te fueras así._

—_Me fui porque ya no podía seguir Peeta, llegó un punto donde me cansé, me cansé del amor no correspondido, quería ser amada._

—_Pero dejaste tu sueño…_

—_Mi sueño es aquello que me hace bien, me siento bien siendo enfermera, creía que el amor solo se trataba de darnos besitos y decirte que si a todo pero Gale vino y me mostro una nueva forma de amar._

—_Así que fue por Gale._

—_No—_ me miró por primera vez desde que comenzamos la platica— _la principal razón para que me fuera fuiste tú, mientras estuviera contigo yo te diría que si a todo… Peeta, si me hubieras dicho que volviéramos a tener relaciones yo te habría dicho que si sin pensarlo._

—_Perdóname Katniss._

—_No, no lo digas, me he dado cuenta de que no quiero compasión por esa historia de la pobre chica que se enamoró de su amigo, fue una cruel experiencia pero no me mató._

—_Yo fui egoísta, no veía tu dolor._

—_Tú fuiste egoísta al no dejarme ir, cuando tú no me podías amar, me viste consumirme a tu lado y ni aún así te apiadaste de mí… eso es lo que pensaba, pero eso no es cierto… yo debí de rescatarme no tú, yo no era tu responsabilidad, yo necesitaba madurar, ver otro lado de la vida, salirme de tu caparazón_.

Por primera vez entendí la razón de su ausencia… Ella necesitaba ser capaz de amarse por si misma y no por mí.

—_Verte hace unos días fue un golpe muy fuerte para mí—_ confesé— _al haber sido el baile la ultima vez que nos veríamos… quien lo hubiera pensado, que esa iba a ser la ultima vez que te vería._

Fue la última vez que te prometiste decirme _«te amo_»

—_Las vueltas de la vida, nunca sabemos a donde nos llevarán._

—_Te confieso que no he tocado el piano desde aquella vez que nos despedimos del conservatorio._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_No se… simplemente ya no podía._

—_Yo tampoco he tocado el violín…_

—_Cuéntame un poco de los meses antes de que te fueras, yo no… yo no fui el buen amigo que se esperaba y te dejé sola._

—_Lo que pasa es que todos estaban metidos en sus problemas, no los culpo pero me sentía sola, después… un día en Port me encontré a Johanna y hablamos sobre Finnick, Johanna me abrió los ojos, me hizo darme cuenta del daño que me había hecho y que inconscientemente le hice a Delly, hice lo mismo que le hicieron a mi amiga, así que ese día tomé la decisión de irme. Fui a hablar con John le dije que dejaría mi cupo de la Universidad y que Glim entraría._

— _¿El día que me viste con Delly en Port Ángeles?_

—_Si, ese día, te lo juro, fue abrir los ojos y verte con ella para darme cuenta de la realidad, no me amabas… eso casi me mata. Así que empecé a hacer preparativos._

Suspiró viendo hacia la nada.

—_Empecé a acomodar las cosas, tenía que dejar todos mis asuntos arreglados, tuve que viajar para hacer los exámenes correspondientes a la Universidad y tuve que hacerme a la idea de que te iba a dejar, por primera vez tomé la decisión de dejarte ir, fueron días tan malos Peeta, mi corazón dolía tanto —_ sus ojos estaban llorosos pero ninguna lagrima mojaba su cara—_ sabes que no soy muy creyente… pero recuerdo que fui a la iglesia un día sola y me senté en la banca de enfrente, no había misa así que la iglesia estaba casi vacía, le pedí que me quitara este dolor, que ya no lo quería sentir, que ya no podía, era una depresión tan fuerte… encontré que escribiendo mi dolor disminuía un poco, así que escribí un diario sobre lo que sentía, eso me ayudó a manejar mi dolor._

Quería llorar de pensar en todo eso.

Quería decirle: _"pégame soy un idiota"_

Pero no pude decir nada.

—_En el escribí todo lo que pensaba, lo que lloraba… por que lloraba todas las noches, te imaginaba con ella, te veía con ella, pensaba en ella y en todo eso que harías con ella, mi mente no alcanzaba a comprender porque no me podías amar a mi, ¿porque yo no era merecedora de esos amores? yo también tenía derecho a ser amada… pero ¿Cómo iba a ser amada? Si yo era tan fea, perdí toda mi confianza, no quería maquillarme, no quería peinarme, no me verías, la chica frente al espejo era tan horrible y yo era su verdugo, su más grande critica… maté a la chica de ahí._

—_Solo rezaba por que los días pasaran, porque llegara el día de irme, quería gritar, quería dejar de llorar, quería amar._

—_Lo único que no entiendo muy bien es… ¿Qué fue el detonante de tomar esa decisión?_

El aire alborotaba su cabello, la altura el aire frio, sus mejillas sonrosadas…

Pasaron unos minutos cuando habló, pensé que no contestaría mi pregunta.

—_Me di cuenta de que tú podías vivir sin mí… y eso fue lo que acabó conmigo._

La primera lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Tú vida seguía Peeta y yo me había quedado detenida, solo viviendo por ti, tú tenías amor, tenías alguien esperando por ti y que también la esperabas y yo… yo no tenia nada, solo una vida llena de recuerdos, de buenos momentos pero nada mas.

Las lágrimas salían muy lentamente de sus ojos y los míos picaban, sospechaba que ya estaban rojos.

—_Me había vuelto alguien que ya nadie reconocía, así que tenia que rescatarme… Un día te prometí que nunca dejaría que nada nos separara, hoy te lo digo: lo cumplí. A partir de ahora no habrá obstáculos entre nosotros._

— _¿Y la distancia? Eso es un abismo entre nosotros… tu aún no estas cómoda conmigo…_

—_Peeta…—_ me miró y colocó su mano sobre mi corazón_— recuérdalo… Mientras yo este aquí, nunca me habré ido, siempre me tendrás aquí y yo siempre estaré cerca de ti, con el pensamiento y en tu corazón, así como tú lo estas en el mío._

Tomé su mano y la acerqué a mis labios dándole un suave beso.

—_Daría mi vida porque las cosas hubieran sido diferentes_— No tienes ni idea de cuanto daría porque tú fueras mía otra vez.

—_Son cosas que teníamos que vivir y si quieres saberlo… Fui muy feliz amándote, tomé lo bueno de esta experiencia y fue que aprendí que tengo una gran capacidad de amar, que mi corazón late fuerte, que mi alma esta viva, que yo sé que un día amaré tan fuerte como te amé a ti porque ahora sé que soy capaz de dar ese tipo de amor._

— _¿No amas a Gale?_

—_Estoy enamorada de él… de una manera especial._

— _¿Cómo?_

—_Cuando salí con un chico llamado David, me di cuenta de que me gustaba esa clase de atención, me gustaba la forma en la que David me cuidaba y era muy divertido estar con él pero… extrañaba a Gale, entonces me di cuenta de que Gale había llegado a mi vida de una manera permanente, dejó el titulo de amigo para ser el novio porque mi corazón así me lo pedía._

— _¿Y eres feliz?_

—_Si… cuidé tanto de ti Peeta, siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que tu necesitaras que me olvide un poco de mí, así que no conocía ese modo de vida, estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, porque en mi fantástico mundo imaginario cuando tú te dieras cuenta de que me amabas ibas a ser el caballero de brillante armadura que me brindaría su protección y cuidado… pero no fue así—_ ¡PERDONAME KATNISS! — _Y luego viene Gale a ser ese caballero, a cuidar de mí, darme protección, quererme y proveerme he ido aprendiendo lo que es una relación en pareja, la confianza, la honestidad y la paciencia, me gusta esa complicidad que tengo con Gale y me siento feliz al saber que pase lo que pase Gale va a estar para mi no importa la situación, momento, lugar, hora… él me da la seguridad de poner mi vida en sus manos con los ojos cerrados._

—_Se han complementado bien_…— susurré.

—_Si, sobre todo porque me enseñó a amar sin depender, es un largo proceso pero ahora las cosas las veo de una manera diferente, me he vuelto más independiente y él es el que me ha obligado a usar esa independencia._

— _¿Ósea que no te cela?_

—_Para nada… la confianza lo es todo… ese fue el problema entre nosotros dos Peeta, cuando yo dejé de contarte mis cosas y cuando tú dejaste de tomarme atención, la confianza se fue al diablo y junto con la confianza nuestra relación._

—_Un error de los dos…_

Asintió.

— _¿No te ocasionaré problemas con Gale por estar aquí conmigo?_

La amo… ¡Carajo si! Pero ahora la entendía, todo… su carta fue clara, pero escucharlo de ella era más fuerte, más poderoso. Y por todo eso que la amaba que no quería que ella tuviera problemas con él.

—_Para nada…—_ meditó un momento— _debo confesarte que si te hablé el día de tu cumpleaños fue porque Gale me lo pidió._

Un dolor electrizante cruzó mi pecho.

— _¿Cómo?_ — pregunté no queriendo saber la respuesta.

—_Gale me hizo ver que no había sido tu culpa lo que había pasado… si no la mía, que yo debí de haberte dejado ir hace mucho tiempo y no forzar la amistad, yo le dije que no estaba lista y él me dijo que eras mi mejor amigo y que la amistad no se tiraba por la borda… así que te hablé… De hecho también debo confesar que si estoy hablando aquí contigo es porque Gale también me lo aconsejó, me dijo que yo tenía que cerrar todos los ciclos de mi vida si quería seguir, que no podía arrastrar rencores y malos amores, después de mucho decidí que lo mejor era hablar contigo, de frente._

—_Sé que tú dices tener la culpa de muchas cosas, pero y también tengo mi parte de culpa y necesito tu perdón, por todo el daño hecho, por ser un mal amigo, por mi ignorancia hacía tus sentimientos, por tu violín…_

—_Yo te perdono_— dijo segura sin titubear— _yo te perdoné hace tiempo Peeta, ahora lo que quiero es dejar eso atrás, avanzar, buscar la felicidad._

—_Yo sé que la encontraras…_

La atraje a mí y la abracé, perdiéndome en la sensación por un momento.

Creo que ha llegado el momento… también para mí…

—_Vamos a casa Peeta, tengo frio_— dijo contra mi pecho.

—_Vamos_— _amor_… pensé.

La ayudé a levantarse, se sacudió la basura.

—_Quiero hacerte una pregunta—_ tomó mi mano.

—_La que quieras._

—_La noche del baile ¿no viniste porque estabas con Delly verdad?_

No quiero contestar eso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—_Si—_ fue el peor Si de mi vida.

—_Yo… de alguna manera lo sabía, solo necesitaba que tú me lo confirmaras._

Caminó hacia los arbustos para salir al sendero.

—_Katniss_…— se detuvo— ¿_aun me amas_?

Solo veía su espalda, así que no vi su reacción a mi pregunta.

¡Di que si! ¡Di que si!

—_Voy a hacer como que no escuché la pregunta_— y cruzó los arbustos.

La seguí inmediatamente, sintiéndome muy decaído por el rechazo, pero era algo que tenia merecido.

En un momento de la caminata Katniss se cansó, no llevaba los zapatos indicados para hacer esta exploración, sus lindos zapatos de piso eran peligrosos para bajar la húmeda montaña.

La cargué en mi espalda y ella recargó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba mi cuello.

Gracias… quien me haya regalado este momento…

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, la abracé y la dejé marcharse, no había hablado en todo el camino, conociéndola necesitaba pensar y yo también.

Dos días después y hundido en la mas grande apatía de mi vida mi hermana me avisó que iríamos todos a un club en Port Ángeles, tal vez seria bueno distraerme un poco.

Le pregunté por Katniss y me dijo que iría, junto con los chicos de la Veta que habían vuelto de su campamento.

Llegamos al club en la noche, vestí todo de negro y con las mangas de mi camisa remangadas.

Marvel dio su nombre ya que él había hecho la reservación, mi hermana estaba feliz, ya que tenia tiempo que no salía, los Odair venían con nosotros.

El lugar estaba decorado con negro y rojo, estaba un poco lleno nos llevaron a nuestra mesa en un extremo, los chicos de la Veta ya estaban ahí, en una reservación a un lado de nosotros. Nos encontramos en la segunda planta, donde se veía a la perfección la pista de baile, en este momento sonaba un ritmo latino y las personas ahí intentaban hacer sus mejores pasos, los vi de reojo y busqué a mi chica en la mesa.

Estaba parada recargada en el barandal platicando con Gale, se veía tan hermosa que tuve una reacción típica de hombre, lo bueno es que estaba vestido todo de negro.

El ajustado vestido ivory… ivory… debo de dejar de acompañar a Annie en sus compras.

Ese escote que ocultaba lo que no se tenía que ocultar de mí.

Y sus zapatillas que hacían ver sus piernas largas…tan largas…

—_Deja de verla o Hawthorne te golpeará—_ Finnick me dio un codazo en mi costado derecho. Me sobé un poco, saludamos a los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en la mesa de ellos, le di un beso en la mejilla a Katniss y me fui a mi mesa.

Pedimos unas bebidas, Annie era la conductora designada.

La verdad, el salir había sido una buena opción, debía de respirar otros aires, necesitaba dejar de pensar este asunto de Katniss porque simplemente no tenia ni principio ni fin, me había quedado en el mismo lugar con ella solo que ahora con los pies sobre la tierra.

Media hora después, la chica Hawthorne llegó a la mesa y se llevó a Marvel a la pista.

Finnick tomó la mano de Annie y aunque esta se rehusó un poco también la llevó a bailar.

Glimmer se levantó para ver si veía al mesero y pedirle mas bebidas cuando un chico se acercó a ella invitándola a bailar, tocó su brazo y como la música estaba muy alta se tuvo que acercar a ella para hablarle. Su cuerpo se puso tenso.

Me levanté y con un ligero abrazo la envolví en mis brazos.

—_Lo siento amigo, esta chica viene conmigo_— Glimmer se acomodó en mis brazos.

—_No lo sabia—_ levantó sus manos mostrando que no buscaba problemas y se fue.

—_Gracias_— Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—_Siempre que lo necesites_— la abracé.

A veces no sabemos todo lo que el corazón de una mujer calla…

—_Vamos a bailar—_ tomé su mano para llevarla a la pista.

— _¿En serio?_

—_Claro—_ me siguió con una sonrisa.

Glimmer y yo sabíamos bailar bien en pareja, algo que habíamos aprendido en fiestas, pero muy pocas veces habíamos bailado juntos.

Le di vueltas por la pista y ella encontró su equilibrio en sus altísimas zapatillas. Fue bueno para mí verla reír, ahora apreciaba más esas cosas que te daba la amistad.

La llevé por la pista moviéndola para que no se topara con Marvel y Venia que yo los había visto besarse a lo lejos.

Aunque traté de no buscarla con la mirada, al final ubiqué a Katniss en su mesa besando a Gale, se veían tan perdidos en su mundo.

Creo que tengo que…

No me atrevía a decirlo.

El DJ del lugar anunció que se haría un concurso, quien ganara obtendría 2 botellas internacionales. El concurso consistía en que una chica o chico le dedicara una canción a su pareja y pasara a cantarla al escenario.

Nos fuimos a sentar todos menos mi hermano.

En la mesa de Katniss se escuchaban muchas risas hasta que todos gritaron y Katniss bajó decidida al escenario.

¡Va a cantar!

En el escenario también estaba un chico y otras dos chicas.

—_Que me parta un rayo si ella va a cantar_— murmuro Annie.

Hicieron un sorteo y Katniss fue la última.

Se sentó en una mesa cerca del escenario y esperó su turno.

El chico cantaba muy bien pero las otras dos chicas no eran competencia para Katniss.

Ella subió al escenario en su turno y los chicos de la Veta la ovacionaron haciendo gran escandalo.

Empezó una balada… y su hermosa voz sonó.

Me levanté de la mesa para verla desde el barandal.

_Que si voy o vengo_

_Si doy o tengo_

_Yo solo pienso en ti_

_Si no estas te encuentro_

_Si te vas me muero yo de miedo_

_Y solo yo pienso en ti amor…_

Hizo una seña con su dedo llamando para que fuera a ella.

_Fue inevitable caer en tus brazos_

_Convertirse mi desprecio en abrazos…_

Obviamente llamando a Gale que bajó dirigiéndose al escenario.

_Y no me importa nadie mas que tu_

_Me he enamorado_

_Me has hipnotizado_

_Tu boca tu olor solo tu…_

El no subió al escenario pero no hizo falta, se veía lo compenetrados que estaban, una sola mirada y ellos se decían todo.

Katniss le cantó toda la canción a él, no miró a nadie más… ¿para que? Si la persona que ella quería estaba ahí, queriéndola también.

Terminó y todos aplaudimos apoyándola.

Al final se decidió un empate entre ella y el chico así que cada uno se llevó su botella internacional gratis.

Gale subió al escenario y abrazándola la besó, los pies de Katniss dejaron el suelo, riendo mientras besaba a Gale.

¡Era un cabrón con suerte!

— ¡_Escuchen!_ — Gale tomó el micrófono en el escenario— _Yo tengo a la mujer mas hermosa aquí conmigo, la amo y soy inmensamente feliz con ella—_ se escucharon unos murmullos de "awww" por las chicas en la pista— _yo sé que tu tienes sueños mi amor—_ miró a Katniss—_pero te prometo que estaré ahí para cuidarte y apoyarte y quiero pedirte algo._

Mi corazón latió muy rápido.

Que no le pida eso que estoy pensando…

—_Quiero que formalicemos nuestra relación, no estoy hablando de matrimonio porque no estamos listos para eso, si no para que los dos estemos consientes de que estamos en esta relación en serio, que eres mi novia y te quiero, que soy tu novio y me quieres._

—_Si—_ contestó ella eufórica.

El la volvió a besar y después sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Un anillo sencillo… un anillo de compromiso.

Mi mano tembló y rompí el vaso.

—_Peeta_— Annie gritó a mi lado.

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y me hizo ir al baño mientras Katniss seguía con su novio en el escenario.

— _¿Qué diablos te pasa?_ — me regañó Annie mientras limpiaba y quitaba los pedazos de vidrio.

—_Déjalo Annie—_ entró Marvel— _yo lo curaré, por algo también soy estudiante de medicina._

Dejó un botiquín en el lavabo.

—_Lo pedí a la barman_— me explicó. Annie se salió del baño de hombres— _¿Estas bien o quieres que nos vayamos?_

—_Solo…_

—_Lo siento hermano_— me dijo sinceramente_— pero el amor te tocó tarde._

—_Lo se—_ suspiré.

Vi la sangre correr por el lavabo diluyéndose con el agua.

—_Creo que…_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Tengo que dejarla ir…_

—_Todo estará bien, el que estén lejos les ayudará, a veces debemos de aceptar cuando no nacimos para estar con alguien._

Marvel terminó de curar mi herida en silencio, la vendó dejándola bien protegida.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa, Katniss enseguida se acercó a mí.

— _¿Que te pasó?_ — preguntó preocupada tomando delicadamente mi mano, pero algo brillo en uno de sus dedos; un fino solitario.

—_Nada._

— _¿Peeta?_ — me miró extrañada por mi poca cortesía.

—_No pasó nada Katniss._

La miré indiferente, ella me miró con ojos tristes.

Me dolió el corazón ver esa mirada pero creo que era cierto, a veces no nacimos para alguien.

Te voy a soltar Katniss.

Quiero que seas feliz.

—_Si necesitas algo dime_— me dijo cuando se iba a levantar.

—_No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo_— solo ella me escuchó y pareció decepcionada_— No lo entiendes pero es lo mejor._

—_Si tú lo dices… Tal vez debas irte a tu casa._

—_No creo… hay una chica con la que quiero bailar._

Señalé con mi mentón a lo lejos a Delly que para toda mi buena o mala suerte estaba en una mesa cerca de la pista con sus hermanas.

Katniss me miró y luego a ella.

—_Está bien— _soltó mi mano dejándola caer bruscamente.

Es lo mejor mi niña, tu ya pasaste por esto, no te voy a hacer pasar otra vez por el calvario de un amor no correspondido, por momentos incomodos, por lagrimas en silencio, tu lugar esta con Gale.

Fui a la mesa de Delly, no era mi plan original pero uno se tiene que adaptar a las circunstancias.

La saludé con un beso en la mejilla, después de los meses separados nos encontrábamos en buenos términos, sus hermanas también me saludaron y me dijeron que ya se iban cuando yo les dije que tomarìan un taxi. Se ofrecieron a llevarme a mi casa.

Regresé a la mesa a despedirme de mis hermanos y decirles que me iría.

—_Hey Hawthorne—_ me acerqué un poco a su mesa—_ ¿Dónde esta Katniss?_

—_Creo que fue con mi hermana al baño._

—_Me despides de ella—_ me di la vuelta pero agarró mi hombro, jalándome de vuelta, me hizo una señal de que quería hablar conmigo.

—_Te acompañaré afuera._

Delly me estaba esperando en la entrada, sus hermanas ya estaban en el coche, le dije que estaría con ella en 5 minutos.

— _¿Qué sucede?_ — le pregunté.

—_No soy un novio celoso ni posesivo, si algo hay entre Katniss y yo es confianza, pero…—_ no entendía su plática_— he visto como la miras._

— _¿Y?_

—_Esa mirada no la tenías cuando ella se fue, ya no la ves como tu amiga._

—_Gale no voy a discutir esto contigo._

—_No tienes por qué hacerlo solo… Hazte a un lado, si ella te dejó ir entonces es momento que tú la dejes ir, no tienes nada que ofrecerle._

Sus palabras se clavaron hondo en mi pecho.

—_No te preocupes Gale, no la haré sufrir más._

—_Gracias ¿quieres que le diga algo?_

—_Solo que me tenia que ir y… si, dile que me fui con Delly._

Las chicas conducían a mi casa, Delly sostuvo mi mano durante el trayecto y la vio por un largo momento, perdiéndose en la venda.

— _¿Estás bien?_ — me preguntó cariñosamente.

—_Si, solo llegaré a mi casa y aprovecharé que mis padres están de viaje, quiero tomar, hoy tengo muchas ganas de tomar._

— _¿Quieres compañía?_

—_No, no te preocupes._

—_Claro que me preocupo, estás triste y quieres tomar y solo en tu casa… me quedaré contigo._

—_No es necesario._

—_Déjame hacerlo, por los buenos tiempos—_ Delly mostraba sinceridad en sus ojos, a pesar de que en un momento estuvimos mal, ella y yo habíamos llegado a ser muy buenos novios y amigos.

Sus hermanas no muy convencidas la dejaron en mi casa, diciendo que la cubrirían con sus padres.

Entramos a mi casa oscura, mis padres se habían ido en un viaje exprés a Las Vegas celebrando su aniversario, estarían 2 días fuera.

Fui a la bodega y encontré whisky, tomé una bandeja con hielo y me lo llevé a mi cuarto, Delly me siguió como una sombra no decía nada, solo me cuidaba.

Entramos a mi cuarto y ella lo miró detenidamente, nunca había estado aquí.

Me senté en el piso pegado al ventanal viendo hacia la nada.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y sirvió mi primer vaso y ella también tomó uno.

— _¿Quieres hablar?_

—_No s_é— murmuré.

—_Yo… yo creo_— lo pensó varios minutos en lo que yo me servía otro trago— _que tal vez si lo intentaras, si intentaras ganártela…_

—_Mí querida Delly_— la miré con cariño— _tú siempre tan lista, pero… no hay nada que hacer, no quiero lastimarla más._

—_Yo creo que la harías feliz._

—_Lo hubiera hecho, pero las cosas cambian_— tomé más—_ yo no soy lo que ella quiere y necesita ahora._

Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero mejor se puso de pie y puso algo de música.

Tomé en silencio por un largo rato, ella tenía razón, yo necesitaba la compañía, aunque no dijera nada, necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí.

No se si fue el alcohol, el sentimiento, la melancolía, tal vez una formula de todos, que me puse a llorar.

Necesitaba sacarlo.

—_Ven aquí pequeño_— ella me jaló para acostarme en el piso y que mi cabeza quedara en su regazo.

Acarició mi cabello intentando calmarme.

—_Todo estará bien Peeta_— sus delicados dedos jugaban en mi cabello.

—_Solo tengo que aguantar unos días más._

Estuvimos callados, solo envolviéndonos por la música.

—_Si…—_ ella dijo bajito—_ si un día quieres volver, tú sabes donde encontrarme._

— _¿Y tu chico?_

—_Se ha terminado, son cosas que pasan Peeta, tienes que probar para avanzar y saber lo que quieres… yo te quiero._

—_No voy a volver Delly._

—_Solo piénsalo— _me miró y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—_Mi linda chica—_ alargué mi mano para acariciar su mejilla_— quiero que seas feliz hermosa, busca la felicidad pero no conmigo._

—_Yo también quiero que seas feliz_— una solitaria lagrima resbaló cayendo en mi mano_— y si de algo sirve decirlo, yo fui muy feliz contigo._

—_Creo que los dos sabemos que esto es el adiós._

—_Si—_ sollozó.

—_Te mereces mas que esto Delly, quiero que ames y te amen, no te detengas hasta encontrar el amor que buscas y no te conformes con menos._

—_Lo intentaré._

—_Mi linda chica—_ repetí, así era mi forma de decirle de cariño, le decía mi linda chica y ella sonreía.

—_Duerme Peeta_— se inclinó y dejó un beso en mi frente— _duerme mi vida._

Acarició mi cabello y me quedé dormido ahí, despidiéndome de una chica a la que había amado mucho y que de muchas maneras marcó mi vida.

Cuando desperté en la mañana porque el Sol me daba en la cara, Delly ya no estaba y aunque todavía estaba en el piso, mi cabeza estaba sobre una almohada.

Recargado a un lado de mi vaso de whisky había una pequeña tarjeta.

_**«Adiós mi vida.**_

_**Tú linda chica.»**_

Sabía que Delly no volvería.

Cerré los ojos un momento, dejando que la nostalgia y melancolía cobraran la factura que debían de cobrar. Recordando el que siempre pensé había sido nuestro mejor día juntos.

—_Te amo Delly— le dije con todo el amor de mi corazón._

—_Yo también mi pequeño— ella juntó su cara a la mía y me besó._

_Se soltó de mis brazos y se me adelantó por la calle, dejando que las gotas de lluvia la mojaran. Ella sonreía y miraba al cielo disfrutando del agua sobre sus mejillas._

_Ella me miró y alargó su mano pidiéndome que fuera con ella._

_Caminé seguro, con mi corazón latiendo de amor hacia ella._

_Su cabello rubio y rizado se alborotó con el viento._

_Era como una sirena._

_Tomé su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos._

_Estaba feliz… mi linda chica me amaba…_

Abrí los ojos inundándome por la claridad, ella se había ido pero se quedaba el recuerdo.

—_Yo también fui muy feliz contigo… Adiós Delly—_ murmuré al cielo.

El ciclo al fin se cerraba…

.

.

.

Los siguientes días no fue que evitara ver a Katniss pero quería que me recordara bien, así como yo la recordaba a ella.

Solo estaba dejando pasar el tiempo.

Muy pronto ella se iría otra vez.

Una tarde antes de su día de partida fui al centro del pueblo.

Estacioné mi coche y caminé sin rumbo fijo, solo pensando, meditando, viendo los pros los contras y al final siempre llegaba a lo mismo.

Era lo mejor.

Mis pasos me llevaron inconscientemente hasta una reja blanca.

La miré recordando sus palabras.

"_Ya no quería sufrir"_

Lo pensé durante un par de minutos, nunca había sido creyente.

Entré cabizbajo, en las bancas había un par de señoras solitarias rezando. Yo caminé y me senté hasta la primera fila, alejado de todos. Miré la cruz de madera imponente frente a mí.

—_Sé que no he sido algo así como el mejor de tus hijos, pero mi madre siempre me ha hablado de ti y Katniss cree en ti—_ murmuré viendo los ángeles de cerámica que estaban parados a su lado.

_»Mi madre me dijo que un día tú hiciste el milagro mas grande su vida, antes no lo entendía, ahora si, he llegado al punto donde hay cosas que no puedo explicar… Gracias por traerme a Katniss de regreso._

_»Si es que los milagros existen yo te quiero pedir uno—_ una rara sensación se instaló en mi garganta, era la sensación como cosquillas cuando querías llorar pero te lo aguantabas— _Te pido por favor que Katniss encuentre su felicidad, que Gale la ame mucho y que la alejes de mí, no por mi si no por ella… no soy bueno para ella, soy un pasado que ella debe de olvidar, un error, nuestro tiempo fue hermoso y agradezco el haberlo vivido pero es pasado, nos hicimos demasiado daño, hay personas que solo entran a tu vida a cumplir su misión, creo que Katniss ya cumplió la suya._

_» Renuncio a una posibilidad con ella a cambio de que su vida sea completamente feliz sin mí… _— me tallé los ojos— _Solo… nunca la dejes sola y acompáñala en su camino…_

Me quedé un rato mas en silencio, asimilando mis palabras y aceptándolas, claro que aceptaba todo eso por ella.

El lugar me dio algún tipo de paz porque no me quería ir pero debía de volver a casa.

Salí de la iglesia de una forma mas en paz conmigo mismo, si dolía pero había tomado mi responsabilidad, Katniss ya había pagado la suya, yo también necesitaba obtener mi cuota.

Cuando llegué a mi casa en mi celular, que había dejado en mi cama, tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Katniss.

Le regresé la llamada.

— _¿Peeta?_ — su voz sonó preocupada.

—_Si, soy yo ¿Qué pasa? —_dije tranquilo.

—_Solo quería saber como estabas, no he sabido nada de ti y cuando he ido a tu casa Effie no me ha dejado entrar a tu cuarto, me dice que estas dormido._

¡Gracias mamá! Pensé, tenía una mamá muy intuitiva.

—_Solo no me he sentido bien, he estado cansado y como que me quiero resfriar._

—_Pues… entonces toma medicina y descansa, recupérate no te me vayas a enfermar_— su voz sonaba alegre de repente.

—_Si, lo haré._

—_Bueno… solo quería despedirme, mañana salgo muy temprano de vuelta a Carolina del Sur._

—_Mañana estaré ahí, no tienes que despedirte por teléfono._

— _¿Seguro?_

—_Una vez te fallé… dos no_— la escuché suspirar— _no te preocupes, ahí estaré al amanecer con mis hermanos._

—_Entonces nos vemos mañana._

—_Sí._

—_Colgaré, todavía tengo que arreglar un par de cosas._

—_Este bien._

—_Te veo mañana… Adiós._

—_Katniss…_

Quería decirle "Te quiero" pero ya ni siquiera lo podía procesar.

—_Dime._

—_Solo… que descanses—_ y colgué.

La noche volvió a ser larga… pero todas lo eran.

Dormir, despertar, girar en la cama… dormir, despertar, girar hacia el otro lado… esa fue mi rutina hasta que dio la hora indicada para ir con Katniss.

Mis hermanos y yo salimos antes del amanecer, llegamos a la casa de los Everdeen y ya había actividad ahí, Gale ya estaba alistando las cosas de Katniss en su camioneta y Los odair ya habían llegado.

Katniss sonrió en cuanto me vio aunque no me dijo nada, siguió corriendo de un lado a otro.

Glimmer se paró junto a mi, estábamos en el patio de Katniss, y entrelazó su brazo al mio, recargó su cabeza en la mía.

—_Todo estará bien ginger boy_— dijo bajito.

—_Gracias Barbie_— se río de mi apodo.

—_Es lindo contar contigo así que quiero que sepas que también cuentas conmigo._

—_Lo sé, gracias_.

Los padres de Katniss salieron para despedirla.

Ella los abrazó muy fuerte pero se veía tan feliz.

Después se despidió de nosotros, habló con cada uno de mis hermanos y amigos, cuando llegó mi turno yo me la llevé un poco lejos. Lo que tenia que decir solo nos importaba a ella y a mí.

La mirada curiosa de algunos nos traspasaba, entre ellos Gale. Mi cuerpo y el de ella estaban muy cerca.

—_Cuídate mucho—_ le dije.

—_Lo haré, tu también._

—_Yo soy un chico fuerte._

—_Hasta Superman un día se enfermó_— sonrió.

—_Gracias… por volver._

—_Gracias a ti por dejarme ir, por soltarme y dejarme que siguiera mi camino._

— _¿Es un adiós? —_ murmuré.

—_Es un… nos vemos muy pronto. Te quiero mucho Peeta._

—_Yo también te quiero mucho Katniss_— ella se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó fuertemente.

—_Me tengo que marchar…—_ me miró desde mis brazos—_ mientras me tengas en tu corazón nunca me habré ido, no lo olvides._

Se soltó y puso de puntitas dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo le di uno en la frente.

Se despidió de todos otra vez y luego subió a la camioneta de Gale, se río de algo con los chicos de la Veta cuando se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Ella ocupaba el de copiloto, a lado de Gale, ese era su lugar, nunca atrás, nunca escondida, siempre a un lado y orgullosa.

Se asomó por la ventana y con la mano se despidió.

Perdí mi vista hasta el final de la calle, donde desapareció su camioneta.

"_Adiós Katniss"_

Yo sabía que era el principio del fin…

.

.

.

Caminé por la callé Richford rumbó a mi casa, hoy había dejado el coche en casa, trataba de hacer cosas diferentes. Quería encontrar algo que me emocionara.

Hacia 3 meses desde que había visto a Katniss y las llamadas cada vez eran mas cortas, no por ella pero si por mí, decidí empezar a cortar la comunicación con ella.

Cuando la llamé en su cumpleaños se había puesto tan feliz, pero después de eso no volví a marcar.

El cielo estaba muy gris, llovía pero no mucho, a mi no me importaba, por primera vez quería caminar bajo la lluvia, solo, disfrutando esto.

Una chica pasó a mi lado en la acera y me sonrió.

Me recordó a un par de chicas de la Universidad que me habían invitado a salir, me había negado caballerosamente siendo sincero_: "estoy enamorado"_ pero como nunca me habían visto con nadie después de Delly, me había enterado que había cierta especulación sobre _esa chica. _Vivía un momento de mi vida donde no me importaban ese tipo de cosas. No se trataba de ser atractivo, si no de lo que el corazón pedía y necesitaba.

Pasé por una tienda y tenían en el aparador un vestido muy parecido al de Katniss en la graduación, recordé a mi niña, lo que me había enterado de ella, que seguía viviendo su vida feliz.

Que seguía en su coro, que estaba haciendo ejercicio con sus amigos, que andaba viajando con Gale, que era feliz.

Solo eres un ángel jugando a vivir…

Caminé por un buen rato más, hasta que llegué a nuestro departamento, iba muy mojado, pero me sentía bien, la lluvia me había tranquilizado y despertado, porque había permanecido en vela por exámenes.

Entré a nuestro departamento y me quedé quieto inmediatamente.

Annie y Glim estaban en la sala, con una taza de café en sus manos, Finnick y Marvel estaban sentado en el sofá frente a ellas, parecían que hablaban de algo.

— _¿Qué sucede? —_ pregunté.

Su mirada era seria, preocupada.

—_Creo que…_

Algo no estaba bien. Había 5 tazas en la mesa.

— _¿Tenemos visitas?_

—_Te están esperando._

— _¿Quién?_ — me extrañó eso.

Glimmer me indicó con su barbilla hacia el pasillo. Supuse que mi cuarto.

Caminé intrigado hacia mi habitación.

Me había quitado la bata blanca del hospital y la había dejado sobre una silla en la entrada, así que mi ropa estaba solo húmeda.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto, a la vez un poco molesto, porque no me gustaba que entraran a mi cuarto.

Pero me sorprendió mucho cuando miré dentro.

Entré y cerré la puerta.

Su cabello caía mojado sobre su abrigo.

Me miró y sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía un hipo de llanto.

— _¿Qué paso? —_ pregunté alarmado.

Ella corrió a mis brazos y enterró su cara en mi pecho.

Acaricié su húmedo cabello, tratando de calmarla.

Temblaba en mis brazos y yo trataba con mi cuerpo darle algo de calor y consuelo.

—_Cuéntame ¿Qué tienes?_ — pedí.

Que el cielo se detenga, fue lo primero que pensé.

—_Gale terminó conmigo…_

Y el ángel había vuelto…

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA LARGA LARGA COMO LA DEUDA EXTERNA!**

**Holitas hermosas! ahh que ahora ya no me odian vdd! Les gusto el cap? porque a mi me encantó y no tiene nada que ver que yo lo haya escrito si no el hecho de que Peeta tambien vivió lo que le tocaba vivir.**

**PUNTOS A ACLARAR.**

**(1) Peeta no tuvo nada que ver en que Gale y Katniss terminaran asi que no me le echen la culpa : )**

**(2) Gale no es una mala persona no lo odien, todo tiene un porque y es algo muy bonito para todos.**

**(3) Con la historia de Glim... yo se que me leen señoras y mujeres ya hechas y derechas pero tmb me leen chicas mas pekes que estan por esta edad y quise mostar las tres caras del sexo en una relacion. Porque si tomaron el tip las tres fueron diferentes. Al final todo se resume a algo... hacerlo por amor.**

**(4) Sip, Delly ya se despide de Peeta asi que esa parte del ciclo ya la cerramos...**

**Y por otro lado... Siento mucho no haber contestado los reviews estoy cansada tengo un monton pero monton de cosas que hacer asi que me fue imposible... no pondre el tipico: Yo se que ustedes prefieren que publique... Porque no les echo la culpa a ustedes. Yo se, porque me lo han dicho que les gusta que les conteste los reviews pero hoy me fue imposible.**

**Gracias por todooo el apoyo que le dieron al OUTAKKE y si habra otros pero esos seran despues.**

**Y por Ultimoooo**

**Besooos y abrazos.. Las leo pronto**

**Regalame una sonrisa que son gratis y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Zoa**

* * *

_**Chicas espero disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo... en realidad desde la semana pasada lo tenia listo lamentablemente me enferme y hasta hoy pude salir ya de casa asi que por eso estoy actualizando hoy, en verdad agradesco sus comentarios y su apoyo brindado a lo largo de esta historia. espero sus comentarios diciendome que les a parecido este capitulo y aprovecho para decirles que ya tengo listo el siguiente asi que espero poder subirlo pronto. ahora ¿Que les parecio el reencuentro? ¿ La actitud de peeta? ¿ y el final de el capitulo?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Elizabeth**_


End file.
